Confidante
by TheRealThing
Summary: What if Obi-Wan knew about Anakin's marriage? An AU story starting just before Revenge of the Sith.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Coruscant, 20BBY

Pain was the first thing that Anakin noticed as he slowly regained consciousness. It wasn't a localized pain, but rather an all pervasive pain. _What the hell happened to me?_ he thought as he opened his eyes. He noted that he was in a hospital room, and that he was not alone.

"Ani, thank God," Padmé said, picking up one of his hands.

Anakin turned to look at her, hardly believing that she was actually there. It had been more than three months since he had seen his wife, and part of him believed that he was actually dreaming. But when she kissed his hand, he knew that this was no dream.

"Padmé? What...what are you doing here?" Anakin asked, his voice weak. "What if someone sees you?"

"I was careful," she assured him. "No one recognized me. I had to see you, Ani. When I heard on the new that you'd been in an explosion..." she stopped as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. "I was so afraid that I would never see you again!"

Anakin gave her a weak smile. "Are you kidding me? You'll never get rid of me, Padmé," he told her. "You're stuck with me, now and forever."

Padmé smiled. "Now and forever," she said, and softly kissed him on the mouth. She looked down at him, and stroked his face softly. "I should go," she said, glancing at the door anxiously. "I just had to see you, Anakin."

"I'm glad you did," he said. "Hopefully I can get out of here soon and come home for a few days."

Padmé's smile grew. "Really? You think they'd let you?"

"Maybe," he said, starting to grow drowsy again.

Padmé could see that he was struggling to stay awake. "You need your rest," she said. She gave him another kiss. "Sleep, Ani," she said. "I'll come back tomorrow."

Anakin nodded, as he slid back into sleep. Padmé watched him for a moment as she pulled her hood up, wishing with all her heart that she didn't need to sneak around this way. _Will we ever be free, Anakin?_ She wondered wistfully as she ran her fingers through his shaggy hair. A lump formed in her throat as she reflected that it was highly unlikely that there would ever be a time when they could live together openly. So long as he was a Jedi, their marriage needed to remain a secret, a secret that was becoming harder to keep with each passing year.

The corridor was quiet as Padmé slipped out of Anakin's room. She walked away, looking over her shoulder as she did so. She didn't notice, however, that she was being watched.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped into the corridor, a frown on his face as his considered what he had just seen: a woman, who was not a member of the medical staff, leaving Anakin's room. She wore a long dark cloak to hide her identify, as though she wanted to make sure that no one saw or recognized her. The ramifications of this were staggering, and for a moment Obi-Wan could only stand in the corridor dumbfounded. Who was she? Why was she visiting Anakin so late at night? Why did she feel compelled to conceal her identity? Will Anakin even give me the answers I need? He wondered as he continued on his way to Anakin's room.

Anakin was sleeping when Obi-Wan pushed the door open to his room. Obi-Wan walked over to the side of the bed, watching his best friend. _How many times does that make that you've saved my life? 8? 9?_ He mused as he stood silently at Anakin's side. He frowned as he recalled the explosion that had sent Anakin into a bulkhead. Obi-Wan had been pushed to safety just before the explosion, pushed by Anakin who took the brunt of the force of the blast. The close call had shaken Obi-Wan deeply, not because he feared for his own life, but because the thought of losing his best friend was too painful to consider.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin murmured as he opened his eyes, his former master's emotional distress shaking him from his slumber.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I'm here," he said. "Just making sure you're being well taken care of."

Anakin was sure that there was something on Obi-Wan's mind, but was too groggy to pursue the matter. "I am," he mumbled as he started to drift off again. "The nurses love me," he said with a trace of a smile.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Was that a nurse I saw leaving your room just now?" he asked. "She was strangely dressed for a nurse."

Anakin's eyes popped open at this point. His reaction was all the answer Obi-Wan needed. "Is there something you want to tell me, Anakin? Something you should tell me?"

Anakin frowned, fighting the lethargy in his body. "No," he said as he surrendered once again to sleep.

Obi-Wan watched him for a moment. "Now why don't I believe that?" he asked. Anakin didn't respond.

 _500 Republica Boulevard_

Padmé arrived home shortly after midnight. The part of her that was and always had been rational chastised herself for taking such a risk. What if someone had seen her? What if the media had shown up? Anakin was, after all, a famous man. News of his injuries had been widespread. Padmé felt anxiety blossoming up within her as she considered what could have happened. And yet, it had not. No one had seen her, thank God. For this she was grateful, for there was simply no way she could stay away. Anakin had been away for months, a separation that had proven agonizing for Padmé. And then to find out that he'd been seriously injured! Her heart won out over her mind, as it always had where Anakin Skywalker was concerned.

"Can I get you something, Miss Padmé?" Threepio asked as he appeared in the living room.

"No, thank you Threepio," Padmé said as she handed him her cloak. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh, well I wish you a goodnight then, Miss," the droid replied, and then toddled off to go shut himself off for the night.

Padmé passed a restless night, the worries that were very much a part of her life preventing her from getting more than a few hours. She was anxious to see Anakin again, and reasoned that if she was there early, she could dodge the media who would no doubt be there en masse today. Padmé got out of bed and had a quick shower before leaving the apartment. It was early, not even 8 yet, and yet the traffic was already heavy as she headed for the hospital. She landed her craft, and then pulled the hood up on her long cloak. It had served her well the previous night, and she was hopeful that it would do so again.

Stepping off of the lift, Padmé was horrified to see a number of reporters already congregated in the corridor outside of Anakin's room. She turned to get back into the lift, but it had already left. Panic threatened when a hand took her by the arm and pulled her into a nearby storage room. Padmé was about to fight back when she realized who it was.

"Obi-Wan," she sighed. "You startled me!"

"I didn't think you'd want to be seen by those reporters," Obi-Wan said. "You know what they're like. Imagine what they'd make of a senator visiting an injured Jedi in his hospital room."

Padmé's face grew warm under Obi-Wan's discerning eyes and she looked away. "What makes you think that's the reason I'm here?" she asked.

"Come now, Senator," Obi-Wan said. "Why else are you here? You were here last night as well if I'm not mistaken," he said.

Padmé looked at him, shocked. "I wasn't," she lied.

Obi-Wan smiled. "You wore this very cloak," he said. "I'm not judging you, Padmé," he said. "But I am rather curious why you'd risk your reputation to visit Anakin this way. What's going on?"

Padmé frowned. "What do you mean, what's going on?" she asked. "Anakin and I are friends, we've been friends for years. Is it so inconceivable that I'd want to make sure he's okay?"

Obi-Wan sensed her heightened emotions. What was more, he knew that she was hiding something, something big. "No, I don't suppose so," he said. "But twice? In a short span of time? That's rather...unusual, don't you think?"

"No I don't," she said. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get to the office."

"Padmé, you can trust me," Obi-Wan said as she turned to leave. "I hope you know that. Anakin is like my brother, and I've always had the highest regard for you. If there is anything you need to talk about, please know that you can trust me."

Padmé considered his words for a moment. It was so tempting to unburden herself with the secret she had kept for two years, a secret that had turned her life upside down. And yet, what would be the fallout of doing so? She couldn't take that risk. "I trust you, Obi-Wan," she said. "But I really have to go."

Obi-Wan didn't detain her any longer and simply watched her leave. Then he headed down the hall way to have a frank conversation with Anakin.

"General Kenobi! Can you tell us about the status of General Skywalker?"

"Is it true that he saved your life?"

"Is General Skywalker dead?"

Obi-Wan hated the media, but fielded the questions with as much calm as he could muster. And when he'd had enough, he slipped into Anakin's room, making sure he closed the door behind him.

"Parasites," he grumbled.

Anakin, who was awake, looked at him with a smile. "Let me guess, the media?"

Obi-Wan nodded as he walked over to take a seat beside Anakin's bed. "You're quite the celebrity, you know," he said.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I don't want to know," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled as he tried to formulate the question that he needed to ask his friend. "I ran into Senator Amidala earlier," he said, watching Anakin closely for a reaction.

"Is that right?" Anakin asked, doing his utmost to remain cool. "Where?"

"Right here," Obi-Wan said, folding his arms over his chest. "Curious, don't you think?"

Anakin shrugged. "Why? I'm sure she visits doctors like anyone else."

"Well that's the thing," Obi-Wan said. "She wasn't here to see a doctor, she was here to see you."

Anakin frowned, forcing himself to remain calm. "What makes you think that?" he asked, shifting in his bed. "She hasn't been here, so clearly you're wrong."

"She's not here because of the media," Obi-Wan replied. "I managed to intercept her before they saw her. Can you imagine what they'd make of that? A senator sneaking around to visit a Jedi? Quite scandalous, don't you think?"

Anakin's frown deepened, and he looked away. "I don't know what you're implying," he said. "But Senator Amidala isn't one to sneak around, as you said."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, you're a terrible liar," he said. "I know Padmé was here to see you. She didn't deny it. And I know that she was here last night. What I don't know is why. And don't try and tell me that you two are friends. I sense far deeper feelings from both of you than mere friendship."

Anakin said nothing, and simply continued to stare at the wall behind Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, you know that you can trust me," Obi-wan said. "You know that I hold both of you in the highest regard. If there is something you need to..."

"We're married," Anakin interjected. "There, I said it. Padmé and I are married. We've been married for two years. So go ahead, tell the Council. I'm tired of the hiding and the lies." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Do what you need to do, Obi-Wan. I just ask that you be respectful of Padmé's reputation."

Obi-Wan sat for a few moments unable to respond. He expected that Anakin would tell him that he and Padme had been seeing a lot of each other, romantically quite possibly, but had no idea that it had gone this far.

"Married?" Obi-Wan said at last. "You're married?"

Anakin nodded, looking Obi-Wan in the eye.

"But...but...but why?" Obi-Wan cried. "Surely you know that the Code forbids it!"

"Of course I do!" Anakin replied hotly. "Do you think I made this decision lightly? Padmé and I are soul mates, Obi-Wan. We belong together. I...I can't even imagine living without her! Don't tell me you've never loved a woman, because I know that's not true."

Obi-Wan scowled, the image of his beloved Satine dead in his arms. "I may have loved her, but I didn't marry her!" he retorted. He sighed, and ran his hands over his face.

Anakin watched his friend, sensing his shock, his disillusionment. "I'm sorry if I've disappointed you," he said. "But if I'm forced to choose between being married to Padmé or being a Jedi, I will choose Padmé every time."

Obi-Wan looked up at him. "You would really give up being a Jedi Knight?"

Anakin nodded. "She means more to me than anything," he said.

Obi-Wan stood up and walked away from the bed. "Anakin, I...I don't know what to say," he said softly. "I hate the thought of you being expelled from the Order, it isn't right. You're a hero, the Order needs you. I need you."

Anakin sensed the ambivalence within his friend. He'd expected that Obi-Wan would immediately report him, but now he wasn't so sure. "I have to ask, and I'll understand if the answer is no. Will you keep our secret, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan looked back at him. "I'm not sure I can do that, Anakin," he said. "I don't know if I'd be able to live with that on my conscience."

Anakin nodded. "I understand," he said. "Like I said, do what you must."

"I will mediate on this," Obi-Wan said. "And I won't say anything until I tell you my decision."

"That's fair," Anakin said.

"I'm glad you think so," Obi-Wan said. "I must go now," he said. "The Council is meeting shortly."

"Will I see you again later?" Anakin asked.

"If I can get away, yes," Obi-Wan said. "Get your rest, Anakin. You're still recovering, remember?"

Anakin nodded as he watched Obi-Wan leaving, knowing that sleep would not come easily now.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Obi-Wan found his mind wandering as he sat through the briefing. He was still in a state of shock over what he had learned earlier. Anakin and Padmé. Married. _How did I not know? How did I not see?_

"Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan looked up at Mace Windu, who was watching him. "I'm sorry, Master Windu," he said. "My thoughts were elsewhere."

"With your padawan, they were," Yoda stated, a hint of disapproval in his voice.

"You're right," Obi-Wan said. "I'm quite worried about Anakin. He risked his life to save mine, and is in rather rough shape as a result."

"Anakin knows the risks of being a Jedi," Windu pointed out coldly. "Risks he seems quite pleased in taking unnecessarily sometimes."

Obi-Wan frowned. "It sounds to me like you doubt Anakin's sincerity," he said.

Windu looked at him. "I know you're close to him, Master Kenobi," he said. "But you know I've never approved of him. Too reckless, too flashy. Not qualities becoming a Jedi."

"Well perhaps if Anakin had been less reckless in this case, I wouldn't be sitting here right now," Obi-Wan said, looking Windu in the eye.

"Shall we continue with the briefing?" Master Mundi spoke up, growing tired of the veiled hostility he sensed between Obi-Wan and Mace Windu.

"Yes of course," Obi-Wan said, and focused his mind on the briefing.

Padmé's day was a busy one, but at the back of her mind was the worry that she had inadvertently revealed the secret that she and Anakin had kept so assiduously for two years. _How could I have been so careless?_ she admonished herself. _What if Obi-Wan figures it out? What if he goes to the Jedi Council?_

"Excuse me, Senator, but General Kenobi is here to see you," said Padmé's assistant over the intercom.

"Let him in," Padmé said. She sat down at her desk, doing her best to calm the racing in her heart. _He knows, he knows..._ Pasting a smile on her face, Padmé looked up at Obi-Wan as he sat across from her. "Twice in one day?" she said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I know, Padmé," Obi-Wan said without preamble. "Anakin told me that you and he are married."

Padmé's eyes widened, and her mouth went dry. "What did you say?" she stammered.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I'm not here to make you uncomfortable, Padmé," he said. "Rather I'm here to offer my support."

Padmé stared at him. "Support? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I want you to come with me to see Anakin," he said. "I'll make sure that there are no reporters lurking about."

Padmé didn't know what to say, or even what to think. And then she started to cry.

"Oh, Padmé," Obi-Wan said, jumping to his feet. "I didn't want to make you cry! I have no intention of revealing your secret, I promise you!"

"You...you don't?" she said softly. "Really?"

Obi-Wan took her hands in his. "Really," he said. "You and Anakin are dearer to me than anyone. I can't say that I approve of this, but I'm not about to destroy your lives."

Padmé looked at him for a moment, and then threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Obi-Wan!" she cried. "Thank you!"

Obi-Wan returned her embrace, feeling more and more like he was making the right decision.

Obi-Wan and Padmé traveled together to the hospital.

"Just a moment," Obi-Wan said as they disembarked. "I have something here for you."

Padmé watched him pull something out of the back of the speeder. "What is it?"

"Something to help you keep your anonymity," he said, handing her a Jedi cloak.

"Thank you," she said. She took the cloak and put it on. "Well? Can I pass for a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "You can indeed," he said. "Let's go," he said.

Padmé let Obi-Wan field the questions from the ever-present reporters, and simply stood back, hidden in the deep cowl of the Jedi cloak. To the ignorant observer, she was simply a small, female Jedi. And that suited her just fine. They entered the room where Anakin was resting, only to find him asleep.

"My poor Ani," Padmé said as she walked over to Anakin's bed. She stroked his face softly, and his eyes fluttered open. Padmé smiled at him.

"Padmé," he said with a weak smile. "What a beautiful sight to wake up to."

Padmé gave him a kiss. "Obi-Wan is here," she told him.

Anakin looked over his wife's shoulder to where Obi-Wan stood, feeling decidedly like a third wheel.

"I hope we're not disturbing you Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Not at all," Anakin said, pushing himself up into a seated position. "I've been anxious to talk to you, Master."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, no doubt," he said. "I brought Padmé here so that I can speak to you both about my decision."

Padmé already knew what his decision was, but said nothing.

Anakin looked at his wife, unable to read her. He only hoped that if Obi-Wan felt compelled to tell the Jedi Council of their marriage, that Padmé's reputation could be salvaged.

"And? What is your decision?" Anakin asked.

"I've decided not to say anything," Obi-Wan said. "I will keep your confidence, Anakin."

Anakin's face broke into a huge smile and he looked at Padmé. "Thank God," he said, and pulled her into his arms.

Obi-Wan smiled, and decided to give the couple a few moments alone.

"Can you believe it, Anakin?" Padmé said with a smile.

Anakin nodded. "It's wonderful," he said.

"What made you tell him?" Padmé said. "I was surprised that he knew, even more so that you told him we're married."

"I didn't think I had much of a choice," Anakin told her. "He saw you here, Padmé. He was sure that something was going on between us. So, I just told him. To be honest, I'm glad he knows. It's been really difficult hiding it from him."

Padmé nodded. "I'm sure," she said. "He's a good friend," she said.

Anakin nodded, his eyes wandering down to her mouth. "The best," he said, and then pulled her close to kiss her.

"Have they told you when you're being released?" Padmé asked, running through the curls at the base of Anakin's neck.

"Tomorrow probably," Anakin said.

"Are you well enough to be released?" she asked.

Anakin nodded. "They'll give me a day or two before sending me back to the action," he said.

"Only a day or two?" she asked in dismay. "And then they'll take you away from me again?"

Anakin smiled and took her face in his hands. "We can do a lot with a day or two," he said.

Padmé felt her face grow warm. "Yes," she said softly. "I suppose we can."

A discreet knock was heard on the door, and Obi-Wan appeared. "I hate to interrupt, but I think perhaps it would be prudent if we were to leave, Senator," he said.

Padmé nodded, and then looked back at Anakin. "I'll see you soon," she said, and kissed him softly.

Anakin gave her a smile, and then turned his attention to Obi-Wan. "Thanks Obi-Wan," he said. "For everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Anakin was released from the hospital the next day, amidst a media circus. Reporters pushed their way through the crowd, desperate to get an exclusive shot of the Hero with No Fear. Obi-Wan, with the help of Captain Rex, fended off the marauding band and escorted Anakin to the lift.

"That was fun," Obi-Wan commented as the three men descended to the main floor of the hospital.

"Must be a slow news day," Anakin remarked, earning a chuckle from Rex.

"Now now, Anakin," Obi-Wan chided with a smirk. "You're the poster boy, remember? Mustn't disappoint your public."

Anakin merely rolled his eyes in response.

As they reached the hangar bay, Obi-Wan dismissed Rex and turned to Anakin. "You have two days reprieve," he told him. "But you must be sure to report, on time, two days hence at 0800 hours. Are we clear?"

"Yes, I'll be there," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest. "You mustn't give the Council any reason to suspect you," he said. "I cannot lie to them, Anakin. If they ask me point blank if you are involved with someone, I'll be forced to tell them what I know. I don't want to do that, so don't put me in a position where I'll have no choice but to so do."

"I won't," Anakin said. "I really do appreciate this, Obi-Wan. And...for what it's worth, I'm sorry that I haven't been completely honest with you."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I can understand your reasons, but thank you all the same," he said. "Now, I'm assuming you want to be dropped off at the apartment on Republica?"

Anakin smiled. "Most definitely," he said.

As Obi-Wan flew towards Padmé's apartment, Anakin did his best not to imagine all the ways he was going to spend the next two days. He and Padmé had been apart for close to four months now, and he was more than eager to be alone with her.

"Remember, 0800 hours and not a minute later," Obi-Wan reminded Anakin as he left him at the apartment.

"I'll remember," Anakin said. "Thanks." And with that he ran off to be with Padmé. Obi-Wan shook his head as he flew off, still astonished at the audacity of his young friend.

The lift could not have moved fast enough for Anakin. What if she's not home? He thought with a frown. What if she's at the senate offices?

Finally the lift arrived at the penthouse, and the door opened. Anakin smiled when his saw his wife standing there waiting for him. She wore a long black negligee and her hair was lose around her shoulders.

"Welcome home, Ani," she said, giving him a smile that went straight to his groin. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked him between kisses. "I mean, you just got out of the hospital."

Anakin pulled her body closer to his own. "What do you think?"

Padmé smiled as she felt the evidence of his readiness. "I think you're more than ready," she said. She took him by the hand and led him to their bedroom.

Being apart for months at a time had created a sense of urgency to Anakin and Padmé's love making. They were accustomed to having such a short time together that they'd learned to make the most of it. The negligee that Padmé had taken nearly an hour to pick out hit the floor mere seconds after they entered their bedroom. Anakin often wondered why she bothered at all, but never said so for fear of hurting her feelings. Their hands roamed over each other, as though reacquainting themselves with every nuance of their lover's body.

"I've missed you so much," Anakin murmured against her ear as he moved over her on the bed. Padmé closed her eyes as his lips grazed over her neck while his hands traced over the contours of her body.

"I've been miserable without you," she sighed as his mouth branded her bare skin with hot kisses. Anakin braced his arms on either side of her as he brought his mouth to hers. Padmé arched her back as he entered her, filling her with one deep thrust. They made love with a desperation borne of forced separation, each knowing what the other wanted and needed. They were two halves, now joined, now whole in the embrace of the other.

"That was wonderful," Padmé said as she lay in Anakin's arms later. He kissed the top of her head, content for now simply to hold her in his arms.

"I wish I didn't need to leave," he told her, brushing his lips against her temple. "I hate being away from you."

Padmé nodded, willing herself not to cry at the thought of their inevitable separation. "Where do you think they'll be sending you next?" She asked.

"Hard to say," he said, tracing his finger down her bare arm. "There are so many trouble spots in the Republic right now. They have us spread so thinly that it's hard to keep them all contained."

Padmé frowned. "I hate this war," she told him. "I wish it was all behind us."

"So do I," he said. He didn't voice his frustration, not wanting to spoil the lovely mood. But he felt it deeply. It seemed to him that the War had become like a wild fire, popping up all over and never being completely controlled. How does a war like that ever end?

"Let's not think about the war, Angel," he said. "Let's just focus on us, right now."

Padmé turned to face him, troubled by the look in his eyes. "I'm sorry," she said, stroking his face softly. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

Anakin captured one of her hands and kissed it. "It's all right," he said. "But let's put it aside just for a couple of days," he said. He pulled her close to kiss her, needing her more than anything in the universe.

 _Later_

Padmé watched Anakin as he slept. He was exhausted, despite his objections to the contrary. Deciding that he'd no doubt be as hungry as a bantha when he awoke, Padmé got out of their bed and got dressed. She left the apartment and headed to Anakin's favourite eating establishment, Dex's, to pick up some dinner.

The diner was crowded, as always, when Padmé arrived. She managed to find a seat at the counter after placing her order, knowing that it would undoubtedly be a long wait, given the amount of customers. The news was showing on a large screen behind the counter, and it wasn't too long before Padmé saw her very own husband on the broadcast.

" _General Anakin Skywalker was released from a Coruscant hospital today. The Hero with no Fear was recovering from a concussion he received while, once again, saving the lives of his comrades, most notably General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Security was tight around Skywalker's room, but we did manage to catch a glimpse of the young hero as he was leaving the hospital."_

The camera then showed a rather shaky clip of Anakin being escorted down the corridor by Obi-Wan and Rex.

"My, but he's a tall glass of cool water," one of the women seated at the counter said to her companion.

"I'd love to nurse that one back to health," her companion agreed. "I'd make sure he was feeling no pain, if you know what I mean," she said with a smirk.

Padmé frowned, irritated by the women's crude comments. _That's my Ani they're ogling_ , she thought angrily. _He's mine! They have no right to think of him in that way!_

It was nearly an hour later when Padmé finally received her order and she headed home. It didn't surprise her that women were attracted to Anakin. He was very famous, very brave, and very handsome. But it bothered her nonetheless, particularly since she could not claim him as hers openly, and had to hide her feelings for him whenever they happened to be in a public place together.

"Where did you go?" Anakin asked her as she stepped off the lift. He was shirtless and his hair was tousled from sleep.

"I went to get dinner," she said, showing him the bag. "Are you hungry?"

Anakin smiled. "Starved," he said. "Let me take that."

Padmé followed him into the dining room, and sat down on the chair he pulled out for her.

"Did you have a good sleep?" She asked as Anakin pulled the containers of food from the bag.

Anakin nodded. "I was out like a light," he said. "This looks great," he said, looking at her with a smile. "Beats the hell out of hospital food."

"No doubt," she said. "I saw you on the news while I was waiting for the food," she told him. "Or rather, the back of you."

Anakin frowned. "The back of me?"

"Yes, it was from earlier today when you were leaving the hospital," she said. "It was just a short clip."

"Like me being in the hospital is big news," he quipped.

"I guess it is," she said. "People like seeing you on the news, especially women."

Anakin looked at her. "Especially women?" He asked. "What do you mean?"

Padmé said nothing for a moment as she ate in silence.

"Padmé answer me," he said.

She sighed, and looked up at him. "There were two women at the diner who were making comments about you," she said. "Comments that I didn't like."

"What did they say?" He asked.

"Anakin, please," she said.

"Tell me."

"They...one of them called you a tall glass of cool water," she said. "And the other said she'd like to nurse you back to health, and that you'd be feeling no pain."

Anakin had to fight to keep from smiling. He'd never seen his wife jealous before, but he knew that to show how amused he was would be a bad idea. A very bad idea.

"I'm sorry you're upset," he said, not knowing what else to say. "People are stupid."

"I'm not surprised that women find you attractive," she said. "It just...bothers me. That's all."

Anakin smiled, and reached over the table to take her hand. "Angel, don't you know that you're the only woman in the universe for me?" He said.

Padmé nodded. "I know," she said. "I guess I just wish sometimes that I could tell everyone that you're my husband," she said. "I wish we could hold hands in public, and not be afraid of someone seeing us. I'm just being selfish."

Anakin frowned, and stood up from the table. He walked over to where she sat and took a knee beside her. "You are the most unselfish person I know," he said, wrapping her arms around her. "Most women wouldn't do what you're doing, Padmé. This situation stinks, and it's totally unfair to you. It's okay for you to hate it. I know I do."

Padmé looked up at him. "Do you know how much I love you, Anakin Skywalker?" She asked, taking his face in her hands.

"I think so," he said. "But feel free to demonstrate if you wish," he added with a smile.

Padmé smiled, and kissed him. And then she stood up to wrap her arms round him. Anakin picked her up in his arms and took her back to their bedroom, leaving the dinner from Dex's to get cold on the table.

Two days flew by, and before he knew it, Anakin was saying goodbye to his wife again.

"I'll be back before you know it," he told Padmé as he held her close. "You won't even have time to miss me."

"You know I'd miss you if you were gone an hour, Ani," she told him.

Anakin felt badly that his attempt to lighten the mood had failed and simply held her close. "If they send me away I'll make sure I come say goodbye first," he told her. "There's been trouble brewing in the Outer Rim. I have a feeling I may be going there at some point."

Padmé looked up at him. "But that's so far," she said. "We won't even be able to communicate!"

Anakin nodded and held her face in his hands. "I know, Angel," he said softly. "But I have to go where they send me. We can't give the Council any reason to suspect that anything is going on," he said.

"I know," she said. "I just...wish things could be different."

"So do I," he said. He kissed her once more. "I have to go. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," Padmé said, and then he released her and stepped onto the lift. And then, in a moment, he was gone. Padmé stood for a moment, doing her best to master her emotions. This was certainly not the first time she'd had to say goodbye to her husband without knowing when she'd see him again, and she knew that it could not be the last. But that didn't make it any easier. She left the vestibule to get ready to start her day, fighting the tears as she did so.

Obi-Wan was pacing in the great vestibule of the Jedi temple when Anakin arrived. It was three minutes before 0800.

"I'm here," Anakin said. "I made it."

"Just in time, too," Obi-Wan added. "The briefing is about to begin. Let's go."

The briefing was nothing if not predictable. The Separatists seemed to be making a concerted effort to spread the Jedi as far and wide as possible throughout the galaxy. Some among the Jedi feared that should they be spread too thinly they would have difficulty winning the war. Of course, such sentiments were not expressed publicly. The last thing the Jedi needed was to lose the confidence of the Senate and the Republic itself.

"A blockade around Alderaan, the Separatists have made," Yoda reported. "Broken it must be, defenceless Alderaan is."

"Master Kenobi, you and Anakin will go take the lead on this," Mace Windu added. "At all costs, do not allow the Separatists to invade the planet. Take as many troops to do this as you need."

"We shall leave as soon as possible," Obi-Wan said.

"I trust you are well enough to carry out this mission, Anakin?" Windu asked, looking at Anakin.

"I'm fine, Master Windu," Anakin said. "Two days off certainly helped with my recovery."

Windu nodded, and then continued the briefing.

Once the briefing had concluded, Anakin and Obi-Wan headed to gather their troops for their new mission.

"I can't believe that scum have targeted Alderaan," Anakin said.

"Well they're a passive planet, remember," Obi-Wan pointed out. "An easy target."

Anakin frowned. "Cowards," he spat. "I'm going to enjoy bringing them down. I need to see Padmé before we leave," he said once they were alone. "I told her I'd say goodbye before leaving for another mission."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Very well," he said. "I'll meet you in the hangar bay in two hours."

"Two hours, got it," Anakin said, and ran off.

Obi-Wan watched Anakin until he disappeared, and then turned to make his way to the hangar bay. As he did so, he nearly bumped into Mace Windu.

"Excuse me, Master Windu," Obi-Wan said, hoping against hope that he'd not overhear Anakin speak about Padmé.

"Where was Skywalker going in such a hurry?" Windu asked.

"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan lied. "No doubt something to do with our mission. I was just going to head down to the hangar bay myself, so if you'll excuse me, Master Windu," he said, and then left. Windu watched him, a hint of suspicion blossoming within him.

Anakin went directly to the Senate building, knowing that Padmé would be there by now. He found her in her office, giving directions to a rather befuddled looking Jar Jar Binks.

"Ani!" Jar Jar exclaimed when he saw Anakin standing in the doorway. "Meesa so happy to seein you!" the gungan exclaimed as he threw his ridiculous arms around Anakin.

"I'm happy to see you too, Jar Jar," Anakin said with a smile. "But I'm here to speak to the Senator if you don't mind."

"Okey dokey," Jar Jar said, and loped away. Anakin waited for him to disappear from view before he closed and locked the door.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Padmé asked as Anakin walked over to her.

Anakin nodded. "I'm afraid so," he said. "There's a blockade over Alderaan, and Obi-Wan and I have been ordered to break it."

"I see," she said. "Why is it always the two of you?" She asked. "Are there no other Jedi available?"

Anakin smiled. "I guess we're effective," he said.

She sighed. "How long will you be gone?" She asked.

"I can't say," he said. "A few days, maybe. Maybe longer."

Padmé nodded. "Be careful," she said, looking down at the floor. Anakin took her in his arms and held her tightly without saying anything.

"Hurry back to me," she said.

Anakin looked down at her. "I'll be back as soon as humanly possible," he told her.

"Okay," she said. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said. "More than words can say," he added, and then kissed her long and deep. He didn't know when he would see her again, and needed to take what he could to hold him over. She was his greatest strength, and being apart from her was torture to him.

Anakin returned to the Jedi temple after leaving Padmé, and found Mace Windu and Obi-Wan in the hangar. Obi-Wan was speaking with the clone commanders who would be joining them on their mission. Admiral Tarkin was also there, and nodded at Anakin when he joined them. Anakin returned the nod, secretly hating the man for his part in the persecution of Anakin's former padawan. Her decision to leave the Order still nagged at Anakin's heart. As for Windu, he was watching Anakin closely, an inscrutable expression on his face.

"I've been bringing the admiral and commanders up to speed," Obi-Wan explained. "I believe we're all ready now, aren't we gentlemen?"

"Just give the word, General," Admiral Tarkin said. "We'll be ready."

"Let's get this done," Anakin said.

The admiral and commanders headed for their ships, while the three Jedi stood for a moment to confer.

"Where were you just now, Skywalker?" Windu asked. "I expected to find you here assisting Obi-Wan with the briefing."

Anakin had to think fast. Two years in a secret, forbidden marriage had given him a remarkable ability to do so. "The doctor who looked after me in the hospital had asked me to come in for a check up before I departed on any more missions," he said. "Just to make sure that I'm fit for duty."

"I would think that he would have kept you in the hospital if there was any doubt that you were," Windu pointed out.

"You know how crowded hospitals are," Obi-Wan said, doing his best to help Anakin out. "I'm sure they didn't release Anakin too soon, but there's nothing wrong with being certain, particularly where concussions are considered wouldn't you agree, Master Windu?"

Windu begrudgingly nodded. "May the Force be with you," he said to the two Jedi, and then left them.

"Thanks," Anakin said. "Why does he have it in for me?" He asked as he and Obi-Wan headed to their ship.

"I don't think that he does," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin frowned. "Yeah, sure he doesn't," he said.

 _Senate Building_

Padmé watched her friend and colleague, Bail Organa, as he paced up and down in her office. He had been unable to contact his wife since the blockade, and was very concerned.

"Bail, you`ll wear yourself out this way," Padmé said. "Obi-Wan won`t let anything happen to Breha."

Bail looked at her, concern creasing his brow. "I should be there with her," he said.

"She understands your commitment to your duty," Padmé said.

"I know she does," he replied . "That doesn`t make it any easier for her, though. I often feel like I'm neglecting her and our marriage because I spend so much time here," he said.

Padmé did not reply, her thoughts on her own marriage. Her time with Anakin was so fleeting because of his Jedi duties, because of the War. She often worried that in time the obstacles in their marriage would prove insurmountable. And yet, she knew that her life would be incomplete without him in it.

"Spouses of politicians are often asked to make great sacrifices," Padmé said at last. "But they do so willingly, and of their own free will. Queen Breha understood that when she married you, Bail. Don`t be so hard on yourself."

Bail regarded her for a moment. "You speak as someone who`s had experience in this situation," he observed.

Padmé smiled. "No, I have no experience with marriage, at least not yet," she lied convincingly. "Perhaps someday."

Bail smiled. "The young man would have to be very special indeed to capture your heart, Padmé," he said.

Padmé simply smiled in response.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Alderaan

The blockade over Alderaan lead to several serious skirmishes in the space over the peaceful planet, skirmishes that alarmed the Alderaani people. Seeing laser fire in their skies, as well as debris from broken ships falling into their pristine forests and lakes was heartbreaking for them. The clones, led by Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, pressed the attack again and again, but encountered a difficult task. The blockade was well orchestrated, and there were seemingly endless numbers of droids.

"We need more ships," Anakin decided as he and Obi-Wan stood in the command centre of the Invisible Hand. "We've been at this for three weeks, and all we've done is lose men. This blockade isn't going anywhere unless we bolster our side. Why is the Senate stalling on this?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "Senator Organa has a great deal of influence in the Senate. I'm surprised there hasn't been a motion to assist our efforts."

"Maybe he doesn't have as much influence as we think," Anakin said. "With all the talk of bankruptcy in the Senate these days, they probably figure they can't afford the extra clones."

"Well, money does influence most decisions in war time," Obi-Wan commented. He sighed. "Come on, let's try and get some sleep. We need to keep our wits about us."

Anakin nodded, the thought of a few hours of sleep appealing to him greatly.

Coruscant

Padmé watched as her good friend, Bail Organa, addressed the Senate. It was not the first time he had presented an impassioned plea to send more troops to Alderaan. But given the recent debates about the cost of the war, and the danger of the Republic becoming bankrupt, there were many among the Senate who saw Organa's pleas as self-serving. Would he be so anxious to send troops were it any planet other than his own home world that was under blockade?

"The esteemed senator of Alderaan makes a good argument," Padmé spoke up once Organa had finished his speech. "I for one support his request," she said. "Alderaan is far too important to the Republic to see it fall into Separatist hands."

Other senators shouted their agreement, while others voiced their disapproval. Finally Palpatine stood up, hands raised.

"Clearly this is a rather complex problem," he said. "I shall consult with the Jedi Council, and bring your concerns to their attention."

Padmé and Bail looked at one another, frustrated that their request had become mired in bureaucratic red tape. But such was the process, and so they could do nothing but hope that the democratic process would work in their favour.

Alderaan

It was nearly three weeks when Anakin and Obi-Wan's reinforcements arrived. By that time, the beleaguered 501st was exhausted and in need of rest. Jedi Masters Plo-Koon and Ki-Adi Mundi, along with their own legions of clones, relieved Anakin and Obi-Wan, adding their forces to the battle. Anakin and Obi-Wan were granted a short furlough to rest, and set off for Coruscant at once.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep for the next three days," Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin headed for home.

Anakin smiled. "I know what you mean," he said. He didn't say it, but there was something else he wanted to do other than sleep. It had been six weeks since he had seen his wife, and needed her more than he needed sleep. He felt it prudent, however, to keep that to himself, as Obi-Wan always grew embarrassed when such things were mentioned.

"I'll see you in three days," Anakin said as the two best friends parted ways at the Jedi temple. "Enjoy the rest."

Obi-Wan smiled, knowing full well where Anakin was going and what he was hoping to be doing before long. "And you enjoy your...rest," he remarked with a smirk.

Anakin laughed, and waved as he walked away. It was mid-day, so he figured that Padmé was still at the Senate. Deciding to get some much needed rest, he headed to their apartment, looking forward to surprising his wife when she arrived home later.

It was later that afternoon when Padmé arrived at the apartment on Republic Boulevard. She was hosting a small cocktail party that evening, and had no idea that her husband was home and asleep in their bed. However, when she saw a large Jedi cloak tossed over the back of one of the sofas, she realized that he had returned. She walked into the bedroom, noting that he had left his boots in the middle of the floor, and trail of clothing leading to the bed. Padmé smiled as she watched Anakin sleep, realizing that he undoubtedly needed it after the long mission. But she also knew that he could not stay here. Her guests would be arriving in two hours, and that gave her just enough time to get ready for the social. She hated the thought of asking Anakin to leave, but daren't take the chance of her colleagues seeing him here and drawing the wrong (or rather the right) conclusions.

Sitting down on the side of the bed, Padmé gently shook Anakin by the shoulder to wake him up. HIs eyes opened, and he looked up at her with a smile.

"Padmé," Anakin said. "I'm so glad to see you! Come here," he said, opening his arms to her.

"Ani you can't stay here," she said. "I have guests coming over soon, and they can't find you here."

Anakin frowned, and dropped his arms to the bed. "You're kicking me out of my own home?" he asked.

Padmé sighed, and took his hand. "I'm not kicking you out," she said. "If I'd known you were coming home I would have moved this party. But I can't at this point, I'm sorry."

Anakin's frown deepened. "I see," he said. "I haven't seen you in six weeks and you're telling me your colleagues at the senate are more important than me."

"I'm not saying that at all!" she cried as he got out of bed. He was naked, and it took all of her self-restraint not to give in to the desperate need she had for him. Six weeks without him had been torture, and she needed him as much as he needed her. But she knew that to do so would be a mistake, not now, not with several senators arriving at their home in a short time. Padmé stood up as Anakin began to get dressed. "Please try and understand, Anakin," she said.

"I understand," he said tersely, not looking at her. "I understand all too well." He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled on his boots. "Have a nice party," he said, and stood up and left the room.

Padmé watched him leave, feeling hopeless and frustrated.

 _The Jedi Temple_

Obi-Wan was just sitting down to take his evening meal when Anakin walked into the refectory. It didn't take a force sensitive to see how upset he was. Anakin sat across from Obi-Wan, the picture of frustration.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked simply.

"I was kicked out of my own home," Anakin grumbled.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Kicked out? Padmé kicked you out? Why? What did you do?"

"I didn't do a damn thing," Anakin snapped. "I was there, that's all. She's having some snooty party, and didn't want me around."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Well, Padmé is just being cautious," he said. "Imagine the gossip that would fly should a Jedi Knight be spotted in the home of a prominent senator such as her."

Anakin didn't want to admit that Obi-Wan was right. He was angry, and hurt, tired and frustrated. Logically he knew that Obi-Wan was right, but his heart was ruling his mind, as it often did. And his heart ached with missing his wife. "I guess," he said at last.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Have something to eat, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "We have three days here. I'm sure Padmé will be more than happy to see you when she's not entertaining senators."

Anakin nodded, and beckoned a droid over to take his order. _Well if she wants to see me, she'll have to tell me so_ , he decided. _I won't be rejected by my own wife again_.

 _Republica Boulevard_

Padmé's soiree was a success, although she found it impossible to enjoy herself. Leaving Threepio to clean up, she headed for bed. The sight of the large, empty bed made her melancholy. _I miss you, Ani_ , she thought as she got ready for bed. I'm sorry it has to be this way...

"Is there anything else I can do for you, milady?" Threepio asked once he had finished tidying up.

"No, thank you Threepio," Padmé said. "You may shut down for the night."

Threepio nodded, and then toddled off to power down. Padmé walked out onto the balcony that afforded her a spectacular view of the city. But there was only one place that her gaze wandered to, the Jedi temple. Padmé's mind harkened back to the conversation she'd had with Anakin not that long ago. Anakin had nearly beaten the late Rush Clovis to death in a fit of jealous rage, which had made Padmé question whether he trusted her.

 _This marriage is not a marriage, Anakin, if there isn't any trust. We said at the beginning that this could be a terrible mistake._

 _What exactly are you saying?_

 _That other people who are married have everything that we don't, everything that we won't. We live in secret, Anakin. Like it or not, our relationship is built on lies and deception. No relationship can survive that._

There was no doubt in her heart that she loved Anakin with every fibre of her being, and that he returned that love. But was it enough? Were their lives simply too complicated and too different to make their marriage work? It had been nearly three years since they're married in secret on Naboo, and in that time they'd spent more time apart than together. The secrecy and constant fear of discovery were an unceasing source of stress for them both, and Padmé was beginning to wonder if such a situation could last. Brushing the tears from her face, Padmé went to bed, these weighty concerns in her mind and heart.

 _The next day_

The next morning, Anakin and Obi-Wan were called into a briefing regarding the growing tensions in the Outer Rim. There had been several minor skirmishes in the Rim, but things were escalating quickly. Both Jedi knew that it was only a matter of time before they were send out to get control of the situation.

Anakin's mind wandered continuously during the briefing, and was only Obi-Wan's well placed elbow brought him back to attention. Anakin hated how things had been left with Padmé, and was beginning to wonder if he would even see her before being reassigned.

"Really Anakin, you mustn't be so obvious," Obi-Wan chided as they left the briefing room.

"Sorry," Anakin said. "I guess I'm a little preoccupied."

"Yes, just a little," Obi-Wan remarked with a smirk. "It is beginning to look like we will be assigned to the Outer Rim now that the situation at Alderaan is under control," he said. "I would suggest you see your wife today while you still have the opportunity."

Anakin nodded. "I want to," he said. "But I'm not sure how happy she'll be to see me. I was kind of ...abrupt with her last night."

"Well if I know you, you'll stew about this until you see her," Obi-Wan said. "And I for one don't want to listen to you reproach yourself for Force knows how long. Go see her, Anakin. Please."

Anakin smiled. "If you insist," he said, and then left his friend to go to the Senate.

 _Senate Building_

The Senate was in session when Anakin arrived. He stood in one of the archways that looked down into the huge rotunda. Anakin was utterly uninterested in what was being said; all he was interested in was his wife. As he stood leaning against the arch, he scanned the huge room, using both his eyes and the Force to find her. And then he did, and he smiled. _See me, Padmé_ , he sent through the Force, _see me now_. Anakin's smile grew as his wife turned around and looked right him. Anakin gave her a lazy salute, and sensed her heightened excitement.

Padmé turned back to face the speaker, doing her best to ignore the way that she felt. Anakin had the power to turn her insides to fire with a simple look. She'd been thinking of him all day, hating the way things had transpired the previous night. The act that he was here now gave her hope that he'd put it behind him. Padmé looked back over her shoulder to where Anakin had been, and frowned to see that he was gone. She suspected that he had returned to their apartment, and was sorely tempted to leave immediately to join him. But she knew that to do so would garner her unwanted attention, and that was the last thing she wanted.

The senate adjourned within the hour, and Padmé made a hasty retreat for the exit. She walked down the corridor towards her office to gather her things, when she was grabbed by the hand and pulled into a nearby recess.

"Ani!" Padmé gasped when her husband pulled her close. "Ani I'm so sorry about last night," she began. "I hate how I made you feel!"

"It's okay," he said, caressing her face gently. "I was a jerk, and I'm sorry for the way I acted," he said. "Let's just forget about last night and concentrate on right now," he said, moving closer to kiss her. Padmé knew that she was taking an enormous risk, but felt powerless in his embrace. She'd wanted him since seeing him last night, and the way he was kissing her now made her put all thoughts of propriety and reputation out of her thoughts.

"I need you so much, Padmé," Anakin whispered against her ear. "It's been so long since we've been together."

"I know," she said, closing her eyes as his lips drew down the side of her neck. "I need you too...but not here," she said. Anakin stopped what he was doing and looked down at her, the desire clear in his eyes. "Meet me at home," she told him. "In twenty minutes."

Anakin smiled. "I'll be there," he said. And he kissed her once more, and then left. Padmé stood for a moment, trembling with emotion, with desire. She took a moment to compose herself before continuing on her way to her office.

Anakin dodged speeders like a man possessed as he flew home. He suspected that he would be called back to the temple before long, and intended on making the most of his time with his wife.

As for Padmé, she was just as anxious as Anakin to get home, but it seemed that the galaxy was conspiring against her. First Jar Jar Binks held her up with his inane babble, and then Senator Mothma entered her office to talk about an upcoming bill that they were collaborating on. Padmé did not dare give Mothma any reason to think that she was in a hurry to leave, and so she talked with her at length about the bill. _Anakin will be furious_ , she reflected as she glanced at the time. It had been a full half hour since he'd left, and was no doubt at their apartment by now. She was right, he was.

Anakin paced the bedroom floor, growing more irritated with each passing minute. _She's not coming,_ he reflected. _She's toying with me...she has no intention of meeting me here...I'm an idiot for thinking that she'd put her job aside for me..._

"Ani?"

Anakin stopped his pacing and looked toward the door, where Padmé stood. She smiled when she saw that he was nude.

"What kept you?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "First Jar Jar, then Senator Mothma," she explained. "I didn't think I'd ever get out of there!"

Anakin smiled, and took her gently by the shoulders. "Well you did," he said. "And now, let's forget about duty and responsibilities, just for now," he said.

Padmé looked up at him with a smile. "I think I can manage that," she said as he bent to kiss her.

 _Early the next morning_

Anakin was sound asleep, with Padmé nestled in his strong embrace. It wasn't long before he fell into a vivid and troubling dream.

 _Are you the One?_

 _What do you mean?_

 _Are you the One? The One to bring balance to the Force?_

 _I don't know...I'm not sure...how can I know?_

 _To know you must see your future, to see what the galaxy will become should you fail._

 _If I fail? If I fail at what? I don't understand what you are asking of me!_

 _The future of the galaxy rests on you, Anakin Skywalker. You are the Chosen One. You must not fail..._

Anakin's dream was broken by the sound of his comlink. He sat up in bed, the vestiges of his dream still clouding his mind. _What the hell was all that about?_ He thought. It reminded him of the strangeness he'd experienced on Mortis. The Father had proclaimed Anakin the Chosen One, but warned him to beware of his heart. Anakin had not thought of that strange incident in quite some time, but the dream he'd just had brought it all back. He pushed back the covers to retrieve his comlink, willing the anxiety of his thoughts deep down inside of him.

"Skywalker here," Anakin said through a yawn.

"Good morning, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, sounding decidedly well rested. "Did I wake you?"

Anakin could hear the smile in his friend's words. "As a matter of fact, you did," Anakin said. "Does that please you?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "You know me so well," he said. "I'm afraid we are being summoned by the Council."

"Understood," Anakin said, looking back at his wife, who was just waking up. "I'll be there shortly. Skywalker out."

"You're leaving?" Padmé asked as she sat up.

"I'm afraid so," Anakin said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Looks like duty calls again."

Padmé nodded. "Story of our lives, isn't it?"

Anakin reached over and touched her face. "It won't be this way forever," he said. "The war will end soon, I feel it."

"And what then?" she asked. "How much will things change for us, Ani?"

Anakin sighed. "I...I don't know how to answer that, Padmé," he said. "I'm sorry, I wish I did."

Padmé nodded, willing herself not to get emotional. "You'd better get dressed," she said. "It wouldn't do to show up before the council like that," she said with a hint of a smile.

Anakin smiled. "No, I don't suppose it would," he said, standing up. He headed into the bathroom to shower, leaving Padmé alone to master the anguish she felt at the thought of him leaving her again. It bothered her that she was having such difficulty doing so, for she was usually very good at keeping control of her emotions. This isn't the first time he's left for a mission - he does it all the time, she told herself. I've handled it for nearly three years now...why can't I handle it today? Padmé stood up and put on her dressing robe, cinching the belt around her waist tightly. Anakin returned to the bedroom at this point, rubbing a towel over his wet hair. He looked over to where Padmé was sitting, sensing her emotional upheaval. He frowned, for it was so unlike her. Neither of them liked being apart, but they'd come to accept that this was how their life had to be for the time being. He got dressed and then sat beside her on the end of their bed.

"You okay, Angel?" he asked, putting an arm around her. He was dismayed to see that she was trembling.

"I will be," she told him. "I just hate goodbyes."

Anakin nodded, and kissed her temple. "I do too," he said. "But this is just temporary," he said. "Remember?"

Padmé sighed, not wanting to get into this old discussion again. "Any idea how long you'll be gone?" She asked.

"I can't say for sure, but I think it could be a while," he said. "The Outer Rim is a mess right now, and..."

"You're going to the Outer Rim?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes," he said. "I told you that was a possibility, Padmé. It'll be alright," he told her, kissing her again. "Please don't worry."

Padmé didn't reply, but simply nodded. "You'd better go," she said. "I don't want you getting in trouble with the Council."

Anakin nodded. "Okay," he said. He finished pulling on his boots and then stood up. Turning to his wife, he held his hand out to her. "Come here," he said.

Padmé put her hand in his and let him pull her into his embrace. She held him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"I'll be fine, please don't worry," Anakin said as he kissed the top of her head.

Padmé didn't reply, but simply held him until it was time for him to go. And that time, as always, came all too soon. And then she was alone again, waiting for him to return.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

"Good morning, General Skywalker," Captain Rex said in greeting. Anakin smiled.

"All set, Rex?" Anakin asked his captain.

"You know me, sir," Rex replied with a grin. "Always ready for action."

"Well it sounds like you'll be getting plenty," Anakin said as he watched Obi-Wan approach.

"Anakin, a word if you please," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin frowned, knowing what was coming. He walked away with Obi-Wan as Rex continued preparations for the mission.

"I need to tell you what transpired after you left the mission briefing earlier," Obi-Wan said.

 _Oh boy,_ Anakin thought, but said nothing.

"Master Windu pointed out that you were late for the briefing," Obi-Wan began. "And commented that it wasn't the first time. Anakin, he's getting suspicious."

Anakin frowned. "Master Windu has never liked me, never trusted me," he said. "He'd see reason to suspect me of wrong doing over the smallest thing."

"I don't know about that," Obi-Wan said. "But when you are late for mission briefings and go unaccounted for for hours at a time, you really can't blame him for being suspicious."

Anakin wanted to disagree, but thought better of it. "Okay, I'll try harder," he said. "Now come on, we have a mission to prepare for."

Obi-Wan sighed, and followed Anakin back to their troops.

 _Elsewhere on Coruscant_

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Nat," Padmé said as she sat down.

"I had a cancellation this morning, as luck would have it," Dr. Natali Renko said with a smile. "Now what can I do for you, Padmé?"

Padmé sighed. "I'm not sure if you can do anything," she said. "But I wanted to get checked out anyway."

Natali frowned. "Not feeling well?" she asked.

"Just a little run down," Padmé replied. "But...edgy," she said. "Like my emotions are always heightened. It's probably stress," she went on. "This war is really dragging on, and it seems like one problem after another lately."

Natali nodded. "Perhaps you just need a vitamin supplement," she suggested. "How are you sleeping?" She asked.

Padmé reflected that she hadn't slept much at all the previous night, but didn't say so. "Fairly well," she said. "Some nights are better than others."

"All right, let's do some blood work and see if there's anything we need to worry about," Natali said. "Come with me."

Padmé sat in the waiting area as the phlebotomist analyzed her blood sample. She flipped through some articles on a holopad while she waited, her mind wandering to the Outer Rim where Anakin was no doubt approaching. The Outer Rim sieges had been on the news great deal lately, as the beleaguered clone army did their best to bring the situation under control. _It will be months before I see him again_ , she thought with a frown.

"Miss Naberrie?"

Padmé looked up to see Dr. Renko's nurse standing before her. "Yes?" she said.

"Dr. Renko has your test results," the nurse informed her. "Please follow me."

Padmé stood up and followed the nurse back to her friend's office and took a seat. Natali sat at the desk, examining a data pad which, Padmé assumed, held the results of her blood tests.

"Well Padmé, I hope this is good news," the doctor began. She looked at Padmé with a smile. "You're pregnant."

Padmé stared at the doctor, not sure she'd heard her correctly. She could hear her own heart pounding in her ears, and feel it thudding in her chest. "What did you say?" she asked at last.

Natali reached over and took Padmé's hand. "I said you're pregnant," she said, although she was quite sure that Padmé had heard her the first time. "I take it this comes as a surprise."

Padmé nodded, as her mind began to race. _A baby? How can we keep our marriage secret if there is a baby? And yet...Anakin's baby...I'm carrying Anakin's baby!_

"It is," Padmé said at last. "But a happy one, nonetheless," she said with a small smile.

"You and your husband were not trying?" Natali asked.

"Well, we weren't trying not to either," Padmé admitted. "It's just that... since the war started he's away a lot on business."

Natali nodded. "I see," she said. "Well hopefully that will change when he finds out your news," she said.

Padmé smiled. "I really hope so," she said.

"I'll have my nurse said up a prenatal visit for next week," she said. "In the meantime, be sure to get plenty of rest and try to avoid stress."

 _If only it were that easy,_ Padmé reflected. "Thank you, Nat," she said. She stood up. "I'll see you next week."

 _Elsewhere on Coruscant_

The giant armada was gathering in preparation for departure to the Outer Rim. A sense of expectation filled the enormous hangar, as clones and technicians hurried about getting all the last minute details taken care of.

Anakin and Obi-Wan, as the two generals spearheading this initiative, oversaw all the preparations, and their day was a busy one. And so when Captain Rex contacted Anakin on his comlink to request he take a holocall, Anakin questioned his captain's timing.

"Rex, is this important?" Anakin asked as he scanned over a weapons manifest. "I'm kind of busy up here."

"I promise you that it's important, General," Rex insisted. "I wouldn't be bugging you right now otherwise."

Anakin sighed, and exchanged an exasperated look with Obi-Wan, who simply shrugged.

"OK, I'll be there shortly," Anakin said. "Skywalker out."

"It's not like Rex to make mountains out of mole hills," Obi-Wan pointed out as they began the long walk down into the hangar's lower level. "Clearly he feels this is important."

"I know," Anakin agreed. "I have to admit, I am curious," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "So am I."

A short time later, the two comrades were walking across the huge hangar deck to where Rex was waiting. Anakin stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide when he saw the hologram projected near Rex's location. It was Ahsoka. She turned to look at him, and gave him a slight smile.

"Hello Master," she said. "It's been a while."

Anakin nodded, hardly able to believe it was her. It had been nearly a year since his padawan had abruptly left the Order, and not a day had passed that Anakin hadn't felt her absence. The bond he'd forged with Ahsoka was a strong one, and it had broken his heart when she'd left.

"It has," Anakin said finally, not wanting to show her how he felt. He folded his arms over his chest. "I'm surprised to hear from you."

"I'm sure you must be," Ashoka said. Beside her stood Mandalorian warrior Bo-Katan Kryz, who simply watched the exchange in silence. "But I need your help, Master."

Anakin frowned ever so slightly. "My help?" he asked. "With what?"

"I'm on Mandalore, Anakin," Ahsoka told him. "Darth Maul has taken over control of the planet."

"We know that," Anakin said. "But Mandalore is a neutral planet, Ahoska. You know that. The Jedi can't do anything about Maul."

Ahsoka frowned. "The Jedi can't," she said. "But you can, Master. Since when have you ever followed the edicts of the Order?"

Anakin exchanged a look with Obi-Wan, who seemed to be amused by the question. He knew very well that Anakin often went out of his way to ignore the Jedi edicts. "What do you think?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan did his best to contain his enthusiasm at the thought of taking down the nefarious Maul. Obi-Wan knew he would never forget the sight of Maul's crimson blade impaling Satine, the woman he'd loved for years. And although it was not the Jedi way, Obi-Wan could not deny that he wanted revenge for her death. What better what to avenge her death than by removing Maul from power and helping to restore peace to the planet that Satine had loved so dearly?

"I think we must proceed to the Outer Rim," he said. "But perhaps we can do something to help, nonetheless." He looked at Rex. "Can we count you in, Captain?" he asked.

Rex smiled. "You bet, General," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Excellent," he said.

Anakin looked back at Ahsoka. "Looks like you'll have the 501st helping you," he said. "That's the best I can do, I'm afraid. I hope you understand."

Ahsoka smiled. "I do," she said. "Thank you, Anakin," she said. "Take care."

And then she was gone. Anakin stood for a moment, trying to master his emotions, emotions he'd sublimated over the past year since she had walked out of his life.

"Come along, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder gently. "Time for us to be off."

Anakin nodded, and then the two comrades walked away.

The series of battles taking place in the wild areas on the edge of the Republic came to be known as the Outer Rim Sieges. Spanning over many months, and many parsecs, the Jedi along with their clone comrades, were spread thinly all over the area in a vain effort to contain the Separatist offensive. Mygetto, Serenno, Felucia, Siskeen - planet after planet were the sites of fierce battles between the Grand Army of the Republic and the Confederacy of Separatist Systems. Unbeknownst to the Jedi or the Senate, the sieges were staged to deliberately take the Jedi away from the capital, leaving Coruscant vulnerable. Little did those who fought for the Republic know that their own Chancellor, the man they had entrusted to lead them, was plotting their ultimate doom.

On Coruscant, the Senate was kept apprised of the progress of the War. As the weeks passed, it was growing more and more difficult for Padmé to hide her pregnancy. She had learned that she was carrying twins, a girl and a boy. The news would normally have made her overjoyed, but in the absence of Anakin, it only added to her anxiety. Hiding one child would be difficult, but two? There was no doubt that changes would need to be made. Padmé was certain that the queen of Naboo would no longer want her to serve as senator, for being a mother would make it impossible for her to dedicate her full attention to the job. And what of Anakin? There was no doubt that he would be expelled from the Order once it was discovered that he was not only married, but a father. These thoughts kept Padmé awake at night, coupled with the worry she felt about Anakin being involved in the Sieges. She saw him on the news almost nightly, as the Republic celebrated the exploits of the Hero with No Fear. It made her jealous that she was being forced to share him with the galaxy. She needed him now more than ever, and hated that he had somehow become public property. And so, feeling desperate for emotional support, Padmé took a short leave of absence to visit her parents on Naboo.

The area near her parents' home had always brought a sense of peace to Padmé, and for this, she was grateful. She'd never experienced a more stressful time in her young life, and felt that she owed it to her unborn babies to get some rest. As she approached her parents' house, Padmé felt her tension level rise at the thought of explaining to her parents her current condition.

"Padmé!" Jobal said as she answered the door. She gave her daughter a hug, noticing at once that Padmé was pregnant. She pulled back and looked at her, unable to hide her shock. "Padmé, you're pregnant!" Jobal exclaimed. "What is going on?"

Padmé sighed. "A great deal," she said. "Can we sit down? I'll tell you and Daddy all about it."

Ruwee and Jobal sat down with their younger daughter at the kitchen table and waited expectantly for her to begin her narrative. She did so immediately.

"Before I begin," Padmé said, "I need you both to promise me that you will not tell anyone outside of our family who the father of my babies is," she said.

Ruwee frowned. "Why not?" he asked.

"I'll explain why," Padmé said. "I just need you to promise."

"We promise," Jobal said, reaching over and taking Padmé's hand. "Go ahead, sweetheart."

Padmé took a deep breath. "Three years ago I was married to the Jedi that was here to protect me, Anakin Skywalker," she said. "Do you remember him?"

Jobal nodded. "Yes, I remember Sola referring to him as your boyfriend," she said. "And you adamantly denied it, as I recall."

"Well, he wasn't my boyfriend," Padmé said. "At least, not then, there was nothing going on between us. But I loved him, even then, but didn't want to admit it, not even to myself."

"Why not?" Jobal asked.

"Jedi can't marry," Ruwee said. "Isn't that right?" he asked Padmé.

Padmé nodded. "That's right, Daddy," she said. "Jedi are not permitted to have emotional attachments of any kind," she said.

"And yet he married you?" Jobal said. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Padmé sighed. "Anakin and I have shared a special bond, sever since we were children," she explained. "When we saw each other again after so long, we both felt that relationship grow stronger. He told me he loved me at the lake house, just a few days after we left here. I didn't want to hear it, I reminded him that he was a Jedi and that such a relationship could never work. But I couldn't deny how I felt about him," she went on. "And it wasn't long before we were married. But we've had to keep out marriage a secret," she said. "And it's been so hard," she added, her voice starting to break.

Jobal gave her daughter's hand a squeeze. "I can't even imagine," she said.

Padmé looked at her mother. "And with the war, I go weeks without seeing him," she said. "He doesn't even know that I'm pregnant."

Ruwee and Jobal exchanged a look of concern.

"I have to ask," Jobal said. "If you're trying to keep your marriage a secret, was getting pregnant a good idea?"

Padmé smiled sadly. "Probably not," she said. "But right now the twins are my life line," she said. "I don't even know if Anakin will be back from the Outer Rim Sieges before they're born," she added as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Padmé," Jobal said, standing up and coming to her. She wrapped her arms around her. "You have been through so much! I wish you'd come sooner," she said. "I hate to think that you've been going through this alone for so long."

Padmé welcomed her mother's comforting embrace, and simply cried as Jobal stroked her hair.

"I think you need to take some time away from the Senate," Ruwee spoke up. "Surely you're entitled to some holiday time."

"Not really," Padmé said. "But I plan to stay here for a couple of weeks anyway. I can't deal with all the media coverage of the Sieges," she said. "I see Anakin's face everywhere I go and yet I can't tell anyone he's my husband."

"He's a hero, Padmé," Jobal said. "It's natural that he'd been in the media a lot. What is that they call him? The Fearless Hero?"

"The Hero with No Fear," Ruwee said. He smiled. "Never dreamed he'd end up being my son-in-law," he said, the pride evident in this voice.

Padmé smiled as she brushed the tears from her face _. I was right to come here_ , she thought _. This is just what I need right now._

"Anakin is involved in the Outer Rim Sieges, isn't he?" Jobal asked.

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she said.

"We saw that on the news, didn't we dear?" Jobal said, looking at her husband.

Ruwee nodded. "The Jedi have their work cut out for them there," he commented, and then regretted it when he saw the look on his daughter's face. "But I'm sure they're up to the challenge," he added hastily.

Jobal nodded. "Anakin has been in many battles," she reminded Padmé. "And he's come through. He'll come back to you, Padmé," she said, taking her daughter's hand. "You can be sure of that."

Padmé nodded, hoping with all her heart that her mother was right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The two weeks that Padmé had planned to spend on Naboo turned into six weeks, and they passed quickly. Having run out of excuses for her absence from the Senate, she returned to Coruscant. Padmé had not heard from Anakin in many weeks, and knew that, until he returned from the Outer Rim, it was unlikely that she would. She only hoped that he would be back to be with her for the birth of their twins.

The Outer Rim Sieges had not let up, and the Jedi were being spread thinly throughout the quadrant in an effort to contain the uprisings. The majority of experienced military officers were also away in these battles, and so whatever officers that were in the Coruscant Home Defense Fleet had not seen much action, and also had not been drilled on what to do when faced with a full-scale planetary attack. Republic strategists did not worry however, believing that they could focus on the sieges and that the CIS wouldn't dare attack the Republic capital of Coruscant, and so left the planet with few defensives. This turned out to be a terrible error in judgement.

The Separatist launched their surprise attack on the Republic Capital of Coruscant, under General Grievous and Count Dooku themselves. The Confederate proceeded to attack the Republic Navy vessels defending Coruscant. The startled and inexperienced defense fleet was caught off guard, but it turned out the Separatists did not wish to keep the planet. The Separatist navy was only a cover for a strike team to reach the surface. Grievous slipped onto the planet surface, and landed in the Executive District with the intent to capture the Supreme Chancellor. Grievous managed to cut through the layers of security forces and the handful of Jedi that remained on the capital. By the time the defense fleet had organized into attack formation, Grievous had already managed to abduct Palpatine and take him back to the Invisible Hand.

The Senate chambers were in an uproar the next morning when the news of Palpatine's abduction became known. Torn between fear and outrage, the senators all wanted to know one thing: _how could such a thing happen?_ As leading representatives of the Senate, Bail Organa and Padmé summoned the Jedi council to discuss the situation.

"How could this have happened?" Organa demanded as he and Padmé sat in Palpatine's office. Yoda and Mace Windu had joined them, the only two members of the council currently on the capital.

"Planetary defenses, weak they are," Yoda commented. "Too few Jedi to stop Grievous."

"So now what?" Padmé asked. "What can we do to get the Chancellor back?"

"We have already contacted Generals Kenobi and Skywalker," Mace Windu told her. "They are on their way back from the Outer Rim right now. If anyone can rescue the Chancellor, they can."

Padmé nodded, her heart racing at the thought of seeing Anakin again after so long. And yet, the mission he and Obi-Wan had been given was very dangerous. Grievous was nothing if not ruthless, and he had managed to escape the Jedi more times that she wanted to consider.

"I just hope they're up to the challenge," Bail said at last. "Grievous is a formidable enemy."

"Kenobi and Skywalker have tangled with him before," Windu pointed out. "They know what they're up against."

That didn't make Padmé feel any better.

As the daring rescue attempt of Skywalker and Kenobi took place far above the capital, the senate remained on lock down, while the rest of the planet remained on high alert. The sounds of the battle couldn't be heard above the constant drone of traffic, but, if one were motived, one could spot evidence of the battle. Padmé was such a motived person. Having been forced to remain in the senate building until it was deemed safe to leave, she had been climbing the walls as she waited for news of the battle. Nerves were frayed all over the planet, but no one could feel the way she did, knowing that the man she loved, the father of her children, was currently engaged in a dangerous situation that could very well cost him his life. Staring out of the large window in her office, Padmé fixed her eyes to the atmosphere, feeling certain that she would see Anakin's ship coming back to her at any moment.

"Can I get you something to eat, Milady?" Padmé's aide asked.

Padmé turned to her and forced a smile. "No, thank you Mara," she said. "I'm not hungry just now."

The young woman frowned. "Milady, you haven't eaten in several hours," she reminded her.

"I know," Padmé said. "I guess I'm just too nervous to eat right now."

Mara nodded. "I understand," she said. "This waiting is getting to me, too."

Padmé nodded, and turned back to the window as her aide left. _Please come back to me, Ani_ , she thought fervently. _Please don't leave me alone…I can't do this alone_ … Deciding that she needed to get off her feet for a little while, Padmé left the window and sat down on the sofa nearby. Soon she was unable to fight the fatigue that filled her as a result of her long vigil, and she drifted off to sleep.

 _Above Coruscant_

"Can you fly a cruiser like this?"

"You mean, can I land what's left of it?"

"Well?"

"Under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in."

 _Senate Building_

"Senator, Senator Amidala?"

Padmé woke up with a start, and looked up into the face of her aide. "What is it? What has happened?" She asked anxiously.

Mara smiled. "They've returned," she told Padmé. "Generals Skywalker and Kenobi have brought our dear chancellor home!"

The landing platform was crowded with senators, all eager to pay their respects to the chancellor. Padmé didn't care so much about him as the return of her beloved Anakin, whom she had not seen in nearly six months. Her heart raced in her breast as she waited in the shadows for him to appear. And then there he was…

"The Republic cannot praise you enough," Bail Organa was saying to Anakin.

"Thank you, Senator Organa…" Padmé didn't pay attention to the words being spoken between the two men. She simply took in the sight of her husband, her heart racing as she beheld his handsome face _. Oh no, he has a new scar_ , she observed with a frown. Deciding she didn't want to know where it came from, she waited as patiently as possible for him to sense her. She didn't have to wait long.

"Padmé!" Anakin said as he picked her up his arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"Anakin!" She said, pressing her face to his neck. "It's been so long! I was so afraid…there have been rumours that you'd died!"

Anakin set her on her feet and took her face in his hands. He kissed her softly. "I'm fine," he assured her. "But if the chancellor hadn't been abducted I'm not sure if they'd ever have brought us back from the Outer Rim," he murmured, kissing her.

"Ani we can't," she said. "Not here."

"Yes here," he insisted. "I'm tired of the secrecy," he told her. "I don't care if people know we're married."

"Anakin, don't say that!" she cried.

Anakin frowned and pulled back. He looked into her eyes, sensing that something was wrong, feeling her shaking under his hands and frowned. "What is it?" He asked. "You're trembling."

Padmé smiled nervously. "Something wonderful has happened," she told him. "Ani, I'm pregnant."

Her words could not have been more surprising to him, and he simply smiled for a moment, trying to find the right words. "That's…that's wonderful!" he finally said, his smile growing. But Padmé was clearly uneasy.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. "It's been just about impossible hiding this pregnancy, and it will only become more difficult as time goes on. And once the baby comes…."

Anakin took her face in his hands. "We're not going to worry about it, okay?" He said. "This is a happy day, the happiest day of my life." And then he held her close, not caring about anything but her and their child.

 _Later that night_

Anakin watched his wife as she brushed her hair. She was glowing, the smile on her face radiant. He'd never seen her look more beautiful.

"Ani, I want to have the baby on Naboo," she was telling him. "I know the perfect spot for the nursery, overlooking the gardens."

Anakin smiled. "Sounds perfect," he said. "You look so beautiful," he said, walking over to her. He placed his hands on her round belly. "I still can't believe it," he said.

"I wasn't sure how you'd feel, to be honest," she said putting her hands on his. "I thought you'd be angry with me for being so careless."

Anakin frowned. "Angry?" He asked. "I had a part in creating this child, remember?" He asked her with a smile.

Padmé smiled. "Yes, I remember," she said.

Anakin pulled her close. "Then stop worrying," he said. "I'm not worried," he said. He bent to kiss her, deciding he'd rather show her how he felt with actions rather than words.

 _Save your energy._

 _I can't!_

 _Don't give up, Padmé!_

 _Anakin, help me!_

Anakin awoke with a gasp, his heart hammering. The nightmare he'd just had had been all too real, too intense. _Padmé…dying in childbirth….no, it cannot be…it cannot happen!_ Sitting on the side of the bed, Anakin ran his hands through his sweat soaked hair, doing his best to push aside the horrific images. Looking back at his wife, he watched her for a moment as she slept peacefully. He turned away and stood up, leaving their bedroom.

The night air was cool, but Anakin didn't mind. He needed to clear his mind of the horrifying images that were still lingering there.

"Ani?"

Anakin turned to see he wife standing there, a look of concern on her face. His eyes travelled down to the japor snippet she wore around her neck. He smiled. "I remember when I gave this to you," he said, picking it up.

Padmé frowned. "Anakin, talk to me," she said. "I know something is bothering you."

Anakin nodded, and looked up into her eyes. "I had a bad dream," he said. "Nothing to worry about."

Padmé wasn't convinced. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Anakin sighed, and let the snippet fall from his hand. "It was about you," he said, a frown forming on his face.

His words left Padmé cold. "What happened?" she asked.

Anakin's frown deepened, and he stood up and walked away from her. "It was only a dream," he said, trying to convince himself as much as her.

Padmé watched him for a moment before speaking. "Anakin, how long is it going to be before we are completely honest with each other?" she asked.

Her words stopped Anakin, and he turned around to face her. "You died in childbirth," he said.

Padmé's eyes widened. "And the baby?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"It was just a dream," she told him. "I'm not going to die in childbirth, Anakin," she told him, taking his hands. "I promise you."

"I know," he said. "I'm going to make sure of it, Padmé. I promise you."

"Our lives are going to change a great deal, though," she said. "And there's something you need to know, Ani – I'm having twins. So there will be two babies to hide, not one."

Anakin smiled. "Twins?" he said, "really?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes, a girl and a boy," she told him.

Anakin's smile grew. "That's amazing," he told her.

"It is," she agreed. "But you realize that it will be very difficult, even impossible to hide them," she said.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, it will," he said. "Don't worry, we'll figure out something."

"Do you thing Obi-Wan could help us?" She asked. "I mean, he knows about us, after all."

Anakin nodded. "Perhaps," he said. "But I don't want you to worry about it, okay?" he said. "I'm going to take care of you and our babies, Padmé," he said. "I swear it."

 _The next morning – Jedi Temple_

Obi-Wan did his utmost to ignore Anakin's obvious anxiety, and focused on the briefing. It seemed that at least some aspects of the war were going well. Saleucami had fallen, and Master Vos had moved his troops to Boz Pity. But somehow Obi-Wan didn't think that Anakin was interested, or even paying attention.

"What is going on with you?" Obi-Wan asked as the briefing ended. "Your head is a thousand light years away."

Anakin nodded. "It is, I'm sorry," he said. "Can we…go somewhere and talk? I need to tell you something."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course," he said.

The two men headed to the barracks where they each had personal quarters. Anakin's quarters were closer, and it was there that they headed. Anakin moved a pile of dirty clothes from the single chair in the room for Obi-Wan, and then sat on the edge of the small cot.

"Before you begin there's something else you need to know," Obi-Wan said. "The chancellor requested your presence," he said.

Anakin frowned. "Why?" he asked simply.

"He wouldn't say," Obi-Wan replied.

"Really? That's kind of strange, isn't it?" Anakin said. "He lets the council know everything."

"It is indeed strange," Obi-Wan said. "And it makes me, and other members of the Council, very suspicious."

"Suspicious? Why?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Palpatine seems to be very …interested in the goings on of the Council," he said. "A little too much so, in my opinion."

Anakin frowned. "He's the leader of the Republic," he pointed out. "He needs to know what's going on."

"Yes he does," Obi-Wan said. "But this…this smacks of suspicion to me. It seems like he doesn't trust us, Anakin."

"You're overreacting," Anakin replied. "He just…trusts me that's all, and…"

"He doesn't trust the rest of us?" Obi-Wan finished. "Is that what you were about to say?"

Anakin grew frustrated. He'd known Palpatine since he was a boy, and had always felt comfortable confiding in him and asking for his advice. To think that the chancellor mistrusted the Jedi was unimaginable, unthinkable. And yet, wasn't Obi-Wan just as trustworthy? Wasn't his opinion just as valuable?

"I don't know," Anakin said with a sigh, running his hands through his hair. "I'm too tired, too stressed to consider it."

Obi-Wan frowned. "What is it that's bothering you so?" He asked. "What is going on?"

Anakin laced his hands together and took a deep breath. "Padmé is pregnant," he said.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot upward. "What!?"

"She's having twins," Anakin said, unable to hold back a smile at the thought of his son and daughter. "A girl and a boy."

"Well, uh…congratulations," Obi-Wan said. "But I suppose this news does come with some…problems."

Anakin nodded. "Padmé is afraid," he said. "She's afraid that we won't be able to hide them," he said.

"Well I think she may have a point," Obi-Wan said.

"Maybe so," Anakin said. "But that's not the biggest issue," he said.

"No? What then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I had a dream last night," Anakin told him, the smile fading from his face. "In my dream Padmé died giving birth to our children."

Obi-Wan frowned. "That must have been awful," he commented.

"Awful, yeah, you could say so," Anakin said. "I can't let this happen, Obi-Wan," he said. "I can't l lose her the way I lost my mother."

Obi-Wan knew that his mother's death was still very painful for him, the fact that he'd dreamed of it for months beforehand only adding to his anguish.

"Anakin, I know how deeply you felt your mother's death," he said. "And I now you felt that you could have prevented it," he said. "But perhaps this is only a dream," he said.

Anakin frowned and stood up. "That's what you said about the dreams about my mother," he said. "You said they'd pass, and they didn't," he said as he paced about the room. "How can you just say this is a dream?"

Obi-Wan stood up to face his friend. "Think logically, Anakin," he said. "How could such a thing happen? Padmé is young and strong, and has access to the most sophisticated medical facilities in the galaxy," he went on. "She will not die giving birth to your children."

Anakin frowned and considered this. "Things happen," he said. "Things happen all the time. And my dreams have come true in the past," he pointed out.

"Yes, I know they have," Obi-Wan replied. "But this is entirely different. You are worried about this, Anakin, and with good reason. Becoming a father is a scary prospect, and you have the added dilemma of keeping them secret. Anxiety has a way of manifesting itself in our subconscious, and perhaps that is what is happening here," he said. "You're letting your anxieties and fear get to you in the worst way possible, by dreaming up the worst possible scenario."

Obi-Wan's words made sense to Anakin, and yet the irrational part of him, the part that loved Padmé more than life itself, wouldn't let it go so easily. "I have to find a way to save her," he said, more to himself than to Obi-Wan. "And I will, I promise you."

Anakin left the Jedi temple at once, and made his way over to the Senate building. As much as he wanted to visit his wife, he knew that the chancellor was waiting for him. Palpatine welcomed him into his office with a smile, as always.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did to save me from that foul Grievous," Palpatine said as he ushered Anakin into his inner sanctum.

Anakin smiled. "It wasn't just me, your Excellency," he said. "Obi-Wan had as much to do with it as I did."

"Yes, of course he did," Palpatine said with an artificial smile. "So you must be wondering why I've asked you here," he said.

"Yes," Anakin said. "Obi-Wan told me that you were asking for me."

Palpatine nodded. "I was indeed," he said. "I need your help, son," he said, putting a fatherly hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"With what?" Anakin asked.

"To be the eyes, ears and voice of the Republic," Palpatine replied. "I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

Anakin was astonished. "Me? A master?" he asked.

Palpatine nodded with a smile.

"I'm flattered, and quite overwhelmed, sir," Anakin said. "But the council elects its own members. They'll never accept this."

Palpatine chuckled. "Oh I think they will," he said. "They have no choice, my dear boy."

Anakin left the chancellor's office, the new of his appointment to the Council still shocking to him. He knew exactly what their reaction would be, particularly if Palpatine forced the issue. He headed to Padmé's office, needing to see his wife and tell her about his surprising meeting with the chancellor.

"Hello General Skywalker," Padmé said as Anakin appeared in her office. "It's nice to see you again."

Anakin smiled. It always amazed him how she could switch gears so effectively. Just that morning he had made love to her in the shower, and now she was the picture of professionalism. "Senator," he said. "I hope I'm not taking you from your work."

Padmé smiled. "I don't have anything pressing at the moment," she told him. "What can I do for you?"

Images of their tryst in the shower flashed through Anakin's mind at her question, and his smile grew. "Well, I just wanted to tell you about the meeting I just had with the chancellor."

"Interesting, was it?" She asked as she sat down.

"I'd say so," Anakin said as he sat down too. "He's appointed me to be his representative on the Jedi Council."

"So you're to be a master?" Padmé asked, unable to keep the excitement from her voice.

Anakin nodded.

"Ani, that's wonderful!" she said. And then she remembered herself. "Congratulations, General Skywalker," she said, assuming her professional air.

"Well don't congratulate me yet," he said. "I have a feeling the Council isn't going to like this."

Padmé frowned. "I hope you're wrong," she said. "You deserve to be a master," she said. "You've earned it, Anakin."'

Anakin shrugged. "Hopefully they'll see that," he said. "I'd better get over there and give them the good news," he said. He wanted to kiss her goodbye, but knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. "I'll see you soon," he told her.

"Goodbye, Anakin," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

As he flew to the Jedi temple, Anakin felt the knots of anxiety tightening inside of him. _They won't accept this_ , he told himself over and over. _Master Windu will never accept this_. He landed his craft and made his way up to the council chamber, the anxiety building with each step.

The members of the council looked up as Anakin entered their midst, surprised by his uninvited arrival.

"Is there something you need, Skywalker?" Mace Windu asked.

Anakin nodded, and glanced nervously around at the faces of the other members. Obi-Wan was present, which helped Anakin relax ever so slightly. "I've just come from the chancellor," he said. "He has appointed me to the Council as his representative," he said, deciding to just get it over with. His words were met with silence as each of the council members looked at each other. Anakin could sense their incredulity, and, more notably, their indignation.

"Did he now?" Ki-Adi Mundi said at last.

Anakin nodded. "He wants me to be a liaison, I guess," he said. "Believe me, I'm as surprised as you clearly are."

Windu exchanged a look with Yoda. "Surprised isn't exactly the word for it," he said.

Anakin looked at him, sensing how much the man disliked him. His reaction didn't surprise him at all, and yet, as Palpatine had said, they had no choice but to accept this appointment.

"Allow this appointment lightly the council does not," Yoda said at last. "Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine."

"I understand," Anakin said, looking at the diminutive Jedi Master.

"You are on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of master," Windu spoke up.

Anakin turned to him, his eyes wide with shock. "What? How can you do this? How can you be on the council and not be a master?"

"Take a seat, young Skywalker," Windu said, his eyes narrowed.

Anakin cast his eyes down, realizing this was as much as he could be expect. "Forgive me, Master," he murmured. Anakin stared at the floor, feeling his emotions churning wildly inside of him as the council continued their strategy meeting, seemingly ignoring him.

 _Later_

"What kind of nonsense is this?" Anakin grumbled as he and Obi-Wan walked through the corridors later. "Put me on the council and not make me a master? It's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting!"

Obi-Wan put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Calm down, Anakin," he said. "You have been given a great honour. To be on the council at your age- it's never happened before. The fact of the matter is you are too close to the chancellor. The council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs."

Anakin looked at him. "I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the council," he averred.

"But it's what you wanted," Obi-Wan pointed out. "Anakin, I am on your side. I didn't want to put you in this situation."

"What situation?"

Obi-Wan sighed, knowing that his request would meet with resistance. "The council wants you to report on all the chancellor's dealings," he said. "They want to know what he's up to."

Anakin was shocked. "They want me to spy on the chancellor? But that's treason!"

"We are at war, Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded him.

Anakin frowned. "Why didn't the council give me this assignment when we were in session?" he asked.

"This assignment is not to be on record," Obi-Wan told him.

"I don't like this," Anakin said, walking away. "It's not fair to put me in this position. The chancellor has been a friend to me since I left Tatooine."

"That is exactly why the council has selected you to do this," Obi-Wan said. "Because he trusts you. Remember Anakin, our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader, who has managed to keep himself in office far longer after his term expired."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know what you suspect him of," he said. "He's doing his best to get us through this war. You're asking me to spy on him like he's the enemy."

"I'm sorry this assignment has upset you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "But the council needs you to do it."

Anakin nodded, but he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

Padmé could tell that Anakin was upset the moment he walked into their apartment. He tossed his cloak on the back of the sofa, as he always did (despite her many reminders to hang it up), and then sat down on the sofa. Anakin had never been one to hide his feelings, and she could see by his face that he was upset.

"Ani, talk to me," she said, sitting down beside him.

Anakin sighed and a frown creased his brow. "Sometimes I wonder if the principles we're fighting for are still the ones that the Jedi have always stood for," he said.

Padmé grew concerned. "What happened at the council meeting?" she asked. "Did they accept your appointment?"

"In a manner of speaking," he said. "But they refused to make me a master."

"Oh Ani, I'm sorry," she said, and reached over to take his hand.

Anakin looked down at her hand. "I'm afraid that the values of the Republic are getting lost in this war," he said. He looked up at her. "The council wants me to spy on the chancellor. I told Obi-Wan that it's treason, which it is – but that doesn't matter! How can I do something that I feel is fundamentally wrong?"

"Why would they ask you to do such a thing?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" He asked, standing up. "I can't refuse them, Padmé, despite what I believe."

Padmé stood up and walked over to him. "I'm sorry," she said. "But maybe being close to the chancellor can be an advantage," she said.

Anakin looked down at her with a scowl. "How?" He asked. "Are you saying that is the only reason I was appointed to the council? Because I'm friends with the chancellor?"

Padmé frowned, not liking the tone in his voice. "Calm down," she said. "I know you're frustrated, but don't take it out on me."

Anakin sighed, and his face softened. "I'm sorry," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I just….hate this. The war, the edicts of the Jedi…I'm tired of it all."

"Then ask Palpatine to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume," she said, looking up at him earnestly. "Use your influence to get him to see reason, Anakin!"

Anakin's first reaction was to tell her to bring such an idea to the senate, but he held his tongue. She was just as stressed as he was, after all. And she was pregnant, which made everything more difficult. "I'll think about it," he said, pulling her into his arms. "Let's just pretend, just for tonight, that there isn't any war, okay?"

Padmé closed her eyes, wishing it could be that easy.

 _Later that evening_

Anakin had never been a fan of the theatre, but had endured it over the years for the sake of appearances. He knew that tonight would be such an occasion. The chancellor had invited him at the last minute, and Anakin felt that it would be prudent to accept the invitation. As he made his way to his seat, he noted that the show had already begun. Was it a ballet? An opera? Anakin wasn't quite sure, but sat down to do his best to pretend to enjoy it, nonetheless.

"I'm happy you made it, Anakin," Palpatine said, giving the young Jedi a smile. "I think you'll really enjoy this."

"I'm sure I will," Anakin replied. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Not at all, my dear boy," Palpatine said. "I have news, good news," he said. "Our clone intelligence units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He's hiding in the Utapau system."

Anakin smiled. "At last!" He said. "Once we have that monster in custody we can finally put an end to this war."

''Yes indeed," Palpatine replied as his eyes drifted back to the stage below. "I have to say, Anakin that if you are not chosen for this mission, then there is something seriously wrong with the Council." He kept his eyes on the stage as he did his best to read Anakin's emotions. But Anakin wasn't easy to read, so he pushed a little further. "Surely you have suspected, as I have, that the Jedi want control of the Republic. And if they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will."

Anakin turned to him with a frown. "Plot? What are you talking about?"

Palpatine gave him a condescending smile. "Anakin, I know they don't trust me," he said, trying his best to sound sad. "I know that they have asked you to spy on me. Am I wrong?"

"I…I don't know what to say," Anakin said.

"Remember your early teachings, Anakin," Palpatine said, looking at him intently. "Those who gain power are afraid to lose it. Even the Jedi."

Anakin frowned and looked at him. "The Jedi use their power for good," he said.

"Good is subjective, Anakin," Palpatine replied. "The Jedi and the Sith are similar in almost every way including their quest for greater power."

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength," Anakin said. "They think inwards, only about themselves."

"And the Jedi don't?" Palpatine retorted.

"The Jedi are selfless," Anakin countered. "They only care about others."

"Let me tell you a story," Palpatine said, turning in his seat to face Anakin, the spectacle on the stage below all but forgotten. "It's a sith legend about Darth Plagueis. He was a Dark Lord of the Sith who was said to be so powerful with the Dark side, that he had learned to keep the people he cared about from dying. So you see, the Sith _are_ capable of caring for others."

Anakin gave him his full attention. "Is that true?" he asked.

"Of course my boy," Palpatine said. "The Dark Side of the Force is a path to abilities that many consider to be…unnatural."

"How could someone learn these abilities, hypothetically?" Anakin asked.

Palpatine smirked. The bait had been taken. "Not from a Jedi."

Anakin replayed the conversation he'd had with Palpatine all the way home. Was it possible to keep Padmé from dying? He'd had the dream more than once, and each time it unnerved him more. Was this the solution he'd been hoping for?

Stepping off the lift in Padmé's apartment, he immediately sensed the presence of Obi-Wan. He walked into the living room to see his one-time master sitting across from Padmé on one of the sofas. Padmé looked up as Anakin appeared, and gave him a smile.

"Hello Ani," she said. "How was the ballet?"

 _So that's what it was_ , Anakin mused as he walked over to kiss his wife. "Horrible," he said.

Padmé laughed. "You have no appreciation for the arts," she told him as he sat down beside her.

"None at all," Anakin agreed. "How are the babies?" He asked her with a smile as he placed his hand on her belly. He looked up at her in wonder when he felt one of the twins kick. "Fighting already, eh?" Padmé laughed.

"What brings you by?" He asked, turning his attention to Obi-Wan.

"I was interested to know how your meeting with the Chancellor went," he said.

"Well, he told me that Grievous has been located," Anakin said. "I sent a message to the Council as soon as I left the theatre."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I was there when you sent it," he said. "Master Windu is on his way to the Utapau system now."

Anakin frowned. "Really?" He asked. "I thought you and I would be sent," he said.

"They wanted to send me," Obi-Wan said. "But I asked that they select someone else."

Anakin frowned, insulted that he'd been overlooked for such an important mission. "Why?" He asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Because my best friend needs me," he said. "I wasn't about to leave you right now, Anakin."

"I told Obi-Wan that you had the dream again," Padmé said, taking Anakin's hand. "He's worried about you, Ani. So am I."

Anakin looked at his wife, and then back at Obi-Wan. "I thought you said it was just a dream," he said.

"I did," Obi-Wan said. "And I believe that, but clearly you're struggling with it, and I didn't want to leave you just now."

Anakin smiled. "I appreciate that," he said. He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "The Chancellor had some rather…interesting things to say this evening," he said.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He said. "Do tell."

Anakin glanced at Padmé before beginning. "He seems to think that the Jedi don't trust him," he said. "And knew that I had been asked to spy on him."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Curious," he said. "How could he know such a thing?"

"I have no idea," Anakin said. "But he clearly does."

"The fact that he knows you've been commissioned to do this is of concern," Obi-Wan commented. "We're supposed to be on the same side, after all."

"Well he doesn't feel that way," Anakin said. "In fact, he alluded to a plot being hatched by the Jedi to take control of the Republic."

"What?" Obi-Wan cried. "Why would he think such a thing? It's ludicrous!"

"I can't imagine," Anakin said. "But this puts me in an even more untenable position," he said.

"How do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Caught in the middle," Anakin said. "Between two factions that don't trust each other."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I see," he said. "I do hope you know which side you can trust, Anakin."

"You're my brother, Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "Of course I trust you." _So why aren't you telling him about the rest of the conversation you had with Palpatine?_

"Well, I should be off," Obi-Wan said. "Will you be returning to the temple tonight?" He asked Anakin as he stood up.

"No," Anakin said, standing up too. "Unless you think I'll be missed."

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan said. "I'll cover for you if anyone asks," he said.

Padmé smiled. "Thank you, Obi-Wan," she said. "Your support means more to us than you can know."

Obi-Wan returned her smile. "You're most welcome, Padmé," he said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said. Anakin walked Obi-Wan to the lift and then returned to his wife.

"Palpatine had something else to say tonight," Anakin told his wife as he rejoined her on the sofa. "Something even more…bizarre."

"What did he say?" She asked.

Anakin frowned. "He told me a story about a Sith Lord," he said, "who had learned how to prevent people from dying."

Padmé grew alarmed. "A Sith Lord?" she asked. "What does he know about the Sith?"

"A great deal, apparently," Anakin said. "He told me that this skill could not be learned from a Jedi."

"Anakin, please tell me you don't believe him," Padmé said. "No one can do that, it's just not possible!"

"I don't know what to believe," Anakin said. "But the fact that the chancellor knows anything about the sith, about the powers of the Dark Side, has me concerned."

Padmé looked at him. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

Anakin looked at her. "I hate to even consider it, Padmé, but I can't help but wonder if there is more to the chancellor than we know."

"What do you mean?" Padmé asked. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking Chancellor Palpatine may be the sith lord that the Jedi been looking for," he said.

Padmé stared at him in shock. "You can't be serious!" she said.

"I don't know, but listen," Anakin said, leaning forward. "How did he know that story about a Sith Lord?" He asked, finally giving a voice to the questions that had been eating away at him since he'd left the theatre. "Sith lore isn't exactly common knowledge. Secondly, isn't it just a little coincidental that he happened to tell me about a way to save someone from dying, given the dreams that I've been having lately?"

"How could he know that?" Padmé asked. "You haven't told him, Ani. How could he possibly know?"

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe just a coincidence," Anakin said, not sure he believed it himself.

"That's a pretty big coincidence," Padmé said.

Anakin frowned. "There are no degrees of coincidence," he said, "just coincidence."

Padmé sighed. "That's hardly relevant," he said. "But think of it Anakin," he said. "He's suspicious of the Jedi, he knows Sith lore, and he somehow knows you are having dreams about losing someone you love."

"Are we seriously suggesting that Palpatine is a Sith?" Anakin asked, putting it all on the table. "Really? Because I've known him all my life, and if he were, shouldn't I have seen it by now?" He was asking himself the question as much as his wife.

"Not if he doesn't want you to know," Padmé countered. "Anakin, I'm not saying that he is, I'm just saying we should examine this very closely, and very carefully."

Anakin frowned, an uneasy feeling swelling inside of him. Palpatine had been a good friend to him, a mentor; how could he consider such a thing?

"Ani, you know him better than most," Padmé said, squeezing his hand. "I just think that you need to keep your eyes open. Be objective. I know it's hard since you're friends with him, but try to look at this with fresh eyes. Listen and watch everything he says carefully. And if you do see evidence, promise me that you'll go to Obi-Wan and tell him everything. Promise me, Ani."

Anakin nodded. "I promise, Angel," he said. "I just hope….I just hope there's nothing to tell."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 _Padmé, please try…_

 _I can't! Anakin, help me!_

Anakin awoke with a start, as he had done for more nights than he wanted to consider. Padmé was still asleep at his side, blissfully unaware of the turmoil he was going through. As he sat on the side of the bed trying to calm his nerves, he thought of the story that Palpatine had told him, of Darth Plagueis and his ability to prevent death. _What if it's true?_ He thought. _What if the way to save her is through the Dark Side? What if that is the_ _ **only**_ _way?_ He pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to squeeze out the fear and doubts he was filled with.

"Ani? You okay?"

Anakin turned to his wife, who sat up in their bed looking at him.

"I had the dream," he told her as he moved back into the bed.

"Oh Ani," she said, and snuggled against him. "I'm sorry."

Anakin put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe…maybe Palpatine wasn't lying about the story," he said. "Maybe that's the way to save you, Padmé."

She looked up at him in alarm. "Anakin, no!" She said. "The way of the Sith? Is _that_ what you think can save me?"

"If that's what it takes, I'll do it," he told her earnestly.

Padmé pulled away from him to face him. "Anakin, listen to me," she said. "I am _not_ going to die in childbirth, do you hear me?" She said. "Do you know how rare that is? Coruscant has the best medical facilities, the best doctors, so even if there was a problem, I would be well looked after. These dreams are just your fears about the future. I'm scared too," she told him, reaching over and stroking his face gently. "Our lives will change so much when the babies are born, and that's scary. That's why you're having these nightmares. Your fears and anxieties are spilling over into your dreams."

Anakin smiled, and captured her hand in his. "That's what Obi-Wan said," he told her.

She smiled. "You see?" She said. "Great minds think alike."

Anakin nodded. "Very true," he said, looking at her mouth. "You know what would help me forget about the nightmare right now?"

Padmé recognized the look in his eyes and smiled. "What would that be?"

Anakin smiled, and simply kissed her in response.

 _Later that morning_

Anakin entered the temple and immediately sought out Obi-Wan. He found him in the strategy room, with Yoda, several other Jedi and a few clones. Obi-Wan looked up when he sensed Anakin's presence.

"Good morning, Anakin," he said. "I have good news."

"I could use some good news," Anakin remarked with a small smile.

"Master Windu has engaged General Grievous," Obi-Wan reported, "and we have begun our attack at Utapau."

"That _is_ good news," Anakin replied.

"I'd like you to take this report to the chancellor," Obi-Wan continued. He smirked. "We mustn't have him accusing us of keeping things from him."

Anakin smiled. "I'll go right away, Master," he said.

"The chancellor's reaction will give us a clue to his intentions," Master Fisto pointed out.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied.

"The dark side of the Force surrounds the chancellor," Yoda remarked. "If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous, then he should be removed from office," he said.

"The Jedi Council would have to take control of the senate in order to secure a peaceful transition," Anakin pointed out. The chancellor's words at the theatre jumped to his mind: _Surely you have suspected, as I have, that the Jedi want control of the Republic…_ Anakin frowned, not wanting to consider what was becoming impossible to ignore.

"To a dark place this line of thought will carry us," Yoda said solemnly. "Great care we must take."

Anakin left the Jedi temple and headed at once to the senate chambers. He felt anxious as he considered the mounting evidence that Palpatine was indeed the Sith Lord that the Jedi had been searching for. He hadn't forgotten Palpatine's audacious claim that the Dark Side had the power to prevent death; indeed, it had preoccupied his thoughts a great deal.

Palpatine was in his office when Anakin arrived, and didn't seem at all surprised to see him. He smiled, nonetheless.

"Chancellor," Anakin began, deciding to cut right to the chase. "We've just received a report from Master Windu," he reported. "He has engaged General Grievous."

Palpatine nodded his understanding. "We can only hope that Master Windu is up to the challenge."

"We have to believe that he is," Anakin said. "The Council has total faith in him."

Palaptine frowned. "It's upsetting to me to see that the council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. They don't trust you, Anakin," Palpatine said, trying to get a reaction from Anakin. "They are jealous of your power, and are afraid that they won't be able to control you."

Anakin frowned. His suspicions were growing by the minute, and he decided to let Palpatine go on. He did so directly.

"Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force," Palpatine said.

That got Anakin's attention. "How do _you_ know the ways of the Force?" he asked.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force," Palpatine replied. "Even the nature of the dark side."

Anakin's eyes widened in alarm. "You know the dark side?" He asked, not trying to hide his shock.

"If one is to understand the great mystery one must study all its aspects not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi," Palpatine explained patiently. "Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force and you will be able to save your wife from certain death."

 _What?_ Anakin's mind screamed. "What did you say?" He asked in alarm.

"Use my knowledge. I beg you," Palpatine implored.

"You're the Sith lord!" Anakin declared as all the pieces fell into place. He pulled his lightsaber into his hand and ignited it at once. "I should have seen it all along!"

This did not seem to bother Palpatine. "I know what's been troubling you," he said, ignoring Anakin's outrage. "Listen to me, Anakin," he went on, "don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council. You are capable of so much more." He paused as he glanced at Anakin's lightsaber. "Are you going to kill me?" he asked calmly.

"I would certainly like to," Anakin replied angrily.

"I know you would," Palpatine said with a smile. "I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger."

Anakin frowned at Palpatine's efforts to tempt him. It was time to end this. "I've heard enough," he said. "I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council," Anakin informed him.

"Of course. You should," Palpatine replied calmly. "But you're not sure of their intentions, are you?"

"I will quickly discover the truth of all this," Anakin declared, ignoring his question.

"You have great wisdom, Anakin," Palpatine said. "Know the power of the dark side," he continued. "The power to save Padmé."

Anakin left the senate building in great turmoil. _I was right, I should have trusted my instincts, I should have told Obi-Wan…_ He flew at breakneck speed back to the Jedi Temple and ran all the way back to where he'd left Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan turned to see Anakin running towards him. He sensed that something was wrong. "Grievous is dead, Anakin," he said. "We're on our way to make sure that the chancellor gives up his emergency powers."

Anakin shook his head. "He won't do it," he said. "He's a sith, Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "What did you say?" he asked.

"He's a sith, I'm sure of it," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Then our worst fears have been realized," he said. "We must move quickly if the Jedi order is to survive."

"Obi-Wan, the chancellor is very powerful," Anakin said. "You'll need my help if you're going to arrest him."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, you stay here, Anakin," he said. "Your connection to him will make this difficult. We can deal with this."

Anakin didn't like it, but he nodded in agreement. "I should have known," he said. "I've had my suspicions about him, but I didn't want to believe it."

Obi-Wan didn't have time to question Anakin, but made a mental note to do so later. "Stay here," he said, putting his hand on Anakin's shoulder. And then he left with Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin. Anakin stood for a moment alone, his heart pounding inside of him. He made his way to the council chamber, and took a seat in the vast, empty room. Emotions raged through him, confusing him and making him question everything. _What if it's true?_ He agonized. _What if he could tell me how to save Padmé? What if I lose that chance forever now?_

Deciding that he could not sit still and wait any longer, Anakin stood up and then took off to the hangar bay at a run. Reaching his speeder, Anakin jumped into the craft and took off at once, making it to the Senate building in an impossibly short time. He ran through the corridors, which were mostly empty now that it was evening. He reached the suite of offices that belonged to Palpatine and stopped in his tracks _. Death, I sense death_ ….he thought as his alarm skyrocketed. _Obi-Wan…._ Anakin ran into the office, gasping when he saw evidence of the slaughter that had just transpired. Three Jedi, three dead Jedi, lie on the floor of the office, their bodies viciously and obscenely slashed. Anakin knew at once that there was only one weapon in the galaxy that could inflict such grievous wounds: a lightsaber. At that moment he heard the distinctive sound of clashing lightsabers from within the chancellor's main office. Immediately he ran towards the office, stopping in his tracks when he beheld what was happening within.

Palpatine and Obi-Wan stood with their lightsabers pushing against one another, the sound of the lightsabers crackling and creaking.

"Anakin!" Palpatine cried upon seeing the young Jedi, "I told you it would come to this! I was right! The Jedi are taking over!"

"The oppression of the Sith will never return," Obi-Wan declared as he shoved his weapon against that of Palaptine. "You have lost, Chancellor!"

"Not yet, Jedi," Palpatine snapped. "You will die!" He shouted, and directed sith lightning in Obi-Wan's direction. But Anakin intervened, and blocked the lightning with his own lightsaber. Palpatine was irate.

"You fool!" He snapped at Anakin as he took a step back. "Don't you realize that I was right? That I was right about everything?"

"He's a traitor!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Kill him, Anakin!"

Anakin remembered the same words being uttered by Palpatine as he urged Anakin to kill Count Dooku. And Anakin had killed him, despite his misgivings. Was killing Palpatine the right thing to do?

"He should stand trial," Anakin said. "Killing him isn't the Jedi way."

"He's too dangerous to let live," Obi-Wan shouted. "Kill him now!"

Palpatine could sense Anakin's reticence, and decided to add to it. "I have the power to save the one you love," he told Anakin. "If you kill me, you're as good as killing Padmé as well."

Obi-Wan was shocked by the evil sith's declaration, and realized what he was talking about. _He knows about Anakin's dream_ , he realized in horror. _He's using Anakin's fear to manipulate him…_

"Don't listen, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "He's lying! The Dark Side only has the power to destroy, not to save!"

Palpatine shot a look of pure loathing at Obi-Wan. "What does a Jedi know about the power of the Dark Side?" He sneered. "Your feeble skills are no match for it!" He shouted, punctuating his declaration with a powerful force push that sent Obi-Wan flying backwards across the room.

Anakin turned and watched in horror as Obi-Wan lie crumpled on the floor. And then he reacted. He turned back to Palpatine, who was watching the young man closely. He couldn't read Anakin, and wasn't sure if he believed him or not. "Only the Dark Side of the Force can give you the ability to save Padmé," he said, pushing the issue hard. "If you truly love her, you will let me show you how," he went on.

Anakin frowned. "I don't believe you," he said. "No one can do such a thing. You're under arrest, Chancellor."

Palpatine frowned. "Only if you immerse yourself in the Dark Side can you understand what I will teach you," he said, ignoring Anakin's words completely. "Start by killing the Jedi," he said, indicating Obi-Wan. "That will start your journey to the Dark Side, the path that will enable you to save your beloved."

"Anakin, he's lying."

Anakin turned to see Obi-Wan struggling to his feet. Anakin could see that he was in pain, and it angered him. "I will _not_ kill my brother," he said, turning back to Palpatine.

Palpatine scowled, sensing that Anakin's mind was being swayed by his loyalty to his friend. "Then please, allow me to do it for you," he snapped, and held up his arms to send more sith lightning at Obi-Wan. Despite the pain he felt, Obi-Wan managed to repel it with his lightsaber, which only angered the sith lord more. With a shriek he intensified the lighting, and Obi-Wan's knees buckled.

"Stop!" Anakin shouted, and force pushed Palpatine across the room. He landed hard against the metal edge of the large picture window. Anakin advanced upon him, as Obi-Wan struggled to his feet to join him.

"The Sith will never return," Anakin said, holding the tip of his lightsaber to Palatine's chest. "If you will not surrender to us now, I will kill you."

The words were spoken with utter, deadly calm, and Palpatine began to grow fearful for the first time. "You're a fool," he spat. "But I don't need you to destroy the Jedi," he said with a maniacal laugh. He activated a com switch under one of his sleeves. "Commander, execute…"

He didn't finish the sentence as Anakin drove his lightsaber into Palatine's chest. The sith stared up at Anakin in shock for a second or two, and then died.

Anakin staggered back, his heart racing. Obi-Wan slowly made his way over to his friend, and put a hand on his shoulder. Anakin started, and then turned to his friend.

"It's over," Anakin said. "The sith will never rise again."

Obi-Wan nodded. "The prophecy is true," he said with a smile. "You _are_ the Chosen One."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in the outer sanctum of the chancellor's office, watching as the coroners placed the bodies of the three slain Jedi in body bags. Each of the fallen Jedi would be given a traditional Jedi funeral, with full honours. But that was not foremost in the thoughts of the two living Jedi who stood in respectful silence.

"It was a slaughter," Obi-Wan told Anakin. "I couldn't believe the speed with which Palpatine moved," he said with a frown. "I should have prevented this," he said.

Anakin looked at him. "You can't blame yourself," he said. "Palpatine was a Sith, and a very powerful one."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know," he said with a sigh. He looked at Anakin. "He said something to you, something about the power to save Padmé. He was trying to seduce you to the Dark Side, wasn't he?"

Anakin frowned. "Yes," he said. "He knew about my nightmare, Obi-Wan," he said, looking at his friend with troubled eyes. "Somehow he knew. He told me a story about a sith who had learned the ability to prevent death, and that the only way to learn such an ability was through the Dark Side."

Obi-Wan felt his blood run cold as he considered this. What if Anakin had believed him? What would have happened if Anakin Skywalker, the greatest Jedi of all time, had turned to the Dark Side? He hated to think of what the ramifications could have been.

"He was preying on your fears," Obi-Wan said. "That is the nature of evil, it strikes when you are at your most vulnerable."

Anakin nodded as he considered this. "If you hadn't been here today, I'm not sure what I would have done," he admitted.

"What are you saying?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm saying that I almost believed him," Anakin said. "And if you hadn't been here, if you hadn't made me see reason, I may have fallen for his lies."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Then I'm glad I was here," he said. "The thought that I may have lost my brother to the Dark Side," he said, frowning as he could no longer say another word.

Anakin put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "That will _never_ happen," he said. "I was a fool to even consider that he was telling the truth. I should have seen that he was trying to lure me in."

"But he didn't," Obi-Wan pointed out. "And judging by his last words, I suspect he had plans to kill the Jedi somehow," he said.

Anakin frowned as he considered this. "Remember when Fives discovered the inhibitor chip?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "Are you saying Palpatine had something to do with that?"

"It's possible," Anakin said. "What if that was his plan all along? To use the clones to wipe out the Jedi? It was him that pushed for the creation of the clone army, after all."

Obi-Wan felt cold as he considered this. "If this is true…" he stopped, overwhelmed by the implications. "We need to talk to the council," he said. "And let them know what has happened."

Anakin nodded. "I've been thinking," he said as they made their way to the lift. "I'm thinking of telling the Council about my marriage to Padmé."

Obi-Wan was surprised. "Why?" he asked. "After all the lengths you've gone to to keep this secret?"

"Because Padmé is pregnant," Anakin said as they stepped into the lift. "We're having twins, Obi-Wan. How can we keep them hidden?"

"It will be a challenge, no doubt," Obi-Wan agreed.

"And it's not just that," Anakin said. "This is so hard on Padmé," he said. "Every time I leave her I break her heart. It's not fair. I can't do it anymore. I want to be with her to raise our children. I never had a father; I want my children to have a father in their lives."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I understand," he said. "You realize that it will probably mean your expulsion," he said.

Anakin nodded. "I know," he said. "The Council won't allow it, even though Master Mundi is married and has children, the same rights won't be given to me. I understand that."

"A double standard, you're right," Obi-Wan agreed. "But his circumstances are unique, Anakin. You know that."

Anakin sighed. "I know," he said. "Master Windu has never trusted me," he said. "He'll be happy to see me gone, I'm sure."

Obi-Wan didn't want to say so, but he agreed with Anakin.

 _A short time later_

Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the council chamber in silence, and waited. Yoda was in conversation with Mace Windu via hologram, and the two Jedi masters were discussing the situation at Utapau. Judging from the conversation, Master Windu had things well in hand. As the hologram flickered away, Yoda turned his attention to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Master Yoda, the chancellor is dead," Obi-Wan reported.

"Dead?" asked Ki-Adi Mundi via hologram.

"Yes," Anakin spoke up. "I killed him, Master," he continued. "He was a sith lord, there was no doubt of it. And I killed him."

"Certain, were you?" Yoda asked.

Anakin frowned, frustrated with the Jedi master's unspoken criticism.

"He nearly killed me with sith lightning," Obi-Wan spoke up. "And killed Masters Fisto, Kolar and Tiin," he went on. "He slaughtered them right before me Master Yoda," he went on. "He slaughtered them with a lightsaber, a red-bladed sith lightsaber."

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan, and then at Anakin. "Destroyed the sith, you have," he said.

"It's our opinion that the chancellor also had a plan to destroy the Jedi in a most insidious manner," Obi-Wan continued, and explained to the assembly about the inhibitor chip that had been discovered by a handful of clones years earlier.

"If you're correct in your assumptions," Mundi spoke up, "then your actions today have saved the galaxy from a horrific fate."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, who gave him a smile.

"The Senate will need to be informed of what has transpired," Mundi said, "and quickly."

"The Senate does not sit in session again until the morning," Anakin pointed out. "But perhaps we can contact some of the more prominent members of the senate to let them know what has happened."

Yoda nodded. "Senator Organa, Senator Mothma, Senator Amidala," he said. "Tell them tonight, you must."

"I shall go at once to see Senators Organa and Mothma," Obi-Wan spoke up. "Perhaps you can inform Senator Amidala," he suggested to Anakin.

Anakin nodded. "I will go at once," he said.

As Obi-Wan headed to the residence of Bail Organa, Anakin made his way home. It was quite late at night, and he was sure that his wife was already asleep. Being nearly eight months pregnant with twins, she tired quite easily.

The apartment was dark when he arrived. His movements activated the lights, and Anakin pulled off his cloak and hung it up. He wandered through the apartment, smiling when he saw the knitting on the sofa. Padmé had grown frustrated on many occasions, but she was persevering as best she could. Anakin smiled as he picked up the tiny pair of pink booties that she'd been working on _. I can't wait to meet them_ , he thought, excited at the thought of his children. _We'll have to pick names soon_ , he mused as he headed down the hallway to the bedroom.

Padmé was sleeping when Anakin entered their bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and simply watched her sleep _. I choose you, Angel_ , he reflected with a smile. _I choose you and our children_. When he leaned over to kiss her cheek, Padmé woke up.

"Ani?" She said sleepily.

"I'm here, Angel," he said. "There's something I need to tell you."

Padmé looked up at him in alarm.

"What is it?" She said. "What's wrong?"

Anakin ran his hand over her long, tousled hair. "The chancellor is dead," he told her. "We discovered that he was the sith lord that we've been looking for," he told her. "He killed three Jedi, and did his best to kill Obi-Wan. But I stopped him, Padmé. He won't hurt anyone anymore."

Padmé was overcome by his revelation, and sat up to throw her arms around him. She said nothing, and Anakin simply held her, feeling more at peace than he had in a long time.

 _Jedi Temple – Hangar_

Mace Windu disembarked his fighter and looked around the hangar. There were a few clones around performing various functions. But it wasn't the clones that Windu was looking for. He spotted a hooded figure lurking near the exit, and walked over to him.

"You have something for me?" Windu asked the figure. The man turned to face him and handed him a data disc. And then he walked away without a word.

Windu looked down at the disc in his hand. Part of him felt guilty for spying on a fellow Jedi; but he couldn't not shake his suspicions about Skywalker. He'd never trusted the young man, and was certain that there was a secret that he was trying very hard to keep. What it was, Windu could not imagine; but Skywalker's friendship with the chancellor was very suspicious. And it was that friendship that had promoted Windu to have Skywalker followed. Slipping the disc inside his cloak, Windu left the hangar to head to his quarters, anxious to view the contents of the disc.

The temple was quiet, for it was the middle of the night. Windu reached his quarters and pulled off his cloak. After carefully hanging the cloak up, Windu sat down at the computer terminal. He fed the disc into it, and waited as the computer read the material. Soon enough video images started to appear on the screen, and Windu watched Anakin entering the senate chambers. Windu smiled, sure that he was about to see some incriminating evidence. But what he saw both surprised him. It was not the chancellor's office that Anakin headed to, it was Senator Amidala's. The video ended when the door to Amidala's office closed behind Anakin, much to Windu's chagrin. But there were other occasions of identical content, of Skywalker visiting Senator Amidala. And then there was one that shocked him to his foundations: Skywalker holding the senator his arms in a darkened recess of a corridor. Skywalker kissing the senator like a lover, her kissing him back.

As he watched similar moments, stolen, secretive moments, Windu began to remember a piece of gossip that he'd heard, one that he'd dismissed as he hated gossip. But this one kept coming back to him now, and it began to sound alarm bells in his head. _Senator Amidala is pregnant….is Skywalker the father? Is that the secret he's being trying so hard to keep?_

Deciding that confronting the Jedi would be the only way to get the answers he needed, Windu settled down to get a few hours' sleep, knowing full well that sleep would be very difficult this night.

 _500 Republica Boulevard_

"I can't believe what you're telling me," Padmé said as she and Anakin lay in bed together. "Anakin, do you realize that you saved the Republic? I can't imagine what could have happened if Palpatine's plans were realized."

Anakin nodded. "I don't even want to think about it," he said. He ran a finger down the side of her face. "I've made a decision, Padmé," he said. "I'm going to tell the Jedi Council that we're married."

Padmé's eyes widened in shock. "What?" She exclaimed. "But… but why, Ani? You'll be expelled from the Order!"

"Perhaps," he said, "but I'm finished with the secrets, Padmé. I've seen what this is doing to you," he went on. "There's no way we can hide the twins," he said. "This is the only way."

Padmé's eyes filled with tears as she nestled into Anakin's arms. She was too overwhelmed to say anything, and simply let him hold her until they both drifted off to sleep.

 _The next morning, over breakfast_ ….

Anakin entered the kitchen and smiled when he saw breakfast on the table.

"I hope you're hungry," Padmé said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You know it," he said as he pulled a chair out for her. "Looks great," he told her, kissing her. "Thanks, Angel."

Padmé smiled up at him. "Did you sleep well?" She asked. Anakin knew what he was asking her, without asking him.

"Yes," he said. "I had a dream," he told her.

Padmé looked up at him immediately. "What was it about?" She asked. "Please tell me it wasn't another nightmare."

"Well, in a manner of speaking, yes," he said. But he said it with a smile on his face, which confused Padmé. "I dreamed that it was the twins' first birthday, and we still hadn't given them a name."

Padmé laughed, as relief filled her. "Well maybe we ought to decide upon some in that case," she said. "Just in case your dream comes true. Did you make a list like I suggested?"

Anakin nodded. "It's all up here," he said, tapping his temple.

Padmé smiled. "Me too," she said. "And remember, we have to both agree, okay?"

"Of course," Anakin said. "This will be easy."

 _An hour later…_

"What's wrong with Emerson?" Padmé asked. "It's a lovely name."

Anakin made a face. "I don't like it," he said. "Why don't you like Cody?"

Padmé frowned. "I will not name my son after a clone," she said.

"What have you got against the clones?"

"Not a thing, but I don't want my son named after one!"

Anakin let out a loud sound of exasperation. "You're being impossible, you know that?"

Padmé smirked. "And you're not? I only have one more name on my list," she said. "And if you reject it, then our children _will_ be a year old before they have a name."

"Let's hear it," he said.

"Luke," Padmé said. "What about Luke?"

Anakin considered this for a moment as a smile started spreading on his face. "Luke Skywalker," he said. "I love it."

"Really?" Padmé said.

Anakin nodded. "Yes," he said, reaching over the table to take her hand. "Okay, so that's one," he said. "We still need a name for our little girl."

"Well you've vetoed all my girl names," Padmé told him. "Do you have any names left on your list?"

"Just one," Anakin said as he buttered a piece of toast. "Leia."

Padmé thought about this as she sipped her tea. "Leia Skywalker," she said with a smile. "It's perfect."

Anakin smiled. "Luke and Leia," he said. "I love it."

Padmé nodded. "So do I," she said.

"Well I'm glad that's settled," Anakin said as he finished his toast. "Those were some pretty serious negotiations," he commented with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "They were," she said. "I'm glad we were able to reach a peaceful agreement."

"Me too," Anakin said. "I'd better get to the Council," he said, standing up. "It's a big day for the Republic," he said.

Padmé nodded. "The start of a new age," she said.

"Not just for the Republic," Anakin told her. "But for us, too," he said, bending and kissing her.

Padmé smiled, and watched Anakin leave and then continued eating her breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

 _Jedi Temple_

While Anakin was saying goodbye to his wife, the Jedi Council sat in an early meeting called by Master Mace Windu. The Jedi master present sensed that Windu was very upset, and couldn't imagine what it could be. The war was all but over: Grievous and Palpatine were dead. All that remained was to get an official surrender from the last remaining separatists. So what had the usually implacable Jedi Master so rattled?

"Good morning," Windu said as he stood in the centre of the room. He'd set up a data display unit in the middle of the vast room. "I have something you must see, for it represents a serious problem in our midst."

Obi-Wan, who was among those present, felt a cold feeling of anxiety inside of him. Does he know about Anakin and Padmé? He thought desperately. How could he know? His questions were about to be answered.

"The images you're about to see were captured by an operative I engaged," Windu said. "I engaged his services because of suspicions I had, suspicions that have proven valid, as you will see now."

The Jedi watched in silence as the video that Windu's spy had captured. There, in a larger than life image, were Anakin and Padmé embracing, kissing, clearly in love.

"You've been spying on me?"

All eyes turned to the entranceway, where Anakin stood. He was outraged. "You _have_ been spying on me, haven't you?" he demanded, glaring angrily at Windu.

Windu met Anakin's angry glare, his own eyes impassive. "Yes," he said simply. "And with good reason, judging by these images."

Silence followed Windu's words, as no one present knew what to say.

"You've never trusted me," Anakin said, directing his attention to Windu. "No matter how I've proven myself, no matter how I've sacrificed my life for this Republic," he went on angrily.

"You disobeyed the Code!" Windu retorted. "How long has this affair been going on with Senator Amidala? How long have you been lying to all of us?"

Anakin scowled. "It's not an affair!" He retorted hotly. "Padmé is my wife! We love each other! We're totally committed to each other!"

"Married?" Yoda asked. "But why, Anakin? Against the Code, this is," he said. "Know this was wrong, you did."

Anakin turned to Yoda. "I know it's against the Code," he said. "But I couldn't live without her, Master Yoda."

Windu made a sour face. "You don't think the Code applies to you, do you Skywalker? Such a hot shot, such a slave to attention," he said. It was a poor choice of words.

"I am not a slave!" Anakin shouted, and Force pushed Windu across the room. Windu had no idea it was coming, and landed against the wall with a thud.

"Anakin, stop," Obi-Wan said, standing up to join his friend. "This isn't going to make things any better."

Anakin looked at his friend, knowing he was right. And yet, the anger he felt was almost beyond his control. "You heard what he said," he said. "You know what he did!"

Obi-Wan nodded, and looked at Windu as he stood up. "Yes Anakin, I know indeed."

"I would like to have a discussion," Windu said, looking at the other Jedi, ignoring Anakin for the moment. "We need to decide upon Skywalker's future in this Order," he said. "Or if there is a future at all," he added, looking back at Anakin.

"Master you cannot seriously be considering expelling Anakin," Obi-wan pointed out at once. "Do you realize that Palpatine had a plan to wipe us all out? He was going to use the clones to kill the Jedi? And if it weren't for Anakin, he would have done just that!"

"Obi-Wan, don't you get it?" Anakin said. "He's never trusted me. He's never believed in me and now he has the perfect way to get rid of me."

Windu looked at him. "You're right, Skywalker," he said. "I have never trusted you or ever liked you," he said. "But you made the choice to ignore the Code."

"The Code is hardly the most pressing matter at hand," Obi-Wan pointed out. "The fact of the matter is, a sith lord was right under our noses for years, and we didn't see it. The fact of the matter is, that sith lord had an elaborate scheme to destroy us, and that scheme was foiled. Does that fact that he is married really matter in light of all these far more serious matter?"

Yoda spoke up at this point. "Discuss these matters, we will," he said. "And meditate upon them."

Anakin considered this as he fought to master his anger which was still simmering under the surface. "Don't bother," he said, unclipping his lightsaber from his belt. "I quit," he said, and tossed his weapon on the floor. Then he turned and left the room.

Silence descended upon the assembly, shocked and uncomfortable silence.

"Do you realize what transpired yesterday, Master Windu?" Obi-Wan asked as Windu sat down.

"Skywalker killed Palpatine," he replied. "I know that."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Anakin saved the Republic from an unimaginable fate," he said. "And what was more, he was planning on telling this council about his marriage," he went on. "This very morning. He was going to come clean, so your…demonstration was hardly necessary."

Windu narrowed his eyes. "How do you know he was going to tell us?" He asked.

"Anakin told me," Obi-Wan replied calmly. He knew what he had done, and didn't care at this point. The manner with which his best friend had been treated angered him.

"So, you knew Anakin was married?" Master Mundi spoke up.

"Yes, I knew," Obi-Wan said.

"How long have you known?" Windu asked.

Obi-Wan knew he was sealing his own fate with the next words that came out of his mouth. "Close to a year," he said.

"Close to a year?" Windu exclaimed. "And you didn't tell us?"

"Anakin told me in confidence," Obi-wan replied. "I was not about to betray his trust."

"Surprised I am, Obi-Wan," Yoda said, shaking his head sadly. "And disappointed."

"Anakin Skywalker is my best friend," Obi-Wan replied. "He has saved my life more times than I can count. How could I betray him?" he asked.

"Your commitment to this Jedi Code supersedes any …relationship you may have," Windu said. "Just because Skywalker was arrogant enough to flout the Code does not give you the right to protect him for doing it."

"Anakin Skywalker is no ordinary Jedi," Obi-Wan pointed out. "He is the Chosen One," he went on. "He destroyed the Sith, after all. Surely that gives him some leeway."

"No, it does not," Windu replied. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan," he said, holding out his hand. "This is a breach of trust that cannot be overlooked."

Obi-Wan looked at him in shock. "Are you serious?" he asked incredulously. "You don't have the power to dismiss me," Obi-Wan said hotly. "I am a Master and member of this council!"

"Then we shall have a vote," Windu replied calmly. "Leave us, Master Kenobi," he said.

Obi-Wan left the council chamber, not sure if he would ever set foot in it again.

 _Senate Chamber_

News of the betrayal and subsequent demise of the chancellor had the senate in an uproar. Those member who'd been on Palpatine's payroll were conspicuous in their absence, no doubt trying their best to avoid a similar fate.

Padmé was present, but kept a low profile given the advanced stage of her pregnancy. She knew that there were many who had guessed her secret, but was not about to give them anything more to gossip about. Her thoughts went to Anakin, wondering how his revelation was being received by the Jedi Council. She longed for all the stress and upheaval to be over, and couldn't wait to leave Coruscant behind to start her life with Anakin and their children, Luke and Leia. She smiled as she considered this. Having named the twins, it made their imminent arrival much more real. Seeing Bail Organa take the podium, Padmé focused her attention on him, trying her best to ignore Luke and Leia wrestling inside of her.

"Fellow senators," Organa began. "We must move past this. The Jedi knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi have done a great service by discovering the treachery within this senatorial body. I shudder to think of what could have happened if Palpatine's twisted plans had been realized. But thankfully they won't be, and it presents us with the task of replacing him as leader of this body. I'm asking for nominations now."

A few names were shouted out from the assembly, among them Bail Organa and Padmé Amidala.

"Then let us take it to a vote," Organa said.

Padmé watched anxiously as the senators voted, having cast her vote for Organa. She hoped that she would not be elected, for it would be humiliating to explain to the whole assembly why she could not take the job. Besides, her life was about to take a far different path. Her fears were soon allayed, as Bail Organa won the vote by a slim margin.

Padmé left the rotunda as the senate applauded the election of the new chancellor. She was tired, and worried about Anakin. When she reached her office, Anakin was waiting for her.

"Ani," she said as he stood up to greet her. He hugged her tightly, and she knew at once that something was wrong.

"What happened, Anakin?" Padmé asked.

Anakin released her and they sat down on the settee. "Master Windu has been spying on me," he said. "On us. He produced video footage of you and me together, kissing, hugging," he told her. "He showed the whole council, and they were going to have a discussion about my future in the Jedi Order."

Padmé grabbed his hand. "Oh Ani, that's terrible! What are you going to do?"

"I quit, Padmé," he told her. "I couldn't listen to Windu's sanctimonious bullshit and I …kind of lost it."

"Lost it? What do you mean?" She asked warily.

Anakin sighed, and looked down at her hand. "I force pushed Master Windu," he said. "And told them not to bother discussing my future because I quit." He looked up at her. "But I meant it, Padmé. I don't want to be a part of an organization that would punish me for loving you."

Padmé smiled. "That's a beautiful thing to say," she said. "But being a Jedi has been your dream, Anakin, ever since I first met you!"

"Dreams change," he told her. "Right now you, Luke and Leia are my dream, Angel. So why don't we leave all this behind? Go to Naboo and get ready for our babies?"

Padmé was overwhelmed by his words, and threw her arms around his neck. Anakin smiled, feeling once again that he had made the right choice.

 _Jedi Temple_

Obi-Wan had been waiting for close to an hour, and was beginning to fear the worst. Then finally, Yoda appeared.

"Ready for you, we are," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded, and followed him back into the council chamber. He sensed conflicting emotions from the diminutive Jedi, and wondered what had transpired to make him feel this way. As he walked into the chamber, Obi-Wan felt a great amount of tension within each of the Jedi seated within. He stood in the middle of the room, and used the Force to calm the rattling of his nerves. He looked impassively at Mace Windu, knowing that he would be the one to pass judgement.

"Thank you for waiting, Obi-Wan," Windu began. "It was not an easy discussion, but we have reached a consensus. And it is our judgment that you are stripped of the title of Master," he said. "And will no longer be a member of this council."

Obi-Wan stood dumbfounded. He was expecting a reprimand, a lecture; but this? "I…I can't believe this," he said. "I have been a leading member of this council for years," he said. "And you're simply going to strip me of that now?"

"We could have expelled you," Windu replied, not appreciating Obi-Wan's attitude.

"Well perhaps you should have gone with that," Obi-Wan said. "Because I resign." And with that, he left.

 _500 Republica Boulevard_

Padmé was napping while Anakin watched the news coverage of the events of the past 2 days on the holonet. He'd just got up to get a snack when the door chime sounded.

"Get that, Threepio," Anakin called from the kitchen as he put his snack together. Walking back to the living room, he was surprised to see Obi-Wan.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in like this," Obi-Wan said. "I…I didn't know where else to go."

Anakin frowned, sensing how upset Obi-Wan was. "Of course I don't mind," he said. "Come sit down."

Obi-Wan took a seat on one of the large sofas, and Anakin sat across from him.

"Padmé is not home?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She's having a nap," Anakin said. "She gets pretty tired these days."

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied.

"We finally picked names for the twins," Anakin told him with a smile. "Took a lot of aggressive negotiations, but we managed to settle on two that we both like: Luke and Leia."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Lovely," he said. "I can't wait to meet them."

"Neither can I," Anakin said. "Now tell me what has you so upset," he said.

Obi-Wan frowned, and sighed, looking down at the carpet. "I've left the Order," he said quietly.

"What?" Anakin exclaimed. "You left? Why? What happened after I left?"

Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin, and then proceeded to tell him the entire story. Anakin listened with a deepening frown, feeling outage for his best friend.

"Windu has a lot of nerve talking to you that way," Anakin said. "Doesn't he get it? Doesn't he understand what could have happened if we hadn't stopped Palpatine?"

"Apparently he feels that my negligence outweighs anything else," Obi-Wan said, the bitterness clear in his voice. "I could not submit to their sanctions, Anakin, I simply couldn't. Perhaps that makes me a proud fool, but I'm almost fifty years old. I will not go backwards at this point in my life. And besides that, I hate the way they treated you," he said. "The Council should be eternally grateful to you for sussing out the elusive sith that none of us were able to find. Destroying Palpatine saved the Jedi Order, and they just don't seem to get that. At least, Master Windu doesn't."

"Master Windu is narrow minded and arrogant," Anakin said. "And the war isn't over yet," he added. "There are still plenty of droids and plenty of separatists out there. Without us to help, the Jedi may have some difficulty putting an end to this."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Perhaps," he said. "They don't seem terribly concerned, at any rate."

"Fools," Anakin said, shaking his head.

"Hello Obi-Wan," Padmé said as she joined them. She sat down beside Anakin, who put his arm around her.

"Good nap?" Anakin asked.

"Well not really," she said. "Luke and Leia didn't stop doing gymnastics the whole time," she said.

"Nice," Anakin said. "No respect at all," he said with a smile.

Obi-Wan watched Anakin and Padmé, their love and devotion for each other clear to see. He felt an uncharacteristic stab of jealousy as he considered the life they were about to embark upon. There was a time when he'd loved someone the way Anakin loved Padmé; a woman for whom he'd have left the Order if she'd asked him to. But she was dead, killed by the vile Darth Maul.

"Obi-Wan has left the Order, Padmé," Anakin told her, looking back at Obi-Wan.

Padmé looked at Obi-Wan with shock. "I'm sorry to hear it," she said. "But I'm sure you must have had good reason to do so."

"I have," Obi-Wan said, "rest assured of that, Padmé."

"Well if you need a place to stay, we have an extra room," Padmé told him. "You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Obi-Wan smiled. "That is most kind of you, Padmé," he said.

"Not at all," Padmé said. "After how you kept our confidence for so long, it's the least we can do. I just hope that isn't the reason you left, Obi-Wan," she said.

"Not directly," Obi-Wan told her. "I'm very disillusioned with the Order, Padmé," he explained. "It's not the same Order anymore."

Padmé nodded. "Anakin told me about what you and he did to stop Palpatine," she said. "I can't believe their lack of gratitude."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Neither can we," he commented.

"We're in this together, Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "Don't forget that. And I have a strong feeling that the Jedi will regret the way they treated you today."

"We'll see," Obi-Wan said.

 _Later that night_

"Can't sleep?"

Obi-Wan turned around to see Anakin joining him on the balcony.

"No," he said. "You have quite the view up here," he commented.

Anakin nodded as he took a seat. "I suppose so," he said. "What's on your mind?"

Obi-Wan turned back to look at Anakin. "I suppose I'm just at loose ends," he said. "There has never been a time in my life that I wasn't connected to the Jedi. This will take some getting used to."

"Do you regret leaving?" Anakin asked.

"No," Obi-Wan replied. "I cannot be a part of an Order that treats its greatest hero the way they have treated you," he said.

Anakin smiled. "I appreciate your loyalty," he said. "Any idea what you will do now?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Not yet, no," he said, looking back over the city. "I plan to speak with the new chancellor, and see if I can be of service to him in any way. What about you?" He asked, looking back at Anakin.

"Padmé wants to have the babies on Naboo," Anakin said. "We plan to go there within the next week or so. Please feel free to use our home, though. I know you'll need a little while to get your life sorted out."

"I appreciate that," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin walked over to stand beside his friend. He was concerned about him, for, as Obi-Wan had pointed out, his entire life had been spent in service to the Jedi.

"Seems strange, doesn't it?" Anakin asked as both men turned their gaze to the Jedi temple. "Not to be a part of it anymore."

Obi-Wan nodded. "It does," he said. "But our lives will go on," he said, telling himself more than Anakin. "We will find our way, Anakin. I'm sure of it."

Anakin smiled. "I know we will," he said, putting his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

 _Later that night_

" _Your noble flaw is a weakness shared by you and your duchess. You should have chosen the dark side, Master Jedi. Your emotions betray you. Your fear, and yes, your anger. Let your anger deepen your hatred."_

" _Don't listen to him, Obi!"_

" _Quiet!"_

" _You can kill me, but you will never destroy me. It takes strength to resist the dark side. Only the weak embrace it."_

" _It is more powerful than you know."_

" _And those who oppose it are more powerful than you'll ever be. I know where you're from. I've been to your village. I know the decision to join the dark side wasn't yours. The Nightsisters made it for you."_

" _Silence! You think you know me? It was I who languished for years thinking of nothing but you. Nothing but this moment. And now the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us. I never planned on killing you. But I will make you share my pain."_

" _Remember, my dear Obi-Wan I've loved you always. I always will…"_

Obi-Wan woke up at this point, his heart racing. The death of Satine was still a scar on his soul. He'd reproached himself for months after her death, feeling that he was directly responsible because of his history with the vile beast, Maul. _He killed her in vengeance_ , he reminded himself _. He killed her to make me suffer for what I did to him_ …. Satine Kryz was the only woman he'd ever considered leaving the Order for; and he knew that, had she asked him to, he'd have left in a heartbeat. _And now I've left, and Satine is dead,_ he thought morosely.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a man who'd had his life planned out since he was a young boy: become a Jedi Knight, become a Jedi Master, serve on the Jedi Council, and die in service to the Republic and/or the Jedi Order, becoming one with the Force shortly thereafter. But now, for the first time in his life, his future was unclear to him. The Jedi had been his life, doing anything else seemed impossible to him. But now – _what am I supposed to do now?_

If he were completely honest with himself, Obi-Wan would admit to being afraid. Unlike himself, Anakin had his life all set. He was about to become a father, and would have a full life raising his twins with his beloved wife. Anakin didn't need the Jedi order to give him a sense of purpose anymore. _But Obi-Wan did._

Obi-Wan got out of bed and had a quick shower, then dressed. He reflected as he dressed that all of his clothing was Jedi issue. And that would be a problem now, given that he wasn't a Jedi anymore. _I guess I'll have to go shopping_ , he reflected as he looked wistfully at his Jedi cloak hanging neatly in the closet. He had no clue what a man his age was even wearing these days, or where to purchase such garments. _Perhaps I can sent the droid out to get something for me_ , he mused. He closed the closet, leaving the cloak behind, and headed out to the apartment.

Padmé was in the kitchen making breakfast when Obi-Wan entered the room. She looked up and gave Obi-Wan a smile.

"Good morning Obi-Wan," she said.

"Good morning, Padmé," Obi-Wan said. "May I help you?" He asked.

"You could set the table," she said. "Dishes are right in there," she told him, pointing to a nearby cupboard.

Obi-Wan was setting the table when Anakin arrived, still in his sleep pants. He smiled when he saw that Obi-Wan was already dressed. _Some things never change,_ he reflected. He worried that this transition would be challenging for Obi-Wan, far more so than for himself. "Morning," he said as he went to his wife to give her a kiss. "This smells great, thanks Angel," he said.

Padmé smiled. "You're welcome," she said. "Everything is ready, so have a seat."

"Thank you so much, Padmé," Obi-Wan said as he took a seat. "I appreciate your hospitality," he said. "Both of you," he added, looking at Anakin.

"You don't need to thank us, Obi-Wan," Anakin said as he pulled out a chair for his wife. "I feel kind of responsible for what happened," he said. "If you hadn't been protecting us, then you never would have landed in trouble with the Council."

"Please, don't," Obi-Wan said, putting up a hand. "I chose to keep your secret, and I chose to leave the Order," he said. "You have no reason to feel responsible, Anakin."

Anakin and Padmé exchanged a look. "Still, we want you to stay with us as long as you want," Padmé said. "After all, Anakin will need some help training Luke and Leia when they're ready," she added with a smile.

Obi-Wan smiled. "While that sounds wonderful, I think you two need to spend some time alone, as a family," he said. "I have an appointment with the new chancellor this morning, and I plan to ask him if he could use a middle-aged ex-Jedi Master in his employ," he told them wryly.

Anakin smiled. "I'm sure he could," he said. "Running a government is a big job, plus he has the separatists to deal with," he added.

"Your military experience will prove invaluable to him, I'm sure," Padmé added.

"You're most kind," Obi-Wan said.

"You're not the only one who has to speak to the chancellor today," Padmé told him. She sighed. "I just hope he's understanding when I tell him I'm going on an extended leave."

"You and Organa are good friends," Anakin pointed out. "I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"I think so too," Padmé said. "What I'm really worried about is the Queen." She frowned. "I don't think she'll be very accepting of our marriage," she said.

"It seems all of us have some rather big adjustments to make," Obi-Wan commented. He lifted his glass of orange juice aloft. "To new beginnings," he said.

Anakin and Padmé smiled, and touched their glasses to his.

 _The Senate Building_

Padmé smoothed down her hair as she rode the lift up to the chancellor's office. She'd been there many times before, but had never felt so anxious. It was an open secret in the Senate that Padmé was pregnant; she was well aware of the talk. Part of her was relieved to finally be able to come clean with her good friend, Bail. She'd always felt guilty about deceiving him. But no more. Today she was going to be completely honest, and it felt good.

"Come in, Padmé," Bail said when he saw her appear at his door. He gave her a smile. Bail had known for some time that Padmé was pregnant, but was far too much of a gentleman to ask questions. He figured in time she'd tell him what she wanted him to know.

"Thank you, Bail," Padmé said. She came inside and took a seat in front of Bail's desk. She noticed that he had changed all the furniture, no doubt wanting to purge the place of any taint of the former chancellor.

"What can I do for you?" Bail asked.

Padmé grew nervous as she tried to find the right words. "Well, I don't think you'll be surprised to learn that I am pregnant," she said.

Bail smiled. "I'd heard some talk to that effect," he said. "Congratulations."

Padmé smiled. "Thank you," she said. "But I'm sure you must have many questions."

"It's none of my business," Bail said.

"Well actually, it is," she said. "You see, I'm here to tell you that I'm taking an extended leave of absence from the senate. It may be permanent, depending on what the Queen has to say about it."

Bail frowned. "While I'm sorry to hear that, I understand," he said. "Raising a child isn't a part time job, after all."

"Well it's actually two children," she said. "I'm having twins."

Bail smiled. "How wonderful," he said. He framed his next question carefully, not wishing to offend her. "Will the twins' father be involved in their lives?"

"Yes of course," Padmé said. "My husband and I have kept our marriage secret for the past three years, but things have changed recently, and we no longer need to do so."

"I don't understand," Bail said. "Why would you need to keep your marriage secret? Who is your husband?"

"Anakin Skywalker," Padmé said.

The look on Bail's face told her just how shocked he was at this disclosure. "Anakin Skywalker!?" He said. "But…he's a Jedi!"

"Yes, that's why we've been forced to keep our marriage a secret," Padmé said. "But Anakin has left the Order, and so…"

"What?" Bail exclaimed. "Anakin left the Order? Whatever for?"

Padmé sighed. "The Jedi Council found out about our marriage," she said. "It seems one of them was spying on us and had some incriminating evidence to prove that we were romantically involved. They told Anakin that they would need to discuss his future in the Order, given the fact that he'd gone against the Code about relationships. Anakin had already made up his mind that he would tell them, even before the spy's evidence proved it to the whole Council. He told me that he was willing to leave the Order if need be, to be with me to raise our children. The Council pushed him into a corner, and he resigned."

Bail was too stunned for a moment to speak. He had seen firsthand the heroics of Anakin Skywalker, who had, on numerous occasions, risked his own life in service to the Republic. And now he was no longer a Jedi. It was unbelievable.

"I'm….shocked," Bail said. "A man like Anakin should be given certain latitude," he said. "There is no finer warrior in the galaxy."

"You're right," Padmé said. "But the Jedi tend to be very narrow minded," she said.

Bail frowned, not liking the situation at all. "Perhaps I should have a talk with the Council," he said. "This is preposterous."

"I appreciate how you feel, but the Council won't listen," she said. "They have always been very protective of their privacy," she said. "They don't like anyone interfering in their business."

Bail didn't like hearing this, but knew it to be true. "It's a bad decision," he said. "And I think one day they may regret it."

Padmé smiled. She could only imagine how he'd react when he learned that Obi-Wan had also been pushed into resigning by the Jedi Council.

"Perhaps," she said, standing up. "Thank you Bail," she said. "I wish you well in your new position. The Republic is in good hands," she said with a smile.

Bail stood up too. "All the best, Padmé," he said. "Will you remain on the capital?"

"No, Anakin and I are departing for Naboo tomorrow," she told him.

"Well, be sure to come back and visit soon," he said. "I can't wait to meet your children."

Padmé smiled. "We will, I promise," she said.

Obi-Wan did his best to master his nerves as he made his way to the chancellor's office. The last time he'd been there, catastrophe had happened. He knew that he would never forget the sight of the three Jedi Masters being slaughtered before his very eyes, and he knew that he would always blame himself for their fate. _But I must move on_ , he reminded himself. _The sith is gone, Palpatine is dead…I must move on._

Bail Organa had just settled in to do some work when his assistant informed him that he had another visitor. _Today must be my day for visitors_ , he reflected as he set the work aside once again. "Show them in," he told the young aide.

Moments later Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the room. Bail smiled.

"Come in Obi-Wan," he said. "It's good to see you."

"Thank you, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said. He smiled. "The title suits you well," he said.

Organa chuckled. "To be honest, I'm not quite used to it yet," he said. "You just missed Senator Amidala," he said, watching Obi-Wan closely for a reaction.

"Yes, I knew that she was coming to talk to you this morning," Obi-Wan replied.

Organa raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh? How did you know?"

"I saw the senator earlier this morning," Obi-Wan replied. "I know why she came to see you."

"Then you know about her and Anakin," Bail said. Obi-Wan nodded. "I have to say," continued Organa, "I was stunned."

"So was I," Obi-Wan replied. "Anakin and I are very close, so you can imagine how I felt."

"She also told me that Anakin has left the Order," Organa said.

"Yes, sadly that is true," Obi-Wan said. "As a matter of fact, so have I."

Once again, Organa was shocked. "You left the Order? _You_ Obi-Wan?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "Like Anakin, I felt I had little alternative." He then proceeded to tell Organa all about the meeting in the Council that had taken place the previous day. Organa listed to the tale in silence, his expression growing graver with each passing minute. By the end he'd commenced pacing about in his office.

"So you're telling me the Council has effectively pushed out the two greatest heroes of the Clone War?" Organa asked. He stood behind his desk, his hands resting on its surface as he looked directly at Obi-Wan.

"We resigned, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said. "It was our choice."

"Doesn't sound like you had much of a choice at all," Organa remarked. He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I have to say, Obi-Wan, I'm rather disappointed with the rigidity of the Council. You and Anakin are too important to the Republic just to be let go so easily."

"Anakin and I were both fully aware of the strictness of the Code," Obi-Wan said. "As I've said, it was a choice for both of us. But I'm afraid it has created something of a …hole in my life, as you can well imagine. Anakin, well he has a family to raise. But I have no family, Chancellor. And, as of now, I have no vocation. I came here today to offer you my services in whatever capacity you see fit to employ them."

Organa smiled. "Your services are most welcome, Obi-Wan," he said. "I certainly can use the expertise and experience of a man such as you on my staff. But I tell you this," he went on, the smile leaving his face. "I mean to speak to the Council about all of this," he said. "You can count on it."

His promise made Obi-Wan rather uneasy, but he said nothing. Organa was the chancellor now, after all.

 _Elsewhere in the Senate building_

"I'm so sorry that you're leaving us, Senator," Padmé's aide told her as she helped Padmé pack up her belongings.

Padmé smiled. "Mara, you'll be fine," she said. "I've given your name and credentials to several senators. You'll be snapped up in no time."

"That's not what I mean," Mara said. "I will miss you," she said, trying to hold back her tears.

Padmé stopped what she was doing and looked up at her young aide. "I will miss you too," she said, taking Mara's hands. "But this isn't forever. I'll be back."

Mara smiled, and then looked up as the very handsome and dashing Anakin Skywalker entered Padmé's office. When Padmé's pregnancy had become impossible to hide, Mara had said nothing. But now, seeing the young Jedi embrace Senator Amidala, it all fell into place.

"Need some help?" Anakin asked.

"We're almost finished," she said. If felt so liberating not having to hide her relationship to Anakin any more. "Thank you, Mara," she said. "We can take it from here."

Mara nodded, and then, after giving Anakin one more quick look, left Padmé's office.

"Did you tell her?" Anakin asked as he closed up one of the boxes.

"Tell her what?" She asked. "That we're married? I think she figured it out," she said with a smile.

Anakin smiled. "It's nice not to have to hide anymore, isn't it?" He asked.

"It's wonderful," she replied with a smile. "I feel like the weight of the galaxy has been lifted from my shoulders."

"I know what you mean," Anakin said as he stacked another box on top of the one he'd just closed. "Is that it?" He asked her.

Padmé did a turn around her office, opening drawers and cupboards. "Yes, that's it," she said. "Let's go home."


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

Obi-Wan stood on the balcony overlooking the city. His mind was far too full to sleep, as he struggled to come to terms with the reality of his new life. He had tried to mediate, which had always come easily to him, and had always soothed him in times of trouble. But this night meditation did not come easily, nor did it give him any piece of mind.

"Can't sleep?"

Obi-Wan turned to see Anakin standing there.

"No," Obi-Wan said. "I'm afraid not," he said, turning to look back at the cityscape.

Anakin walked over and stood beside his friend. "You okay?" he asked.

"I will be," Obi-Wan said. "I guess I'm just a little bit apprehensive about the future."

Anakin nodded. "I get that," he said. "It's a big change for both of us."

"It is," Obi-Wan agreed. He frowned as he remembered his recent nightmare. "I dreamed about Satine's death the other night," he told his friend as he stared at the Jedi temple in the distance.

Anakin looked at him. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know how much you loved her."

"I _did_ love her," Obi-Wan said. "And that monster took her from me," he added with a frown.

Anakin said nothing for a moment, and then spoke up. "I wonder how Ahsoka's hunt for Maul is going," he said.

"He escaped her on Mandalore, remember?" Obi-Wan said, looking at Anakin. "It was either let him escape, or Rex would have died."

Anakin nodded. "I know," he said. "She had no choice."

"No, she didn't," Obi-Wan agreed. "What makes you think she's even still looking for Maul?"

"I don't know that she is," Anakin said. "It's just that the last time we saw her, she seemed quite determined. It's a shame we couldn't help her," he said.

Obi-Wan sensed there was more to Anakin's words than it seemed on the surface. "What are you suggesting?" He asked.

Anakin looked at the Jedi temple in the distance. "I think you know," he said.

Obi-Wan frowned. "You can't be serious," he said. "You really think I should find Ahsoka? And help her?"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "I would, in your position," he said. "If the one who'd killed the woman I love was still out there somewhere, I'd stop at nothing to hunt him down and make him pay."

Obi-Wan said nothing as he returned his gaze to the temple in the distance. "I am not you, Anakin," he said. "And besides, revenge is not…"

"Not the way of the Jedi," Anakin finished for him. "Yeah, I know. But we're not Jedi anymore, Obi-Wan," he said. "Are we?" Anakin said no more, and went back inside to go back to bed, leaving Obi-Wan with a lot to think about.

 _The next morning_

See-Threepio was kept very busy the next morning, as Anakin and Padmé prepared to depart for Naboo. Between packing and bringing bags to the ship waiting on the platform, the hapless droid was run off of his metal feet. As for Anakin and Padmé, they had breakfast with their friend one last time before leaving for Naboo.

"So how long until Luke and Leia make their appearance?" Obi-Wan asked.

"About a month from now," Padmé told him. "But I've been told that sometimes twins come early," she added.

"Imagine," Anakin said, taking his wife's hand with a smile. "A month from now we'll be parents."

Padmé smiled. "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Tell me Anakin, have you had your nightmare recently?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin shook his head. "No, not in a few days," he said.

"Have you had it since the death of Palpatine?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not once," Anakin said. "Interesting."

"I don't think that's a coincidence, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"What do you mean, Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked.

"Palpatine was trying to lure Anakin to the Dark Side," Obi-Wan said. "And you yourself said that you were tempted," he added, looking at Anakin.

"I was," Anakin said. "If you hadn't been there to make me see sense, I probably would have fallen for his lies."

"And perhaps the dream you were having was a vision of a future where you did succumb to the temptation," Obi-Wan suggested. "And now that the temptation is gone, the dream is also gone."

Anakin nodded, and looked at Padmé. "Thank God for that," he said. He looked back at Obi-Wan. "So first day in the new job," he said with a smile. "Are you ready for that?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Obi-Wan said. "Of course, my wardrobe does need some…expanding," he said.

"I thought you ordered a bunch of new things, Padmé said.

"I did," Obi-Wan said. "Just waiting for delivery. I suppose my Jedi togs will have to suffice for the time being."

Padmé smiled. "Well you look very distinguished," she told him.

"Excuse me, Miss Padmé," Threepio said as he appeared in the room. "But the ship is prepared for takeoff."

"Thank you, Threepio," Padmé replied. She looked at Anakin. "Looks like it's time to go."

Obi-Wan walked down to the platform with Anakin and Padmé to see them off.

"Please, stay in the apartment as long as you wish," Padmé said.

"Thank you, Padmé," Obi-wan said. "And I promise, I'll take good care of the place while you're gone."

Padmé smiled, and gave Obi-Wan a kiss on the cheek before she walked up the ramp and onto the ship.

"Words aren't adequate for how grateful I am for everything, Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "If you hadn't been here, helping me, guiding me…" he stopped to get control of his emotions. "I owe you my life," he said, putting his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, considering you've saved mine at least 10 times, I'd say we're even," he said.

Anakin laughed, and then hugged Obi-Wan tightly. "May the Force be with you, brother," he said.

"And with you," Obi-Wan said, returning Anakin's embrace.

Anakin released his friend, then headed up into the ship. He turned and waved at Obi-Wan one last time, and then disappeared into the ship. Obi-Wan watched from a safe distance as the ship lifted off and flew off. And then he headed to his speeder to start the next chapter in his life.

 _Naboo_

"Welcome home, sweetheart," Jobal said as she embraced Padmé warmly. She looked up at Anakin and gave him a smile. "And welcome to the family, Anakin," she said, hugging him next.

Anakin was quite surprised by the warm welcome, and hugged his mother-in-law. "Thank you, Mrs. Naberrie," he said.

Jobal looked at him with a smile. "Now now, none of that Mrs. Naberrie nonsense," she said. "We're family now. So please, call me Jobal, or Mother if you prefer."

Anakin wasn't sure that he could call anyone else Mother but didn't say so. "Thank you," he said with a smile.

"I hope you're both hungry," Jobal said. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"I think Padmé could use some rest before dinner," Anakin said, putting an arm around his wife. "The flight from the capital was pretty tiring."

"I'm alright, Ani," Padmé said.

"Let your husband take care of you, Padmé," Jobal said, pleased with Anakin's desire to do so. "Dinner won't be ready for about half an hour. Why don't you get off your feet for a while?"

Padmé smiled. "Okay, Mom," she said, relenting at last, and let Anakin take her hand and lead her into her old bedroom.

"Now, you heard your Mom," Anakin said. "Time to get off your feet."

Padmé sat down on the bed, more than happy to comply.

 _Later_

The entire Naberrie family sat around a large table that had been set up in the back yard. It was a warm evening, and everyone was enjoying a fine meal and the company of family. For Anakin, it was a unique experience. The only family he'd ever had, before marrying Padmé, was his mother. And now he had a whole new family. He was even an uncle. After everyone had finished eating, Ryu and Pooja had convinced their new uncle to play catch with them.

"Anakin is going to be a wonderful father," Sola commented as she and Padmé watched Anakin interact with the little girls.

Padmé smiled. "I think so too," she agreed.

"I still can't get over that the Jedi won't allow him to be married," Ruwee said. "After everything he went through, after all the times he sacrificed himself for the Republic…it's just not right."

Padmé sighed. "You're right, Daddy," she said. "It isn't. But Anakin knew that there was a chance he could be expelled when we were married. He's really grown up a lot in the last three years, and I guess he's come to realize that he can't have everything. And he's chosen us," she said with a smile.

"So you'll be staying here? On Naboo?" Jobal asked. "The children will be raised here?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, Mom," Padmé said, her eyes following Anakin as he kicked the ball around with her nieces. "The future is still pretty up in the air. I am hopeful that, at some point, I can resume my political career. But I really don't know if the Queen will even want my services now, once it becomes common knowledge that I'm married and about to become a mother."

Sola frowned. "Well that would be very narrow minded of her," she commented.

Padmé shrugged. "She's the Queen," she said. "I have to abide by her restrictions."

Sola and her husband had considerable difficulty getting their young daughters to leave later that evening. Their cool, young Uncle Ani was far too much fun to leave. But having been promised that they'd see him again soon, Ryu and Pooja reluctantly agreed to call it a night.

"Did you know that soon you'll have two new cousins?" Padmé asked her nieces as she said goodnight to them.

"You're having two babies?" Pooja asked with wide eyes.

Padmé nodded. "That's right," she said. "A girl and a boy."

"Isn't that exciting, girls?" Sola asked.

"I'd be more excited if there was two girls in Auntie Padmé's tummy," Ryu declared.

"Maybe next time," Anakin said, giving his wife a wink.

"Please come and visit us up at the lake," Padmé told her sister. "I'm not going to be doing much travelling for the next little while."

"Of course we'll come," Sola said with a smile. "Now I see how well Anakin keeps the girls amused, we'll be visiting a lot," she said. The girls clapped their hands, and Anakin simply smiled, secretly hoping his sister-in-law was joking.

 _Later that night_

"It feels so strange to be in my old bed again," Padmé said as she and Anakin lie together in the smallish bed.

"Did you ever fantasize that you'd be in it with a Jedi knight?" Anakin asked with a smile. "I mean, former Jedi knight."

Padmé smiled. "Maybe," she said.

Anakin rolled onto his side and looked at her with a smile. "Really?" He said. "Let's hear it," he said.

Padmé shook her head. "No way," she said. "My fantasies are my own."

Anakin frowned. "Come on," he said. "If I'm a part of them, I have a right to know about them," he said.

"Is that so?" She challenged.

"Damn right," he said.

Padmé smiled. "Maybe another time," she said with a yawn. "I'm far too tired tonight. Would you turn off the light, Ani?"

Anakin looked at her for a moment, and then turned off the light.

"Goodnight Anakin," Padmé said sleepily.

"Night," Anakin said. He lie in silence for a few moments in the dark room, sensing that beside him his wife was drifting off to sleep.

"You're really not going to tell me about your fantasy," he said finally.

He was met with silence. Anakin frowned, knowing that she was not asleep just yet.

"Padmé? Did you hear me?"

"Ani..."

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep."

Anakin expelled a loud breath and turned over on his other side. Padmé simply smiled.

Within a few minutes, Padmé was sound asleep. Anakin, however, was unable to sleep, and got out of bed. He headed out into the living room, where his father-in-law was still up.

"Can't sleep, son?" Ruwee asked.

"Not yet," Anakin said, taking a seat. "Anything interesting on the news?" He asked.

"Not really," Ruwee said. He smiled. "It seems odd not to be seeing you on the news, Anakin," he said.

Anakin smiled. "Believe me, I'm just as happy to be anonymous from now on."

Ruwee nodded. "So you don't miss it then?" He asked. "Being a general? A Jedi?"

Anakin considered this for a moment. "Do I miss the danger? The stress? Being away from the woman I love for months on end?" He asked. "No, he said. I don't miss it one bit."

Ruwee smiled. And then something on the news caught the attention of both men.

 _We caught up with the Republic's new chancellor, Bail Organa, former senator of Alderaan this afternoon. His Excellency graciously granted us a few minutes of his time for a short interview. He had some very innovative ideas for the Republic, and how to deal with the remaining separatists. But perhaps his most surprising comments came at the expense of the Jedi. In a shocking disclosure, Chancellor Organa told us that the two greatest generals of the Republican Army, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, have left the Jedi Order. Yes, you heard me correctly, Kenobi and Skywalker are no longer Jedi. When we asked the reason for their decision to leave the Order, his Excellency simply stated that there were internal pressures to do so. Clearly the Chancellor is unhappy about this, but whether or not he'll do anything about it remains to be seen. In a related matter, rumours are flying about the departure of the Hero with no Fear from the capital. There has been considerable speculation that the young general is in fact married, and this is a part of the reason why he has left the Order. Of course, we cannot confirm these rumours, but it would explain a great deal. In other news…_

"Scratch what I said about not hearing about you on the news," Ruwee said with a shake of his head. "Do you really think the chancellor will pressure the Jedi to take you and Kenobi back?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't think the Jedi will succumb to any pressure," he said. "They've always had their own way of doing things, and don't take kindly to interference from the government."

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see," Ruwee said. He stood up with a stretch. "Well I'm off to bed," he said. "Goodnight, Anakin," he said.

"Goodnight sir," Anakin replied. "Sleep well."


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen_

Coruscant

Obi-Wan Kenobi had always been a man of routine. He had woken up at the same time every day for more years than he cared to consider. But now that he was no longer a Jedi, Obi-Wan was discovering just how difficult it was to break those routines.

 _I'm too old for this_ , he reflected as he stood looking at himself in the mirror. He had spent the night in the guest room at Anakin and Padmé's home. Despite their invitations to do so, he absolutely refused to use their room in their absence. It was just too unnerving to sleep in the very same bed as…well, he wouldn't even think any further than that. Besides, he didn't need all that room. A small bed was just fine. But as he looked at himself in the new clothes that had arrived early that morning, he frowned. _You can't be serious_ , he told himself. _Do you really think you can pull this off?_

Being a conservative man by nature, Obi-Wan had chosen clothes that he'd hoped would reflect that aspect of his personality: deep brown trousers, a cream coloured tunic and brown boots. Nondescript, ordinary, plain. But as he looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't quite reconcile his reflection as being truly him. He'd even shaved his beard, something he regretted now as he rubbed his smooth chin. _Why did I think I could do this?_ He thought anxiously. _The old adage is true: you can't teach an old dog new tricks._ But he had little choice but to learn new tricks, he reminded himself. And so, after eating a healthy breakfast, Obi-Wan donned a sensible brown tweed overcoat, and headed for to the Senate building to his new job.

Obi-Wan's work day began with a meeting with the new chancellor, during which they discussed the recent news broadcast.

"I must say, Chancellor," Obi-Wan began, "if your intention was to create a controversy, then you have undoubtedly succeeded."

Bail smiled. "Is that what you think I was doing?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Well, it certainly seemed that way," he said. "Speaking as a former Jedi, I can tell you that they are not in the habit of buckling under external pressures," he said. "I do appreciate what you were trying to do, though," he added.

"I meant what I said, Obi-Wan," Bail said. "I think what the Jedi did to you and Anakin is unconscionable," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I am moving on," he said. "And I assure you that Anakin is too. The Jedi clearly don't need us anymore, so it's time to put the whole incident behind us."

Bail said no more on the matter, and the two men moved on to other issues.

An hour or so later, Obi-Wan returned to his office. He sat down at the desk, looking around his new surroundings. At this point, the office was very sparse, containing only the necessary furniture that had been provided by the chancellor. Obi-Wan owned very little in the way of personal effects, so he had no holophotos, no objets d'art, and no sundries of any kind to decorate the top of his desk or the walls. In truth, he wouldn't even know what to purchase, having little experience with decorating _. Padmé could help me with that_ , he reflected _. I'll have to ask her for some suggestions_.

"Excuse me sir, but you have a visitor," a disembodied voice announced over the intercom.

"Send them in," Obi-Wan replied. When the door slid open, Obi-Wan stood up. The last person he expected to see stood in the doorway: Ahsoka Tano.

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan said. "I'm so pleased to see you!" He said.

Ahsoka smiled and came at once to Obi-Wan. She hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you too," she told him. She pulled back and looked at him. "You shaved your beard," she said.

Obi-Wan nodded as he rubbed his chin. "I thought it was time," he said. "You saw the news broadcast, didn't you?" He asked.

Ahsoka nodded with a frown. "What is going on, Obi-Wan?" She asked. "And where is Anakin?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "It's a rather long story," he said. "Have a seat, and I'll tell you all of it."

Ahsoka sat down and listened as Obi-Wan told her the long and complicated story. By the end Ahsoka sat in shocked silence, doing her best to digest all of the shocking events.

"So Anakin was married," she began, "married to Senator Amidala?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"For how long?" She asked.

"Since before you met him, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan replied. "He and Padmé were married just as the war began," he said. "I was as shocked as you are when I found out."

Ahsoka was silent for a moment as she considered this. "Why didn't he tell us, Obi-Wan?" She asked. "Didn't he trust us?"

"It wasn't a matter of trust," Obi-Wan replied. "He was reluctant to put either of us in a compromising situation."

"But you found out," she pointed out.

"I did, but not because Anakin wanted to tell me," he said. "I saw Padmé visiting him in the hospital, and confronted him. It was only then that he told me, and that was nearly a year ago."

Ahsoka shook her head. "I can't believe any of this," she said. "And the Chancellor? A Sith Lord? How did the Jedi not know?"

"Palpatine was very devious," Obi-Wan said. "Ironically, if it weren't for Anakin, Palpatine may have realized his plans. He saved the Jedi, indeed, the whole Republic from an unimaginable fate."

"And yet the Jedi have cast him aside," she said, the bitterness evident in her voice. "They've cast both of you aside."

"Ahsoka, you of all people should understand the way the Jedi operate," he said. "They do not tolerate deception of any kind, nor do they tolerate its members violating the Code."

Ahsoka frowned. She knew all too well about the strictness of the order, about the narrowness of their views. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's so unfair," she added.

"It's all right," Obi-wan said. "I'm moving on. I have a new profession," he told her. "The chancellor has been very kind to give me a job."

"Kind? He's lucky to have you, Obi-Wan," Ahsoka said. "And what about Anakin? Where is he?"

"He and Padmé have gone to Naboo," Obi-Wan said. "They plan to have their twins there, and quite possibly, remain there indefinitely."

"Anakin is going to be a father," Ahsoka said with a shake of her head. "He's not much more than a kid himself," she added with a smile.

Obi-Wan smiled too. "In some ways, yes," he said. "But this whole experience has matured him, Ahsoka. He's calmer and more settled now than I've ever seen him."

"That's wonderful," she said. "I've missed him," she said quietly, looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Anakin was deeply affected by your departure from the Order," Obi-Wan told her. "I know he has felt your absence keenly in his life."

Ahsoka looked up at him. "He doesn't hate me for leaving him?"

"Of course not," he said. "I know how badly he wanted to go to Mandalore and help you hunt down that mongrel, Maul," he said.

"Maybe if I'd had his help, Maul wouldn't still be free," she said with a frown.

Obi-Wan considered this, as a recent conversation he'd had with Anakin jumped to his mind: _If the one who'd killed the woman I love was still out there somewhere, I'd stop at nothing to hunt him down and make him pay._ "Do you have any idea where he is?" He asked.

"I have a few leads," she said. "But without help from the clones, I'm kind of at a disadvantage."

Obi-Wan nodded. "So tell me," he said. "How long do you plan to be on the capital?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "I'm not sure," she said. "Why?"

"I think you should stay for a few days at least," he replied. "Come and stay with me at Anakin and Padmé's apartment. We have a great deal of catching up to do."

 _Naboo_

The evening sky was clear as Anakin and Padmé reached the lake house. The sight of the great stone house filled them both with wonderful memories of the times they'd shared here. Anakin looked at his wife, and smiled.

"It's been a while since we've been here," he said as he put his arm around her.

Padmé nodded. "It has," she agreed, resting her head against him. "I've missed it."

Anakin kissed the top of her head. "So have I," he said. "Soon we'll have a whole set of new memories," he said.

Padmé smiled. "I can hardly wait."

After eating dinner, Anakin and Padmé retired to the very room where Anakin had first declared his love several years earlier.

"I've signed us up for some classes," Padmé told him as they enjoyed the fire together. "They start tomorrow morning."

"Classes?" Anakin asked. "Parenting classes? Is that what you mean?"

"No, childbirth classes," she replied. "Are you …comfortable with that?"

"Of course," Anakin replied. But truth be told, he was terrified at the very thought of it. "I want to help you as much as possible, Padmé."

"Well there isn't a lot you can do," she said. "Just be there and support me."

Anakin smiled. "I guess I had the easy part, didn't I?" He asked.

Padmé laughed. "Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

Anakin laughed and gave her a kiss. "It doesn't seem fair at all," he said.

For a few minutes they simply sat together, enjoying each other's company. It seemed like a dream that they could do so without fear of being separated, without fear of discovery. Their secret was out, and each of them were delighted.

"Oh, that was a big one," Padmé said, putting her hand on her rather large belly. She took one of Anakin's hands. "Feel this," she said.

Anakin smiled as he felt one of the twins pushing their foot, or maybe their behind, against the wall of their mother's womb. "I think they're getting antsy in there," he said. "Feels like they're trying to break out."

Padmé laughed. "Such impatience," she said. She looked up at Anakin. "They're Skywalkers for sure," she teased.

Anakin was about to protest, but simply smiled. She was, after all, right. "Come on, Senator," he said, taking her hand. "You need your sleep."

Padmé was not about to argue with him.

 _Coruscant – 500 Republica Boulevard_

"That was delicious," Ahsoka said with a smile. "I had no idea you could cook, Obi-Wan," she said.

Obi-Wan shrugged self-consciously. "I can manage," he said. "Would you like more?"

"Oh no," Ahsoka said. "I couldn't eat another bite." She stood up and helped Obi-Wan clear the dishes.

"So tell me," Obi-Wan asked. "Did Bo-Katan Kryz continue her search for Maul?" he asked as he started loading the dishwasher.

Ahsoka watched him. "No, she stayed on Mandalore," she told him. "I suppose once he left her planet alone, she didn't feel compelled to pursue him."

"I see," Obi-Wan replied.

Ahsoka frowned. "You seem very …interested," she commented. "Is that because of your history with Maul? How he killed your master?"

Obi-Wan looked up at him. "Yes, well, at least…partly," he said. He frowned as he thought of the death of Satine. "Master Qui-Gon isn't the only person he killed that I cared about."

"You mean the Duchess," Ahsoka said. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you knew her," she said.

Obi-Wan stood up and looked at her. "I knew her very well," he said. "She was…very important to me," he added.

Ahsoka was shocked, and wanted to ask him more; but she knew that Obi-Wan was a man who valued his privacy, and so she didn't push the issue.

"I'm sorry," she said simply, and they finished cleaning up the kitchen in silence.

 _Naboo_

Anakin and Padmé arrived at the hospital where their class was being held amidst a rather large group of reporters. Somehow, word had got out that the Hero with No Fear would be present with his wife, the former Queen of the Naboo.

"What the hell?" Anakin said as the crowd of people cheered when he and Padmé made their way to the entrance. "Why can't these bloody reporters leave us alone?"

"Ani, I don't think they're reporters," Padmé said. "Look, they're holding up signs," she said.

Anakin looked back at the crowd, noting for the first time that several people were indeed holding signs. The message on them was basically the same: _Restore the Hero with No Fear!_ When the crowd noticed that they had attracted Anakin's attention, they started to cheer.

"Anakin, they're here for you," Padmé told him with a smile. "They must have heard about you leaving the Order."

Anakin was shocked. "I can't believe this," he said.

Padmé linked her arm through his. "You're a hero, Anakin," she said. "I think there are a lot of people who feel this way. Why don't we say hello to them? Looks like they've been waiting a while to see you."

Anakin wasn't sure, but he decided to trust his wife's instincts. Hand in hand they returned to where the crowd of people stood, all of whom started to cheer louder when the saw they saw the newly famous couple coming to speak to them.

"General Skywalker!" Called one man who stood near the front. "It's such an honour to meet you, sir!" He said, extending a hand in Anakin's direction.

Anakin smiled, and shook his hand. "Thank you," he said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Olcom," the man replied with an enormous smile. "Olcom Ferris, and these are my two sons, Gerrod and Kile," he said, indicating the two young boys standing beside him. They looked up at Anakin with hero worship in their eyes.

"It's nice to meet you both," Anakin said, shaking hands with the boys.

"The Jedi should never have made you leave," Gerrod, the elder of the two, spoke up. "You're the greatest Jedi in the galaxy!"

Anakin smiled. "Thank you for saying so," he said. "But it's okay, really," he said. "My wife and I are going to have twins pretty soon, so I won't miss being a Jedi so much."

"Queen Amidala!" a woman said, grasping Padmé's hand. "Blessings on you and your children!"

Padmé was quite surprised by all the adulation, and wished that she and Anakin could speak to all of the people there. But their class was starting soon, and they needed to leave so they wouldn't be late.

"That was incredible," Anakin said as he and Padmé finally entered the hospital.

Padmé smiled. "I guess the news is out about you leaving the Order," she said. "And it looks like people aren't happy about it."

Anakin nodded. "I suppose not," he said. "They'll get over it. In a few weeks, they'll have forgotten all about me."

Padmé wasn't so sure that would ever happen.

The child-birth class was small, for which Anakin and Padmé were grateful. After the demonstration they'd just witnessed, they were eager to have more privacy for this particular stage of their lives. The first part of the class was a short lecture on what to expect with the whole experience. Most of the information was not new to Padmé. She had spent a lot of time researching since she'd discovered she was pregnant. Anakin, however, was a different story.

As he listened to the midwife describe the entire process of child birth, Anakin grew more and more uneasy. The thought of his wife going through such an ordeal was very unsettling to say the least. He frowned as the nightmare he'd had jumped to his mind. In the dream, Padmé had been in pain, terrible pain and she was screaming for his help _. Is that what is going to happen?_ He thought anxiously. _Is she really going to go through that agony?_

"Ani?"

Anakin looked at his wife, who had noticed that his mind had wandered.

"Everything okay?" Padmé asked, taking his hand.

"No," he said. "I hate the thought of you going through that," he said.

Padmé smiled. "Ani, it's not that bad," she said. "They have painkillers if I want them, so…"

" _If_ you want them?" He asked. "Of course you should take them! Padmé, you're having twins! You can't not have painkillers. That much pain…I can't bear that thought of you going through that!"

Padmé could see how rattled Anakin was, and had no idea what to say to alleviate his anxiety. Childbirth was difficult; it was painful and often lasted many hours. "Ani, I'm going to be just fine," she told him. "Please, promise me you're not going to worry."

But Anakin wasn't so sure he could do that.

 _Coruscant – Lower Level_

Ahsoka Tano had learned to be very resourceful since she'd left the Jedi Order. When she had been forced to let Darth Maul slip through her grasp, she'd vowed to find him again. Since he'd left Mandalore weeks earlier, the trail had gone cold, and Ahsoka knew that she would need help to continue the pursuit. And so she had gone to the lower levels of Coruscant, hoping to find a person she'd once considered her enemy, but who'd ended up being an ally. Pulling up her hood, Ahsoka entered the pub, her senses on high alert.

The pub was crowded, as always, and music pulsated from the speakers embedded on the walls. Aliens from dozens of species stood around in small groups, imbibing a variety of alcoholic beverages. Ahsoka scanned the room, not seeing the one she sought. But then again, this individual was not known for being obvious. Quite the opposite, actually; and so Ahsoka moved into the darkened corners of the pub.

"Well, if it isn't Skywalker's brat."

Ahsoka smiled at the sound of the voice and looked towards it. "Nice to see you too, Ventress," she said.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter Fourteen_

Ventress lifted an eyebrow as Ashoka walked closer. "I thought you were dead," she said, running a fingertip over the rim of her glass.

"Disappointed?" Ahsoka asked.

Ventress shrugged her shoulders. "I don't give a damn one way or another," she said.

Ahsoka wasn't fazed by Ventress's abrasive attitude, for she was certainly used to it. "I need your help," she said.

Ventress snorted. "I helped you once," she said. "And that was more than enough."

"What if I told you that you could get revenge on Maul," Ahsoka said. She was well aware of how Maul had tried to kill her along with his brother, the monstrous Savage Oppress.

Ventress narrowed her eyes. "You're no match for Maul," she sneered.

"Maybe alone," Ahsoka admitted. "But I have no intention of being alone. I plan to have Obi-Wan Kenobi with me."

This actually surprised Ventress. "Kenobi?" She asked. "Didn't he leave the Jedi?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes he did," she said. "But that doesn't make him any less powerful. And he has a score to settle with Maul."

"Revenge isn't the Jedi way, or have you already forgotten all your teachings?" Ventress smirked.

"Good thing he isn't a Jedi anymore," Ahsoka replied with a smirk of her own. "And neither am I."

Ventress regarded her for a moment. Her senses told her that Ahsoka was being truthful with her. And if she were completely honest, she relished the thought of having a hand in the destruction of Maul. "So what is your plan?" She asked. "I'm assuming you have one."

"Does that mean you'll help me find him? Find Maul?" Ahsoka asked.

"I still don't know why you're coming to me for help," Ventress replied. "What about your precious master?"

"Anakin isn't involved in this," Ahsoka said. "And he hasn't been my master in some time now."

Ventress was happy to hear it. Anakin Skywalker wasn't someone she wanted to tangle with again. "What makes you think I know anything about Maul's whereabouts?" She asked.

Ahsoka smiled. "Ventress, come on," she said. "You have your nose in everyone's business. I would be shocked if you didn't have some idea where he's run to since leaving Mandalore."

"If I help you find him, you have to promise me one thing," Ventress said.

"What's that?" Ahsoka asked.

"That you let me kill him," Ventress replied.

"I'm not sure I can make that promise," Ahsoka said. "You're not the only one who has a vendetta with this monster. But if you come with me, you can sort it out with Obi-Wan."

Ventress smiled. "I'd be happy to," she said.

 _500 Republica Boulevard_

Obi-Wan yawned as he shut down his computer for the night. The kind of work that he was doing for the chancellor was nothing like the work he was used to, but Obi-Wan was an intelligent, hardworking man. He was determined to make this new life he'd embarked upon work, no matter what. Heading towards the guest room that was now his room, Obi-Wan stopped when he heard the lift doors open.

"Obi-Wan? Are you still up?"

Obi-Wan walked to the lift to greet Ahsoka, but the words froze in his mouth when he saw who was standing beside her: Asajj Ventress.

"What the devil…" Obi-Wan started.

Ventress smiled. "Lovely to see you too, Obi-Wan," she said, walking over to him. "It's been far too long," she said, drawing a finger down the side of his face.

"Not long enough," Obi-Wan retorted. He looked at Ahsoka, the anger clear in his eyes. "What are you thinking?" he demanded. "Why did you bring this…person here?"

Ahsoka glanced at Ventress before replying. "Take it easy, Obi-Wan," she said. "Ventress is here to help us."

The frown didn't leave Obi-Wan's face. "Help us? You can't be serious!"

Ventress laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, Obi-Wan darling," she said, kissing him on the cheek. She walked past him and into the living room, where she sat down on one of the sofas. "Pretty nice place," she said, looking around. "How can a Jedi pay for a place like this?"

"It isn't my place," Ahsoka said as she sat down across from Ventress. "It belongs to Senator Amidala, Anakin's wife."

"Skywalker is married?" Ventress exclaimed. "I thought you Jedi were supposed to be celibate," she said, looking at Obi-Wan.

"Clearly Anakin chose to ignore that rule," Obi-Wan said as he finally sat down. He was unnerved to see Ventress in his friend's home, and was still not sure why she was here. "Besides, that is hardly relevant at the moment," he continued, looking at Ahsoka. "I'm still waiting for an explanation."

"Ventress is going to help us track down Maul," Ahsoka said. "She has connections that can help us find him."

"And what makes you think I want to find him?" Obi-Wan asked. "The last time I saw that bastard he killed the woman I…someone who I cared about."

"And you don't want revenge?" Ventress asked.

Obi-Wan looked at her, the question shaking him. "Revenge is not the …" he stopped, when he remembered that he was no longer a Jedi.

"The Jedi have cast you aside and still you cling to their outdated notions," Ventress commented. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"Keep your vicious mouth shut," Obi-Wan snapped. "I don't need your insults, and I certainly don't need your help!" He stood up. "Get rid of her," he said to Ahsoka. And then he left the room.

The two women sat in awkward silence for a moment or two. Finally Ventress spoke up.

"Well thanks for a lovely evening," she said, standing up. "What made you think that Kenobi would want me to help him? Clearly the man hates and mistrusts me."

"Can you blame him?" Ahsoka said with a smirk.

Ventress scowled. "I'm leaving," she said, walking away.

"Wait," Ahsoka said. "Obi-Wan may not want your help, but I do. Please, please don't leave."

Ventress stopped in her tracks and considered her options. She really had nowhere to go, and had been sleeping in alleyways for the past several weeks. Would it hurt to spend the night? She turned to Ashoka. "I'll stay the night," she said. "But after that, I don't make any promises."

Ahsoka nodded. "Fair enough."

 _Naboo_

Anakin and Padmé watched the screen as the images of the twins slowly came in to focus. Anakin smiled, and took his wife's hand.

"Look at them, Padmé," he said, in wonder. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe it," the technician performing the ultrasound said with a smile. "This is your son here," he said, and then he manipulated the hologram to turn it around. "And here is your daughter," he said.

"They look well?" Padmé asked. "No issues?"

"They look great," the technician said. "Getting a little cramped in there. How many more weeks?"

"Three," Padmé said. "But my doctor said that they could come any time."

"Well they're in the right position," the technician said. "Twins often come early."

"Must be because they're running out of room," Anakin remarked.

"Could be," the technician said with a smile. He took a number of measurements of each baby, and then made a copy of the holograms for Anakin and Padmé. "But just in case they decide to stay in another couple of weeks, we'll schedule another ultrasound."

Padmé nodded, as Anakin helped her into a sitting position. If she were completely honest, she'd admit to wishing that the twins would come early. Being pregnant with twins was exhausting, and she'd be all too happy to have the pregnancy over with. But it was up to Luke and Leia at this point, so all she could do was wait.

After leaving the doctor's office, Anakin and Padmé headed to the Naberrie house for lunch.

"Just look at them," Jobal said with a smile as Padmé showed her the hologram of the twins. "I can't wait to meet them," she said.

Padmé and Anakin exchanged a smile. "Neither can we," Padmé said.

"Have you got the nursery all set up?" Ruwee asked. "I could give you hand if you need one," he said, looking at Anakin.

Anakin nodded. "Thank you," he said. "I could."

"Oh, before I forget," Jobal said, standing up. "There was a solicitor who came looking for you, Anakin," she said.

Anakin frowned. "Really?" he asked. "What about?"

"He brought a package for you," Jobal said as she went to fetch it.

"What could it be?" Padmé asked her husband.

Anakin shrugged. "I can't imagine," he said. "And why would they even know to bring it here?"

"I think it's pretty common knowledge now that you're married to Padmé," Ruwee said.

"I suppose so," Anakin said, looking at Padmé with a smile. "Imagine that," he said.

"Here it is," Jobal said, returning to the room. She handed Anakin a data disc. "There's a computer in the den," she said.

Anakin stood up at once and headed towards the den. Padmé watched him, leave, and then looked back at her parents. "Did the person say who they were? What they wanted?" She asked.

"No," Ruwee said. "Only that it was important that Anakin view the contents as soon as possible."

Anakin returned to the room a few minutes later.

"Well?" Padmé asked as he took his seat beside her again. "What was it?"

"It was a summons," Anakin said. "The late chancellor's will and testament are being read at the end of the week," he said. "I suppose that means I'm in the old bastard's will."

"Of course you're in his will," Padmé replied. "You were his protégée, one of his only friends."

Anakin frowned, hating to think of himself in that manner. "I'm not sure I should go," he said. "I don't want his money."

"I understand why you'd feel that way," Ruwee said. "But if you ask me, it's poetic justice that you get it. After what that son of a bitch tried to do, I think it's only fitting that you get his money. Use it to help build this new life that he tried to take from you."

Anakin hadn't thought of it that way, and looked at Padmé. "What do you think?" He asked.

"Why don't we wait until the will is read before we make any decisions," she said.

Anakin nodded. "That makes sense," he said. "Maybe there will be no decision to be made. Let's just enjoy our lunch and forget about it for now, okay?"

Padmé gave him a smile, but wasn't quite sure she could completely put the issue out of her mind.

 _Senate Chamber_

Mace Windu and Yoda sat in the office of the Chancellor, each feeling rather uneasy as they waited for the meeting to begin. They knew that the Chancellor was unhappy with the departure of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi; it was all over the news, after all. In fact, there was a considerable movement that was rapidly gaining ground to reinstate the two heroes. The Jedi had never encountered such public displeasure.

"Good morning," Organa said as he entered the room, with Obi-Wan Kenobi at his side. The two Jedi masters were surprised to see Obi-Wan, who sensed their uneasiness immediately. He smiled.

"Good morning, Chancellor," Windu said. He looked at Obi-Wan. "Why is Kenobi here?" He asked, never having been one to mince words.

Organa frowned. "Obi-Wan is my personal advisor now," he said. "Surely you didn't think a man of his singular abilities would be unemployed for long?" He remarked with a smile. He sat down, while Obi-Wan stood behind him, regarding the two former colleagues.

"Well, you look, Obi-Wan," Yoda said, giving him a smile. He had been very much against stripping Obi-Wan of his title and his place on the council, but had been overruled by a majority vote. "Good to see you, it is."

Obi-Wan bowed in response. "Thank you, Master Yoda," he said simply. He looked at Windu, and simply nodded his head briefly.

"I think you both know why I've asked you here," Organa began.

"We've seen the news," Windu said. "It's no secret that you're not happy with the Council right now."

Organa lifted an eyebrow. "Unhappy is something of an understatement," he said. "I want to hear it from you, as leading members of the Council, what your rationale is for this …unprecedented series of events."

Windu exchanged a quick glance with Yoda before he began. "You are aware that both Skywalker and Kenobi resigned," he began. "We did not expel them, neither of them."

"I know that they were forced into a corner and felt that they had no recourse," Organa said.

"How they felt is not our problem," Windu replied. "Resigning was their choice. The Jedi Order has very strict principles, principles that we do not take lightly. Anakin Skywalker blatantly disobeyed those principles when he married Senator Amidala, and then proceeded to keep that marriage a secret for three years. Obi-Wan Kenobi knew about his marriage, and did not tell the Council. He knew for close to a year, and said nothing. Both men violated the Code, Chancellor, a Code which has been a foundation for the Order for millennia. The Order will not change after all this time simply because two of its members didn't feel like obeying the rules."

Obi-Wan listened to his former comrade in silence. He felt a flash of uncharacteristic anger as he listened, hearing, for the first time, the same thing that Anakin had always managed to hear: condescension.

"No one expects the Order to change," Organa spoke up. "But to allow two of its finest members to leave at this delicate time…it's foolhardy."

"Over, the war is," Yoda pointed out. "Threat from the separatists died with Palpatine, with Grievous."

"Did it?" Organa asked. "Do you know where Nute Gunray is? There is still a vast army comprised of thousands of droids, just waiting for a new leader to take control of it. Do you honestly think that this is the end of the conflict? Come now, gentlemen, surely you're not so naïve as that."

"Naïve? Is that what you think?" Windu asked. "With all due respect, Chancellor, we have the droid army on the run. They are leaderless now, and as far as Gunray goes, he is a coward who will run and hide now that he has no master to hide behind. Trust us to do our job, Chancellor."

Organa looked up at Obi-Wan, whose face remained expressionless. "What do you think?" he asked.

Obi-Wan looked down at him. "I think it is foolish to underestimate the enemy," he said. "Complacency is a dangerous thing," he went on, looking at Windu now. "It was complacency that nearly allowed Palpatine to destroy the Jedi, after all."

Windu met his gaze, sensing the veiled hostility behind it. "Thank you for reminding us once again of how nearly a disaster befell us," he said.

"A disaster that was only averted by the very men that you have force out of the Order," Organa spoke up.

Windu looked back at Organa. "Why have you asked us here today, Chancellor?" He asked. "Let's be totally honest with each other."

"I've asked you here to tell you that the Republic needs Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi," Organa said. "And I think you should think long and hard about your treatment of them. I realize that you don't like what you think of as interference," he went on. "But as the leader of this Republic, I have to voice my concerns. In my opinion, you are jeopardizing the safety of the Republic with your narrow mindedness. But of course, I can't tell you your business, can I?"

"No, you can't," Windu replied. "Is there anything else, sir?" He asked calmly.

"No," Organa said. "Not for now. But I expect a report on the whereabouts of Nute Gunray and the rest of the separatists. And I also want to hear your plan for dismantling the droid army. And I will need both as soon as possible."

"Of course, Chancellor," Yoda said. "Our first priority, it shall be."

The two Jedi left after respectfully bowing in Organa's direction. Obi-Wan watched them leave, his emotions conflicted.

"Well that was a waste of time," Organa muttered as he stood up from his desk.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I did tell you not to expect much," he said.

"So you did," Organa remarked. He shook his head. "Like talking to a wall," he muttered as he poured them both a drink of water.

Obi-Wan simply smiled. "I shall be interested to learn of their plans to deal with the droid army," he said as he and Organa took a seat. "That will be no small task."

"No, it won't be," Organa agreed, handing Obi-Wan a glass. "Especially without the Republican Army's finest generals," he said.

"Don't forget," Obi-Wan said. "We lost three fine generals on the day Palpatine died," he said with a frown.

"Yes you're right," Organa said. "Foolish Jedi pride," he sighed. "Well, we have session beginning soon," he said, standing up again. "I need to get ready."

"I am, as always, at your service, Chancellor," Obi-Wan replied.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fifteen_

Naboo

Padmé awoke with a start, as the pain of a contraction roused her from sleep. She'd had a few before bed, but had said nothing to Anakin, not wanting to alarm him just yet. But this one felt serious, and so she reached over to shake him from the deep sleep he seemed to be enjoying.

"Ani, Ani wake up," she said.

Anakin opened his eyes groggily. "Hmm? What is it?" He murmured sleepily.

"Ani I think I'm in labour," Padmé said.

At this Anakin's eyes popped wide open. "What? You're in labour? Are you sure?"

Padmé simply nodded in response.

"Okay, don't panic," he said, stumbling out of bed. He fumbled around the darkened room looking for clothing before the lights came on. "It's okay Angel, I've got this," he said, trying to put his boots on, but putting them on feet wrong feet. He frowned and looked down at them, and then impatiently kicked them off.

Padmé got out of the bed too, considerably more slowly than her husband, and proceeded getting dressed herself. She stopped as another contraction hit her. Anakin noticed and redoubled his efforts. Finally he got it right, and rushed to his wife's side. "Okay, let's get to the hospital," he said.

The maternity wing of the hospital was quiet when Anakin and Padmé arrived a short time later. The triage nurse admitted them and Padmé was brought into an examination room.

"Well?" Anakin asked anxiously. "Is she in labour? Is this the real thing?"

"A moment, please," the physician replied. "I'm trying to determine that right now."

So Anakin stood back, arms folded, and let the doctor do his job. It wasn't easy for him to remain patient, and only did so with tremendous effort.

"I'm going to admit you," the doctor said at last. "Looks like tonight might be the night," he added with a smile.

"Might be?" Anakin said. "What does that mean?"

The doctor looked at Anakin, trying to remain patient with the obviously rattled young man. "It just means that, given that your wife's due date isn't for another two weeks, this could still be a false alarm," he said. "But her contractions have been coming regularly, so I want to admit her just in case they do continue."

"You mean they could stop?" Padmé asked.

"It's possible," the doctor said. "Your water hasn't broken, after all," he said. "So let's just see how things go, okay?"

Anakin looked at his wife, wishing he'd had more experience with the whole process. "Okay," he said. "Guess it's up to the twins now," he said with a smile.

Padmé was admitted into a private room in the maternity ward, and hooked up to a fetal monitor. Anakin sat at her side for nearly six hours, helping her through the contractions that were becoming less and less regular. Finally the doctor came in and examined Padmé. "Well, it seems that that the twins aren't as anxious to arrive as they were earlier," he said.

"What are you saying?" Anakin said.

"I'm saying false alarm," the doctor said. "False labour is common at this stage, it may even happen again."

Padmé sighed, disappointed to hear it. "Does that mean I can go home now?" She asked tiredly.

"Yes," the doctor said. "I'll sign your release. Go home and get some rest," he said. "You've had an exciting night."

"Nerve wracking more like it," Anakin muttered.

Padmé smiled, and, with Anakin's help, got off of the bed. She was exhausted and disappointed and just wanted to go back to her own home and rest. "Let's go home, Ani," she said.

Dawn was breaking by the time Anakin and Padmé left the hospital. Anakin was concerned, for he knew how exhausted Padmé was.

"Maybe we should stay in the city instead of going back to the lake house," he suggested. "That's a long trip for someone as tired as you."

Padmé shook her head. "No, I want my own bed," she said. "Besides, it's too early to go to my parents, or Sola's. I want to go home, Ani."

Anakin nodded, wise enough despite his youth not to argue with his very pregnant, very tired wife. "Okay Angel," he said, taking her hand. "Let's go home."

Upon arriving home, Padmé had a light snack before going back to bed. Anakin, however, was far too rattled to sleep. He'd had no idea that there was such a thing as false labour, and he wondered just how many times this would happen before the real event. He worried about the toll that would have on Padmé, particularly if it was during the night when they happened.

Once Padmé had gone back to sleep, Anakin decided to try and contact Obi-Wan. He reasoned that he'd be at the senate offices, and so he sat down at the computer screen in the library and contacted him there.

"Where's your beard?" were the first words out of Anakin's mouth when he saw the face of his friend.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I thought it was a fitting change," he said. "Though I have to say that I miss it."

Anakin laughed.

"Do you have news for me?" Obi-Wan asked. "Have Luke and Leia arrived?"

"Not yet," Anakin replied. "Thought they were coming last night, but it was a false alarm."

Obi-Wan nodded, being just as ignorant of such things as Anakin had been.

"How's the new job?" Anakin asked. "Is the Chancellor keeping you busy?"

"Yes, quite so," Obi-Wan replied. "We had a rather interesting meeting with Masters Yoda and Windu recently," he said.

"Let me guess," Anakin said. "They were unhappy with the things Organa said to the media," he said.

"I'm sure they were not," Obi-Wan replied. "But it was actually the Chancellor who called the meeting. He wanted to express his displeasure at the way the Order's treatment of you and me."

Anakin snorted derisively. "I can imagine how that went over," he commented.

"Yes I'm sure you can," Obi-Wan replied. "At any rate, his excellency has asked for a full report on the Order's plans to locate Nute Gunray and neutralize the droid army. I'm looking forward to seeing their plans myself."

Anakin grinned. "I bet," he said. "Let me know what they come up with."

"I shall," Obi-Wan said. "I had a visit from your former padawan," he said. "In fact, she's been staying with me."

This surprised Anakin. "What is she doing on Coruscant?" he asked.

"She saw the press conference," Obi-Wan explained. "And wanted to talk to us about it. Of course, you were gone by then."

Anakin nodded. "Has she had any luck tracking down Maul?" He asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "She's engaged the services of Asajj Ventress to help her," he said. "You can imagine my delight to see our lovely sith witch again."

Anakin considered this. "Ventress hates Maul as much as we do," he said. "And she's a bounty hunter now, remember? She'd be a valuable asset on such a mission."

"I suppose she would," Obi-Wan said.

"Has Ahsoka asked you to help her?" Anakin asked.

"Not directly," Obi-Wan said. "Though she has hinted quite strongly."

"And?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "What do you think?" He said. "I have responsibilities to the Chancellor now," he said. "I can't simply go off on some damn fool idealistic crusade."

Anakin nodded. "Got it," he said. "Oh, get this," he said. "I'm going to a ready of the late Chancellor-slash-Sith Lord's will," he said.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Really?" He asked. "How strange."

Anakin shrugged. "Not that strange, really," he said. "He had no family, no friends…I guess I was the closest thing he had to both. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Obi-Wan replied. "Well let me know what they say," he said. "I'll be most interested to learn what you inherited."

"I will," Anakin replied. "Though I'm not sure I want anything if it's from him," he added with a frown.

"I understand," Obi-Wan replied. "Well, I suppose it's time for me to get back to my duties," he said. "Please keep me posted," he added with a smile.

Anakin smiled. "I will," he said. "And let me know how the Jedi solve all the problems in the galaxy," he said.

Obi-Wan laughed. "I shall, as soon as they have done so."

"And one more thing," Anakin said before Obi-Wan sine doff. "Tell Ahsoka to come and visit us," he said.

"I will give her the message," Obi-Wan said. "Take care, my friend," he said.

"And you, Obi-Wan replied. "May the Force be with you, Anakin."

After signing off, Anakin went to make sure that lunch was ready, for he was sure that Padmé would be quite hungry when she woke up.

 _Coruscant_

Obi-Wan was greeted by the smell of dinner when entered the apartment that evening. He smiled as he hung up his overcoat.

"Something smells delightful," he called to Ahsoka.

She said nothing in reply, and so Obi-Wan, figuring she hadn't heard him, walked into the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that it was not Ahsoka cooking, but rather, Asajj Ventress.

"Hello darling, nice day?" she asked, smirking at him over her shoulder.

"It was nice until now," he replied. "I thought you were leaving first thing this morning."

Ventress shrugged. "I don't have anywhere to go," she said. "And it's quite comfortable here, so I thought I'd stay a while. You don't mind, do you Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan frowned, hearing the trademark sarcasm in her voice.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he said. "Where is Ahsoka?"

"She headed out to the market for a few things," Ventress replied as she stirred a pot of something aromatic. She pulled the wooden spoon out and sniffed it. "Give this a taste," she said, shoving the spoon in Obi-Wan's direction.

"I will not," Obi-Wan replied indignantly, taking a step backwards. "Who knows what manner of poison you've laced your concoction with," he remarked.

Ventress merely laughed. "You're such an old grouch," she said, and tasted it herself. "Needs more oregano," she said.

Obi-Wan watched in shocked silence as Ventress bustled around the kitchen. He was tempted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming, but was quite certain that he was awake.

"I'm back!" Ahsoka called as she entered the kitchen with a grocery bag in her hands. She gave Obi-Wan a nervous smile. "Hello, Obi-Wan," she said. "Hungry?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "A word with you please," he said, taking the bag from her hands and setting it down on the counter. He then steered her out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Would you please explain to me why that woman is making dinner in Anakin and Padmé's kitchen?" He asked.

"She's an amazing cook," Ahsoka said, knowing that was not the answer he was looking for. "Who'd have guessed, eh?"

Obi-Wan's frown only deepened. "You know bloody well that's not what I'm asking," he said. "You told me she was leaving, and now she's telling me that she's planning on staying for a few days! What the devil are you thinking, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I guess I kind of feel like I owe her after she helped me clear my name," she said. "Besides, I think she's changed, Obi-Wan. I'm not sensing that same darkness in her. I honestly think she's scared right now, and has nowhere to go. I guess I feel sorry for her."

"You can't be serious," he retorted. "She is a sith, and always will be," he said. "And I will never trust her or believe that she's changed. I want her gone, Ahsoka. I mean it."

The two turned to see Ventress standing in the doorway. "Dinner is ready," she said. She looked at Obi-Wan coldly, and then turned back into the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry," Obi-Wan muttered, and headed to his room to mediate.

 _Naboo- Lake District_

It was late, and Padmé had already gone to bed. Anakin had been in the habit of working out every evening. It was something he'd done most of his adult life, and had always taken full advantage of the excellent fitness facilities at the Jedi temple. But this was not the Jedi temple. There was a tread mill, and a weight machine: no remote for light saber practice, no lightsabers… _it's okay_ , he told himself as he did some stretches; _this will do_. As he worked out, Anakin considered what materials he'd need to make both a remote and a lightsaber. He had no doubt that he had the skills needed; it was just a matter of acquiring the materials. He frowned as he thought of all the long hours he'd spent making lightsabers over his young life. _Why bother now?_ He reflected. _Only the Jedi and the Sith carry lightsabers, and I'm neither…_

The past few weeks had been so hectic and eventful, that Anakin had not had a chance to even consider how much his life had changed. But it had changed, irrevocably, in a matter of a few short weeks. And what Anakin had thought would be his lifelong vocation had suddenly gone by the wayside. _Fools,_ he thought with a frown as he imagined the Jedi Council. _Don't they realize how much they need me? How much they need Obi-Wan? They'll never find Gunray without our help, they'll never stop the droid army without us._ The more he thought of it, the angrier he grew. _The Jedi have never appreciated me,_ he reflected. _Especially Windu….he didn't even want me to be trained_ …

 _The Force is strong with him._

 _He's to be trained, then._

 _No. He will not be trained._

 _No?!_

 _He is too old. There is already too much anger in him._

 _He is the chosen one...you must see it._

 _Clouded, this boy's future is. Masked by his youth._

 _I will train him, then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner._

 _Well Windu, you finally go your way, didn't you_? Anakin reflected. As the anger welled up inside of him, the words of Palpatine jumped to his mind, unheeded: _I can feel your anger…it gives you focus, makes you stronger…_

This shook Anakin, as he remembered how close he'd come to succumbing to the Sith's temptation. He shook his head to clear the negativity from his mind, and focused on the impending birth of his twins. Padmé's parents were coming over in the morning to help put the finishing touches on the nursery. After the false alarm that they'd had, Padmé was very anxious to make sure the nursery was ready. Anakin wasn't about to let her down. _They are my life now,_ he reminded himself as he finished his work out. _They're all I need now._


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter Sixteen_

 _Naboo_

Padmé sat out on the terrace with her mother enjoying a cup of tea. It was still quite warm as the sun began to set on the lake below.

"How is Anakin holding up?" Jobal asked. "Is he nervous about becoming a father?"

"I don't think fatherhood itself," Padmé replied. "But I know he's pretty anxious about the birth. Poor Ani," she said with a smile. "That false alarm we had the other night really threw him."

Jobal smiled. "Anakin is very young," she reminded her.

"He is," Padmé agreed. "I know he'll be a wonderful father, though. He's like a big child himself in some ways," she added with a smile.

"That's a good quality to have," Jobal replied. "He's a wonderful young man, Padmé. Dad and I couldn't be happier that you and he are together."

"Padmé? Want to have a look?" Anakin said as he appeared on the terrace. "You too, of course, Jobal," he said. He had decided to use his in-laws names rather than calling them Mom and Dad. He just felt weird calling someone Dad, as he'd never had one of his own; and calling someone Mom just didn't sit well with him given the way he'd lost his own mother.

"We do," Padmé said, and held out her hands to Anakin so he could help her. Anakin pulled her out of her chair with a smile.

"This is getting to be hard work," he teased.

Padmé shook her head as her mother laughed.

"Come and see what we've done," Anakin said as he took his wife's hand.

Ruwee was in the nursery, admiring him and Anakin's handiwork with the women arrived. Padmé stopped in the doorway, overwhelmed by the final results.

The room was large, the largest bedroom in the house, and featured a large picture window that overlooked the estate's spectacular gardens. On either side of the window sat a white, wooden crib. One crib was outfitted in blue, while the other was pink. Above each crib, the names Luke and Leia had been painted. On the floor was a large white area rug, and there were two change tables, one for each baby. In the corner of one room sat a glider. The two identical dressers were white, as were the walls with the exception of some pink and blue touches here and there.

"It's perfect," Padmé said, looking at Anakin with a smile. She laughed at herself as she brushed away an errant tear. "I can't believe I'm crying," she said. "So silly!"

Jobal smiled, and put an arm around her shoulders. "It's not silly at all," she said. "I feel like crying too," she said.

Padmé laughed, and hugged her mother.

"I guess that means we passed inspection," Ruwee said to his son-in-law with a smile.

Anakin nodded. "I think so," he agreed.

 _Planet Geonosis_

Nute Gunray had always been cunning, deceitful and willing to kill for his financial benefit. He was an avaricious and calculating business leader who had no qualms about exploiting innocent people for the love of money—rather, he encouraged it. Having been moved to Mustafar by General Grievous, Gunray and his council had waited further instructions. The last communication he'd received from Lord Sidious had commended Gunray, and had assured him that he would soon be taken care of by Sidious's apprentice. But no apprentice had come. With the death of Grievous, Gunray was now the leader of the Confederacy forces, a position he felt was long overdue. But it seemed that something had gone astray. Over a week had passed, and Gunray was growing anxious as he waited on the hellish planet. And then the news had come, and it seemed impossible to believe: Lord Sidious had been assassinated by the Jedi, and all his plans had died with him. And so, Gunray had decided to move his council to Geonosis. He knew that he was in a precarious position, and that the Republic would be coming after him. _Let them_ , he reflected as he surveyed the assembly line. I still have a massive army, with more droids being produced every day. Gunray was also aware of the losses that the Jedi Order had taken lately, losing five prominent members in a matter of a few days; most significant in those loses were Kenobi and Skywalker. Gunray hated all the Jedi, but most especially Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. _With them out of the way, my droid army will be unstoppable_ …

"Sir, he is here," one of Gunray's aides announced, interrupting his musings.

Gunray turned to him. "Good," he said. "Show him in at once." He'd had some misgivings about giving command of the army to someone, but Gunray was a businessman, not a general. He'd witnessed the lethalness of this particular man first hand, and reasoned that he needed someone as ruthless as General Grievous had been to lead the army. The trouble was, no one knew his whereabouts. _For now, at least_ , he reflected.

Gunray looked up as a bounty hunter entered his small office. He smiled. "Welcome Bane," he said. "I have a job for you."

 _Coruscant_

"Any word from Anakin?" Ahsoka asked as she and Obi-Wan ate lunch together in his office.

"Well apparently there was a false alarm," Obi-Wan replied. "I'm not entirely sure what that means, but no babies yet."

Ahsoka smiled. "He must be going nuts," she commented.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "He did seem a little…rattled by the whole affair," he said. "He told me something else that I found rather interesting," he said. "Apparently Anakin is named in the late chancellor's will. He's going to a reading of it today, I believe."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Really?" She said. "I guess Palpatine never dreamed Anakin would turn on him in the end."

"I doubt it," Obi-Wan replied. "He probably envisioned Anakin becoming his next apprentice. I shudder to think if his plans had been realized."

Ahsoka nodded with a frown. "Do you remember on Mortis when Anakin was under the influence of the Dark Side?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "It was terrifying," he replied. "If Palpatine had succeeded in luring Anakin to the Dark side….." he didn't finish, and for a moment or two they both contemplated this in silence.

"Well that will never happen," Ahsoka said. "Thank God."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said. "The galaxy would have been torn apart." He took a moment to take a sip of his tea. "Now onto the matter that you've been avoiding since you arrived," he said. "Is Ventress gone yet?"

Ahsoka averted her eyes. "Well, not yet," he said. "Just one more day, I promise," she said.

Obi-Wan frowned. "That's what you said yesterday," he said.

"I know," she said. "I wish you'd give her a chance," she said. "She's not the same sith witch she was," she said. "Surely you can see that she's changed."

Obi-Wan did not reply, but the scowl on his face gave Ahsoka all the answer she needed.

"Okay, okay," Ahsoka sighed. "I'll take care of it."

"See that you do," he replied, and they finished their lunch without mentioning the name Asajj Ventress again.

 _Naboo_

Anakin held his wife's hand as they sat together in the lawyer's office. He was anxious, for he had no idea what to expect. Given the manipulative nature of the late chancellor, Anakin could not help but be concerned. _But he made his will before I killed him_ , he reminded himself. _He thought I was going to be his apprentice, after all._

"Anakin Skywalker?"

Anakin stood up as the law clerk appeared in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Come with me please," the clerk said.

Anakin turned to his wife and took her hand to help her out of the chair, and then they followed the clerk in to the main office.

Within the office, a middle-aged man was seated at a large desk. He stood up when Anakin and Padmé entered the office.

"Hello," the lawyer said. "I'm Owen Renny," he said, extending a hand to first Anakin and then Padmé.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," Anakin said. "And this is my wife, Padmé," he said, turning to Padmé.

"Senator Amidala," Renny said with a smile. "It's an honour to meet you," he said. "Both of you," he said.

"Thank you," Padmé said. She and Anakin sat down and waited for Renny to begin.

"Well, shall we get down to it then?" Renny said as he took his own seat.

"What about the other people?" Anakin asked. "Shouldn't we wait for them?"

"There are no others," Renny said. "You're the only one mentioned in the will, Anakin."

Anakin was surprised, and looked at Padmé. She seemed equally surprised.

"Well, down to business," Renny said. "Given that you are the only beneficiary, it won't be a surprise to you that Palpatine left you his entire estate," he said.

"His entire estate?" Anakin said, the shock evident his voice? "Are you serious?"

Renny smiled indulgently. "Quite serious, I assure you," he said. "And it is a considerable estate," he continued. "Worth approximately four and a half million."

Anakin and Padmé looked at one another in shock.

"That of course includes investments, art work, property….it's quite an extensive list. In fact, the largest piece of property is here on Naboo, Palpatine's home world."

"He had a home here?" Padmé asked, hating the thought of the vile Palpatine inhabiting her beloved planet.

"Well the property was never developed," Renny said. "It's 50 acres of land up in the Lake District."

Anakin smiled as an idea came to him. "I'd like to see it, if I may," he said.

"It's your property Anakin," Renny said with a smile. "Of course you may see it. I'll give you the coordinates. Oh and I'll need your bank account information in order to have the money assigned to you."

"Well, I…don't have a bank account," Anakin said, feeling rather embarrassed. "You see, I was a Jedi Knight until recently, and wasn't allowed to have a bank account."

"But we have one together," Padmé spoke up. "A joint account. Will that suffice?"

"But of course," Renny said. "It will do just fine."

"I'll give your clerk the information when we leave," Padmé said.

"Very good," Renny said. "Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"I don't think so," Anakin said, standing up. "Padmé?"

"Just the coordinates to the property," she said as Anakin helped her stand up.

"I have them right here," Renny said, handing Padmé a small disc.

"Thank you," Padmé replied with a smile. And then she and Anakin left.

After leaving her banking information with the clerk, Anakin and Padmé left the office and walked into the street.

"Do you want to go now?" Anakin asked. "I have to admit I'm kind of excited to see it."

Padmé nodded. "So am I," she said. "But all that money! Ani we don't need that," she said.

"No we don't," he said. "We'll figure out something to do with it."

"Sounds good," she said. "Let's go have a look at this property."

The property, which was in the Lake District, was a picturesque piece of land bordering on the lake. Much of it was forested, for it had not been developed at all.

"We could build a house here, Padmé," Anakin said excitedly. "I love the lake house, but that is your family's house. This would be our house, just ours; a place to raise our family."

Padmé nodded with a smile. "I think that's a wonderful idea," she said. "It would take some time though," she said. "We'd have to clear some of the forest. But I'd want to clear as little as possible," she added. "It's so beautiful here," she said.

Anakin nodded as he put an arm around his wife's shoulders. "It is," he agreed. "I hate to think of that bastard setting foot here," he added with a frown.

"He probably didn't," Padmé said. "He almost never came here, and only did so on official business. I highly doubt he spent any time…." She stopped, and looked down at her feet. They were wet. "Oh my God," she said, looking up at Anakin in alarm. "My water just broke!"

Anakin felt his heart thumping in his chest. This was no false alarm; this was for real. "Let's go," he said, taking her hand and heading back to the speeder as fast as she could manage.

The maternity ward was far busier than the last time they'd been there, and Anakin and Padmé had to wait for several minutes before being admitted. During the wait, Padmé had several more contractions, which seemed to be getting closer together. Anakin nearly lost his mind as they were forced to wait, and it was all he could do not to lash out at the triage nurse when they were finally ready to admit Padmé.

"Ani, it's okay," Padmé assured him as the nurse helped her into a hover chair. "It's not like the babies are coming right now."

Anakin nodded, and followed along with the nurse as they brought Padmé to a private room. Once there, they helped her change into a hospital gown, and then examined her.

"You're three centimetres," the nurse said upon completing the examination. "Looks like today is the day," she said with a smile.

"I hope so," Padmé said.

"I'll be back in a little while," the nurse said. "Try to relax," she said to Anakin. "You may have a long day ahead of you."

"She's kidding, right?" Anakin said as the nurse left the room. "How does she expect me to relax?"

Padmé smiled, and reached out to take his hand. "She's right," she said. "Labour can be a very long process. You need to relax, Ani. Why don't you go and contact my parents? Let them know I'm here."

Anakin nodded. "Okay," he said. He gave her a quick kiss, and then left the room. Padmé lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. She was worried that this would be too much for Anakin to handle. He had never handled her pain very well; and childbirth was very painful.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Navarro," said a young man who entered the room. "I'm on call this afternoon. How are you feeling, Mrs. Skywalker?"

"I'm okay," Padmé said.

The young doctor came over to have a look at the monitor beside the bed. "Contractions coming pretty regularly?" he asked.

"Yes," Padmé replied. "At least so far. I had false labour the other night, so I'm a little anxious about that happening again."

The doctor nodded his understanding. "First baby?" he asked.

"First two babies, yes," she said, a little concerned that the doctor who may possibly be delivering her twins was unaware that there were, in fact, two babies.

"Yes of course, you're having twins," the doctor replied. "Well I'll be back later," he said. "Our nurses are top notch, and I'm sure they'll take good care of all of you."

Padmé simply smiled as the doctor left the room. Her smile faded when another contraction hit her, and she closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing as she'd learned in the childbirth class. Anakin returned to the room in the middle of the contraction. He sensed her pain at once, and came to her side. He picked up her hand to support her, knowing that there was not much else he could do at this point.

"That was a big one," she sighed as the contraction abated.

"They're getting stronger?" Anakin asked.

"I think so," she said. "I'd like to get up and walk around," she said. "I remember in class they told us that walking can speed up labour."

"Are you sure?" Anakin said as he started to get off of the bed. "Seems to me like you should stay off your feet, Angel," he said.

Padmé smiled. "Ani, I could be in labour a long time," she told him as he helped her up. "I don't want to spend it all lying on that bed. This will speed things along," she said. "Come on, let's walk in the corridor."

Anakin didn't like the idea much, but knew better than to say so. He decided to let her call the shots, and do for her whatever he could to help.

As they were walking in the corridor, Padmé's mother and sister arrived. They hugged Padmé excitedly.

"How are you holding up?" Jobal asked Anakin as Sola took a turn walking with Padmé.

"So far so good," Anakin replied with a smile. His eyes never left his wife as she slowly made her way down the corridor with her sister. "It's not easy seeing her in pain," he added.

Jobal smiled, the love Anakin bore her daughter warming her heart. "I know," she said. "But she's strong, and she'll get through this just fine. And soon you'll have two beautiful babies," she reminded him.

Anakin nodded. "I can't wait," he said.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter Seventeen_

 _Coruscant_

It was night, but the vast city still seethed with life. Movement, lights everywhere; it was no wonder Obi-Wan couldn't sleep. But he knew that there was more to his insomnia that simply the hustle and bustle of Coruscant. He'd dreamed of Satine again, one of the stolen moments they'd shared when he was a young padawan on a mission to protect her with his master, Qui-Gon Jinn. It had occurred to him that Anakin, much like himself, had fallen in love with a woman who he'd been assigned to protect. But rather than sublimate the emotions, he'd acted on them, in true Anakin Skywalker fashion. He'd defied the Code and married the woman he loved, and now he was having a family with her. _I obeyed the Code, and now the woman I love is dead, and I'm alone and forsaken by the Jedi Order I'd vowed my life to. What a fool…_

"Can't sleep?"

Obi-Wan started at the sound of the voice, shaken from his musings.

"No," he replied simply. He didn't turn to her, hoping that Ventress would get the hint and leave him alone. She didn't.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" she asked as she stood beside him on the balcony. "You're thinking about the woman you loved."

Obi-Wan's reply was stony silence.

Ventress smiled. "It's okay," she said. "You don't have to say anything. I know you loved her. I'm not here to judge you, Kenobi. But I do wish you would lose the attitude and listen to what I have to say."

Obi-Wan looked at her finally, his face impassive. "I have no attitude where you are concerned, Ventress," he said.

Ventress snorted. "Yeah, sure you don't," she replied.

Obi-Wan frowned slightly. "Say what you feel compelled to say."

Ventress turned her eyes back to the city below. "It's Maul," she said. "Something I heard, something one of my contacts told me. If true, then the Republic has a bigger problem on their hands than anyone realizes."

"What the devil are you talking about?" Obi-Wan demanded.

Ventress turned her eyes to his. "The Confederacy is looking for him," she said.

"Why?"

"Because they need him," she said. "Sidious is dead, Dooku is dead, and Grievous is dead. Gunray is no general, he's a businessman. Do the math, Obi-Wan."

Obi-wan considered this for a moment, as his frown deepened. "You don't mean...they want Maul to command the army?"

Ventress nodded. "And imagine what would happen if he did," she said. "Imagine if that monster had the droid army at his disposal. Imagine the hell he would unleash if he had that much power."

Obi-wan didn't want to consider it. "I...I can't even imagine," he said.

"You need to tell your boss," she said. "You need to tell the Jedi. They need to find Maul before the Confederacy does, because if they find him first..."

She didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't need to. Obi-Wan felt a cold chill go down his spine. "I will tell the Chancellor immediately," he said quietly. "And may the Force protect us all."

 _Naboo_

Padmé had been in labour for close to twenty hours, but the twins did not seem to be in a hurry to enter the world. Anakin was tired and frustrated, but he knew that he had to remain positive and upbeat for Padmé's sake. For Padmé, the day had seemed endless as the pain from her contractions which were growing more painful as the hours slowly passed. Padmé's mother and sister had gone home to get some sleep.

"How are we doing?" asked the doctor on call as she entered the room.

"She's exhausted, but hanging in there," Anakin said, looking at his wife with a smile.

"Let's just see how far along you are," the doctor said as she pulled a stool up to the end of the bed.

"Oh, Ani!" Padmé cried as a contraction hit her. "It hurts so much!"

Anakin held her hand as she breathed through the contraction, but this one had an intensity that she had not previously experienced. It made her think that perhaps she'd turned a corner, and that the end was in sight.

"Good news," the doctor said. "You've entered the transition period, Padmé."

"What does that mean? " Anakin said.

"It means we're in the homestretch," the doctor said with a smile. "Now this last stage of labour is pretty intense, so if you want something to help you through it, please don't hesitate."

Padmé had refused any medication up to this point, but given how painful the first of what could be many contractions had been, she began to reconsider. "How long is the transition period usually?" She asked the doctor.

"It's far shorter than early labour, but there's no way of saying how long," the doctor replied.

"I think you should take something," Anakin said, voicing his opinion for the first time in hours. "Please, Padmé. You're exhausted. You're going to need all your energy for the main event," he said with a smile.

Padmé considered this. "Okay," she said. "Just so long as the birth experience isn't diminished in any way," she said.

"It won't be, I promise," the doctor said. "I'll let your nurse know and she'll be in right away."

"Thank you," Padmé said, and then grabbed Anakin's hand tighter as another contraction hit her.

 _Coruscant_

Bail Organa sat waiting for the Jedi council representatives to arrive. Obi-Wan had told him what Ventress had said, and it had alarmed him greatly. He had held a secret hope that the Separatists would simply go away, that leaderless they would just fade away into oblivion. But if what Ventress had said was true, they were far from self-imploding. The thought of what she suggested was horrific: even if there was the smallest chance that it was true, they had to ensure that it simply could not happen.

"So this…Ventress person," Organa said. "She's had quite a history with the Jedi," he said. "She was the protégée of Count Dooku, wasn't she?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Until he tried to have her killed," he said. "She removed herself from his influence, and has been working as a bounty hunter for over a year now. Ahsoka claims that she has sensed a change in Ventress," he continued.

"Have you?" Organa asked pointedly.

"I don't trust her, I never have," Obi-Wan replied. "But I'm somewhat…biased where Asajj Ventress is concerned. I trust Ahsoka, however," he said, "completely."

Organa nodded. "Then perhaps we ought to take this seriously," he said. He looked up as Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi and Yoda entered his office. "Gentlemen, please come in," he said.

Obi-Wan stood up and turned to face his former comrades, bowing respectfully in their direction. Yoda smiled at him, Ki-Adi Mundi returned his respectful nod, and Windu ignored him. Obi-Wan smiled and sat down again.

"Thank you for getting here so quickly," Organa began. "I'm afraid we have a situation that requires immediate action."

"What is it?" Windu asked. "What's going on?"

"It seems that the Confederacy is actively searching for the sith beast, Maul," Organa began. "They plan to install him as the leader of their army."

"Where did you get this information?" Mundi asked.

Organa looked at Obi-Wan, who spoke up.

"A reliable source," Obi-Wan said. "Someone with connections to the underground. I think this information needs to be taken very seriously."

"Who is this source, Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked. "Reliable, they are?"

Obi-Wan hesitated to say, for the Jedi were well acquainted with Asajj Ventress. And yet, he had to trust that Ahsoka's feelings were accurate, that her trust was not misplaced. "Asajj Ventress is the source," he said.

"You can't be serious," Windu said with a scowl. "The woman is a sith! You can't trust a sith."

"She has apparently renounced her affiliations with the sith after she was betrayed by Dooku," Obi-Wan explained. "Ahsoka believes her, she trusts her."

Windu exchanged a look with Mundi, and Obi-Wan could sense their doubt, their disbelief. He wasn't surprised by it, but it angered him nevertheless.

"Clearly you don't believe her, or me," Obi-Wan said, an angry edge to his voice.

"No, I don't," Windu replied, looking Obi-Wan in the eye. "And I'm surprised that you do, Obi-Wan. You two have not exactly had the friendliest relationship over the years."

"No, we haven't," Obi-Wan said. "But what she is suggesting makes sense. And I think it would be foolish to ignore it. I know Maul very well, we have a history, as you would say. He is unstable and utterly without conscience, without morals. If he were given command of an army, he would wreak havoc on the galaxy."

Obi-Wan's statement rendered everyone silent for a few moments as they considered his words.

"We will …take this under advisement," Windu finally said.

Organa frowned. "That means you're not going to do anything, doesn't it?"

Mundi smiled indulgently at the Chancellor. "Not at all, Chancellor," he said. "We shall meditate on this, and decide what the best course of action should be."

"And while you're meditating, Maul will be found and given control of the droid army," Obi-Wan said, unable to remain silent.

Windu looked at him. "We'll be in touch, Chancellor," he said, and stood up along with the other two. After bowing respectfully, Windu and Mundi left. Only Yoda hung back.

"Master Yoda?" Windu said, noticing that Yoda was not coming with them.

"Meet you at the hangar, I will," Yoda said.

Once Windu and Mundi had departed, Yoda turned back to Organa and Obi-Wan. "Find him, we must, Obi-Wan," he said. "Stopped he must be."

Obi-Wan nodded and looked at Organa. "I wholeheartedly agree, Master Yoda."

 _Naboo_

"Okay Padmé," the doctor told her. "It's time to bring those beautiful babies into the world. On the next contraction, I want you to bear down as hard and long as you can. Ready?"

Padmé nodded. She was exhausted after labouring for nearly 24 hours, but knew that the end was near. Soon she would meet her precious Luke and Leia. No sooner had the thought formed in her mind, then another contraction hit. Anakin helped her into a seated position as she prepared to start the onerous task of giving birth.

"That's it, Angel," Anakin said encouragingly, rubbing his wife's back as she pushed. "You're doing great!"

The doctor smiled. "She sure is," he said. "That's it, Padmé, push as hard as you can."

It wasn't long before the first baby started to appear. Anakin watched in amazement and awe as the first child emerged.

"I see the head!" Anakin told Padmé excitedly. Soon the first baby was born, as the child's father watched with tears rolling down his face.

"It's a boy!" The doctor announced. She cut the cord and held the baby up for his parents to see. Luke cried, not liking the bright, cold world he'd just arrived in.

"He's perfect," Anakin said as the doctor placed the tiny boy in his arms. He smiled at his son, and kissed his forehead. "Look, Padmé," he said, showing her their son. "He's so beautiful!"

Padmé smiled tearfully, and touched her son's face. "Hello Luke," she said. "Welcome, sweet boy!"

The nurse took Luke from Anakin to clean him up and clothe him. Anakin kissed his wife's brow. "You did great," he said, pressing his forehead to hers. "I am completely in awe of you right now."

Padmé smiled. "I still have more work to do," she told him. "Leia is not going to wait long now that Luke has left her."

Padmé was right. Within moments, her contractions began again, and it wasn't long before Luke's twin sister, Leia, emerged into the world. She cried even louder than her brother had, and Anakin laughed as the nurse placed her in Padmé's arms.

"This one is going to be a spitfire," he said. "I can just tell."

Padmé laughed. "We'll see," she said, looking lovingly into Leia's face. "Hello my love," she said, kissing Leia on the brow. "I'm so glad you're finally here."

One of the nurses brought Luke over to his father's waiting arms. Anakin took his son with a smile, marvelling at the tiny perfection of the boy's features. "Good looking boy we've got here," he said.

"Looks like his daddy," Padmé said with a smile. The nurse took Leia to be cleaned up as the doctor tended to Padmé.

"How big are they?" Anakin asked as he walked over to where Leia was being cleaned up.

"Both are a good weight," the nurse replied. "Leia here is just shy of six pound, and Luke is six pound four ounces."

Anakin was amazed to consider that his tiny wife had been carrying around over twelve pounds of baby. The entire experience had amazed Anakin, and it only served to deepen the love he bore Padmé. The nightmare that he'd suffered from many weeks earlier was simply a bad memory now as he gave Luke to his mother. He watched in awe as she nursed their son for the first time, and then smiled as the nurse placed Leia in his arms. "Hello there, Princess," he said. He kissed Leia's nose, marvelling at her baby soft skin. "We've been waiting a long time to meet you both."

Once the twins and their mother had been attended to, a hover chair was brought in for Padmé. She held Luke in her arms while Anakin held Leia as the nurse brought the family out of the birthing suite to a private room. As they were heading down the corridor, Jobal and Ruwee appeared. They were both overjoyed to meet their newest grandchildren.

"May I hold her?" Jobal asked Anakin, as she looked adoringly at the baby.

Anakin smiled. "Of course," he said, placing Leia in her grandmother's arms.

"My, she is a beauty," Jobal said as she smiled down at Leia.

"Remind you of anyone?" Ruwee asked.

"Yes," Jobal said, looking at Padmé. "Very much like you at this age," she said.

"And this is a fine looking lad you have here," Ruwee said. "May I?" He asked.

"Yes of course," Padmé said as she passed Luke into her father's arms.

"Let's get you into your room so you can all visit," the nurse suggested.

"Yes, please lead the way," Anakin said.

The nurse brought them to a room away from the birthing suite. It was very spacious, with its own bathroom and a large picture window on one side. Padmé was exhausted by now, and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Jobal and Ruwee realized this, and kept their visit short. Once they had departed, the nurse brought in a cot for Anakin, who had expressed his desire to stay. He was rather tired himself, not having slept in more than 24 hours. He could only imagine how tired his wife was. And so, once Luke and Leia had both nursed and their diapers had been changed, all four Skywalkers fell asleep. It had been a long and very exciting day for all of them.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter Eighteen_

Coruscant

"So what are you suggesting, Master Yoda?" Bail Organa asked. "Are you suggesting we take action without the involvement of the Jedi Council?"

Yoda looked up at Organa. "Agree with the Council, I do not," he said. "Seriously this threat must be taken. A dangerous enemy Maul is. Find him you must," he said, looking back at Obi-Wan.

"Me?" Obi-Wan asked. "You expect me to find him? I'm not a Jedi anymore, Master Yoda. I don't even have a lightsaber."

Yoda smiled. "A Jedi you will always be," Yoda said. "Lightsabers I will get, for you, for Ahsoka, and for Asajj Ventress."

"You plan to give Ventress a weapon?" Organa asked. "Is that wise?"

"Ahsoka trusts her," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"But you don't," Organa countered.

"Not entirely, no," he said.

"Worked with Ventress before, you have," Yoda pointed out.

Obi-Wan frowned. "We have," he said "In extreme situations. But like I've already mentioned, I am no longer a Jedi. This is a Jedi matter, a military matter."

"If you agree to do this, you will have full military backing," Organa said. "You have tangled with Maul before, Obi-Wan. You know how dangerous he is. You are the best one to stop him."

Obi-Wan did not like this, not one little bit. He had been rejected by the Jedi so why was it now that he was being called upon to do something that he considered their job? It didn't seem right. "I don't know," he said.

"What about Anakin?" Organa asked. "Would you consider doing it if Anakin were to join you?"

"Anakin is preparing to become a father," Obi-Wan reminded him. "Tracking down Maul will be the last thing on his mind."

"To protect his family from Maul, Anakin would do anything," Yoda pointed out. "Ask him, you must."

Obi-Wan didn't reply, for he knew exactly what Anakin would say. He too had been rejected by the Jedi; how quick would he be to go on a dangerous mission now? "I can ask," he said.

"Stopped Maul must be," Yoda said.

"Yes, I agree one hundred percent, Master Yoda," Obi-wan said in frustration. "But it is the Jedi who should stop him, not me, not Anakin. We would have been involved in such a mission had the Order not pushed us out. But now…it's not our job anymore."

Yoda was disappointed with Obi-Wan's bitter attitude. He had been against the Council's decision to strip Obi-Wan of his title as Master, for Obi-Wan had been one of the finest Jedi he had ever known. He had also disagreed with their treatment of Anakin, who, in Yoda's opinion, _was_ the Chosen One of Jedi lore. And yet, he'd held a hope that Obi-Wan could rise above the ugly past with the Jedi to, once again, help save the galaxy. It seemed his hopes were not to be realised.

"Speak to the Council, I will," Yoda said. "Deal with this situation, they must."

"I'm sorry, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said. "I hope you can see the position I am in."

Organa nodded. "I can," he said. "You're right, this is a Jedi matter. Only it doesn't seem to me as though they are convinced that this is a serious threat." He snorted. "Ironic, isn't it? You and Anakin would be the first ones to volunteer for such a mission." He looked at Yoda. "I'm sorry, but I have my doubts that the Jedi will be up to the challenge."

Yoda did not seem offended and looked up at Obi-Wan. "A mission for the Jedi's finest, this is," he said.

"Master Yoda, with all respect," Obi-Wan began, "if you feel that way, why didn't you fight for Anakin and me? You are the Grand Master of the Council, after all. Why did you let Master Windu dismiss us so easily?"  
"I've wondered that myself," Organa said, looking at Yoda and waiting for his reply.

Yoda sighed. "Wrong I was to allow this," he said. "But in the past it is. It is the future we must protect now. Your worth will be proven for all the Council. Reconsider their decision, they will. See to it, I will."

Obi-Wan frowned, not sure he liked having to prove his worth to anyone. Hadn't he done so repeatedly over the past three years of war? And yet, Obi-Wan was a man of singular conscience, and he knew that he would not be able to blithely walk away from this dire situation. An uneasy feeling was working its way into his stomach, one that felt a lot like guilt. No, he was not a Jedi anymore; but should the galaxy be punished because of that? Should he risk the safety and security of the Republic because the Jedi were simply too stubborn to recognize the inherent danger in this situation?

"You do realize that if I agree to this, the Jedi will be most displeased," Obi-Wan said at last.

Organa and Yoda simply exchanged a look and smiled.

 _Naboo_

The first day with the twins had been an exhausting one, with one of the two babies waking up seemingly every hour to nurse. Anakin had mastered the skill of changing diapers, and had already done so several times by the time Padmé's family returned for a visit. This time her sister, brother-in-law and two nieces showed up, along with her parents. Anakin was feeling decidedly outnumbered, but said nothing as Padmé visited with her family.

"I'm going to let Obi-Wan know about the twins," Anakin told Padmé after he'd had a quick shower. He kissed her. "I'll be back soon," he said.

Anakin left Padmé's room to find a communication facility where he could contact Obi-Wan on the capital. It didn't take him long to find one.

As soon as Obi-Wan saw Anakin's face on the screen, he smiled. "Are you a father?" He asked simply.

Anakin smiled. "Yes I am," he said. "Twice as a matter of fact."

Obi-Wan's smile grew. "Wonderful," he said. "Congratulations. How is everyone? Padmé is well?"

Anakin nodded. "She's tired, but doing well. Babies are both very heathy, and gorgeous of course. It's an incredible feeling looking at them, knowing they're a part of me. I can't even put it into words."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm happy for you," he said.

"You and Ahsoka should come and visit," Anakin said. "You need to meet Luke and Leia."

Obi-Wan frowned ever so slightly, and Anakin knew at once that something was wrong.

"What is it?" Anakin asked. "What is going on?"

"It's nothing," Obi-Wan said. "I don't want to rain on your parade."

Anakin frowned. "Tell me," he said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "It's Maul," he said.

"What about him?" Anakin asked. "Are you saying that you've decided to go after him? To avenge Satine's murder?"

"No," Obi-Wan said. "It seems that the Confederacy is looking for him" he said. "They want him to command the droid army."

Obi-Wan's words left Anakin cold. "What?" He asked. "That's…that's…that can't happen," he said. "So the Jedi are going after him?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Master Windu is not convinced that the threat is real," he said

"What a surprise," Anakin said, shaking his head. "What does the Chancellor say?"

"He wants me and Ashoka to go after Maul," Obi-Wan said. "And he wanted me to ask you to join us."

Anakin was silent for a few moments. Maul would pose a terrible threat to the safety of the Republic, a Republic that was home to Luke and Leia, to Padmé. And yet, Luke and Leia were mere hours old. How could he possibly leave now?

"I can't help you, Obi-Wan," Anakin finally said. "Padmé needs me, Luke and Leia need me," he said. "They are my priority now."

Obi-Wan wasn't surprise by this, but he couldn't help but be disappointed. "Of course they are," he said. "I didn't expect you to feel otherwise, but I did tell the Chancellor that I would ask you."

"So you're going after him?" Anakin said. "Just you and Ahsoka?"

"With military support," Obi-wan replied. "And potentially Ventress."

Anakin frowned. "Be careful," he said. "You won't have me protecting your sorry ass," he added with a smile.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I suppose I'll have to protect it myself," he said. "Give my love to Padmé," he said. "And tell her I will be coming to visit my nephew and niece very soon."

Anakin nodded. "We both want you to be the twins' godfather," he said. "So you'd better be here for their naming ceremony in a month."

"I'm honoured," Obi-Wan said. "And I shall be there, you have my word."

"May the Force be with you, brother," Anakin said.

"And with you," Obi-Wan said, and then the transmission ended. He sat in his chair for a few moments, trying to reconcile his feelings. He had gone on other missions without Anakin in the past, but somehow this was different. Anakin was not joining him, was not backing him up, and was not even remotely involved. And that unnerved Obi-Wan more than he wanted to admit.

 _Naboo_

Padmé's family was still visiting when Anakin returned to her room. Luke was being held by his Aunt Sola, while Leia was being held by her grandmother. Anakin could see in his wife's face how tired she was, but Padmé was not about to tell her family to leave. Anakin considered doing it himself, but decided against it, not wanting to ruffle anyone's feathers. So he sat down in the only spare spot in the room, his cot. Padmé looked at him and smiled. She could see in his face that he was upset about something, but could not imagine what it could be.

"Perhaps we ought to let you get some rest," Jobal said at last. "You both look exhausted."

Padmé was grateful for her mother's sensitivity, and hugged her goodbye. The rest of the family followed suit, as Anakin stood up to see his in-laws off.

"Congratulations, Anakin," Darred said, shaking Anakin's hand. "There's nothing like being a father."

Anakin smiled. "I know exactly what you mean," he said.

As soon as the in-laws had left, Anakin brought Leia over to Padmé to nurse, and then picked Luke up. He looked down in his son's face, already sensing within the small boy how strong he was with the Force. Anakin smiled, feeling a sense of joy he'd never imagined.

"Ani? You okay?" Padmé asked.

Anakin looked up at his wife, who seldom missed anything where he was concerned. He sat on the edge of her bed with Luke, wondering if he ought to tell her about his conversation with Obi-Wan.

"Yes, just tired," Anakin told her.

"Did you talk to Obi-Wan?" she asked.

Anakin nodded. "He sends his love," he told her as he returned his gaze to Luke's face.

Padmé watched him closely. "What else did he tell you?" She asked.

"What makes you think he told me something?" Anakin asked, not looking at her.

"Because I know you well," she said as she burped Leia. "What's going on?"

Anakin sighed, and looked up at her. "It's Maul," he said. "There is reason to think that the Confederacy is looking for him."

Padmé frowned. "Why?" She asked.

"Because they want him to take command of their army," Anakin replied. "The Jedi won't do anything about it, they don't believe it's true. Organa has sent Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to find him."

Padmé considered this in silence. She knew enough about Maul to be alarmed. "Is the army going to help him?" she asked at last.

"Yes, they'll have military support," Anakin said. "He asked me to come," he told her. "But I said no," he went on, looking back at his son. "My place is here, with you and our children."

Padmé was happy to hear it, but knew he was troubled. "You're worried about Obi-Wan, aren't you?" She asked.

Anakin nodded. "Maul is a monster," he said as he gazed at Luke who had fallen asleep in his arms. "And Obi-Wan has a long history with him. It will be difficult for him to separate his emotions from this mission."

Padmé nodded. "He'll have Ahsoka," she reminded him. "She'll look after him, just as she looked after you many times."

Anakin looked up at her and nodded. "Yes, you're right," he said. He stood up and put Luke in his bassinet. "Time for bed," he said, holding his arms out for Leia. Padmé handed her to him, only too happy to get some sleep. Anakin took his daughter over to her bassinet, kissing her brow as he set her down. "Sleep well, Princess," he told her. He watched his children sleeping for a moment, overwhelmed with a sense of protectiveness. _Obi-Wan can't fail,_ he thought. _Maul has to be stopped…the safety of my family depends on it._

 _Later that night_

 _Flames and smoke billowed out of the Jedi Temple. Fire ships did their best to fight the inferno, but it was rapidly gaining strength. A handful of Jedi were inside, trying to help the younglings escape the fire. Pillars were crashing all around them as they hastened to the exit. But before they could escape, a black hooded figure appeared at the huge entranceway. The figure produced a lightsaber and ignited it, producing a double red blade. The Jedi stopped for a moment, and then start to charge at the figure, when hundreds of battle droids streamed into the temple, blasters firing into the group of Jedi. The first to die were the younglings, who lacked the skill to deflect each blast. The adult Jedi did their best, but soon they too began to fall. It was then that the black robed figure's face was revealed. It was Maul, and he smiled as he drove his red blade through the heart of Obi-Wan Kenobi._

Anakin awoke with a gasp, sitting up in the hospital issue cot. His heart was racing as he fought to push the horrific images from his mind. Dropping his face into his hands, Anakin took some deep breaths in an effort to calm himself, to master the terrible sense of foreboding that he was filled with.

As though sensing his father's anguish, Luke woke up and began to cry. His cries shook Anakin, and he stood up at once to go to the baby.

"It's okay, Daddy's here," Anakin said soothingly as he picked up his infant son. He held Luke close for a moment, simply basking in the boy's pure aura. "Do you know how much I love you, Luke?" Anakin whispered, brushing his lips over the tiny boy's brow.

"Ani?"

Anakin looked over to where his wife was watching him. "He just woke up," he told her, bringing Luke over to be nursed.

Padmé looked up at her husband. "You okay?" She asked as she took their son from him.

Anakin frowned. "I had a nightmare about Maul," he told her. Padmé grew alarmed.

"Bad one?" She asked as Luke commenced nursing.

Anakin simply nodded as he watched his son. "It was at the Temple," he said. "He was there with a squadron of droids. He killed Obi-Wan," he said, the words making his voice falter for a moment.

Padmé looked down at the baby, not sure how to respond. "You're worried about Obi-Wan," she said. "Perhaps that's why you're dreaming such terrible things."

Anakin frowned, but said nothing. He hoped that this was the case. He hoped that there wasn't more to it than that. Once again, Anakin's dark musings were broken by the sound of one of his children crying; this time it was Leia. Anakin walked over to where she lie and smiled down at her. He picked her up and cuddled her. "It's okay, Princess," he said. "Daddy's here, little one."

Padmé watched Anakin as he comforted their daughter, a lump in her throat. The love he bore the twins was clear, and she knew that it was that love that would help him through the anxiety he would undoubtedly experience when Obi-Wan embarked on the dangerous mission to stop Darth Maul.

 _Coruscant_

Obi-Wan was tired when he finally arrived back at the apartment. He walked into the living room, wondering where his roommates were. "Ahsoka?" he called. "Are you here?"

"Right here," Ahsoka said appearing with Ventress. The latter held a small haversack over her shoulder. "I was just helping Ventress pack up her things."

Obi-Wan looked at Ventress. "You're not leaving," he said.

Ventress's face showed her surprise. "You have a warped sense of humour, Kenobi," she said with a scowl. "I know when I'm not wanted."

"I spoke to the Chancellor," Obi-Wan told her. "He has sent me to find Maul. And the two of you are coming with me."


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter Nineteen_

"Wait a minute," Ahsoka said. "You're going after Maul? You said you had no interest, you said you wouldn't go," she reminded Obi-Wan.

"I know that," Obi-Wan said. "But I suppose I ...reconsidered," he said. "The Chancellor has asked me to," he went on. "Master Yoda has asked me to."

"So the Jedi believed what I told you?" Ventress said in shock.

"Well, actually they didn't," Obi-Wan told her. "Master Windu was very skeptical," he said, "which doesn't at all surprise me. But Master Yoda does, and that is why I felt compelled to get involved."

Ventress considered this. "Imagine that," she said with a smirk. "Obi-Wan Kenobi listening to me."

Obi-Wan looked at her. "I know that we've had our...rough patches," he said. "But if we are to work together, we need to put that aside."

Ahsoka smiled, pleased that Obi-Wan was finally coming around to trust Ventress. "So what is the plan?" she asked. "Do we have any idea where Maul might be?"

"You were the last to see him," Ventress pointed out. "Do you have any idea where he went after he left Mandalore?"

"I'm afraid not," Ahsoka said.

Ventress frowned. "I know someone who might know his whereabouts," she said. "But he's as elusive as Maul."

"Who are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked. "Surely you don't mean..."

"Bane," Ventress said. "Cad Bane. I'm sure you know him."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Only too well," he remarked. "Do your connections in the underground have any idea where he might be found?"

"They might," Venress aid. "But they will be far less talkative if they see a Jedi," she said, looking at Obi-Wan.

"I'm not a Jedi, remember?" Obi-Wan said.

"Once a Jedi, always a Jedi," Ventress said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "In that case, wouldn't that make you a Jedi as well?" he asked her.

Ahsoka was surprised by the question. "You were once a Jedi?" She asked Ventress.

Ventress didn't like to consider those days, and frowned. "I was a padawan," she said. "Until my master, Ky Narec, was killed," she added with a frown.

Obi-Wan was unaware of this, and he felt a measure of empathy for Ventress. "I know how that feels," he said. "My master was also killed. By Maul."

Ventress looked at Obi-Wan. "Then you have all the more reason to want to see him dead," she said. "Don't deny that the thought of killing him appeals to you, Obi-Wan. I know otherwise."

Obi-wan did not answer her question, for he did not wish to consider that he may have his own motives for agreeing to hunt down Maul. "Back to the matter at hand," he said. "I agree that I would be too recognizable should I try to infiltrate the underground," he said. "So that leaves finding Bane to you two ladies," he said. He looked at Ahsoka. "Does that sound appropriate?"

Ahsoka nodded. She looked at Ventress. "I'm up for it if you are," she said with a smile.

Ventress smiled. "What the hell," she said. "Might be fun."

 _Naboo_

"I can't believe they're sending you home already," Anakin grumbled. "Two days? That's it?"

Padmé smiled as she and Anakin put the babies into the transport seats. "Anakin, I'm fine," she said. "Luke and Leia are both healthy, there's no reason for us to stay."

Anakin frowned. "I suppose," he said. He picked Padmé's bag in one hand and Leia's seat in the other. "Let's go home."

Luke and Leia slept on the long voyage to the Lake District. By the time they had reached the house, however, both babies were crying.

"Guess it's lunchtime," Padmé said with a smile. Anakin changed Luke's diaper and did his best to comfort his son as Padmé commenced nursing Leia. Luke continued to cry after his diaper was changed. Padme looked up at him. "Maybe I can nurse them both at the same time," she said.

"Well, you have two…you know," Anakin said with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Yes I do," she said. "Let's try," she said. Anakin positioned in the crook of Padmé's free arm, and soon enough, the boy was nursing. Padmé looked up at Anakin with a smile. "Well this is better," she said.

Anakin nodded. "Well Luke is certainly pleased," he said. He watched for a moment. "You're amazing, you know that?" He asked his wife.

Padmé smiled. "You're pretty amazing yourself," she said. She was worried about Anakin, for he seemed to be handling the immense changes in his life remarkably well. It seemed as though he'd had very little time to acclimate, and she had to wonder if that was the reason he'd been having bad dreams. "Leia is finished," she told him.

Anakin picked up his daughter and kissed her. "Let's get you a clean diaper," he said, and walked over to the change table.

Padmé watched him, smiling when he saw Anakin planting kisses on Leia's bare belly.

"I'm glad we decided to get two chairs for this room," Anakin said as he sat down in a rocking chair with Leia.

"Me too," Padmé said. She stood up and took Luke over to change him once he'd eaten his fill. "It's a lovely day," she said as she changed Luke. "Why don't we take the babies outside for some fresh air?"

"Sounds good," Anakin said. "I think we could all use some sunshine."

So after Luke had been changed, Anakin and Padma rolled their double pram outside to the terrace. Finding a shady spot, they let the twins nap while they sought out a sunnier spot nearby.

"This will be a nice spot for the naming ceremony," Padmé said. "Did you ask Obi-Wan about being Luke and Leia's godfather?"

"Yes, he said he'd be honoured," Anakin said. A frown passed over his face as he thought of his friend. "I just hope …" he stopped, not wanting to voice his worst fears.

"I know you're worried about him," Padmé said. "But Obi-Wan has been in plenty of difficult situations before, Ani."

"I know that," he replied. "I just feel like…I should be there with him," he said. "It's strange to think of him going without me."

Padmé looked away, watching the sunlight glistening on the lake. "Are you saying you want to go on this mission, Anakin?" she asked.

Anakin looked at her, sensing that she was upset. "No, that's not what I'm saying at all," he said. "My place is here, with you. I guess I'm just feeling out of sorts," he said. "I can't help but feel resentful that the Jedi treated us the way they did," he told her. "They took my decision to come clean about our marriage out of my hands, and used it against me, not to mention Obi-Wan." He frowned. "Their condescension and complacency is really hard to take. They don't get how dangerous Maul is. You'd think after what so nearly happened with Palpatine that they'd be more cautious, more wary of threats from the Sith."

"Didn't you tell me that Yoda was supporting Obi-Wan?" She asked.

Anakin nodded.

"So it's not all the Jedi," she pointed out. "Just a few."

"Just one," he said with a frown. "Mace Windu. He's hated me since I was a boy. I know he loved seeing me leave the Order, he's wanted that for years. I just hope he doesn't regret the way he's alienated Obi-Wan and I one day. Maul could terrorize the galaxy in ways Windu can't even imagine. The Order lost three good Jedi on the day I killed Palpatine, and now with Obi-Wan and I gone, two more. Their numbers have dwindled, and now he scoffs at the idea of a threat from a known killer." Anakin shook his head.

Padmé reached over and took his hand. "I'm sorry," she said, not knowing what else to say.

Anakin looked at her, and kissed her hand. "I don't mean to go on like this, and I'm sorry for being so negative," he said. He sighed. "I just need some time to adjust to all the changes in my life." He smiled. "Being a father means more than anything," he told her. "I promise you Padmé, I'm going to be the best father that I can for Luke and Leia."

Padmé smiled. "You already are," she told him, stroking his face softly.

 _Planet Dathomir_

Cad Bane had always been a resourceful person, a quality which had served him well in his life as a bounty hunter. He'd earned a lot of money over the years finding individuals who didn't want to be found, but he'd never been offered as much money as the Confederacy had offered him. It was for that reason, basic greed, that he had travelled to the strange, wild planet of Dathomir. Bane knew Maul enough to realize that it was to his home world that the Sith had most likely retreated. He'd left Mandalore months earlier, after nearly being captured by a Jedi castoff. It seemed logical to Bane that he would go home to lick his proverbial wounds. He wasn't wrong.

Maul had indeed gone home, to Mother Talzin, and had started up his own criminal network. He hadn't forgotten the humiliation he'd suffered at the hands of the former padawan of Anakin Skywalker, and vowed to get revenge on the Jedi somehow.

"Lord Maul, I have him," one of Maul's lieutenants told him. Maul nodded, and the lieutenant left. He returned a short time later with Cad Bane who looked a little worse for wear.

"Well well, what have we here?" Maul said as he stood up. He walked over to where Bane stood flanked by two of Maul's henchmen. "Cad Bane, it's been a long time."

"It has," Bane said. "What's with the rough treatment? I came here to talk to you, that's all."

Maul frowned, not believing him. "Get out," he said to the two guards at Bane's sides. "How did you find me? And what the hell do you want?"

"I took a chance that you'd come home," Bane said. "After getting your ass kicked by Skywalker's sidekick, I figured you'd need to lie low for a while."

Maul's frown deepened. "Is that so?" he asked, walking closer to Bane.

"Yeah," Bane said, growing a little unnerved by the way Maul was looking at him. He'd heard that the former Sith apprentice had gone quite mad over the past few years. He was beginning to believe it.

"What do you want?" Maul asked.

"I've come with an offer," Bane said. "If you're interested."

"What sort of offer?" Maul asked.

"A good one, if you ask me," Bane said with a smirk.

Maul merely stared at him.

"Uh, okay," Bane said, growing more unnerved by the minute. "It's from the Confederacy," he said.

"The Confederacy? What could they possibly want with me?" Maul asked.

"They want you to take command of their army," Bane told him. "Hell of an offer, if you ask me."

"No one asked you," Maul said. He walked away as he considered this. "How do I know that the Jedi haven't paid you to find me and bring me to Coruscant?" he asked. "What proof do you have that this offer is legitimate?"

Bane frowned. "I don't have any damn proof," he replied. "Do you really think I'd come all this way to con you?"

"You're one of the best con artists around," Maul said, turned to face him again. "In fact, the more I think of it, the more it makes sense," he said. "No one would ever expect you to side with the Jedi," he said, his madness starting to rear its ugly head. "And then I agree to come with you and you turn me over to them," he said.

"You think I'd side with the Jedi?" Bane asked. "I hate the Jedi! You know that!"

"Yes, you do hate them," Maul said as his advanced on Bane slowly. "But that's why your plan is so perfect," he said. "But it won't work," he said, starting to apply pressure to Bane's wind pipe. "I see your lies, Bane," he said. "I know the way you work."

Bane's hands flew to his throat. "I'm …I'm telling you the….the truth!" he gasped, fighting for air.

"I …don't…believe…you!" Maul snarled as he choked the life from Bane. He watched him slump to the ground, dead, and then signaled for his guards. "Take this away," he said. "No, wait," he said. He smiled. "I have a better idea."

 _Coruscant_

"Well, everything looks lovely," Obi-Wan said. "Thank you ladies."

"I just set the table," Ahsoka said. "Asajj did all the work."

Ventress simply looked at Ahsoka with a smile. "You know I love baking," she said. "It's no work at all."

"Well it smells delightful," Obi-Wan said. Just then the doorbell sounded. "Looks like our guests are here."

"Relax, Obi-Wan," Ventress told him. "Do you even know how to relax?"

Obi-Wan smirked. "I have been known, on occasion, to relax," he said as he went for the door.

Ventress smiled. "I could show you a thing or two," she called to him.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to make of her comment, and said nothing as he let in their guests. He smiled. "Good evening Chancellor, Master Yoda," he said. He was surprised that a third person had accompanied them. But before he could greet him, Ahsoka screamed his name.

"MASTER PLO!"

Ahsoka ran over and hugged the Kel Dor Jedi Master, not caring about protocols or anything else. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Plo Koon, normally a very staid and calm individual, returned Ahsoka's hug. "I have missed you, Ahsoka," he said.

"I'm so please that you have joined our little group," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Plo Koon nodded. "It is the right thing to do, Obi-Wan," he said. "I am outraged at the way you've been treated by the Council, by the way Skywalker was treated."

"Thank you, Master Plo," Obi-Wan said. "I'm grateful for your support."

"Gentlemen, please come and sit down," Ventress said. "We have some refreshments if you'd like to have a seat."

Bail looked at Obi-Wan with a smile. "Quite the little hostess, isn't she?" He asked quietly.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You have no idea," he said.

The evening passed pleasantly enough, as plans were made to begin the task of finding Maul. Ahsoka related her and Ventress's plans to find Cad Bane.

"You think this Bane knows where Maul is?" Organa asked.

"He's more likely than anyone," Ventress said. "He is very powerful in the underground, and has a lot of connections. I think we can get him to give up Maul's location. The two of them have a history," she went on. "I think Bane would be happy to give him up."

"And you know how to locate Bane?" Plo Koon asked.

"He's not the only one with connections in the underground," Ventress replied with a smile.

Organa smiled. "Sounds to me like you have everything well in hand," he said.

"Well, there is one thing that we need," Obi-Wan said. "If we're going to take down Maul, we will need weapons, Jedi weapons."

Yoda smiled. "Weapons, we have," he said, setting the canvas bag that he had brought with him on the table. Inside were the lightsabers had that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had surrendered when they had left the Order, as well as one for Ventress.

It had been years since Ahsoka had held her lightsabers, and seeing them again rendered her speechless and emotional. Wordlessly she picked them up and clipped them on her belt. It felt good to do so.

Obi-Wan picked up his old weapon, amazing by the powerful emotional response seeing it again gave him. _Hello old friend_ , he thought as he examined it _. It is good to see you again._

As for Ventress, the fact that her lightsaber was a Jedi weapon and not a Sith weapon was shocking. "What colour is the blade?" She asked Yoda.

"Blue," Yoda said. "No longer a Sith, are you," he told Ventress.

"You were once a Jedi padawan, were you not?" Plo Koon asked.

"Yes," Ventress replied, examining the fine weapon in her hand.

"Then a Jedi padawan you are again," Yoda said. "Obi-Wan can be your master."

Ventress's eyes widened and she looked at Obi-Wan. "You're joking, right?" She asked. "That would never work," she said, looking at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was about to reply when Ahsoka spoke up. "Then I can be her master," she said, looking at Ventress. "I believe all the struggles I've been through in the last few years ought to qualify as a trial."

Plo Koon nodded. "I agree," he said. He looked at Ventress. "What do you think?"

"She's younger than I am," Ventress pointed out. "How can she be my master?"

"Don't think of it as being your master," Ahsoka said. "Just think of it as being your guide into the light."

Ventress looked at Ahsoka, her desire to help her rendering her speechless.

Obi-Wan could see how deeply Ventress was affected by Ahsoka's offer, and it surprised him. "Perhaps we can both guide you," he suggested.

Ventress smiled, and nodded.

Yoda and Plo Koon exchanged a knowing look. The alliance was certainty an unconventional one, but perhaps that was what it would take to fix what could potentially be a very serious problem.

 _Later that night_

Obi-Wan had just finished getting ready for bed when the comlink that Yoda had furnished him with sounded. He activated the device at once. "Yes?"

"Obi-Wan, something has happened," Plo Koon's voice issued forth. "Ventress and Ashoka will not be able to find Cad Bane."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Whatever do you mean, Master Plo?" He asked. ""How do you know this?"

"Because Cad Bane's body was found on the steps of the temple," Plo replied. "He's dead."


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter Twenty_

 _Jedi Temple_

It was the dead of night as the coroner performed the autopsy on Bane's body. Standing nearby were Masters Yoda, Windu, Plo Koon, as well as Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Ventress. They watched in silence as they awaited the coroner's prognosis. Obi-Wan could not help but feel a terrible feeling of foreboding. He was certain that Maul was somehow related to the death of Bane, though he didn't know how just yet.

"Death by asphyxiation," the coroner said as she looked up at the assembly.

"Are you certain?" Plo Koon asked.

"Yes, quite certain," the coroner replied. "The curious thing is though, that there is no bruising evident on the neck," she went on. "Whoever did this used the Force to do it, in my opinion."

"Force choke," Obi-wan said. "Who do we know that can do that?" He asked, looking at Windu pointedly.

Windu frowned. "We can't say for sure that Bane was Force choked," he said. He looked at the coroner. "There has to be another explanation for why this man was choked to death."

The coroner looked at him, resenting his condescending attitude. "If there is, I'd love to hear it," she said, meeting Windu's eyes.

"No other explanation there is," Yoda said. "Force choked Bane was," he said. "By Maul. No one else would do this."

"But why kill Bane?" Organa asked. "And then deliver his body in such a grisly matter?"

"Apparently they had a history," Obi-Wan said. "It's not always possible to understand the motives of others, particularly when someone is mad, like Maul clearly is."

"So basically we're back to square one, then," Organa said. "Since it was your hope that Bane would tell you where Maul was."

"It was," Ahsoka said. "I guess that idea has gone out the window."

Ventress had been quiet during the discussion, for Bane's death had surprised her as well. "What if he's gone home?" She said finally.

Everyone turned to her. "Home?" Plo Koon asked. "Do you mean Dathomir?"

Ventress nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean," she said. "Maul was humiliated by you, Ahsoka," she went on. "Where better to go and regroup?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Perhaps you have a point," he replied. "But if he has gone there, then he's bound to have gathered support. It won't be easy to get to him."

"No, it won't," Ventress agreed. "But we need to try, Obi-Wan. Something tells me that Bane was there on behalf of the Confederacy. If I'm right, then Maul knows about their desire to have him at the head of their army."

"If that's true, then why kill Bane?" Windu asked. "What's the point? What's the point of dropping Bane's body on our doorstep?"

"Question the motives of a madman, you do," Yoda commented. He looked up at Obi-Wan. "Reinstate you into the Order, I do, Obi-Wan," he said. "The support of the Jedi you will have."

"I appreciate the support, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said. "I'm not sure I want to be reinstated," he said to the shock of all. "I strongly protest the treatment Anakin has received of late. How could I simply join the Order once again as if nothing has happened?"

Windu frowned. "The Order has rules," he said. "Rules that Skywalker has flagrantly ignored over the years."

"Yes, I know all about Anakin's disregard for the rules," Obi-Wan said, unable to keep the scorn form his voice. "But given the fact that his very existence has, if you will, broken the rules, I would think he would be given a certain amount of latitude."

"I agree," Organa spoke up.

"Irrelevant, this is," Yoda spoke up. "Need your help, the Republic does," he said, looking at Obi-Wan.

"I have already agreed to help," Obi-Wan said. "Well before the Order decided that there was a danger," he added, enjoying the look on Windu's face.

"Then perhaps we ought to think about going to Dathomir," Ventress spoke up. "But we must be stealthy," she went on. "If we show up with a warship full of clones, he will simply run. He has allies on Dathomir, allies who could and would hide him."

"What do you suggest?" Plo Koon said.

Ventress was thoughtful for a moment. "I think I have an idea," she said. "Listen…"

 _Naboo_

"Bane's body was left on the steps of the Temple? Really?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"Yes, and quite a grisly sight it was, I'm told," Obi-Wan replied. "At least now it seems the Jedi have started to take this threat seriously."

"Imagine that," Anakin replied. "So what are they going to do about it?"

"Ventress seems to think that Maul has fled to Dathomir," Obi-Wan told him. "And that is where Ahsoka and Ventress will be heading tomorrow," he said.

"Just them, not you?" Anakin asked.

"The plan is to flesh him out," Obi-Wan said. "In the hopes that he will flee the planet. We will be waiting for him."

Anakin nodded. "Sounds like a good plan," he said. "So tell me, how did Windu take this?" He asked. "I can't imagine that he was too happy about being proven wrong."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "You're right, he wasn't," he said. "He liked it even less when Obi-Wan told me he was reinstating me in the Order."

Anakin's eyes widened upon hearing this. "He reinstated you?" He asked. "That's…that's great! You deserve it."

"You deserve it too, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. "That's why I declined the offer. I told them that I couldn't rejoin an Order that had treated you so shabbily. I'm sure you can imagine how delighted Windu was with me reasoning."

Anakin laughed. "I can," he said. "But if they want you back, you ought to think about it, Obi-Wan. Seriously."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I'm finding that my life is quite full without the Jedi," he said.

Anakin was surprised to hear it, but said nothing as he noticed Padmé in the doorway. He smiled as she entered the room pushing the pram with the twins. "Now I think it's about time for you to meet Luke and Leia," Anakin said to Obi-Wan. He picked Leia up from the pram and held her so that Obi-Wan could see her on the screen. "This is Leia," Anakin said. "My little princess," he added, kissing her chubby cheek.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Isn't she a beauty," he said. "You'll be chasing the suitors away from her in a few years."

Anakin's smiled faded. "I suppose I will," he said. Padmé laughed.

"This is Luke," Padmé said, showing their son to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's smile grew. "A fine looking lad," he said. "Is he blond?"

Padmé nodded. "Like his daddy," she said.

"I look forward to meeting them," Obi-Wan said.

"You'll be here for their Naming Day?" Padmé asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course," he said. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

After saying their goodbyes to Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé brought the twins into their bedroom and lay them in the centre of the bed. Then, they took a spot on either side of the twins. Neither Padmé nor Anakin ever grew tired of watching their babies, marvelling with each new milestone they made.

"They're so much more alert now," Anakin remarked as Leia held his finger in her tiny hand. He smiled. "I see the changes in them every day," he said.

"The first year is when they grow and change the most," Padmé told him. "Imagine, they'll be starting to make sounds soon, then rolling over, then crawling…it's an amazing journey."

Anakin nodded. "I'm just happy to be a part of it," he said with a smile. "If I was still a Jedi, I'd be missing out on so much," he said as he kissed his daughter's tiny hand. "Luke and Leia wouldn't even know me."

"You're right," Padmé said. "How is Obi-Wan handling not being a Jedi?"

Anakin shrugged. "Hard to say," he said. I don't think he regrets his decision, but I can't help but think that he misses it, even if he says otherwise. It's all he's known his whole life, after all."

"Yes, that's true," Padmé said. "Did he say that Ahsoka was going to Dathomir?"

"Yes," Anakin said. "Ventress thinks that Maul is there, and they plan to root him out of hiding."

Padmé frowned. "That's rather dangerous," she said. "Given what we know about him."

"Yes, possibly," he said. "But Maul would be a lot more dangerous at the head of an army."

Padmé didn't want to consider it, and for a few moments they simply watched their babies as they drifted off to sleep.

"I don't know about you, but the idea of a nap is really appealing," Anakin said as he and Padmé placed the twins in their cribs.

Padmé laughed. "I'm with you, she said. She took his hand as they returned to their bedroom. "Imagine, being excited by the thought of a nap," she said as they lay down on their large bed together.

Anakin smiled. "Well, there are other things I'd be excited about, but I know that's off limits right now," he said as he ran his hand over her arm.

Padmé kissed him. "Not for much longer, Ani," she said. "I promise."

Anakin smiled. "Great," he said as he pulled her close. "I can't wait," he murmured against her ear. Soon they were both asleep.

They had only been asleep a short time when Threepio entered their bedroom.

"Excuse me, Miss Padmé," the droid said, not concerned with the fact both Anakin and Padmé were fast asleep. "Miss Padmé, Master Ani, do wake up, please."

Padmé groaned as Anakin opened one eye to look at Threepio. "Threepio, get the hell out," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Master Anakin," the hapless droid said. "But you have visitors. Paddy has cleared them, and they are on their way up right now."

Anakin groaned, and rolled onto his back. Padmé sighed, and sat up. "Who is it, Threepio?" She asked.

"Your parents, Miss Padmé," Threepio replied as Anakin stumbled to his feet. "Should I tell them to leave?"

"Of course not," Anakin snapped. He shook his head.

Padmé was a little more patient with the droid. "Please show them into the parlour," she said. "We'll be there in a minute."

Threepio shuffled away, unsure why he had upset the Maker so.

"Great timing," Anakin said with a yawn as he ran his hand through his unruly hair.

Padmé smiled. "Sorry," she said. "I guess they're just eager to see the babies."

Anakin yawned again. "I know," he said. "So much for a nap," he said, looking longingly at the bed.

Padmé walked over to him. "I'll make it up to you later," she said, taking his face in her hands. "I promise," she said, giving him a long kiss on the mouth.

Her words intrigued Anakin, who followed his wife out of their bedroom with a smile on his face.

 _Coruscant_

No one had slept much the previous night, given the unsettling developments. It was early in the morning when Obi-Wan headed out onto the balcony with his cup of tea, where he found Ventress trying out her new lightsaber.

"How does it feel?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ventress looked at him. "Weird," she said. "It's been a long time since I've had a lightsaber that wasn't red."

Obi-Wan nodded as he sipped his tea. "Is it just me, or is this whole thing weird?" He asked.

Ventress stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you and me, being civil, working together," Obi-Wan said as he sat down. "Did you ever imagine that could happen?"

Ventress smiled. "No, not really," she replied. "I always figured one of us would kill the other sooner or later," she added.

Obi-Wan frowned. "That's a rather grim thought," he said.

Ventress laughed. "Yes, but you have to admit that, at one point, that's how it looked. You and I have had more than our share of confrontations, not to mention Skywalker."

"Yes, you're right," he said. "These days Anakin is too busy changing diapers for such things," he said with a smile.

"Hard to imagine," Ventress said, frowning when she remembered one of the last times she'd seen Anakin Skywalker. He had been full of anger as he sought to clear the name of his padawan. She had sensed great darkness in him; the thought of him now happily parenting two newborns was beyond her ability to imagine.

"I know, but it's true," Obi-Wan said. He sighed. "Do you really think this is going to work?" He asked.

Ventress frowned, and turned off her lightsaber. "I think it has a chance," she said. "Obviously you have your doubts."

"I know Maul," Obi-Wan said, staring out in the distance. "For God sake I cut the man in half, and he lived. He told me his hatred for me allowed him to live." He turned to Ventress. "He's a monster, Ventress, capable of anything. This has to work. If he is given command of the droid army, the galaxy will never see freedom or peace again."

Ventress considered this in silence for a moment as she clipped her new lightsaber to her belt. "Then I guess we'll have to make sure our plans work," she said at last. "No matter what."

Obi-Wan nodded. "No matter what," he agreed.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter Twenty-One_

 _Naboo_

Anakin stifled a yawn as he sat with his in-laws and wife on the vast terrace of the estate. It was quite warm, which did nothing to alleviate his drowsiness. He watched Padmé as she interacted with her parents without a sign of a yawn. _Must be all that training as a politician_ , he mused, allowing his eyes to focus on his wife. _She's probably had lots of occasion when she wanted to yawn but has trained herself not to…that's a pretty good skill, wonder if she could teach me that_ …Padmé caught his eye for a moment, noticing his stare. She gave him a smile, and then returned her attention to what her father was saying. Once she'd looked away, Anakin allowed his eyes to travel down to his wife's bosom, noting how large her breasts were now that she was nursing. He liked that...a lot. Padmé's words popped into his mind as he admired her: _I'll make it up to you later_ … He knew that certain activities were off limits for the time being, but he could think of at least one activity, one of his favourite activities as a matter of fact, that was definitely still permissible. Thinking of that right now would not be a good idea, he decided, and so he forced himself to look away and focus on what his mother-in-law was now saying. He was sure that whatever it was would serve as the perfect remedy for the sexual frustration he was now experiencing. He wasn't wrong.

"So we decided to go with a muted shade of grey," Jobal was saying. "It's a bit darker than I wanted, but I think once the trim is painted, it will look smashing."

"I think so too," Padmé said. She had noticed Anakin's wandering eyes, and knew that he was rapidly losing his ability to pay attention. Clearly he needed rescuing. "Ani, why don't you see if the babies are awake yet?" she asked. R2-D2 was posted in the nursery, and would give them notice as soon as one of the babies awoke. But Padmé's parents didn't need to know that.

"Sure," Ankain said, grateful to his wife for rescuing him before he dozed off.

R2-D2 greeted Anakin with a soft whistle as he entered the nursery. Anakin smiled at his long-time companion. "It's okay," he said. "Padmé's parents are driving me nuts," he confided in the little droid. R2 chuckled.

"Well hello there," Anakin said as he saw that Luke had woken up. The baby looked up at his father, recognizing his familiar face. "Did you have a nice nap?" He asked as he picked up Luke. Anakin kissed Luke's face as he brought him over to change his diaper. "Grandma and Grandpa are here to see you," Ankain told his son as he changed his diaper. "Why don't we go say hello?" He asked. Luke's response was a smile, and Anakin's heart melted at the sight of it. "Come on, champ," he said, picking up the boy. "Time for a visit."

"Padmé, he smiled!" Anakin said as he returned to the terrace. "Luke smiled at me!"

"Oh, it was probably just gas," Jobal said as she took Luke from Anakin. She looked down at him with a smile. "Isn't that right, Luke?"

Anakin didn't know enough about babies to argue the point, but he secretly decided not to believe it. "I'll check on Leia," he said, leaving once again.

Leia was indeed awake when Anakin returned to the nursey, and crying. It was almost as though she knew that her twin had left her, and was upset. Anakin picked up his daughter and gave her a kiss. "It's okay, princess," he said, doing his best to comfort her. "Let's get you a clean diaper."

"Here's our little princess," Ruwee said with a smile as Anakin appeared with Leia. Anakin handed her over to his father-in-law and then sat down with Padmé.

"Thanks Ani," Padmé said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"No trouble at all," Anakin said, watching his in-laws making a fuss over the babies. "You realize those kids are going to be spoiled rotten by your parents," he commented with a smile.

Padmé smiled. "Somehow I don't think they will be the only ones spoiling Luke and Leia," she replied.

Anakin laughed. "You may have a point," he replied.

 _En route to Dathomir_

"I'm not sure I like this idea, Little Soka," Plo Koon said. "Maul is a dangerous beast."

Ahsoka smiled at her beloved friend's use of her old nickname. "I know that, Master Plo," she replied. "But this is the only way, can't you see? He knows me, remember? He will remember Mandalore. Ventress's plan is perfect."

Plo frowned, but only he knew it given the unusual eye gear he wore. "I don't entirely trust her, to tell you the truth," he said.

Ahsoka sighed. "I know you don't," she replied. "But I do," she said. "I'm confident that she will pull this off. Maul has no idea that Ventress has changed sides, and that she and I are allies now. So please, relax."

"I will try," he said. "But I don't make any promises, Soka."

 _Later_

"Now promise me you'll be careful," Obi-Wan said as he walked Ahsoka and Ventress to the hangar. "You must shield your thoughts from him, he is very strong with the Force."

"Obi-Wan, you worry too much," Ventress said. "I know what I'm doing. You forget that I was apprentice to a Sith Lord for quite some time. I know how their minds work."

"I realize that," Obi-Wan said. "That doesn't mean I won't be worried while you two are down there in his lair."

Ventress smiled, and took Obi-Wan's face in her hands. "Why Obi-Wan, I didn't know you cared," she said, and planted a kiss on his mouth.

Obi-Wan was shocked by the gesture, and felt his face grow warm. This only made Ventress laugh.

"All set?" Ahsoka said as she emerged from the shuttle. She didn't know why Obi-Wan was blushing, but decided not to ask.

"All set," Ventress said. "We'll be in touch," she told Obi-Wan.

"May the Force be with you both," Obi-Wan said.

He watched as the two women disappeared into the shuttle, doing his best to master the anxiety welling up inside of him.

 _Naboo_

Evening was falling when Jobal and Ruwee finally departed. Anakin was beginning to think that they were going to stay overnight, but luckily Ruwee worked in the morning and they had to leave.

"Looks like they like the water like their mother," Anakin said as they bathed the twins.

Padmé smiled. "They do," she said. "Well, they are natives of Naboo, after all," she pointed out.

"That's right," Anakin said as he carefully washed his son. "I guess I'm outnumbered," he said with a smile.

After dressing the twins, Anakin and Padmé each took a rocking chair to rock them to sleep.

"Mom told me that we shouldn't get them used to being rocked to sleep," Padmé said. "We should be letting them learn to fall asleep on their own."

Anakin frowned. "Wouldn't they just cry if we did that?" He asked.

"Probably," she said, looking down at Luke's face. "I suppose that they'd get used to it and stop after a while." She watched as Luke drifted off to sleep, the love she felt for the tiny boy overwhelming her. "To tell you the truth, I don't think I can do it," she said, looking up at Anakin. "I can't imagine just letting them cry."

Anakin was happy she said so, for he felt the very same way. "Then let's not," he said. "I don't know about you, but I love watching them fall asleep this way," he said.

Padmé smiled. "I know, I feel the same way," she said. She stood up and walked over to place Luke in his crib. "I guess my parents won't be the only ones spoiling them," she said.

Anakin nodded as he placed Leia in her crib. "No, I don't think so," he said. For a few moments they simply watched their babies as they slept. Each of them had discovered that being a parent was giving them a joy they'd never imagined before. It was as though they'd been incomplete before, and now, with Luke and Leia, they felt complete and fulfilled in a way they hadn't realized possible.

"So," Padmé said as they left the nursery, "are you tired? Or are you up for something naughty?"

Anakin stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "Do you really need to ask?" He asked.

Padmé smiled, and took him by the hand. "Well, I know your nap was interrupted earlier," she said. "Which made you very grumpy."

Anakin laughed. "I wasn't grumpy," he protested.

"Oh yes, you were," she said as they reached their room. "And I felt bad, because it was my parents that interrupted it," she said. "So take off your clothes, and lie on the bed," she said, closing the door behind them.

"I like where this is going," Anakin said as he started to disrobe.

Padmé watched him for a moment, and then started to help. "Yes, I can tell," she said, looking up at him with a smile. "Now, on the bed," she said.

"Yes Ma'am," Anakin said, getting up on the bed and lying on his back. He watched as Padmé crawled onto the end of the bed. Wordlessly she ran her hands over his long legs, moving slowly upward. A soft moan of pleasure escaped him as Padmé's hands moved over him. "Oh….baby," Anakin groaned. He closed his eyes and let her take control, knowing that she knew exactly what to do to bring him to the heights of ecstasy. And she did.

"That was amazing," Anakin said as Padmé cuddled up to him a little while later. He kissed the top of her head. "You're amazing," he said.

Padmé smiled and kissed his chest. "Goodnight, Ani," she said.

"Goodnight Angel," he said. Within minutes they were both fast asleep.

 _Dathomir_

It was difficult for Ventress to set foot on her home planet again. Memories of the past, of Mother Talzin, of the slaughter of her sisters filled her mind as she and Ahsoka landed. Part of her had sympathy for Maul, for the way he'd been taken by Sidious and turned into a Sith beast. Stolen from his mother as a small boy, Maul hadn't really had a chance. But still, none of that excused the atrocities committed by Maul. His tragic beginnings could not justify taking the lives of so many innocents. His descent into madness had only added to his savagery, and Ventress knew that he needed to be stopped.

It didn't take Ventress long to track down Maul's lair. He had become something of a legend since his return to Dathomir, and had established himself as a crime lord. Ventress had already established herself as a bounty hunter, and so when she showed up at Maul's lair with the former Jedi padawan Ahsoka Tano as her prisoner, she was shown in immediately.

Ahsoka drew on the living Force to help her keep calm as she found herself in the presence of Maul once again. When he set eyes on her, he smiled.

"Well well well, what have we here?" Maul asked as looked at Ahsoka. "What a delight it is to see you again, Padawan Tano."

Ahsoka frowned. "I can't say I feel the same," she replied. "And I haven't been a padawan in years, Maul."

"Keep your mouth shut," Ventress snapped, giving Ahsoka a shove.

Maul smiled. "So tell me, Ventress, how did you manage to capture this?" He asked, looking at Ahsoka with undisguised loathing.

"Does it matter?" Ventress replied. "I've brought her here as a token of respect to you, Lord Maul," she said.

Maul nodded, doing his best to read her thoughts. She seemed genuine, and he knew of Ventress's history with the Jedi. "Go on," he said.

"I'm here on behalf of Nute Gunray," Ventress went on. "He has asked me to convey to you his wish to have a meeting to discuss an important matter."

Maul narrowed his eyes. "Cad Bane was here with a very similar message," he said. "And he didn't leave here alive."

Ventress smirked. "Bane was an idiot," she said. "And totally untrustworthy. But you know me," she went on. "We share the same roots, and we share our hatred for the Jedi," she went on, giving Ahsoka a dirty look.

Maul listened to what she said without a word, his yellow eyes staring at Ahsoka. Ventress had begun to grow alarmed by his silence, and began to worry that Maul didn't believe her.

"You're right," Maul said at last, looking back at Ventress. "We do share the same roots. But as for your hatred for the Jedi, I'm afraid you'll need to prove that to me, Ventress."

"How can I do that?" Ventress asked. "I've brought Tano to you," she said. "Isn't that proof enough?"

"Not quite," Maul said. "But there is something you can to do convince me."

"What?" Ventress asked.

Maul looked back at Ahsoka. "Kill the Jedi," he said. "Kill her now."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ventress knew that hesitating even for a moment was very dangerous; and yet, what else could she do?

"Your men took my weapon," Ventress said at last, "remember?"

Maul said nothing, but the scowl on his face spoke volumes. He looked next at Ahsoka. "Since when does a Sith need a weapon to kill?" he said, reaching out his hand towards Ahsoka. Immediately, her hands flew to her throat, as pressure slowly shut off her air supply.

"Stop!" Ventress cried at once, and Force pushed Maul hard. He flew back, releasing Ahsoka in the process.

"Run!" Ventress shouted at Ahsoka as Maul struggled to his feet.

Ahsoka hesitated, but only for a moment as she ran back through the small band of minions. She force pushed them aside, desperate to get out, to get help. Spying the lightsabers that Maul's men had taken from and Ahsoka, she pulled them to her hands easily. "Ventress!" she cried, and tossed her saber to her new ally. Ahsoka kept running, slashing at the men who tried to bar her way. Once outside she activated the comlink hidden under her clothing. "Obi-Wan! We need help!" She stood for a moment as indecision filled her, and then ran back into the danger, determined not to let Ventress face their foe alone. She only hoped that Obi-Wan wasn't too late.

On board the gunship, Obi-Wan and Plo Koon readied the troops, running to the shuttles that would take them to the surface. Anxiety filled Obi-Wan as the shuttle left the ship. _I shouldn't have let them go alone,_ he told himself over and over. _I never should have let them talk me into this insanity._

Plo Koon and Obi-Wan jumped into action as they entered Maul's lair, fighting off the remaining members of Maul's gang. The sounds of lightsabers clashing drew Obi-Wan's attention and he ran in the direction of the battle, followed by the clones who'd accompanied them. Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks when he reached the battle, where Ahsoka was in a heated battle with Maul.

"You've lost, Maul," Ahsoka said as she and Obi-Wan surrounded him.

Maul sneered. "You pathetic Jedi are no match for me," he said. He looked at Obi-Wan, and in his eyes Obi-Wan could see the depth of his madness. "Go ahead, Kenobi," he spat. "You tried to kill me once before, remember? When I killed your pathetic master," he said with a sadistic smirk. "And I know you wanted to kill me when I killed your dear duchess. So go ahead," he said. "Take your best shot, Jedi."

Obi-Wan did his best to master the rage he felt bubbly up inside of him, the rage he felt when he thought of Qui-Gon's murder, of Satine's murder. Maul could see his thoughts and laughed. "And now you're all alone, aren't you?" he said. "Forsaken even by the Jedi, old and alone…."

"Don't listen to him, Obi-Wan," Ahsoka said, sensing Obi-Wan's mounting anger. "He's trying to get you mad."

"Trying?" Maul taunted with a sinister smirk, "I can feel his anger! But you Jedi are afraid of that particular emotion, aren't you?"

Obi- Wan smiled. "Not afraid," he said, "just cautious," he went on, pushing back at Maul. "But I'm no longer a Jedi, so anger no longer concerns me," he added, pushing hard towards the retreating sith.

Maul was surprised by Obi-Wan's vigour, even more by the anger he sensed with each blow he delivered with his lightsaber.

Ahsoka sensed it too, and it shocked her. But she didn't have time to consider it as Obi-Wan delivered a strong kick to Maul, sending him sprawling.

"Now, do be a good chap and die this time," Obi-Wan said as he held the tip of his blade to Maul's throat. Maul opened his mouth to offer a retort, but was prevented from speaking as Obi-Wan drove his blade into his throat. All that came from Maul's black lips was blood as he died.

Ahsoka stood in shock for a moment, not knowing what to say. She'd never sensed anger in Obi-Wan, not like this, and it concerned her. She looked at him, unnerved by the calm manner in which he calmly returned his lightsaber to his belt. "Ventress!" she said, remembering her ally. Obi-Wan frowned and joined her as they ran to where Ventress had fallen.

Obi-Wan knelt down to determine Ventress's status. It was not good. She'd been slashed viciously and her strength was ebbing rapidly

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said, doing his best to make her comfortable. "I should have been here."

Ventress shook her head. "No," she said weakly.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Must you be so damn contrary?" he said.

Ventress smiled weakly. "You wouldn't expect anything less," she said.

Obi-Wan picked her up gently. "We need to get her on board," he said to Ahsoka. "She needs medical attention right away."

 _Naboo_

Anakin Skywalker awoke with a start. He listened for the sound of crying, deciding one of his infants must have awoken him. Not hearing any, he got out of bed.

"Is someone awake?" Padmé asked sleepily.

"Not sure," Anakin said. "I'll go check."

It had taken some getting used to having Luke and Leia in their own room, and both Anakin and Padmé were still quite nervous about it. _That must be what has me anxious,_ Anakin reasoned as he quietly opened the door to the twins' nursery. He crept in quietly, his senses telling him at once that both babies were asleep. He stood for a moment and watched them, a smile on his face. At one time in his life, he couldn't even have imagined being a father; and now, he couldn't imagine not being one. Luke and Leia had impacted his life in a way he hadn't anticipated, making him happier than he'd ever dreamed.

Anakin kissed each baby softy before leaving them again. Padmé met him in the corridor.

"All quiet," he informed her.

Padmé nodded. "For now," she said as Anakin put an arm around her. "What woke you?" she asked as they returned to their room. "You usually sleep pretty soundly between feedings."

"I know," Anakin agreed. He frowned. "I'm not sure," he said. "Something is …out of place," he said, trying to find the right words to explain the unsettled feeling he'd had when he'd woken up.

Padmé was certainly used to her highly Force sensitive husband's intuitions, and reasoned that there had to be something to his feelings. There always was. "Obi-Wan?" she asked.

Anakin turned to her. "Maybe," he said, not wanting to consider that his best friend could be in trouble. "I think I'm going to contact him," he told her. "Just to make sure he's okay."

"Good idea," Padmé replied with a yawn. "I'm going to try and squeeze in a little more sleep before one of the babies wakes up."

"Okay Angel," Anakin said, kissing her forehead. "I won't be long."

They parted ways as Padmé went back to their bed and Anakin headed to the study. He frowned as the feelings of angst welled up in him. Entering Obi-Wan's com code on the computer, he waited. And waited, his anxiety growing with each silent moment. Finally Obi-Wan appeared, and Anakin smiled.

"Obi-Wan, it's good to see you," Anakin said. He sensed immediately at all was not well with his best friend. "What's wrong?"  
"Maul is dead," Obi-Wan replied.

 _Was that what I felt? The death of Maul?_ Anakin wondered. "That's great news," he said.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said. "Ventress was badly wounded," he informed Anakin. "She's in surgery now. The medics tell me she'll be fine."

Anakin nodded. "And Ahsoka?"

"She's fine, aside from a few bruises," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin regarded his friend, knowing that something was troubling Obi-Wan. "So what's got you so rattled?" he asked. "Have you grown close to our dear sith witch?" he teased.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Don't be absurd" he replied. "And for the record, she's no longer a sith witch. She risked her life to make sure Maul was stopped."

"So Ventress killed Maul?" Anakin asked in astonishment. "Is that what you're telling me?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, she was injured before he was killed. It was I who killed him, Anakin."

"Seems fitting, don't you think?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean given all that he's taken from you, it only seems right that you be the one to end him," Anakin said.

Anakin's words only served to deepen Obi-Wan's unease. "That isn't the Jedi way," he said, the prosaicism ringing hollow even to his own ears.

Anakin frowned, growing more certain that something had happened to unnerve his friend, something big. "So what is it?" he asked bluntly. "Tell me why you're so upset."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, wishing he had the ability to voice what it was he was feeling. He wasn't sure he had the right words, but he knew that Anakin didn't need a lengthy explanation. He knew that Anakin knew him better than anyone.

"Maul taunted me before the end," he said. "Told me the Jedi had cast me aside. Told me that I'd lost everything."

Anakin frowned. "He would say anything to get you going, you know that," he pointed out.

"I know that," Obi-Wan said. "But the trouble is, he _did_ get to me," he said. "His words angered me, Anakin. They angered me a great deal."

Anakin didn't know what to say. Obi-Wan had always been the calm one, the rational one; Anakin could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen him angry in his whole life. "It's natural to feel that way," he said at last. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "There's more," he said. He looked at Anakin, his eyes full of trepidation. "I…I think I felt the Dark Side, Anakin," he said. "I think I killed him using the Dark Side of the Force."


	23. Chapter 23

_**AN – My dear readers, thank you so much for sticking with me and this story. I've been away from it for so long I was afraid people would lose interest. This past year has been a terrible one for me personally, first losing a brother suddenly and then my father just a few months later. And now this lovely pandemic …I hope you're all well and safe, wherever you are in this troubled world of ours. Thanks again for your loyalty, and may the Force be with you.**_

 _ **TRT**_

Chapter 23

 _ **Naboo**_

Anakin sat in utter silence for what seemed to be a very long time. To think that his master, his brother, his best friend, the best Jedi he knew, the best _man_ he knew had felt the Dark Side was unimaginable, unthinkable, impossible...

"You didn't use the Dark Side," Anakin said at last, hoping that simply by saying the words it would make it so. "There's no way. You killed a dangerous enemy, Obi-Wan. It isn't the first time you've had to kill someone to protect others. Think of Grievous, think of …"

"This was different, Anakin," Obi-Wan cut in. "I know it was, I …I can tell. I've never felt that way, not even when I watched that monster kill Satine. I felt …monumental anger, but an eerie sense of calm at the same time. It was like it controlled my actions."

Obi-Wan's words were unnerving, for Anakin could recall feeling that way not so very long ago. The terrible night his mother had died, he too had been controlled by his anger, seemingly taken over by dark force that seemed like a separate entity from himself.

"Ani? The babies are awake," Padmé told him from the doorway.

Anakin looked over his shoulder to her. "I'll be right there," he told her. He looked back at Obi-Wan. "I have to go help Padmé," he said. "Come here, Obi-Wan. You need to put some distance between you and this …mess. Come to the lake house. Bring Ahsoka."

Obi-Wan smiled a little. "I'd love that," he said. "Let's talk about this later, okay? Your wife needs you."

Anakin frowned, knowing that Obi-Wan was placating him. But he didn't have time to debate with him, as the sound of two crying infants was heard coming from down the corridor. "Okay, I'll contact you later," he said. "Try and get some sleep," he added. "You look like crap."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Thanks, so do you" he returned. "Until later, then," he said, and then ended the transmission.

"Anakin are you coming?"

"Right away," Anakin called back and headed to the nursery to help his wife.

"Is everything all right with Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked as she sat in a rocking chair nursing Leia.

"I don't know," Anakin said as he picked up Luke.

Padmé looked up at him. "Didn't you speak with him?" she asked.

Anakin nodded as he started to change his son's diaper. "I did," he said.

"I don't understand," Padmé said.

Anakin frowned. "He killed Maul" he said.

"That was the whole point of the mission, wasn't it?" she asked.

Anakin picked up Luke and turned to face his wife. "Yes," he said. "And I'm sure no one is happier about that than Obi-Wan himself," he said. "But he told me something that unnerved me, Padmé," he said as he switched babies and began to burp Leia.

Padmé frowned. "What did he say?" she asked.

"He told me that he'd used the Dark Side to kill Maul," he said.

Padmé stared at him, certain that she'd misunderstood. "The Dark Side?" she asked. "Surely not!"

"That's what he told me," Anakin replied. "I'm not sure believe it," he continued. "I mean…Obi-Wan? He's the furthest person from the Dark Side I've ever known!"

"Could he be mistaken?" she asked. "Could it be that he was just angry?"

"No doubt he was angry," he replied. "I know how much he hated Maul. But for him to even think this….I'm worried about him, Padmé," he told her as he changed Leia's diaper. "I told him to come here, to get away from the whole situation."

"Did he agree to come?" Padmé asked.

"He didn't commit to anything, but I'm going to insist," he said. He glanced at her with a smile. "You know how persuasive I can be," he said.

Padmé laughed. "All too well," she said. She was thoughtful for a moment. "Poor Obi-Wan," she said. "I hope he does come. He needs his friends right now."

Anakin nodded in agreement.

 _ **Dathomir**_

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka stood in the corridor waiting for the medic's report. Ventress had been in surgery for over an hour, and Obi-Wan had begun to think that the medic's optimism had been premature.

"Anakin has invited us to visit," Obi-Wan told Ahsoka.

"When did you talk to him?" she asked.

"Just a short time ago," he said.

Ahsoka nodded. "We should," she said. "I don't know about you, but I'm dying to meet Luke and Leia," she said with a smile.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes, I am too," he replied. "Perhaps we ought to take Anakin up on his invitation."

"I think we should," she said. "As soon as Ventress is well enough to travel."

The smile faded from Obi-Wan's face. "I don't think the invitation extends to her, Ahsoka," he said.

Ahsoka frowned. "We can't just ditch her," she said. "She saved my life down there, Obi-Wan. Maul would have choked me to death if she hadn't stopped him."

Obi-Wan sighed, realizing that this issue would undoubtedly be a delicate one to handle. "I realize that you are her friend," he said. "But…"

"But nothing," Ahsoka interjected. "We owe her Obi-Wan," she reiterated. "You can't deny that."

"No, I don't suppose I can," he said. "And yet we cannot assume that she would be welcome in Anakin and Padmé's home," he pointed out. "We'll have to discuss the matter with them first, Ashoka."

"I guess we should," she agreed.

Master Plo Koon joined them, sensing immediately that they were engaged in a rather intense discussion.

"Any word on Ventress?" Koon asked.

"Nothing yet," Obi-Wan said, folding is arms over his chest. "I'm sure it won't be much longer."

Koon nodded, and turned to Ahsoka. "And how are you, little Soka?" he asked.

Ahsoka smiled. "I'm fine, Master Plo," she said. "Just …worried about Ventress."

"You and she have become friends," Koon observed.

Ashoka looked at him, his mask making it difficult to get a read on his emotions. "Yes, I guess we have," she said, trying to decide if he approved or not. "Do you disapprove?" she finally asked.

"Not at all," Koon replied. "I believe in second chances, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled and looked at Obi-Wan. "Perhaps you can convince General Kenobi," she said. "He doesn't. I'm going to see if there's any word yet," she said and walked away.

Plo Koon watched her walk away and then turned to Obi-Wan. "You disprove of Ventress," he observed. "Even after what she'd done to help us."

Obi-Wan frowned. "History has taught me well, Master Plo," he said. "She and I have had many …encounters."

Koon nodded sagely. "The Jedi way is forgiveness, Obi-Wan," he said.

"Well since I'm no longer a Jedi, I suppose that particular platitude is meaningless to me," Obi-Wan replied. "Excuse me," he said, and walked away to find Ashoka.

 _ **Medical wing**_

"All in all she's in fair shape," the medic reported to Ahsoka. "She'd benefit from some time in a bacta tank, but unfortunately we don't have such a thing on board."

"When we get back to the capital I'll make sure she gets the treatment she needs," Ahsoka said.

"Good enough," the medic replied. "She'll be asleep for a while, she's pretty heavily sedated."

"I understand," Ahsoka said. "Thanks for everything."

Ahsoka left the medic and was met in the doorway by Obi-Wan.

"She needs bacta treatment, but she'll be okay," Ahsoka reported.

Obi-Wan nodded as he watched the sleeping Ventress over Ahsoka's shoulder. "I guess that means she won't be able to come to Naboo with us," he said.

Ahsoka frowned. "Well I guess you got what you wanted, then," she said.

Obi-Wan turned his eyes to her. "You're being unduly harsh, don't you think?"

"I'm being harsh?" she echoed. "I'm not the one who hasn't got enough mercy in their heart to see past a person's transgressions. I'm not the one who refuses to believe a person can change." With that she pushed past him and walked away.

Obi-Wan frowned, and was tempted to go after her when Yoda and Mace Windu approached him.

"We're headed back to the capital," Windu informed him. "I'm sure the Chancellor will have new orders for us when we arrive."

"No doubt," Obi-Wan said. "I'm going to take a trip to Naboo," he said. "I'll meet up with you there in a day or two."

Windu frowned. "The Separatists ae still out there," he said. "We need to stop them before they find someone to take control of their army."

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow. " _We_ need to stop them?" he said. "Since I'm no longer a Jedi, I don't think that includes me, Master Windu. I'm going to Naboo."

Windu said nothing as Obi-Wan walked away. He looked down at Yoda. "Something's wrong with him," he said.

Yoda sighed. "A mistake we made allowing him to leave the Order," he said. "A mistake it was letting Skywalker go. Hope I do that the Republic does not pay for our mistakes."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 _Naboo_

Anakin sat with his twin infants in the waiting room of Padmé's doctor's office. Luke and Leia were asleep, and Anakin was trying not to nod off himself.

"Oh, aren't they darling!"

Anakin looked up to see a rather pregnant woman peering at the sleeping babies over the rim of the pram. He smiled. "Thank you," he said. "I think so too."

"How old are they?" the woman asked as she plopped herself down in the seat next to Anakin.

"Nine weeks," Anakin said.

"Lovely," she said. "One of each? Girls? Boys?"

"One of each," Anakin replied. "We hit the jackpot," he said with a smile.

The woman laughed. "They grow up so fast," she said. "Enjoy them when they're little."

"You have other children?" he asked.

"Oh yes," she replied, setting a hand on her round belly. "This is number four for us."

Anakin's eyes widened. "Whoa, you must be busy!" he commented.

The woman nodded. "I'm looking forward to a few days in the hospital just to get some sleep."

Anakin laughed. "Sleep? I remember that," he remarked with a smile.

Padmé appeared at this point, and Anakin stood up to greet her.

"Babies still asleep?" she asked, peering into the pram.

"Yes," Anakin replied as he helped his wife on with her coat. "I guess they're catching up after being up half the night," he remarked with a smile.

Padmé smiled.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Padmé Amidala?" the woman asked. " _Senator_ Amidala?"

"Yes, but I'm not a senator anymore," Padmé said. "I'm officially retired from politics."

The woman smiled. "Well, you have a beautiful family," she said. "Enjoy them."

"Thank you," Padmé said with a smile.

Anakin and Padmé left at this point to head home.

"So? Everything okay?" Anakin asked.

Padmé smiled, knowing exactly what it was he was asking.

"Everything is great," she said, looking at him with a smile.

Anakin smiled. "Does that mean what I hope it means?" he asked.

Padmé laughed. "Yes Ani, it does," she said. "Doctor Wendt gave me the green light."

Anakin's smile grew. "That is _very_ good news," he said.

The trip to the lake house seemed longer than usual, Anakin decided. He glanced in the rear view mirror to see if the babies were still sleeping. They were. _With any luck they'll stay asleep for a little while longer,_ he said as he calculated in his head how long it had been since he'd made love to his wife. _Too long,_ he decided.

As they approached the lake house, Anakin's heart sank when he saw someone disembarking onto the pier. _Great…_ he thought with a frown. "So much for our afternoon amusement," he said glumly.

Padmé smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "We can make up for it later," she told him.

"Yeah yeah," Anakin said, determined to be grumpy. "Let's go see who ruined our fun."

Upon reaching the pier, both Anakin and Padmé were surprised to see Obi-Wan standing there watching their approach.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Let me help you."

Anakin handed him each of the baby carriers in turn before helping Padmé out of the gondola.

"Well, whom do we have here?" Obi-Wan said as he looked down at the twins with a smile.

"This is Luke," Anakin said, picking up Luke's carrier.

"And this is Leia," said Padmé as she picked up Leia.

Obi-Wan smiled. "They are just beautiful, both of them," he said. "Congratulations."

"Is Ahsoka with you?" Anakin asked as they started up the stairs.

"No, she isn't," Obi-Wan said. "She wanted to stay with Ventress."

Anakin knew his best friend well, and sensed that this was a rather sore issue with Obi-Wan.

"Well, we're glad you're here," Padmé said as they reached the top of the stairs. "It sounds like you could use some down time."

"I could," Obi-Wan said. "But I'm sure the Chancellor will be looking for me before long," he added. "This situation from the Separatists is far from over."

"Any idea what Organa plans to do?" Anakin asked.

"None," Obi-Wan said. "I imagine he'll be consulting the Jedi Council for advice."

Anakin and Padmé exchanged a look, each of them hearing the bitterness in their friends' voice.

"Have a seat in here," Anakin said when they'd reached the parlour. "Somebody needs a diaper change."

Obi-Wan smiled and went into the room and sat down on one of the sofas near the fireplace. He stared into the fire, doing his best to master the feelings of bitterness and anger that swirled around inside him. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt so lost, so at odds with himself. How he wished he could simply live a quiet life like Anakin was, a life with the woman he adored, raising children with her, growing old with her….

"Can I get you something to drink?" Anakin asked as he returned to the room.

"No, thank you," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin watched his friend as he sat across from him, sensing his confusion, his malaise.

"Babies all settled in?" Obi-Wan asked him.

Anakin nodded. "Padmé's feeding them," he said.

"You're a lucky man, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "I can honestly say that I'm envious of you."

Anakin smiled. "Well, parenthood isn't a walk in the park," he said. "But I'm enjoying it. Even if I am suffering from sleep deprivation."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "That's to be expected I suppose," he commented.

Anakin nodded. "So tell me," he said. "What's going on with you, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan looked away and focused his gaze on the fireplace once more. "I'm not even sure myself, Anakin," he said.

Anakin watched him for a moment. "You said you'd used the Dark Side to kill Maul," he said, deciding to just come out with it. "What the hell was that? Surely you're not serious!"

Obi-Wan looked back at him. "I wish I could say that I wasn't serious," he said. "But I am serious, Anakin. Deadly serious."

Anakin frowned, but was prevented from questioning him further by Padmé's appearance. She was pushing the babies in their pram.

"Would you like to hold them?" Padmé asked as she sat beside Anakin.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Nothing would please me more," he said.

 _Coruscant_

"So Maul is dead," Chancellor Organa said as he sat regarding the Jedi who were sitting in his office. "And his men?"

"Those who were left alive have been taken into custody," Windu informed him.

Organa nodded. "And Obi-Wan?" he asked. "Where is he?"

"General Kenobi decided to take a vacation," Windu informed him coldly.

"A vacation? What do you mean?" Organa asked.

"To Naboo, Obi-Wan has gone," Yoda informed him.

Organa frowned. "Surely he knows the gravity of the situation we're in," he said. "Why would he just take off like that?"

Yoda knew exactly why; he'd felt the conflict within Obi-Wan as soon as he'd returned to the gunship. But he wasn't prepared to discuss this with the Chancellor, for he respected Obi-Wan's privacy.

"He does," Plo Koon spoke up. "I'm certain Obi-Wan will return to the capital soon, Chancellor. He knows how important he is to the Republic."

"Does he?" Organa asked. "After the way you Jedi have treated him I'd be surprised if he did. Nevertheless, we need a plan to find Nute Gunray and his minions. I'm relying the Jedi to do just that. Find him, gentlemen. And find him quickly. The safety of the Republic depends on it."

"We will find him, Chancellor," Windu stated confidently. "You can count on us."

Organa nodded as the Jedi left, thinking that their chances would have been far greater with Skywalker and Kenobi in their ranks.

 _Naboo_

"I can honestly say I can't remember the last time I had such a fine meal," Obi-Wan said as he sat back in his chair. "But I'm afraid I may have over indulged."  
Anakin laughed. "You're entitled to do that from time to time," he said. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Obi-Wan about his startling admission, for he didn't feel Obi-Wan would want to discuss it in front of Padmé.

"Are you sure you won't have some dessert?" Padmé asked.

"Quite sure, thank you, Padmé," Obi-Wan replied. "If you'd be so kind, I'd like to retire," he said. "It's been a very long few days."

"Of course," Padmé said. "Anakin will show you where you can spend the night. I hope you have a pleasant rest."

"Thank you once again for your hospitality, Padmé," Obi-Wan said, standing up and giving her a small courtly bow.

Anakin showed Obi-Wan to a guest room where one of the household servants had left his haversack.

"A little more posh than what I'm used to," Obi-Wan quipped as he and Anakin entered the room.

Anakin smiled. "Just a little," he said. "We're only staying here until our own place is ready. It belongs to the in-laws, you know."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Well, I appreciate you inviting me," he said as he sat on the side of the bed.

Anakin watched him. "So, you ready to talk?" he asked. "Or do you want to wait for the morning?"

Obi-Wan looked up at him. "I'd prefer to wait until I've had some sleep," he said. "If it's all the same with you."

Anakin shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said. "Just know that we _will_ talk about this, Obi-Wan. I'm not going to let this go."

"I know how persistent you can be," Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

Anakin chuckled. "You know me so well," he said. "Goodnight, Obi-Wan."

"Goodnight, Anakin."

Anakin left Obi-Wan and headed down the corridor to help Padmé give Luke and Leia their evening bath. He smiled when he saw his daughter lying in the middle of their large bed. Anakin picked her up and kissed the tip of her nose. "Let's go see what Luke and Mommy are doing," he said, walking with Leia into the ensuite.

Padmé looked up and gave Anakin a smile. "Did you and Obi-Wan have a chance to talk?" she asked.

"No," Anakin replied. "He wanted to wait until morning. I won't let this go, and I think he knows it."

"Well he certainly knows you well enough," she replied. "Can you take him?" she asked.

"Yes, just let me put Leia down first," he said. He placed his daughter on the change table and then picked up a towel to receive his newly bathed son.

"Here we go, little man," Anakin said as he put Luke on the second change table and carefully dried him off as Padmé began Leia's bath. It astounded him just how much the babies were changing, almost from day to day. He watched his son as he dressed him, noting how Luke's eyes were drawn to the light fixture on the ceiling. "Come on, Luke," Anakin said, picking him up once again. "Time for bed."

With the babies bathed and asleep, Anakin and Padmé were finally alone.

"I'll be right back," Padmé said as Anakin started getting undressed.

"Don't be long," Anakin said.

Padmé turned and gave him a smile that went straight to his groin. He undressed and got into bed, waiting for what seemed like an eternity for Padmé to return. Finally the door to the ensuite opened and Padmé appeared. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, and she wore a white silk nightgown. Anakin watched her, spellbound, as she approached their bed. He held out a hand to her. "You are spectacularly gorgeous," he told her softly, kissing her hand.

Padmé smiled. "I'm happy you think so," she replied, and joined him in their bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Anakin woke up to find himself alone, and realized that the babies must be awake. He got out of bed, pulled on his sleep pants that he found under the bed, and left the room with a yawn.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Anakin asked as he picked Leia up to change her diaper.

"You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you," Padmé said. "I guess I tired you out earlier," she added, giving him a smile.

Anakin chuckled. "Well it was worth it," he said. "You ready to switch?"

"Yes, Luke's finished," she said.

They made the trade-off with the twins, something they'd perfected over the past nine weeks.

"I hope Obi-Wan feels like talking today," Anakin remarked as he burped his son.

"Give him time," Padmé advised. "He'll talk when he's ready."

"I suppose," he said. He was thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder how the Jedi are going to deal with the Separatists," he mused. "I mean, they don't even know where Gunray is right now."

"Given that they were in league with Palpatine, he must have known where they were," Padmé pointed out.

"No doubt," Anakin agreed. "He was pulling the strings for sure. He probably had them laying low somewhere until he sprung his big plan. Pity he was never able to pull it off," he said with a smirk.

Padmé smiled. "Thanks to the Hero with no fear," she said.

Anakin returned her smile, as his mind hearkened back to the previous night. "Keep looking at me that way you might not get any more sleep tonight," he said.

Padmé's smile grew. "Is that a promise?"

Anakin nodded. "Oh yeah, you can take that to the bank," he said.

Padmé's face grew warm. "I like the sound of that," she said.

 _Geonosis_

Nute Gunray had begun to worry. It had been two months since he'd sent Cad Bane to engage the services of Darth Maul, and he had not heard from him since. _I never should have trusted that bounty hunter scum,_ he reflected with a scowl. _Now what?_ Realizing that his only course of action was to go to Maul himself left Gunray cold with fear. _Perhaps I can send someone in my stead,_ he pondered. Rune Haako could be trusted, after all. _He wouldn't dare say no,_ Gunray mused with a smirk, knowing how his second was a compulsive bootlicker.

"Haako, report to me at once," Gunray said it his comlink. "I have an important mission for you."

"At once, sir!" was Haako's enthusiastic reply.

Rune Haako was not a terribly brave man, nor was he overly intelligent. But he was smart enough to know that he was being sent into a dangerous, possibly fatal, situation. Dathomir was a savage, lawless planet where Darth Maul and his kin had set themselves up as crime lords. The fact that Cad Bane had not returned was startling, and it made Haako think that he was walking into a deadly situation. But Gunray was his boss, and he called the shots, and Haako was too cowardly to stand up to him, even when he knew that his life was in jeopardy. Deciding not to take any chances, Haako ordered one of his subordinates to prepare a ship loaded with two dozen of their most lethal battle droids to accompany him to Dathomir. _Let the droids do the dirty work,_ he mused with a smirk. _I'll just take the credit for bringing in Maul. And then maybe Gunray will give me the respect I deserve._

 _Naboo_

Dawn was breaking as Obi-Wan stepped out onto the terrace. The beautiful vista below soothed him, giving him a brief respite from his worries. He knew that Anakin would no doubt be expecting him to explain his startling admission, and Obi-Wan didn't know what he would tell his friend.

"You're up early," Anakin said as he joined Obi-Wan outside.

"So are you," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Anakin smiled. "I have two infants, it's not unusual to be up this early," he said. He walked over to the railing. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan stood beside him. "It is," he said. "Peaceful."

Anakin nodded. "A good place to think," he said. "I sense you need to do that right now, Obi-Wan." He turned to his friend. "I sense you're feeling lost, conflicted."

Obi-Wan frowned. "You're right," he said as he leaned his arms on the railing. "I've never felt like this before."

Anakin watched him. "You said you'd used the Dark Side to kill Maul," he said.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied, his frown deepening. "It was frightening."

Anakin regarded him for a moment. "You know, I've felt that too," he said.

Obi-Wan turned to him. "Are you talking about how Palpatine tried to lure you to the Dark Side? Because that's not what.."

"No," Anakin interjected. "I mean I used the Dark Side to kill."

Anakin's admission shocked Obi-Wan, and he didn't know what to say. Anakin sensed this and continued.

"Do you remember when my mother died?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "She was killed by those wild, nomadic beasts on your home world."

"Sandpeople," Anakin said with a scowl. "But what I didn't tell you is what I did after she died."

Obi-Wan was startled. "What did you do, Anakin?"

Anakin looked away from his friend, not sure he could tell him while looking him in the eyes. "I …I went mad with rage," he said as his eyes followed a distant bird skimming the surface of the lake. "I was consumed by my anger and I killed those responsible for my mother's death."

"Killing to avenge your mother isn't the Dark Side," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Anakin turned to him, and in his eyes Obi-Wan could see how haunted Anakin still was by that terrible night. "You don't understand," he said. "I killed _all_ of them," he said. "I didn't discriminate between male or female, young or old, Obi-Wan. I slaughtered them all like animals."

Obi-Wan was shaken by Anakin's admission. "I…I don't know what to say."

"I don't expect you to say anything," Anakin replied. "I'm telling you this because I want you to know that I understand what you're feeling. I've been there, I know how terrifying it can be to feel like you have no control over your actions."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It was…surreal," he said, his voice barely audible. "I'd always believed myself to be impervious to the Dark Side," he said. "To discover that was utter rubbish is…terrifying."

"I know," Anakin said. "But what you need to focus on is that was an anomaly, Obi-Wan," he said. "That isn't you, you're a good person. You're one of the best people I know, and I know that moment doesn't define you."  
Obi-Wan smiled. "When did you grow so wise?"

Anakin returned his smile. "I had a great teacher," he said, putting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan nodded, holding on tightly to his emotions. "How…how did you get past it?" he asked.

Anakin sighed. "It wasn't easy," he said. "But I have, and in time so will you. I'll help you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded, and together they simply watched the sun as it began to spread its warmth over the lake below.

 _Coruscant_

"So Maul is dead," said Mon Mothma as she sat in the Chancellor's office. "That's certainly welcome news."

Organa nodded. "It is," he agreed. "But our problem of the droid army remains."

"What do the Jedi have to say?" she asked.

"They assure me that they are working on a solution," Organa replied with sigh. "I tell you, Mon, I'm not happy with the way they treated Generals Kenobi and Skywalker. I will never understand the way their minds think."

Mothma smiled. "They are a mystery," she agreed. "But I have to believe that they will be up to the challenge."

"Did you know that Padmé Amidala was married to Anakin Skywalker?" Organa asked her.

"I had my suspicions," she replied. "But I never knew for certain."

"And now they're living on Naboo with their twins," he said with a shake of his head. "Life sure can be unpredictable."

"I can't help but think that if he and Kenobi were still Jedi we'd be a lot closer to ending this war," Mothma said. "I mean, it's wonderful that Maul is dead, but that still doesn't eliminate the problem we still face with the droid army. We need to find out where Nute Gunray is hiding."

Organa nodded. "I've been thinking a lot about that," he told her. "And my gut tells me that we need to keep an eye on Dathomir. If Gunray was indeed seeking Maul to lead his army, then it's only a matter of time before they come to Dathomir."

"But Maul is dead," she pointed out. "Why bother?"

"They don't know that, Mon," he said. "And Cad Bane obviously never returned. They're bound to be wondering what happened, and perhaps desperate enough to try and seek Maul out for themselves."

"Have you told the Jedi about your hunch?" she asked.

"I haven't," he said. "But I don't have time to convince them of my line of thinking. I've asked Captain Rex of the 501st to come see me this afternoon. I plan to send him to Dathomir right away."

Mothma nodded. "Let's hope Rex's presence there doesn't scare them off," she pointed out.

"Rex is smart enough to be surreptitious," he said. "He's the best one for the job."

Mothma trusted that Bail knew what he was doing. She only hoped his hunch was correct.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 _Coruscant_

"How are you feeling?" Ahsoka asked as she stood beside Ventress's hospital bed.

"I've been better," Ventress said. "Are we on the capital?" she asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "You've been in a bacta tank for the last two days."

"Gross," Ventress said, sitting up in the bed. "Comfy bed," she grumbled.

Ahsoka smirked. "I'm sure," she replied. "I'm sure they'll release you soon."

Ventress nodded. "I hope so. Maul's dead, right?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Obi-Wan killed him," she said.

"Lucky bastard," Ventress said. "So where is he now?" she asked nonchalantly.

"On Naboo," Ahsoka replied, "visiting Anakin and Padmé."

"Well, how nice for him," she said with a frown.

Ahsoka frowned too. "What is it with you?"

"What do you mean?" Ventress asked.

"You have feelings for him, don't you?" she asked pointedly.

"Oh you have got to be kidding," Ventress said. "Kenobi? Please!"

Ahsoka smiled. "Don't deny it," she said. "I think it's wonderful. You two would be a great couple."

Ventress shook her head. "You're out of your mind."

Ahsoka simply smiled. "Well, I guess that means you don't want to go to Naboo."

"Why would I want to go see Skywalker and his brats?" Ventress asked sourly.

"Because Obi-Wan is there," Ahsoka said. "And because we were invited by Anakin himself."

Ventress looked at her, her eyes narrowed. "You mean _you_ were invited," she said. "I don't believe for a second that Skywalker would invite me to his home."

"Well, I'm not about to leave you here alone," Ahsoka said. "You're my padawan, after all."

"You know what? That's _exactly_ what I want," Ventress snapped. "I am _not_ your bloody padawan. Got it? Just leave me the hell alone. Can you do that?"

Ahsoka frowned, Ventress's attitude both confusing and annoying her. "Fine," she said. "I'll go alone. I guess when you get released from the hospital you can go back to living on the streets where I found you."

Ahsoka turned to leave, half expecting Ventress to stop her. But she didn't and so Ahsoka left the room, berating herself for having believed that there was more to Asajj Ventress than met the eye. 

_Chancellor's office_

"I would strongly advise you to wait, Chancellor," Mace Windu stated. "And let us handle it."

Organa frowned. "With all …due respect, Master Windu, I'm having trouble believing that the Jedi are up to this challenge," he said. "You've been reduced in rank, and the loss of Kenobi and Skywalker simply cannot be understated. Besides, I've already briefed Captain Rex on the mission," he continued. "He's readying a small strike team even as we speak."

Windu took a moment to collect himself, not wanting the Chancellor to know how annoyed he was. "The clones answer to us, your excellency," he said. "Without a Jedi to give them direction, they'll…"

"Captain Rex has proven himself on many occasions," Organa interjected. "And I'm going with him. I didn't ask you to come here to ask your opinion, gentlemen. I simply thought you should know."

Windu said nothing more, but his expression spoke volumes.

"What can we do to assist Captain Rex?" Plo Koon asked, deciding he needed to diffuse the tense situation. "We are at your service, Chancellor Organa."

Organa turned to Koon and smiled, wishing more of the Jedi had his calm, unassertive personality. "Thank you, Master Plo," he said. "As soon as Rex has a lead, we will let you know."

"If Gunray goes to Dathomir, followed he must be to his lair," Yoda said. "Capture him we should not. Reluctant to cooperative he would be."

"I agree," Windu said, deciding to go along with the plan. "Perhaps a tracking device can be put covertly on his ship."

"We're assuming that this is going to happen," Organa said. "At this point, it's simply a hunch."

"Sometime a hunch is all we have, Chancellor," Koon spoke up. "It's a sound theory. Logical. I think you're right, sir. They will seek him out and come to Dathomir. After all, they have no knowledge of Maul's death."

"No, they don't," Organa agreed. "Then we'll proceed with this. Keep in contact at all times with Rex. The moment he spots a ship, I want you to be ready to follow whoever it is. It's all we have to go on right now, gentlemen."

Yoda nodded. "Track him down, we will," he said.

Organa nodded. "Any word on Obi-Wan?" he asked, looking at Plo Koon.

"He's visiting Anakin and Padmé," Koon said. "He was quite anxious to meet the new twins."

Organa smiled. "I'm quite anxious to meet them myself," he said. "Imagine what Jedi those twins would have made," he said, looking at Yoda. "The children of the Hero with no Fear."

"Powerful Jedi they will be," Yoda agreed. "Their destiny it is."  
"Well given the way their father has been treated by the Order, I'd be surprised to see them become Jedi," Organa said, turning his eyes to Windu. "What a waste."

Windu said nothing, but clenched his teeth as he gave Organa a bow before him and the other Jedi left the office of the Chancellor.

 _500 Republica Boulevard_

"Master Plo, what brings you by?" Ahsoka asked as she showed him into the apartment.

"I just wanted to see how you are," Koon replied as they sat down together. "You know I'll always worry about you, little Soka" he added with what Ahsoka knew was a smile.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Really."

Koon nodded. "And so why are you feeling upset?" he asked.

Ahsoka looked at him, not completely surprised that he'd sensed how she was feeling.

"It's Ventress," Ahsoka told him.

"Is she not recovering as well as expected?" he asked.

"It's not that," she replied. "She's fine, in fact I'm pretty sure she's being released today. I guess I expected more of her, that's all."

Koon was silent for a moment. "I don't understand," he said. "She saved your life, didn't she?"

"Yes, and I'm grateful to her for that," Ahsoka replied. "But when I saw her earlier she seemed to be as miserable and dark as ever."

"You think she's slipping back?" Koon asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I hate to think so, but she was acting a lot like she used to. I don't know, Master Plo, I really thought she'd changed."

"Ventress has to follow her own path," Koon pointed out. "You've done your best to help her out of the darkness, now it's up to her."

"I know that," Ahsoka said. "It's just that…" she stopped as the door chime sounded. Ahsoka frowned. "Excuse me," she said. She headed to the security console and keyed in the code that Obi-Wan had told her. She was surprised to see Ventress on the screen.

"I'm surprised to see you," Ahsoka said.

"Yeah I'm sure you are," Ventress said. "Can I come up?"

"Sure," Ahsoka said and keyed in the access code. She folded her arms as she walked over to the elevator, surprised by Ventress's appearance. Soon the elevator doors opened, and Ventress appeared.

"So," Ahsoka began, "what brings you here?"

Ventress looked uncomfortable for a moment as Plo Koon appear behind Ahsoka. "Well, I was thinking about what you said," she began. "And realized that you're right. I don't want to go back to the streets, so I guess you're stuck with me for now."

Ahsoka smirked. "Imagine that," she said. "Does that mean you're coming to Naboo with me?"

Ventress shrugged. "Guess I don't have much choice, do I?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "Nope," she said. "You sure don't."

"Planning a trip?" Koon asked.

Ahsoka turned to him. "Yes," she said. "Do you think you could help us get there, Master Plo?" she asked. "I don't have a lot of money right now."

Plo nodded. "I will help you, little Soka."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 _Naboo_

"Ani, did you hear that?"

Anakin rolled over and opened one eye. "No," he said sleepily.

"I thought I heard voices," Padmé said, sitting up.

Anakin didn't want to know. "It's too early for visitors," he grumbled, putting the pillow over his head.

"Maybe so," she said, getting out of bed. "But I think we have them anyway."

Anakin made an unintelligible sound and remained hidden under the pillow as Padmé put her dressing gown on over her nightie.

"Tell them to go away," Anakin said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Padme smirked as she left their bedroom, smoothing her hair down as she walked through the hallway.

"Excuse me, Milady," one of the servants said as she approached Padmé. "Paddy has sent word that there are two women who'd like to come up to the house."

"Who?" Padmé asked. "Did he get their names?"

"Ahsoka Tano is one," the servant replied. "And..."

"Ahsoka is here?" Padme asked excitedly. "Let her up at once!"

"Yes Milady," the servant replied, and went to do her lady's bidding.

Anakin had just drifted off to sleep again when Padmé returned to their bedroom.

"Ani get up," she said, pulling the covers from him. "Ahsoka is here."

Anakin opened his eyes and looked up at her. "What did you say?" he asked sleepily.

"You heard me," she said as she hurriedly got dressed. "Get dressed! She's on her way up."

As Anakin stumbled out of bed and tried to wake up, Obi-Wan, who was already up and dressed, was waiting to greet the visitors on the terrace. He smiled when he sensed Ahsoka's familiar presence, but when he realized who was with her, the smile left his face.

"Hello Obi-Wan," Ahsoka said as she reached the top of the stairs.

Obi-Wan gave her a smile. "Welcome to Naboo," he said. At this moment Ventress appeared at the top of the stairs. He looked at her, then back at Ahsoka, who simply shrugged. "And to you, Ventress," he said. "I trust you're feeling better."

Ventress nodded. "I'm fine," she said.

Obi-Wan nodded, feeling uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him. "Shall we go inside, ladies?" he said. "I'm sure Anakin and Padmé are anxious to see you."

Obi-Wan lead them into the house to the dining room, where the servants had put out a large breakfast buffet.

"I hope you ladies are hungry," Obi-Wan said. "I'm sure Anakin and Padmé be here soon."  
"I'm sorry we arrived so early," Ahsoka said. "I guess my time zone calculations were a little off."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm sure they'll be delighted to see you."

"Will they be delighted to see me too, Obi-Wan?" Ventress asked with a smirk.

Obi-Wan looked at her and was about to offer an appropriated response, Padmé entered the room.

"Ahsoka!" Padmé said, and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you! It's been so long!"

"It has," Ahsoka agreed, returning Padmé's hug. "Far too long."

Padmé looked at her with a smile. "You look wonderful," she said. "All grown up."

Ahsoka smiled. "It was bound to happen eventually," she said. "I'm not sure if you've ever met Asajj Ventress," she said, turning to her companion.

Padmé turned her eyes to the woman who she knew only by name and reputation. _This is the woman who nearly blinded Anakin,_ she reflected bitterly. _This is the woman who has tried to kill him time and time again…_

"No, I don't believe I've had the pleasure," Padmé said, possessing far too much class to show her true feelings. "How do you do, Asajj?" she said, holding her hand out to the former sith.

For her part, Ventress was surprised by Padmé's graciousness. "Good, thanks,"Ventress replied, suddenly feeling very out of place. "Thanks for letting me come to your home."

Padmé smiled. "Not at all," she said.

"Well, look who's here."

All eyes turned to the archway where Anakin now stood.

"Skyguy!" Ahsoka cried, and ran over to hug Anakin. Anakin hugged her tightly, picking her up off of the ground. "I've missed you so much!"

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched Anakin reunited with his former padawan. And then he looked over at Ventress, who was watching them too, an inscrutable expression on her face.

"Where are Luke and Leia?" Ahsoka asked as Anakin released her.

"They're sleeping," Anakin told her. "Come have a peek. They should be up soon."

Padmé and Anakin lead Ahsoka to the nursery, leaving Obi-Wan alone with Ventress.

"So," Obi-Wan began, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "You're feeling better."

"Yes, we've already established that," Ventress said.

Obi-Wan frowned. "You really are the most ill-mannered individual," he said.

Ventress simply laughed.

"Why are you here, anyway?" he asked her. "To my knowledge you have never liked neither Anakin nor Padmé."

"I _don't_ like them," she replied at once. "She's a goody-two-shoes and he's tried to kill me more times than I'd like to consider."

Obi-Wan's frown deepened. "Then why the devil are you here?" he asked.

"It was either that or sleep on the street," she replied. "It was a tough decision, but I guess being here is better than being on the street. Not by much, though."

Obi-Wan was prevented from giving her an appropriate response for the twins arrived accompanied by her parents and doting Aunt Ahsoka.

"Well, look who's here," Obi-Wan said, walking over to greet the twins. Ahsoka was holding Leia, and making such a fuss over her that Anakin feared he wouldn't get his daughter back.

"Let's sit down and eat," Padmé suggested. "Everything is ready."

With Luke and Leia in their bassinets, the adults sat down to breakfast. The tension was notable, and it wasn't long before Ahsoka began to regret insisting that Ventress accompany her to Naboo.

"So what news from the Capital?" Anakin asked. "Have the Jedi figured out how to neutralize the droid army?"

"Master Plo told me that Chancellor Organa was sending Rex and some of his men to scout Dathomir," Ahoska said. "He figures that it's only a matter of time before Gunray comes there looking for Maul."  
"I don't imagine the Jedi approved of that," Obi-Wan remarked.

Anakin snorted. "If they had their way Maul would still be alive," he remarked.

"Yes you're right," Ahsoka said. "They were against the idea of going there. Well, some of them were."

"Let me guess," Anakin said, "Windu and Yoda."

"No, Master Yoda has been very supportive, actually," Obi-Wan said.

"Has he?" Padmé asked. "He didn't do much about preventing the two of you being pushed out of the Order."

"I think he has regrets about that," Ahsoka said. "Master Plo has said as much."

"Well it's irrelevant now, isn't it?" Anakin said. "Windu wanted me gone for years," he said. "He finally got his wish."

Ventress said nothing, listening to the conversation in silence as she ate the sumptuous breakfast. It surprised her how much animosity there seemed to be within the ranks of the Jedi Order.

Just then, Luke started to cry. Ventress stood up and went to get a closer look at the children of the Hero with no Fear. Padmé got up as well, a little started that Ventress was approaching the babies.  
"They're beautiful," Ventress said, looking down at the babies.

Padmé looked at her, surprised by the compliment. "Thank you," she said as she picked up Luke.

"Need some help?" Ventress said.

Padmé looked at her, unsure what to say or what to do. This was Asajj Ventress after all, the same woman who had tried to kill Anakin more times than Padmé wanted to recall, the woman who was, until fairly recent, an enemy of the Jedi, of the Republic, the apprentice of the evil Count Dooku.

"I've got her," Anakin said as he appeared and picked up Leia. He looked at Ventress, not saying a word, but speaking volumes with his eyes.

"We'll be right back" Padmé said.

Ahsoka had witnessed the exchange, and felt badly for her new ally. She looked at Ventress as she sat down. "New parents, eh?" she said with a small smile.

Ventress simply shrugged, and continued to eat her breakfast.

"What was Ahsoka thinking bringing that…woman here?" Anakin asked as he and Padmé stood side by side changing the twins' diapers.

Padmé shrugged. "I suppose she expects that we'll accept her as readily as she has," she said.

"Like that'll happen," Anakin grumbled.

"Obi-Wan said that she saved Ahsoka's life," Padmé said. "And that she knew where to find Maul. So perhaps she has changed, Ani. Ahsoka is a good judge of character."

"She is, usually," Anakin agreed. "I guess I just don't get it, Padmé. Maybe there's too much history for me to see her as anything but a threat."

Padmé picked up Luke and turned to her husband. "I don't blame you for feeling that way," she said. "I have to admit that when I first saw her earlier all I could think about is her giving you that scar, about how many times she's tried to kill you. How does Obi-Wan feel?"

"I sense that he's very confused where she's concerned," Anakin told her as he picked Leia up. "He's grateful to her for what she's done recently, as I am too I suppose," Anakin continued. "But he's having trouble trusting her. After all, he's got a long history with her too."

Padmé nodded. "Come on, we need to be good hosts regardless of how we feel about Asajj Ventress," she said.

Anakin said nothing, and simply followed his wife out of the nursery. He was certain that she would be the quintessential hostess, for she always was. He wasn't so sure he could do the same


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Captain Rex yawned as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He and a small group of his squadron had been holed up in a makeshift base on Dathomir for three days. Having located Maul's lair, the troopers had been watching the remote location for two days, and there had not been any sign of movement. According to the Jedi report, Maul's men had either been killed or had been relocated to a prison colony. Still, Rex had a feeling that Maul's kin were canny enough to lay low. He figured that sooner or later there would be some sort of movement, some sort of activity, and that their mission would not be a fool's errand.

"Mornin' Captain," Kix said as he joined Rex in the small kitchenette.

"Mornin," replied Rex.

"What's the word?" Kix asked as he made himself something to eat.

"Same as yesterday," Rex said as he stood up. He walked over the window. "Which is absolutely no word of any kind."

Kix smirked. "You figure we're wasting time?" he asked his commander. "I mean, shouldn't they be here by now if they were coming?"

"Yeah, they should," Rex agreed as he peered out the small window. "But since we take orders from General Koon now, and he wants us to stay here, we just have to be patient."

Kix nodded as he sat down with his meal. "If General Skywalker was here, he'd make things happen," he said.

Rex turned back to him. "General Skywalker would have handled this whole thing different," he said. "If he had been in charge, we wouldn't be sitting on our arses waiting for something to go down."

Kix looked up at his commander, hearing the scorn in his voice. "I miss him too," he said.

Rex frowned, and then turned back to look out the window again.

 _Naboo_

It was evening, and Ahsoka was helping Padmé give the twins a bath. Ventress had stayed in her room for the majority of the day, coming out only to eat meals. Padmé had asked Anakin to give her a chance to speak to Ahsoka alone. Padmé loved her husband deeply, but she knew that he was less than tactful. She didn't want him to interrogate Ahsoka over her decision to bring Ventress to Naboo. No, this was a conversation best left to a diplomat. So while Obi-Wan and Anakin enjoyed an evening fire in the parlour, Padmé set her sights on Ahsoka.

"They are _so_ cute," Ahsoka said as she held Leia while Padmé bathed Luke. She looked down at Leia. "I think she looks like you," she said.

Padmé smiled. "I think so too," she said. "Just like Luke is starting to look at a lot like Anakin," she said as she gently washed her infant son. "I'm so glad you came to see us," she said. "Anakin has missed you terribly since you left the Order."

Ahsoka smiled. "I've missed him too," she said. "I still can't believe how the Order has treated him and Obi-Wan," she said with a shake of her head.

Padmé sighed. "Neither can I," she said. "After all they have done for the Republic, it's shameful."

"Master Plo and Master Yoda agree," Ahsoka said. "It's Windu who has pushed for this."

"He's never liked Anakin," Padmé said. "Ever since he was a young boy. I hate that mentality," she said with a frown. "That close mindedness. It makes me crazy."

"I agree," Ahsoka said. The women made the switch and Ahsoka got Luke dried off and dressed. "I know Obi-Wan is having trouble accepting Ventress," she said, giving Padmé the opening she'd hoped for. "He doesn't see that she's changed. I'm kind of surprised by his attitude."

"There is a long history involving her," Padmé said as she began to wash Leia. "Surely you can see that."

"Of course I can," Ahsoka said. "I have a history for with her too."

"And yet now you're friends," Padmé said.

"I'm not sure friends is the right word," Ahsoka said.

Padmé said nothing for a moment as she carefully worded what she wanted to say. "I have to admit that I was …surprised that she came here," she said. "Given the history between her and Anakin."

Ahsoka looked at her. "Are you saying I shouldn't have brought her?" she asked.

Padmé sighed. "I don't want to upset you, Ahsoka," she said. "But perhaps it wasn't a well thought out plan. I know she's your…ally," she went on carefully. "But she and Anakin have never been anything but enemies."

"Anakin needs to see that she has changed," Ahsoka said. "She saved my life, Padmé. If it weren't for her…"

"I know," Padmé said. "And I know Ani is grateful to her for what she's done recently," she said. "But to…spring her on him like this, maybe it wasn't the best way to get him to change his mind about her."

Ahsoka said nothing as she finished dressing Luke. "I'm sorry," she said finally. "Maybe we should leave."

Padmé turned to her, with Leia wrapped up in a towel in her arms. "Don't leave," she said. "You and Anakin haven't had any chance to talk. You two were so close once, I'd hate to see you leave before you've had a chance to reconnect."

"So would I," Ahsoka said. "I'm not sure what to do, though," she went on as Padmé started to dry off Leia. "She really doesn't have anywhere to go."

Padmé said nothing for a moment as she dressed Leia. "Then I suppose she'll stay. But you need to warn her not to antagonize Anakin," she said, looking at Ahsoka. "I'm serious, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nodded. "I'll talk to her," she said. "I'll make sure she behaves."

Padmé said nothing, having serious doubts that such a things was possible.

 _Elsewhere in the Lake House_

"I'm sorry, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "I made it quite clear to Ahsoka that she would be unwelcome here," he told Anakin. "For the life of me, I can't imagine why she brought that woman here."

Anakin shook his head with a frown. "I can't either. She knows how I feel about Ventress! Why would she bring her here, to my home, where my wife and children are?"

"I can't imagine why," Obi-Wan said, "except perhaps because she has empathy for Ventress. Ahsoka has decided to be her champion, to help her turn her life around."

"Well if that's what she wants, then that's her business," Anakin said. "She has no business dragging the rest of us into her….delusions."

"Is that what you think, Anakin? That I'm delusional?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway. Clearly she had heard much of their conversation.

"I thought you were helping Padmé," Anakin said, standing up to face her.

"She's nursing the babies," Ahsoka said with a frown. "Answer my question, Anakin."

"Yes, I do think you're delusional," he replied. "Anyone who thinks that Asajj Ventress is anything but a psychopath, has to be."

"Oh, come on!" she retorted hotly. "She saved my life! Maul was choking me and she stopped him! Are those the actions of a psychopath?"

"She must have had a reason to keep you alive," Anakin replied. "She never does anything without a self-serving reason."

"Ahsoka, where is she now?" Obi-Wan asked. "Where is Ventress?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "I don't know, why?"  
Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan, an expression of alarm on his face. And then he ran from the room.

 _Luke and Leia's nursery_

Padmé had just finished getting Leia to sleep when she felt someone watching her. She looked up in alarm to see Ventress standing in the doorway.

"You startled me," Padmé said.

"Sorry," Ventress said.

"Is there something you need?" Padmé asked as she stood in front of the crib where Luke was already asleep.

"No," Ventress replied. "I was just ...bored. I was hoping to get a chance to hold one of the babies," she said, looking at the sleeping infant in Padmé's arms. "I like babies."

Padmé had no idea what to say, and was growing alarmed. "Really?" she asked, trying to sound alarmed. "I had no idea."

"What's not to like?" Ventress said, walking towards Padmé with her arms outstretched. "May I?"

"Not in a thousand years, Ventress."

Padmé and Ventress turned to see Anakin.

"Step away from my wife and children," Anakin said, his eyes fixed on her. "Step away now." He kept his voice low, for the babies were sleeping; but the tone of anger was nevertheless clear.

Ventress frowned. "Do you really think me capable of harming infants?" She asked.

Anakin smirked. "Wouldn't be the first time, would it?" He retorted.

Ventress looked at him, and then over her shoulder to where Ahsoka was now standing with Obi-Wan. "I told you I wouldn't be welcome here," she said bitterly. "I told you he would never see me as anything but a sith." She pushed past Anakin and ran down the corridor. Ahsoka looked at Anakin and then took off after her new ally.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked his wife.

Padmé nodded. "She didn't do anything, Ani," she said as she placed Leia in her crib.

"That's because I didn't give her the chance," Anakin said. He turned to Obi-Wan. "I want her gone. Now."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'll deal with it."

Obi-Wan went off in the direction Ventress and Ahsoka had run off, and soon found them in the guest room where Ventress had been staying. She was packing her bag.

"Ahsoka, I'd like to have a word with Ventress if you don't mind," Obi-Wan said.

Ventress looked up from her packing in surprise.

"If you're just going to lecture me, I'd rather not hear it," Ventress said with a frown.

Ahsoka looked at her. "I'm sure that's not why he's here," she said, and then looked at Obi-Wan. "Is it, Obi-Wan?"

"I'd just like to have a chat, if that is acceptable," Obi-Wan replied.

Ahsoka nodded, and then left the room. Ventress watched her leave, and then turned her suspicious stare on Obi-Wan.

"First of all, I'm sorry that Anakin jumped to conclusions," he began, much to her surprise. "He tends to be rather…overprotective of those whom he loves."

"Was it that, or the fact that he hates and mistrusts me?" she challenged.

"Perhaps both," Obi-Wan said. "But you've never given him any reason to think better of you, Ventress."

"Well it goes both ways," she retorted. "I've got plenty of reasons to hate him."

"Anakin tends to be rather…single minded," he explained. "He doesn't know you like Ahsoka does."

"What about you? Do you feel the same way as him? Or do you see what Ahsoka sees?" she asked him.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm not entirely sure, to be honest," he said. "I can see that you've changed, I sense that you're no longer a sith. And yet…"

"And yet you can't bring yourself to trust me, can you?" she asked, walking closer to him. "You still see me as an enemy."

"No, I don't see you as an enemy," he said, growing uncomfortable as she drew closer. "But I'm not quite ready to call you an ally."

"No? Maybe there's something I can do to help you," she said, and took his face in her hands and kissed him right on the mouth.

Obi-Wan was too shocked for a moment to respond, and then he did. Taking her by the shoulders, he pulled her away, gently but firmly.

"Please," he said, "I don't think this is appropriate."

Ventress frowned. "Why? You're not a Jedi and I know you are attracted to me. Go ahead. Deny it."

"I am not attracted to you," he said taking a step away from her. "I'm sorry. Please do your best to stay out of Anakin's way," he said. "I can't promise that he won't react rather strongly if you take it in your head to provoke him." With that he left her.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 _Naboo_

Anakin found it hard to sleep. Normally the sleep between night feedings was deep and sound, but not this night. Anakin was too anxious to sleep. Not wanting to disturb Padmé with his restlessness, Anakin got out of their bed and headed outside.

The night air was cool, and Anakin frowned, starting to rethink his decision to come outdoors. But the terrace was his thinking place, it always had been, and so he toughed it out, and stood against the railing, watching the moonlight reflecting on the still waters below. He felt at peace here, and, closing his eyes, he forced the anxiety out. It was starting to work, until a presence nearby shattered his calm. Opening his eyes, he turned to see Ventress walking towards him.

Anakin turned to her, frowning, wishing he still had his lightsaber. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said. She frowned. "Aren't you cold?"

Anakin crossed his arms. "No," he lied. "What do you want?"

"I told you," she said as she reached him. "I thought it was time we talked."

Anakin continued to frown. "I don't have anything to say to you."

Ventress shrugged. "Fair enough," she said. "Just listen, then."

Anakin said nothing, and simply looked at her, his mistrust of her evident in his eyes, in his body language.

"First of all, I want to assure you that my interest in your children is completely genuine," she said. "I'd never hurt them, or your wife. I know you don't believe me, but I wanted to say it anyway."

Anakin remained silent, and so she continued.

"I know you and I have had our…issues," she said. "But that's all in the past. I've changed. Ahsoka sees it, and so does Obi-Wan. Surely you trust their judgement, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Anakin said at last.

"Then why can't you accept that I've changed?"

Anakin said nothing in reply, which discouraged her. She decided to try a different approach.

"Did you know that I was once a slave, like you?" she said.

"No," Anakin replied simply.

"I was, from a very early age, much like you," she said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Anakin asked.

"I'm trying to get you to understand what a rotten life I've had," she said. "Why I made certain…choices in my life, choices that I've since come to regret." She turned and faced the lake. "Can you honestly say that you've never done anything that you regret, Skywalker? Is your past pristine and blemish free? Or are there dark deeds that you'd rather forget, deeds that keep you awake at night?"

Anakin frowned, not liking her line of questioning. He did indeed have dark deeds on his conscience, for he had come perilously close to embracing the Dark Side in order to save Padmé. If it had not been for Obi-Wan, Anakin wasn't sure he wouldn't have been totally seduced by the darkness.

"Everyone has a dark side to them," Anakin replied. "It's part of who we are."

Ventress turned to him. "Your wife doesn't, does she?"

Anakin considered this. Did Padmé have a dark side? He couldn't fathom such a thing, for to him she was pure and kind and the epitome of goodness.

"Not one that I've ever seen," he said. "She might disagree."

"Perhaps," she said. "But the point I'm trying to make is that you and I are not that different," she said. "We both started life off in the gutter, we both learned and grew from the experience. We've both done things we're not proud of, and we've both overcome that to become better." She turned to him. "Can you deny that?"

Anakin frowned, and looked back at the lake. "I don't suppose so," he admitted.

She studied him for a moment. "Ahsoka thinks the world of you, you know," she said. "She holds you up as the greatest hero the galaxy has ever seen."

"I know she does."

"And Ahsoka can see what you refuse to see," she went on. "So is she wrong? If she's wrong about me, she must be wrong about you too. Only makes sense."

Anakin said nothing.

After a few moments, Ventress left him and went back into the house.

Anakin stood alone for a few minutes, her words both annoying and surprising him. Was he being closed minded? Was he wrong to mistrust her? There had been times in the past when they'd tried to kill each other. Many times. But he was lying to himself to say he thought she was the same person now; _so why can't I get over it?_ He had seen the changes in her, changes that went back farther the recent mission on Dathomir. Hadn't she helped Ahsoka clear her name when the Jedi Council had falsely accused her? Hadn't she saved Obi-Wan's life?

Anakin himself had been a victim of prejudice in his life. His first time in the Jedi council he felt the judgement of the Jedi Masters as they looked at him in his poor Tatooine clothing. They judged him, saying he was too told, too angry, too fearful to be a Jedi. And he'd prove them all wrong. Wasn't he being just as judgemental of someone who seemed to be honestly trying to turn her life around? _Does that make me a hypocrite?_ He wondered.

Sensing that the twins were awake, Anakin pushed the issue aside for the time being to go and help his wife with their infants.

As for Ventress, she found that sleeping was the furthest thing from her mind. Her conversation with Anakin had gone better than she'd expected, for she'd half expected him to draw his lightsaber on her. But he hadn't. He'd listened to her. Whether or not he believed her was another matter. But at least he'd listened. And then there was Obi-Wan…Ventress cringed now as she thought of how she'd kissed him. _What was I thinking_ _?_ She reproached herself as she sipped at her tea. _Surely I didn't misread him…surely there's a part of him that doesn't detest me…_

"What are you doing up?"

Ventress looked up from her tea to see Ahsoka.

"Can't sleep," Ventress informed her. "Too much on my mind."

Ahsoka nodded as she sat down with her at the kitchen table. "I'm sure," she said. "Look, I'm sorry I dragged you all the way out here. I really thought Anakin would be more open minded."

"Clearly you don't know him very well," Ventress commented. "I tried to talk to him just now, but it was probably a waste of time."

"Give him time," Ahsoka advised. "Anakin can be …single minded," she said.

Ventress snorted. "No kidding. But he didn't try to kill me, so I guess that's progress," she said with a smirk. What are you doing up?"

"I guess I couldn't sleep either," Ahsoka said. "I felt badly about what happened in the nursery earlier."

"You mean when Skywalker thought I was going to hurt his babies?" Ventress asked bitterly.

"I think he knows you wouldn't do that," Ahsoka said, though she was not sure herself if that was true.

"You're joking, right?" Ventress replied. She took a drink and then stood up. "I want to leave," she said.

"I get that," Ahsoka said. "But maybe you need a little damage control."

Ventress frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you need to show Anakin a different side of yourself," Ahsoka replied. "And I think I know exactly how to do that," she added with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Ventress asked. "What crazy notion do you have in your head?"  
"Did you ever hear the expression it's easier to catch flies with honey than vinegar?"

"What are flies?"

Ahsoka sighed in exasperation. "Never mind," she said. "Just go along with my idea, okay? Trust me."

Ventress realized that she had little choice but to do just that.

 _Dathomir_

Rune Haako had finally summoned the courage to venture to the wild planet of Darth Maul's birth. Not wanting to alarm Maul, whose help he was seeking, Haako had decided just to take one droid with him to the surface. He knew enough about Maul to know that if he was suddenly swarmed with a huge host of battle droids, he would get his back up, and be less likely to listen to what Haako had to say. And yet, he was far too cowardly to approach the infamous crime lord without some back up.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Haako asked the droid at his side.

"Affirmative," the droid responded. "The very coordinates."

Haako looked up at the entry to the hideout, which was hewn from the stone cliffs that predominated this area of Dathomir. "Scan for life signs," he told the droid.

The droid did so, taking a few steps into the enormous cavern. "None," it reported.

Haako frowned. "Then you must have the wrong bloody coordinates," he snapped. "Come on, let's get back to the shuttle. We can scan for them from the ship."

The droid didn't seem to mind being chastised, and simply accompanied Haako back to their shuttle. All of a sudden, it detected life signs nearby. "Sir, sir!" the droid said, trying to catch up with the impatient Haako. "I've detected life signs, seven of them, about 2 kilometres west of here."

Haako stopped. "Are they zabrak? The life signs?" he asked hopefully.

"Negative," the droid replied.

Haako sighed, disappointed. "There's all manner of life on this planet," Haako replied. "It's probably just some indigenous creatures."

The droid didn't reply, for it seemed that Haako wasn't interested in the readings. But he ought to have taken a greater interest, for it was Captain Rex and his men whom the droid had detected.

"Did you see that?" Hardcase asked as he and Dogma watched through their binocs.

"Sure did. Let's tell the captain."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 _Dathomir_

"Are you sure, Captain? This mission hinges on it."

Rex sighed. "I'm absolutely sure, General Windu. The tracker is in place."

"I don't have to tell you that this is our only chance to track Gunray down."

"No, you don't. I understand."  
"Good. Until the Trade Union ship leaves orbit, you're ordered to stay put and lay low. Understood?"

"Yes General."

"Windu out."

Rex closed the transmission and let out a long breath. Kix smirked. "He's no General Skywalker, is he?"

Rex looked up at him. "Who is? Still, for now we're taking orders from him. So we'll give him the same respect we always gave General Skywalker. Got it?"

"Of course, sir," Kix replied.

 _Naboo_

Padmé looked up as Anakin entered the nursery. "Where were you?"

"I wanted some air," Anakin told her.

Padmé looked down at Leia as she nursed. "I would have thought it too cool for you this time of night. Was it nice outside?"

"It was until Ventress showed up," he told her as he picked up Luke from his crib.

Padmé looked up at him again. "Please tell me things didn't get ugly."

Anakin smiled. "Surprisingly no, they didn't," he told her as he commenced changing Luke's diaper. "She said she wanted to talk to me."

"What about?"

Anakin shrugged. "I think she was just trying to get me to see that she's changed," he said.

"Was she successful?" Padmé asked.

Anakin thought about this for a moment. "Not sure," he said as he picked up his son. "She told me she she'd been a slave, and that she was trying to change, and that there were things in her past she wasn't proud of. I think she was attempting to get me to see that we have things in common."

"Sounds like it," Padmé said as she burped Leia. She looked up at him. "How does Obi-Wan feel about her?"

"Ambivalent," Anakin replied as they made the switch. "I think he's more open-minded where she's concerned than me, but I don't think he trusts her entirely."

Padmé nodded. "I think she has feelings for him," she said.

Anakin looked at her with widened eyes. "Are you joking?"

Padmé shook her head. "She looks at him a lot," she said. "I don't know…it's just a feeling."

Anakin smirked. "Wouldn't that be something?" he mused. "I don't see it though. Sorry Padmé, I think you're way off base on this one."

Padmé shrugged. "We'll see."

 _A short time later_

Obi-Wan was up early, as usual, and headed into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He knew that the kitchen staff didn't start preparing breakfast for another half an hour. He didn't have the heart to tell them that the breakfast they normally made was far too much for him, being man of impeccable manners and simple tastes. But when he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to see Ahsoka and Ventress busily cooking.

"What are you ladies doing in here at this hour?" he asked as he poured himself some coffee.

"Making breakfast," Ahsoka told him with a smile. "We're showcasing Asajj's skills," she added, looking at her new ally with a smile.

Obi-Wan sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "I see," he said. "Well don't go to any trouble for me," he said. "Some toast is fine for me."

"Nonsense," Ventress said. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Obi-Wan," she said.

"So I've been told," he replied.

"Go sit down, Obi-Wan," Ahsoka told him. "You're getting in our way."

Obi-Wan frowned, but said nothing and left them. He went into the dining room and sat down with his coffee. It wasn't long before he was joined by Padmé and Anakin.

"Good morning," Obi-Wan said as his friends joined them at the table.

"Good morning, Obi-Wan," Padmé said as Anakin held her chair out for her. "You're up early."

"Old habits die hard," Obi-Wan replied with a smile. "I wanted to make myself some toast, but the ladies kicked me out of the kitchen."

Padmé frowned. "The kitchen staff kicked you out?"

"No, not them. Ahsoka and Ventress," Obi-Wan explained.

Anakin frowned too. "They're cooking breakfast? _Ventress_ is cooking breakfast?"  
Padmé looked at him. "Now Ani, remember what we talked about," she said. "She's trying to change."

Anakin didn't reply but the frown didn't leave his face.

"You'll be surprised at what a talented cook she is," Obi-Wan said. "I know I was."

"You mean she's cooked for you before?" Padmé asked.

"Yes, back on Coruscant," Obi-Wan replied.

Padmé smiled. "Interesting, "she said, looking pointedly at Anakin.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure, but he had the feeling they'd been talking about him.

"I hope you're all hungry," Ahsoka said as she and Ventress entered the room. Each of them carried a platter of food.

"That smells wonderful," Padmé said. "Thank you so much."

Anakin said nothing, the thought of eating food prepared by Asajj Ventress making him uneasy. Still, Ahsoka had helped prepare the breakfast, and surely she would have noticed if Ventress had poisoned the food. Or spat in it.

"Take some, Ani," Padmé urged. Anakin looked at his wife, then at the food on her plate, then at Obi-Wan, and the food on his plate. Lastly he looked at Ventress, who was watching him. He decided to trust that Ahsoka had prevented her from slipping something into the food, and took a serving. A small serving.

"This is delicious!" Padmé said with a smile.

Ahsoka smiled. "I can't take much of the credit. I'm the padawan learner in this particular mentorship."

Ventress laughed. "You're learning quickly," she said. She looked at Anakin. "What do you think?"

Anakin took a taste of the meal, and was astonished at how delicious it was. "Whoa," he said simply.

Ventress and Ahsoka laughed. "I think that means he likes it," Ahsoka said.

Ventress smiled.

"Excuse me," Obi-Wan said as his comlink sounded. He got up from the table and walked out t the terrace. "Kenobi here."

 _Hello Obi-Wan, Organa here. I hope you've enjoyed your visit._

"Very much, thank you Chancellor," Obi-Wan replied.

 _Excellent. I'm afraid I'm going to need you to return to the capital._

"I understand," Obi-Wan replied. "Should I bring Ahsoka with me?"

 _Yes please do._

"Very well, we'll leave this morning," Obi-Wan replied.

 _Thank you, Obi-Wan. See you soon._

Obi-Wan closed the transmission and returned to the dining room. "I'm afraid I've been recalled to the capital," he told his friends as he sat down. "All three of us," he added, looking at Ahsoka.

"So soon? You just got here," Anakin said.

"Duty calls," Obi-Wan said. "You remember what that's like, don't you Anakin?"

Anakin smiled. "All too well," he said. "I don't miss it a bit," he added, looking at Padmé.

 _Later_

"So this situation on Dathomir, there have been developments?" Anakin asked as he watched Obi-Wan pack.

"I suppose so, the Chancellor didn't mention anything," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin nodded, watching Obi-Wan for a few moments. "I'm worried about you," he said finally. "I was hoping you'd be able to stay longer than a couple of days."

Obi-Wan looked up at him. "You don't need to worry," he said. "I can look after myself."

"That's not the issue," Anakin said. "You just went through a challenging ordeal, and I know you're still not over it."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I'm fine, Anakin, really."

"I don't think you are, but you're too stubborn to admit it," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan said nothing as he zipped up his haversack. "You know, you could always come to Coruscant if you're so worried," he said with a smile. "I'm sure the Chancellor could use your expertise."

Anakin wasn't sure if his friend was serious, and yet, why not return? He knew Padmé was eager to show the twins off to her friends, and their house wasn't ready yet. Padmé's parents had been kind about letting them use the lake retreat, but he wasn't sure how long he wanted to be living off of his in-laws' generosity.

"I'll talk to Padmé," he said at last.

Obi-Wan chucked. "I wasn't serious," he said. "Lord knows you have enough to keep you busy here without returning to that hornet's nest."

Anakin smiled. "True enough. Still, I'll miss you Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'll miss you too, Anakin."

 _Later that afternoon – Naboo_

"I was sorry to see Obi-Wan and Ahsoka leave so soon," Anakin said as he and Padmé enjoyed the afternoon sunshine on the terrace. Luke and Leia were napping in the shade of a nearby tree.

"Me too," Padmé said. "But I suppose he made a commitment to the Chancellor."

Anakin nodded. "I suppose. What would you think about going to the capital?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Just for a few weeks, not permanently," Anakin said. "I'm worried about Obi-Wan, Padmé. He says he's fine, but I know he isn't. And he was there for me when I was going through my own crisis. Hell, I may have turned to the Dark Side if he hadn't been there that day in the Chancellor's office."

Padmé frowned, not even wanting to consider such a thing. "You're right," she said. "He's been a good friend to us both. But where would we live, Ani? He's using the apartment, and there isn't room for us all. And I would never dream of asking him to move out."

"We could find a place, you know, lease something for a little while," Anakin said.

Padmé considered this for a little while. "I suppose we could," she said. "At least until our house here is ready."  
"My thinking exactly," Anakin said. "And that's exactly what I'm going to tell Obi-Wan when he questions me about being there," he added with a smile.

Padmé smiled. "Good plan, Ani. I'll feel better being close to him too."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 _Chancellor's Office – the next day_

"So Captain Rex is still on Dathomir?"

"Yes, along with his team," Organa replied. "All they can do right now is wait it out."

"It won't take Haako long to figure out that Maul isn't there," Ahsoka pointed out.

"I don't imagine so," Organa agreed. "And yet, I'm sure he has strict orders not to return without news of him."

"So what is the plan once he does return?" Obi-Wan asked. "Have the Jedi formulated a battle plan?"

"They assure me that they will have a plan in place when the time comes," Organa replied. "I have to say, Obi-Wan, I'd feel a lot better if you and Anakin were involved in this mission."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well I'm sure the Council will have things well in hand," he said.

Organa said nothing, for his assistant had walked into the office at this point. "What is it, Rana?"

"Your Excellency, you have some visitors," the young woman replied.

Organa frowned, and then noticed who was standing at the doorway. He smiled. "Please, come in," he said.

Anakin and Padmé, who was pushing the twins in a double pram, entered the room.

"Well, what have we here?" Organa asked as he, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan stood up to greet them.

"Sorry to interrupt," Anakin said. "But we just arrived, and wanted to say hello."

"What are you doing on the capital?" Organa asked as he smiled at the sleeping babies.

"We just wanted a change of scenery," Anakin said.

"And I wanted to introduce the twins," Padmé added.

"Well, they are certainly beautiful children," Organa said with a smile. "Which is which?"

"Luke, Leia," Anakin said, pointing out his son and daughter.

"Aren't they the cutest?" Ahsoka crooned.

Organa smiled. "Not sure I've seen any cuter," he said. He looked up at Anakin. "I'm glad you're here, actually. I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

Anakin was surprised. "Oh, okay," he said, looking at his wife. "Why don't you take them around to visit your friends?" he suggested.

"Very well," she said, looking at Organa. She couldn't shake a bad feeling about what the Chancellor wanted to talk to Anakin about.

Anakin kissed her on the cheek and then joined the others as Padmé left the room.

"What is this about?" Anakin asked as they sat down.

"It's about stopping Nute Gunray and his droids," Organa said.

Anakin exchanged a quick look with Obi-Wan. "What has that got to do with me?"

"I want to put the two of you in charge of this mission," Organa explained. "I want to you as the generals in charge."

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other in shock.

"Chancellor, neither of us are Jedi," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I haven't forgotten that," Organa replied. "But as Chancellor, I'm in charge of the Republic, and the clone army, and can appoint whomever I wish as the commanders of that army. I want to put you in charge. There's no one I trust more for this mission."

"You do realize that the Jedi will be pretty upset," Ahsoka pointed out.

"I'm not concerned with that," Organa replied. "All I care about is stopping the Separatist threat. And there's no one better suited to doing that then the two of you," he said, looking at Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Anakin frowned. This was the last thing he expected and had no idea how to respond. "I'll need to think about this, Chancellor. I'll need to discuss it with Padmé."

"Of course," Organa replied. "I understand that. Only this is rather time sensitive. Can you give me an answer in the next 26 hours?"

"I think that's fair," Obi-Wan said. "What do you think, Anakin?"

Anakin wasn't sure, but nodded nonetheless.

"Grand," Organa said with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me I have another meeting in a few minutes."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said. "We'll be in touch."

Anakin and Ahsoka followed Obi-Wan into his adjoining office.

"Well, that was unexpected," Obi-Wan said as they sat down.

"I'll say," Anakin agreed. "I don't know about this, Obi-Wan. I don't know how Padmé is going to feel about this."

"She won't like it," Obi-Wan said. "She won't like it at all."  
Anakin frowned. "No, she won't," he said. "I don't get this. Isn't this the Jedi's responsibility?"  
"It is," Obi-Wan replied. "But you heard the Chancellor. He believes that you and I are the best candidates for the job."  
"So let me see if I understand," Anakin said. "We're not Jedi because they pushed us out, and now we're expected to risk our lives doing their job because they're not competent enough to do it themselves. Is that about right?"

"Sounds about right, yes," Obi-Wan said.

"He's right, though," Ahsoka spoke up. "You two _are_ the best ones for the job. Who else has your battle savvy or your experience?"

"That's irrelevant," Anakin said.

"Maybe, but you need to think about the big picture, Anakin," Ahoska said. "Do you want Luke and Leia growing up in a galaxy where Nute Gunray has control over an army?"

Anakin frowned as he considered this. The thought of his precious children being endangered made his blood run cold. "Of course not," he finally said.

"Then you know what you have to do," Ahsoka said. "And I'll help you."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other. "Looks like we're going back to work," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan smiled grimly.

"Where are you and Padmé staying?" Ahsoka asked. "We're kind of taking up your apartment after all."

"We found a house to lease near the sea," Anakin said. "I guess we've been spoiled by the lake retreat."  
"You know I was kidding when I suggested you come here," Obi-Wan said.

"I know," Anakin replied. "But the more we talked about it, the more we both wanted to do it. Our house on Naboo won't be ready for a few weeks, and I'm kind of tired of living in the in-laws' place."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I can imagine. Though I don't imagine you envisioned being put back to work as soon as you returned to the capital."

"Definitely not. Still, part of me is excited at the thought of getting back into the action," Anakin replied.

"What do you mean, Ani?"

Anakin turned to see his wife in the doorway. He looked back at his comrades. "Why don't you come for dinner tonight?" he said, hoping they'd say yes. He had a feeling Padmé would be a hard sell.

"We'd be delighted," Obi-Wan said.

"I'll send you the directions," Anakin said. "See you later."

Anakin stood up. "Come on Angel," he said, "I'll tell you all about it."

 _Good luck,_ Obi-Wan told Anakin through their Force connection.

Anakin simply smiled.

Obi-Wan waited for them to leave before turning to Ahsoka. "That is one conversation I have no wish to be a part of," he said.

Ahsoka smiled. "Padmé is a reasonable person," she said. "I think she'll see the importance of Anakin getting involved."

 _We'll see,_ Obi-Wan reflected. "What is Ventress up to today?" he asked as he sat down at his desk.

"She went to the market to get some groceries," she said. "Do you think we ought to bring her along tonight? After the way Anakin freaked out about bringing her to Naboo, I'm not sure."

Obi-Wan was thoughtful for a moment before he replied. "Perhaps we should ask Anakin first, this time," he suggested.

Ahsoka nodded. "Good idea."

 _Elsewhere on Coruscant_

"Padmé say something."

Padmé looked out the window at the rapidly passing landscape, her emotions in turmoil. "What do you want me to say?"

Anakin frowned, and glanced at her. "Tell me how you feel about all this."

She turned to look at him. "I'm sure you know how I feel, Anakin. This is preposterous. The Jedi kick you and Obi-Wan out and _now_ you're supposed to do their job?"

"The Chancellor didn't order us to do it, he asked," Anakin explained.

"Then why do you feel compelled to do it?"

"You know why. Nute Gunray is a mad dog who needs to be put down. Obi-Wan and I are the best ones to make sure that happens."

Padmé frowned and looked away again. "Sounds like you've already made up your mind," she commented quietly. "I'm not sure why you need my opinion."

Anakin grew frustrated. "Because you're my wife, damn it! Your opinion is very important to me, Padmé. Surely you know that."

She said nothing, which only added to Anakin's frustration.

"I'm doing this for you and the children, surely you can see that," he said at last. "I need to make sure the galaxy is safe."

"Isn't that what the Jedi are for?" she challenged.

This time Anakin said nothing, and they flew the rest of the way in an uncomfortable silence.

The Great Western Sea, an artificially created reservoir, was one of the only places on the planet not dominated by enormous skyscrapers. Several islands located on the Sea offered a relaxing venue for tourists. It was on the shore of this sea that Anakin had found a home to lease for his family. Knowing how much his wife loved the water, he was sure that she would love it. Now he wasn't so sure it would be enough.

"Should I tell Obi-Wan not to come tonight?" Anakin asked as they brought the twins upstairs. It was the first words that had been spoken between them in over thirty minutes.

"No, he's welcome to come," she said as they reached what would serve as the twins' nursery. It was a large bedroom next to the master bedroom, with a window that overlooked the forested area behind the house.

Anakin nodded as he set Leia down to change her diaper. Padmé stood beside him, changing Luke's. She didn't need to say anything for Anakin to know how upset she was. But the way he saw it, he was doing what he had to do, to make sure that she and their children were safe.

"I'll contact him now," he said as he picked up his daughter and left the room. Padmé sat down to nurse Luke, a frown on her face.

"Anakin, I was just about to contact you," Obi-Wan said as his face appeared on the computer screen.

"Oh? Is there a change of your plans?" Anakin asked.

"No, nothing like that. Ahsoka wanted to make sure you didn't mind if Asajj came with us this evening," Obi-Wan said.

 _Asajj? He's calling her by her first name now?_ "Sure, why not," Anakin said. "The more the merrier."

Obi-Wan frowned as he regarded his friend. "Padmé is upset, isn't she?"

"That's putting it mildly," Anakin said.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear it. But I suppose it's not terribly surprising, is it?"

"I suppose not," Anakin replied. Leia began to fuss so he stood up. "I have to go. Come around 6, I'm sending the coordinates now."

"Thank you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "I'll see you later."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

As soon as Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Ventress entered Anakin and Padmé's home they could sense the tension between the normally happy couple.

"Nice place," Ahsoka said as they stood in the entranceway.

"Thanks," Anakin said. "Come on in."

"Does Padmé need help?" Ahsoka asked as they followed him into the sitting room.

"Uh, maybe, I'm not sure," Anakin said. "She's in the kitchen. Just through there, hang a right," he told her.

Ahsoka and Ventress looked at each other, and then left to find Padmé.

"Have a seat," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan sat down, smiling when he saw the twins sleeping in their swings. "I think they're bigger than they were this afternoon," he remarked.

Anakin smiled. "Maybe so."

Obi-Wan regarded his friend. "Padmé isn't happy about this mission, is she?"

The smile faded from Anakin's face. "You have no idea," he said.

"I'm sorry to hear it. Perhaps you ought to rethink this, Anakin. You don't want this to come between you and your wife."

Anakin shook his head. "I need to do this," he said, looking towards the dining room where Threepio had started setting the table. "I don't trust the Jedi to do it, not anymore."

"In truth, neither do I, Obi-Wan replied. "Any ideas how we're going to do this?"

Anakin looked back at him. "A few, yes. The way I see it, we need to wipe out the entire army, show no mercy, no quarter."  
"You mean the foundry?"

"Partly, yes," Anakin replied. "But also every ship Gunray has. Wipe them out like the infestation that they are."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I couldn't agree more."  
"Excuse me, Master Ani, but dinner is ready," Threepio announced.

"Great," Anakin said, as he and Obi-Wan stood up. They made their way to the dining room, where Threepio and Ventress were setting down platters of steaming hot food. "Looks great, Angel," he said, looking at his wife.

Padmé looked at him. "Thank you," she said. "Please sit down, everyone."

Ahsoka did her best to keep the conversation light, for she felt badly for Anakin. She knew him well enough to know that it pained him greatly that his wife was upset with him, even though she understood Padmé's point of view.

They'd only been eating a short time when the twins began to cry.

"Looks like they're hungry too," Anakin said, standing up to help his wife.

"The girls can help me," Padmé told him as she stood up. "You stay here with Obi-Wan."

Anakin sat down again, and watched as Ahsoka and Padmé picked up Luke and Leia as Ventress tagged along. He frowned when they left the room. "Did you see that?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Don't read too much into it, Anakin."

"I guess," Anakin said. "We do need to talk about the mission, after all."

Obi-Wan nodded. "And I'm sure she realizes that," he said. "You know, I've been meditating a lot about this situation with the Separatists. And I think I know where Gunray is hiding."

"Where?"

"Think about it, Anakin; what is the most likely place for him to hide? The place he feels the most secure?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin thought about this for a moment. And then it came to him. "Geonosis," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "My thinking exactly," he said.

"But we can't act on this, not until we know for sure," Anakin pointed out.

"No, we can't," Obi-Wan agreed. "But if he isn't there, I'll…" he stopped as his comlink sounded. He looked at Anakin as he activated it. "Kenobi here."

"Obi-Wan, I've just received word from Master Koon," Bail Organa said via the comink. "Haako has left Dathomir. It's time to get things underway."

"Understood," Kenobi responded. "Anakin and I will be right there."

Anakin frowned, his anxiety going up a notch as he realized he'd have to tell Padmé he was leaving. "I'll go talk to Padmé," he said.

Ahsoka had just finished changing Leia's diaper as Padmé nursed Luke when Anakin entered the nursery. Padmé looked up at him, knowing from his expression what was happening.

"Ahsoka, Ventress, I need to talk to Padmé alone," Anakin said as he picked his daughter up from the change table.

Ahsoka and Ventress exchanged a look, and then left the room without saying anything.

Padmé looked down at Luke. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

Anakin walked over to where she sat with their son. "I'm afraid so. The chancellor just contacted Obi-Wan."

Padmé nodded, not looking up at him. "So he knows where Nute Gunray is then?"

"I suppose so, otherwise he wouldn't be summoning us," Anakin said. He watched her for a moment. "Padmé, please don't be angry about this. How can I leave knowing you're feeling this way?"

"I'm not angry," she said, still not looking at him.

Anakin frowned. "Look at me and say that," he challenged.

She looked up at him, and didn't need to say a word. He could see in her eyes just how she felt, despite her best efforts to hide her feelings from him.

"I'm doing this for you, Padmé, for you and our children. I won't ever let that bastard Gunray threaten your safety or theirs, no matter what," he told her.

"I understand," she replied simply, looking down at Luke again.

Anakin sighed, and kissed his daughter before placing her in her crib. He then took a knee beside the rocking chair where Padmé was now burping Luke. "I'll be back before you know it," he told her. She said nothing, as she was doing her best to keep a rein on her emotions. Anakin was discouraged by her silence, and kissed the top of Luke's head. "I love you," he told her, kissing her cheek. Padmé said nothing and kept her eyes averted as she fought to maintain control. Anakin waited for a moment, giving her a chance to respond; but when she didn't, he stood up and left the room, feeling more anxious than ever.

"Please stay with Padmé," Anakin asked Ahsoka when he reached the dining room. He carried a haversack that he'd hastily packed upstairs. "Both of you," he added, looking at Ventress.

"Of course we will," Ahsoka assured him, a little disappointed she wouldn't be involved in the mission. "Don't worry about that, okay? Just be safe," she said, standing up to hug Anakin.

"Thanks Ahsoka," he said, returning her hug. He looked at Obi-Wan. "Let's go."

Obi-Wan nodded, and then accepted a hug from Ahsoka. Ventress watched, wondering what she ought to do. He looked at her as he released Ahsoka and gave her a small nod and a small smile. She smiled back, deciding that was progress. And then the two men left.

"I hope this is over soon," Ahsoka said as she and Ventress sat down once again. "Gunray is a monster. I hate the thought of Anakin and Obi-Wan having anything to do with him."

Ventress said nothing in response, for behind Ahsoka Padmé stood. Judging by the expression on her face, she'd heard Ahsoka's comment.

"I hate it too," Padmé said, unable to hold back the tears at this point. Ahsoka stood up at once to comfort her.

"They're going to be just fine," Ventress assured her. "There are no finer warriors in the galaxy, believe me I know," she added trying to lighten the mood.

Padmé looked at her, appreciating her efforts. "I know," she said quietly. "Please finish your dinner," she said. "Let's try at least to enjoy it."

The three women sat down at the finely laid table, but food was the last thing on their minds.

Obi-Wan and Anakin flew in silence for a few minutes. Anakin, who normally flew since Obi-Wan hated to do so, seemed content to sit in the passenger seat, lost in thought. Finally, Obi-Wan spoke up.

"How did it go? Or do I even need to ask?"

Anakin turned to him, and Obi-Wan could see in his eyes just how it had gone. "She barely spoke to me," he said. "Didn't even kiss me goodbye. And when I told her I loved her, she didn't say it back." He frowned. "She's never acted like that before, Obi-Wan, all the times I left for a mission, she's never been this …cold."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I can't believe she could ever be cold where you're concerned, Anakin. Perhaps she's simply trying to deal with this in her own way."

Anakin turned and looked out the window again. "I've done everything I can to make her happy," he said, more to himself than his friend. "I gave up being a Jedi for her, to raise our family with her. Why can't she see that this mission is important? Why can't she see that I'm doing it to protect her and our children?"

"Did you tell her that? Or did you expect her to read your mind?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin frowned. "Of course I told her that," he replied hotly. "I told her I needed to do this, that I wouldn't allow Nute Gunray to ever threaten her again, but my reasons fell on deaf ears it seems."

"I highly doubt that," Obi-Wan said. "Give her some credit, Anakin. Padmé loves you deeply, surely you know that."

Anakin said nothing, and continued to brood. Obi-Wan decided to let him.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Anakin stared out the window, barely seeing the rapidly passing landscape. It bothered him tremendously the way that things had been left with Padmé. She'd never liked it when he left for missions, but she had always supported him. And she had always told him she loved when he left her to go save the galaxy. But today she hadn't. Logically, cognitively, Anakin knew that his wife loved him. She loved him a great deal. _So why is this eating away at me?_ he thought with a frown.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice how distracted Anakin was, and he knew the reason for it.

"Anakin, time to get into the mission," Obi-Wan said as he turned to look at Anakin briefly.

"I am in the mission," Anakin replied with a scowl.

Obi-Wan scowled too. "Are you? Your mind isn't where it needs to be, and don't try to tell me otherwise. I know you're upset about Padmé, but you need to put that aside for now. Your focus needs to be on the mission, and nothing else."

"You don't need to tell me that," Anakin retorted rather testily. "I'm not some green eared padawan, Obi-Wan. I've been on a few missions in my life, I know what's entailed."

Obi-Wan said nothing more, but couldn't help an uneasy feeling from working its way into his gut.

Upon arriving at the chancellor's office, Anakin and Obi-Wan were shown in immediately by Organa's personal assistant. Inside the office, several members of the Jedi Council were already seated, among them Mace Windu. Anakin sensed Windu's displeasure at seeing him and Obi-Wan, but decided to ignore him and sat down.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Organa said. "We have to act quickly while we have Gunray's whereabouts."

"It's Geonosis, isn't it?" Obi-Wan said.

Organa nodded, glancing briefly at the Jedi. "Yes, how did you know?"

Obi-Wan smiled and exchanged a brief look with Anakin. "Just because we're not Jedi anymore doesn't mean we no longer have insights, Chancellor," he said calmly.

"Now that we know where he is, we can put an end to Gunray's terrorist actions," Windu said. "I promise you Chancellor, he'll be dealt with swiftly."

Organa nodded. "I'm confident of that, Master Windu" he said. "With Kenobi and Skywalker in charge of the mission, how could it fail?"

Windu's face showed his immediate shock, despite his efforts to mask it. "Excuse me?" he said.

Organa looked at him with a smile. "I'm sure you heard me, Master Windu," he said. "Generals Skywalker and Kenobi are in charge of this mission. And they are calling the shots."

A heavy, tension filled silence ensued, during which every Force sensitive being in the room felt Mace Windu's indignation. Anakin enjoyed it immensely.

"The way we see it," Anakin began, directing his words to Organa, "we need to form a blockade around Geonosis. I know the way Gunray thinks. He's basically a coward. My hunch is that he has all or most of his fleet close by, in an effort to keep him safe. Remember, he was planning on giving Maul control of the fleet, so it would make sense that he'd have his ships close by."

"Makes sense," Organa said. "So how do we break their fleet?"

"With our own," Obi-Wan spoke up. "We surround his fleet with ours, and blow them out of existence."

"What of the foundry? Or have you forgotten about that?" Windu asked.

Anakin looked at him, seeing the same mistrust, the same dislike for him that Anakin had seen since he was a nine-year-old boy. "Obi-Wan and I will go to the surface with the 501st," he said. "We'll take care of the foundry."

"We will need you to keep the ships busy, including Haako's," Obi- Wan said. "We will have enough to deal with on the surface."

Organa nodded approvingly. "Tell me what you need," he said to Anakin. "You'll have anything, just ask."  
Anakin smiled. "Thank you, Chancellor," he said. "We appreciate your support."

 _Naboo_

Ahsoka helped Padmé give the twins a bath and get them to bed while Ventress helped Threepio clean up the kitchen. Ahsoka felt uneasy with the feelings she sensed from Padmé, and didn't know what to say to her. Did she want to talk about the situation? Or did she want to put it out of her mind completely?

"I appreciate you and Asajj staying with me," Padmé finally said. "I don't know what I'd do without your help."

Ahsoka smiled. "You'd manage," she said. "You're very capable, Padmé."

"I'm sure I'd manage," Padmé agreed as they stood at the change tables, drying off the babies. "But it wouldn't be easy."

"Well that's why we're here," Ahsoka said. She gave Leia a kiss. "These are the cutest babies I have ever seen. Honestly."

Padmé smiled. "They are cute, aren't they?" She asked as she looked down at Luke adoringly. "Luke is looking more like Anakin every day." She grew quiet as thoughts of her beloved Ani jumped to her mind. "I'm so worried about him," she said.

Ahsoka nodded. "I know you are," she said. "But Anakin is the Hero with no Fear, remember?"

Padmé looked at her. "I'm tired of him being everyone's hero," she said. "I hated it when he was a Jedi, and now I hate it even more. The Chancellor had no right to ask him and Obi-Wan to do this. No right at all," she said, picking up her son and bringing him to his crib.

Ahsoka was surprised by Padmé's harsh words, but, upon reflection, decided that she couldn't blame her for feeling that way. Now that she knew that Anakin had been married to Padmé during the entire course of the war, Ahsoka couldn't imagine how Padmé had dealt with his involvement. He had been in the news constantly, was away from Coruscant more than he was there, and was in danger almost all the time. Was it any wonder that Padmé was bitter now, now that the Jedi had abandoned Anakin? And yet, somehow, he was still expected to put his life on the line for the safety of the Republic.

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka said finally as she placed Leia in her crib. "I can't imagine how you're feeling, Padmé, how you felt when Anakin was away at the war."  
Padmé looked at her. "No, you can't," she said. "No one can." She watched Luke as he slept for a moment, feeling badly for a moment for her harsh words. "I'm sorry," she said, turning to Ahsoka. "I don't mean to take this out on you, Ahsoka. God knows you don't deserve it. I guess I'm just tired of sharing Ani with the galaxy. I need him. Luke and Leia need him. I wish he could just be a father and husband, and not the hero that the galaxy needs to save it again. Maybe that makes me selfish, but…"

"You are _not_ selfish," Ahsoka said, cutting her off. "You have been through more than most people would, Padmé. I can't imagine how you endured all those years when Anakin was away fighting. You love him, you need him, that doesn't make you selfish. I makes you human."

Padmé smiled sadly, and wordlessly hugged Ahsoka. "I'm so happy you've come back into our lives," she said.

"So am I," Ahsoka said, hugging Padmé back.

 _Coruscant_

"Just like old times, eh sir?" Rex said with a smile.

Anakin smiled. "Yeah it is," he said. "Well, almost. We're gonna need your input on this, Rex, and yours too, Cody," he said, addressing the two clone commanders. "This isn't going to be easy."

"No, it won't," Obi-Wan agreed. "But we've been in plenty of difficult situations before."

Rex nodded. "I've been doing some thinking on this," he said. "We were stuck on Dathomir for a while, you know. Nothing else to do but think," he added with a smirk.

"That's good," Anakin said. "We haven't had a lot of time to plan a battle strategy, actually," he said, glancing at Obi-Wan, "so we'll be counting on you to run tactical."

"Our pleasure, sir," Cody said with a smile. "It'll be good to see some action."

"If I may say so, it will be a pleasure working by your side again, General Skywalker," Rex said. "Things haven't been the same without the two of you."

Anakin smiled.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, pointing in the direction of the tiny Jedi Master who was slowly making his way towards them.

"Wonder what he wants," Anakin said, crossing his arms.

"I suspect we're about to find out," Obi-Wan said.

Yoda reached them at last, and looked up at Anakin and then Obi-Wan. "Have something for you, I do," he said. And then from under his cloak he produced two lightsabers. "Need these, you will," he said, handing the lightsabers to the two astonished generals. "Jedi you always shall be," Yoda said as Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at their cherished weapons.

"Not according to the Council, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied.

Yoda shook his head. "Fought harder for you, I should have," he said. "Wrong it was to let you leave."

Anakin frowned. "Well it's too late for that now, Master Yoda," he said. "To be honest, I don't feel like I ever belonged in the Order. I wasn't wanted even when I was a boy. Seems like the Council got what they wanted all along."

Yoda couldn't dispute what the young general had said and simply nodded sadly. But now wasn't the time to reflect upon the past or make amends for mistakes made. It was time for action. "May the Force be with you both," he said.

"And with you, Master," Obi-Wan said. "May the Force be with us all." 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 _Naboo_

 _The corridor seemed endless as Padmé ran. She knew that time was running short, and that it might be too late if she didn't hurry. Smells of the sick, hospital smells assaulted her as she pushed onward. Her last conversation with Anakin jumped to her mind…_ _**I'll be back before you know it…I love you…**_ _and what did you say? What did you do? Did you give him your support? Did you wish him luck? Did you tell him you loved him? Anxiety filled her as she finally reached the room where she knew Anakin was. The room was crowded with medical droids, doctors and nurses, and Padmé couldn't see him, couldn't reach him. Obi-Wan appeared amidst them, and walked over to her. She could see on his face that he'd been crying…._ _ **I'm so sorry, Padmé…he's gone…**_ _Padmé refused to believe him, and pushed past him. She pushed past the seemingly endless medical droids and other medical personnel, desperate to reach him. And then she did… he lay motionless on a hospital bed, his eyes closed, and the pallor of death on his beautiful face... Padmé grabbed his hand, certain that this was impossible…he couldn't be gone.., not her Ani, not the Chosen One, not the greatest Jedi of all…when she touched his hand, it was cold, and she realized that he was dead. It was then that she screamed…._

Padmé's eyes snapped open. She gasped as she sat up in bed, the remnants of her dream making her body tremble. _I'm sorry Ani,_ she thought as she began to cry. _I love you so much…please come home to me safely!_

Asajj Ventress had found it difficult to sleep. She told herself that it was the expensive bed that was simply too luxurious for her to relax in. After all, she'd slept on the street more nights than she wanted to consider. But if she were honest with herself, Asajj would have to admit that the reason for her restlessness had nothing to do with the comfortable bed, and everything to do with a ginger-haired former Jedi master. She frowned, and pushed back the quilt from her as she got out of bed. Deciding that a glass of warm milk, or whiskey, might help her sleep, she quietly left her room and headed downstairs.

The house was quiet, but Ventress could see that there were lights on downstairs. She padded down the stairs in her bare feet, and headed to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Padmé sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. She looked up as Ventress entered the room. Ventress sensed her hostess's angst, and sat down to join her.

"I just made some herbal tea if you'd like some," said Padmé.

Ventress didn't tell her what she thought of herbal tea, deciding now wasn't the time for her usual brand of sarcasm. "Thanks, I'm good," she said. "What's up? Can't sleep?"

Padmé shook her head. "I had a nightmare," she said with a frown.

Ventress nodded. "I'm not surprised," she said. "I know how worried you are about your husband."

Padmé nodded. "I know it's silly, it's not like he's never been in a battle before. But I've worried every time. Every single time."  
"I can't imagine being in your shoes," Ventress said. "Must be terrible to be that scared."

Padmé looked at her. "You're worried too," she said. "But not about Anakin, obviously."

Ventress lifted her eyebrows. "Me? Worried? I never worry, Senator."

Padmé smiled. "Really? I find that hard to believe."

Ventress shrugged as she stood up. "Mind if I make some warm milk?"

"Not at all," Padmé said, watching her. "You know, admitting that you have feelings for Obi-Wan doesn't make you any less tough," she said.

Ventress stopped and turned to face Padmé. "You think I have _feelings_ for Kenobi?"

"I know you do," Padmé said. "I've seen the way you look at him. I may not be Force sensitive, but I have intuition."

Ventress shrugged, and turned back to continue making her drink. "That may be, but you're way off, Senator."

Padmé took one last drink of her tea, and then stood up to put her cup in the dishwasher. "I'm not a senator anymore, please call me Padmé" she said as she opened the dishwasher. "And that's fine if you don't want to talk about it, I get it. You don't know me, and probably don't trust me."

Ventress said nothing as she made her warm milk. She frowned, not liking the fact that Padmé seemed to be able to read her extremely well for someone who was not a Force sensitive.

"Goodnight Asajj," Padmé said as she closed the dishwasher. "I hope you can sleep."

"You too," Ventress said. She sat down to have her warm drink, unable to prevent herself from thinking about Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 _En route to Geonosis_

"It's good to see you again, Wrecker," Anakin said with a smile. "We're going to need your special skills on this mission."

"And yours as well, Echo," Obi-Wan added.

"Well I'm lookin' forward to kickin some droid arse," Wrecker said with a grin. "I'm gonna get to do that, right?"

"Oh yeah," Anakin said. "Most definitely."

"Let's go over this again," Obi-Wan said. "Rex, you'll hold back with the rest of the squadron until we make it safe for you to land. That's where you come in, Echo."

Echo nodded. "I'll be happy to do my part, sir."

Anakin and Obi-Wan left the troopers to try and get some rest before reaching Geonosis.

"Perhaps you ought to try and contact Padmé before we start this mission," Obi-Wan suggested as they reached the barracks.

Anakin frowned. "I'm not even sure she'd talk to me right now," he said.

"I suppose there's only one way to find out," Obi-Wan replied. "You know you'll be preoccupied if you don't talk to her. And you cannot afford to be preoccupied, Anakin. You need..."

"I know, I know," Anakin replied, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I'll try, okay?" he said walking over to the comm station.

"I'm going to get some sleep," Obi-Wan said. "I suggest you try and get some too."

"I will," Anakin called as he kept walking. He reached the communication station and sat down in front of the screen. He keyed in the frequency for the home he and Padmé had leased on Coruscant and waited. _It's the middle of the night there,_ he reflected with a frown. _She won't even hear it._ He waited anyway, hoping that perhaps he'd catch her during a feeding. But his hail remained unanswered, so Anakin decided to leave a message in the hopes that she'd view it and maybe, just maybe, get back to him before they reached Geonosis.

"Hi Padmé," he began, being reminded of the countless times he'd had to resort to this form of communication during the war. "I'm sorry I missed you, Angel, I guess you're sleeping. I know you're angry Padmé, despite what you say. I get it, you're sick of this. I don't blame you – you've been remarkably tolerant for so long. I'm sorry – maybe I should have said no. Maybe I should never have agreed to help, but I can't back out now. I don't want you to worry, okay? I have Obi-Wan at my side, and the 501st backing us up. We'll be just fine okay? Please give Luke and Leia lots of hugs and kisses from me. I can't wait to see them again. I can't wait to see _you_ again, to kiss you and touch you…I love you, Padmé. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Anakin ended the transmission and sat for a few minutes, waiting, hoping that Padmé would respond. But the screen remained inactive, much to his disappointment. Finally he stood up, deciding that he needed to at least try and get some sleep. He left the comm station and headed to the small cot that would have to serve as a bed until he returned home.

 _The next morning – Naboo_

Ahsoka and Asajj had taken Luke and Leia for a stroll, deciding that Padmé could use some down time. She appreciated it, for she was quite tired from the restless night she'd had. After eating some breakfast, Padmé decided to check her messages. It had been a few day since she'd spoken to her mother, and was hoping that there would be a message from her. She was surprised to see one from Anakin instead. She activated it at once. Seeing his face on the screen made her heart race, hearing his words brought tears to her eyes. And when he ended his message _, I can't wait to see you again, to kiss you and touch you…I love you, Padmé_ , she dropped her face into her hands and cried.

"What is the point of this, anyway?" Ventress asked as they pushed the babies in their prams. "They're sleeping."

"That's the point," Ahsoka said. "The motion makes them sleep. Don't you know anything about babies?"

Ventress shrugged. "Not really," she said. She yawned mightily. "Can we go back to the house now?"

"Tired? Come on, we've only been out for 20 minutes!"

"I couldn't sleep last night," Ventress said. "Not used to such…fancy digs."

Ahsoka smirked. "Yeah, that's why," she said.

Ventress ignored her comment. "I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep," she said. "The senator was awake too."

"I know," Ahsoka said. "She's awfully worried about Anakin."

"So she said," Ventress replied. "I don't get why he agreed to do this if it's making her so miserable."

"Anakin is an honorable man, a brave man," Ahsoka replied. "He's doing what he thinks is best for the Republic, just as he always has."

"Even if it makes his wife miserable? Shouldn't she be his priority?"

"She is, so are Luke and Leia, that's why he's doing this. He's doing this to make sure the galaxy is safe for them to grow up in. Do you think he wanted to leave them?" Ahsoka asked hotly.

"Hey, chill," Ventress said. "I'm not trying to insult your precious Skywalker, just trying to understand why he and Kenobi would take on such a dangerous mission given the way the Jedi dumped them."

Ahsoka looked at her friend, sensing that there was far more to her line of thinking than simple curiosity. "It's okay to admit that you're worried about Obi-Wan," she said. "I know you like him."

Ventress frowned. "Why does everybody keep saying that?" she muttered.

Ahsoka laughed.

 _Geonosis_

With the help of Echo, Anakin and Obi-Wan had managed to access the Separatist computer network. Using a strategy reminiscent of the mission to take back the planet Anaxes, a shuttle carrying Anakin, Obi-Wan, and a small number of clones, including Echo and Tech, landed on the planet's surface. They reached the entrance to the foundry that Obi-Wan had discovered when he'd first been to the planet and, after scanning for any signs of droids, they stopped.

"Tech, we're going to leave it to you to get the rest of the squadron down here," Anakin said. "Echo, you'll assist him. The rest of you, come with us. We need to find Gunray."

"Understood sir," Tech replied as he and Echo made use of the computer access point they'd discovered.

"I have spoken with Rex," Obi-Wan informed Anakin as they walked away. "He's ready."

Anakin nodded. "Let's just hope the Jedi are ready," he remarked with as smirk.

Obi-Wan simply smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 _Geonosis_

Using their jet packs, the clones of the 501st swarmed over the droid foundry. Most were tasked with simply shooting droids, every droid that moved, while a small task force had the job of planting explosives. They planted hundreds of them, everywhere, for it was their intention to destroy every vestige of the foundry. They knew that a good portion of the planet would be taken out as well; that didn't concern them. This was an extermination, plain and simple. If all went as planned, the only being left alive on Geonosis would be Nute Gunray himself. The Jedi Council had deemed it un-Jedi-like to kill him, and insisted that he be brought in alive to face trial. The Chancellor had reluctantly agreed. As for Anakin and Obi-Wan, neither of them were happy about it.

"That son-of-a-bitch doesn't deserve a trial," Anakin grumbled as he and Obi-Wan made their way through the labyrinth of corridors. "He needs to die. Today."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I agree, but we have orders from the Chancellor. I suppose they need him to locate the few remaining members of the Separatist Federation."

"Who's left? Grievous is dead, Trench is dead, Tambor is dead…all that's left are leaderless droids scattered around the galaxy. Once we take out this foundry and Gunray's fleet, they'll be inoperable. Remember what happened on Naboo?"

"I remember," Obi-Wan said. "Let's just hope it's that easy. After all, we don't have Jarjar here to save the day."

Anakin chuckled quietly. "Yeah, right. Guess we'll have to muddle through without him."

Obi-Wan smirked. "I suppose so," he sighed. He stopped as they reached the lower levels of the enormous facility. "I sense we're close," he said, all business again.

Anakin nodded. "So do I," he said. He motioned to the troops who had accompanied them to scout ahead as he and Obi-Wan followed behind, lightsabers ready. It wasn't long before they reached a long corridor that had a number of droids standing guard. The clones dispatched them quickly, with Anakin and Obi-Wan cleaning up any that they missed. _Just like old times,_ Anakin thought, glancing at Obi-Wan briefly. Obi-Wan nodded with a small smile as they finished off the droids.

"He's in here," Anakin said as they reached a door. He closed his eyes in concentration for a moment to unlock the door. The clones stood ready, and rushed in as soon as the door slid open. Anakin had been correct, a rather startled Nute Gunray was inside. He stood up from his desk as the clones surrounded him.

"Well well well, how nice to see you again, Viceroy," Anakin said with a smirk as he and Obi-Wan stepped into the room.

"Skywalker, Kenobi," the Nemoidian spat. "And here I thought you'd been expelled from the Jedi Order."

"Oh we have," Obi-Wan replied. "But that doesn't mean we can't take you into custody," he motioned to two of the clones who took the viceroy by the arms and began to escort him out of the office.

"This is outrageous!" Gunray said. "I demand that you unhand me at once!"

Obi-Wan and Anakin simply looked at each other, for they had certainly heard this from him before.

"Don't worry, you'll have a nice comfortable cell soon enough," Anakin assured him.

 _In orbit over Geonosis_

Wilhuff Tarkin watched from his bridge as the Republican fleet laid waste to the fleet stationed in orbit. He'd been dismayed to learn that Anakin Skywalker was in charge of the mission, for he'd developed a healthy resentment of the young general after he'd killed Palpatine. Tarkin had been selected by Palpatine for a secret, highly important mission, one that Tarkin had been assured would bring him not only money, but power. And now Palpatine was dead, and the mission gone with him. _Damn you to Hell once again, Skywalker,_ he thought petulantly. _I'll find a way to repay you, just wait and see…_

It was not lost on Tarkin that he was fortunate that his association with the last chancellor had not yet been discovered. He was certain that was because Skywalker and Kenobi were no longer Jedi, for them, more than any other Jedi, had uncanny insights. It was them, after all, who had sussed out Palpatine as the Sith Lord that the Jedi had been searching for, and it had been them that had killed said Sith Lord.

"Admiral, a shuttle is making its way to the surface," one of Tarkin's underlings informed him. "Should we shoot them down?"

Tarkin looked at the screen that held a read out of the ship. He did not recognize its configuration. "Who's aboard that shuttle? Is it one of ours?"

"I don't believe so, sir," the young officer replied.

Tarkin crossed his arms over his wiry frame. "Probably nothing to worry about," he said, knowing nothing of the kind. "Let it go."

"Yes sir!"

Tarkin watched the shuttle as it made its way to the surface, smirking to himself. _I hope whoever is in that shuttle they give you a warm welcome, Skywalker,_ he reflected. 

_In the foundry on Geonosis_

"If you think that capturing me will put a stop to the Separatist movement, then you are stupider than I originally thought," Gunray snapped as he was shoved along by the clones.

Anakin looked over his shoulder. "Actually, we _do_ think that," he said. "And I don't think Obi-Wan is stupid."

"Thank you Anakin, I don't think you're stupid either," Obi-Wan replied.

Gunray said nothing, but gritted his teeth in anger. And then, he heard the sound of battle droids.

Anakin and Obi-Wan heard it too. "I thought they were already taken care of," Anakin said, as he and Obi-Wan activated their lightsabers.

"So did I," Obi-Wan said. This wasn't part of their plan, and both men grew alarmed by the number of them. And then in their midst, Rune Haako appeared.

"Destroy them!" Obi-Wan commanded, and the droids who'd been escorting Gunray began firing at once as Anakin and Obi-Wan deflected the blasts with their lightsabers. The battle droids began to dwindle in numbers, and it looked as though the coast was clear. But then Gunray, whom the clones had left alone as they fought off the battle droids, withdrew an obsidian dagger from within the folds of his voluminous sleeves. He then thrust it into the back of his nemesis, Anakin Skywalker, who fell to the ground. Obi-Wan sensed his friend's pain, and turned at once to him, while the clones fought off the last of the battle droids.

Anakin was still alive, but Obi-Wan could sense that his life was in serious jeopardy. He looked up at the nemoidian, the smirk on his face driving Obi-Wan's anger to new heights. Without hesitation he reached out and started to choke the viceroy using the Force. Gunray's hands flew to his throat, the dagger clattering to the floor.

"You…you're a Jedi!" Gunray gasped, his dagger clattering to the floor. "You…you can't do this…"

"I'm no Jedi," Obi-Wan snarled as he squeezed his fist, watching the nemoidian die and fall to the floor. He then turned to where Haako stood amidst his fallen droids, a look of shock on his face as he watched his colleague die. Obi-Wan reached out and yanked Haako from his high perch and pulled him down to the level below. As he struggled to his feet, Obi-Wan came at him with a shout of rage. The clones watched in astonishment as their normally calm and composed leader used his lightsaber to dismember the fallen nemoidian, slashing him viciously with his lightsaber.

"Get him to the ship," Obi-Wan said, turning to the clones, his voice heavy with emotion. "Tell them to ready a medical capsule."

"Right away, General!"

 _Naboo_

"No, babies don't get teeth until they're around 8 months old," Padmé explained. "But I suppose there are exceptions."

Ahsoka turned to Ventress. "See, I _told_ you," she said with a smile. "I _knew_ that…." She stopped as a strong tremor in the Force shook her. She knew at once what had caused it. _Anakin…_

"Ahsoka? What is it? What's wrong?" Padmé asked, alarmed by the expression on her friend's face.

"I …felt something," Ahsoka stammered. She frowned. "Something …something bad."

Padmé's heart jumped to her throat. "What do you mean? What has happened? Is it Anakin? Please tell me it's not Anakin!" she cried.

Ahsoka turned her large blue eyes to Padmé, unable to hide the fear in them. "I …I don't know," she said softly. "But he's hurt, Padmé. That much I know."

"Oh God!" Padmé cried. "Not Anakin, not him!"

Ventress had felt the tremor too, for the life energy of the Chosen One reverberated throughout the Force. And she knew for a fact that his life energy was weakening.

"Let's contact Obi-Wan," Ventress suggested, the most level headed of the three at this point. "He'll be able to tell us what's going on."

Padmé nodded, as she and Ahsoka followed Ventress to the computer in the next room.

Ventress sat down and entered Obi-Wan's frequency as Ahsoka and Padmé stood behind her.

"Sit down, Padmé," Ventress said, sensing how rattled she was. Padmé did so at once. After a few moments, Obi-Wan's face appeared on the screen. It didn't take a Force sensitive to see how upset he was.

"Obi-Wan! What has happened?" Padmé began without preamble. "Is Anakin okay? Ahsoka thinks something has happened…please tell me he's all right!"

"I wish I could," Obi-Wan said sadly. "I'm afraid he's been injured, Padmé, quite seriously injured. We're on our way back to the capital. Anakin is in a medical capsule."

"You mean the battle is over?" Ventress asked.

"No, I don't give a damn about the bloody battle," Obi-Wan said bitterly. "I took the ship and left for Coruscant to get Anakin the medical help he needs. The Jedi can deal with the battle. I don't give a damn anymore."

"What is your ETA to Coruscant?" Ahsoka asked, seeing that Padmé was far too distraught to think much less ask questions.

"Less than two hours," Obi-Wan said.

"We'll meet you there," Ventress said.

Obi-Wan nodded, and then looked at Padmé. "I'm so sorry, Padmé," he said. And then he ended the transmission.

Padmé sat for a moment, staring at the blank screen. The images from her recent nightmare jumped to her mind, and she had to fight not to become hysterical. _This can't be happening…this can't be real…_

"Come on, Padmé," Ahsoka said. "Let's get the babies ready. We can meet them at the hospital."

Padmé nodded, and stood up. She felt numb and was certain that she was dreaming. She was having another nightmare. It had to be a nightmare, for it was too horrible to be real. _Ani isn't going to die…he's fine….Obi-Wan is mistaken…Ani is just fine…when I get there he'll be laughing just like when he fell off the shaak…I was so afraid that he'd been hurt and he just laughed it off…please let it be just like that…please let him be all right…_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 _En route to Coruscant_

Obi-Wan stood with arms folded tightly over his chest, watching the medics as they ascertained Anakin's status. _I never should have dragged him into this…I never should have let him come…if he dies I will never forgive myself….and I will never forgive the Jedi…_

"General Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan looked over to the doctor who stood beside the medical capsule that contained Anakin.

"You have a report?" Obi-Wan asked.

The doctor frowned. "It's not good, sir. He has massive internal injuries, and he's hemorrhaging internally. I'm not sure we can do anything for him."

Obi-Wan listened with a cold feeling inside of him. "The hospital on Coruscant have the finest facilities in the galaxy," he said, his eyes fixed on Anakin's face. "They can help him."

The doctor didn't want to tell him that Anakin was beyond medical help. "You don't seem to understand, General Kenobi," the doctor began. "Keeping him in stasis is the only thing keeping him alive. He's gone into shock, and there's no way we dare operate in his current condition."

"Then what's to be done?" Obi-Wan demanded. "Surely there is something! Anakin is only 23 years old! You can't be telling me that he has no chance whatsoever?"

The doctor looked uncomfortable as he glanced down at Anakin. "I will do what I can, you know that General Kenobi." He looked back up at him. "But I make no promises. He may be only 23, but given the gravity of his injuries, his youth makes little difference, I'm afraid. Please wait in the corridor and let us do what we can to help him."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said. He stepped outside of the medical bay and watched through the large window as the medical droids assisted the doctor. He kept his eyes fixed on Anakin's face, looking for any sign of life, using his senses to do the same. To Obi-Wan it seemed as though everything was moving in slow motion. He put his hand on his brow, fighting his emotions that were coming at him faster than he could handle: grief, anxiety, frustration and anger.

The doctor glanced up at Obi-Wan as the doctor examined the readouts on the capsule's monitor. The doctor shook his head, as through to tell Obi-Wan that the situation was very dire. Obi-Wan felt his hands clenching into fists as the rage that had been bubbling just under the surface surged through him. It was at this point that his comlink sounded. He ignored it, but when he heard Mace Windu's voice, he felt his anger reach its zenith.

"Kenobi here," he replied, his voice clipped.

"Obi-Wan what the hell are you doing?" Windu demanded. "Why did you leave Geonosis?"

"I left because Anakin was injured," Obi-Wan replied. "I'm taking him to Coruscant."

"You are the general in charge of this battle, or have you forgotten that?"

Kenobi scowled. "I haven't forgotten," he snapped. "But Anakin and I did our part, and if you had not failed to do yours, my best friend would not be fighting for his life!" With that he closed the transmission. He pulled the comlink from his sleeve and threw it away angrily.

 _Coruscant_

It had been nearly two hours since they'd spoken to Obi-Wan when Padmé, Ahsoka, Ventress and the twins arrived at the military hospital. Ahsoka headed to the information desk as soon as they arrived in the vestibule of the large facility.

"I'm looking for General Anakin Skywalker," Ahsoka said to the nurse on duty. "I understand he's being brought here. Has he arrived yet?"

"Let me check," the nurse replied and checked her computer screen. "No he hasn't arrived," she reported. "But we've been alerted to expect him within the hour."

"And where will he be admitted?" Ahsoka asked.

The nurse looked at her. "I'm afraid that's classified," she said.

"I'm here with the general's wife," she said, indicating Padmé who stood nearby. "Surely you can tell _her_ where he'll be admitted."

The nurse looked over her shoulder at Padmé and then back at Ahsoka. "Critical care unit, the fifteenth floor," she said. "There is an emergency landing platform. Skywalker will be brought there."

"Thank you," Ahsoka said, and returned to Padmé and Ventress. "The critical care unit is on the fifteenth floor, and that's where he'll be admitted. Let's go."

The three women along with the twins headed to a nearby bank of elevators. "The nurse said they're expecting Anakin within the hour," Ahsoka said as they stepped into an elevator.

Padmé nodded her understanding. She felt numb inside as the lift brought them up to the fifteenth floor. _Critical care unit…_ three small words that struck deep seated fear into Padmé's very core. _What if he doesn't make it? What if he dies? And the last time I saw him I was cold and distant…I didn't even tell him that I loved him…_

Ahsoka watched Padmé as the lift carried them upwards. She sensed her friend's agony, her terror. Ahsoka wished she had the words to comfort Padmé; but in truth, she was just as afraid.

"This is the best facility in the galaxy," Ahsoka said at last. "He will get best treatment available, Padmé. Don't worry."

Padmé looked at her. "And what if there is no treatment for him? What if his injuries are simply too great to be repaired?"

Ahsoka didn't know what to say, for the same thought had crossed her mind as well. She said nothing, and the three women continued the ride in a tension filled silence. Luckily, it wasn't long before the doors opened on the fifteenth floor. The stepped out of the lift, and looked around, trying to determine where to go for information. Just then, an alarm sounded and nurses and droids began rushing towards some unseen emergency. The three women stood back and watched in silent horror as Anakin's medical capsule appeared, flanked by medical personnel. Padmé felt Ahsoka take her hand, but she was too numb to acknowledge her friend's attempt to comfort her. Her eyes were riveted on the face of her husband as he was rushed past her. To her eyes, he looked as though he were already dead.

"Padmé?"

Padmé waited until Anakin was out of sight before turning to Obi-Wan, who stood before her. She could see in his eyes that he'd had little sleep. More than that, she could see his own agony, his own fear.

"What happened?" Padmé asked simply. "What is wrong with my Ani?"

Obi-Wan sighed shakily, doing his utmost to master his own emotions. He took Padmé by the shoulders. "It was Gunray," he said. "He…he stabbed Anakin in the back," he said. "Anakin has been in stasis since we left Geonosis. It was the only way to keep him alive."

Padmé's eyes widened in alarm as she listened to Obi-Wan. "How could this have happened?" she cried. "Wasn't your mission to capture Gunray? How could he have done this?"

"He was in our custody when we were ambushed," Obi-Wan explained. "Rune Haako, Gunray's second, appeared out of nowhere with a large number of battle droids. The plan was for the fleet to keep Haako off of the planet, to shoot down his craft before he could come near the surface. It didn't happen. Somehow he _did_ get to the surface. And when he appeared, the clones who were guarding Gunray needed to act quickly, or the battle droids would have killed us all. It was then that Gunray attacked." He stopped, his anger bubbling close to the surface. "If the bloody Jedi had only done what they were supposed to do, Anakin wouldn't have been hurt. We had the situation under control…someone buggered up. And I intend to make that person pay."

Padmé took little comfort from Obi-Wan's words, and even less from the hug he gave her. She felt as though her heart was slowly being crushed by some invisible hand, as though her own life essence was tied to Anakin's.

"And what of Gunray? And Haako?" Ahsoka asked. "Please tell me the Jedi have them in custody, they need to be brought to justice for what they did."

"Justice has been served," Obi-Wan said with a scowl. "They are both burning in Hell, I promise you."

Ahsoka didn't know how to respond to such a statement, and was shocked by it. Clearly the Dark Side that had manifested itself on Dathomir was still very much present within Obi-Wan.

"Let's go see what's going on," Ahsoka said. "Come on, Padmé."

Padmé nodded, and she, along with Ahsoka and the twins, headed in the direction whither they saw Anakin's capsule heading.

Ventress stayed with Obi-Wan, concerned and a little shocked by his words and by the dark emotions she sensed from him. "Do I need to even ask what kind of …justice was served?" she asked.

Obi-Wan looked at her. "I'm sure you can guess," he said.

Ventress frowned. "And you're going to make them pay? That's not something I'd expect to hear you say," she commented as they started walking.

Obi-Wan glanced at her briefly. "No? Well I suppose this is a novel situation for me. I've never had to face the possible death of my best friend before."

"Surely Anakin has been hurt in battle before," Ventress commented.

"He has, of course, but not like this," Obi-Wan said. "And never because of the incompetence of the Jedi," he added, the acrimony clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry," she said, tentatively slipping her hand in his. "Truly I am."

Obi-Wan turned to her, seeing that she was being utterly honest with him. "So am I," he said quietly.

Padmé stood outside of the room that Anakin had been brought to, watching numbly as the droids and medical personal examined him. They had not taken him out of the capsule, which was an indication to Padmé that Anakin's situation was very dire. She waited with Ahsoka for the doctors to give her a report. She only hoped that she'd be strong enough to hear it.

"Are you General Skywalker's wife?" a doctor asked, standing in the doorway of the examination room.

"Yes I am," Padmé replied. "What is going on with my husband? Can I see him?"

"Yes, come in," the doctor said. "Your friends can wait in the family lounge across the hall," he added.

Padmé nodded, and looked back at Luke and Leia, who were sleeping in their prams.

"I'll watch them, don't worry," Ahsoka assured her. "You go ahead."

"Thank you," Padmé said and walked into the room. The sounds of machinery gave her chills, for she knew enough about medicine to know what their function was. And it made her blood run cold just to think of it. She walked over to the capsule, her eyes fixed on the still, pallid face of the love of her life. Fighting the tears she felt rising to her eyes, she looked at the medical team. "Please, tell me you can help him," she said.

The doctors looked at one another, none of them wanting to be the one to tell her. Finally one of them, a middle-aged woman, spoke up.

"Mrs. Skywalker, your husband is on complete life support," she said as gently as she could. "The only thing keeping him alive right now is the fact that he's in stasis. He has gone into hypovolemic shock, which happens with massive blood loss and internal hemorrhage. Normally we would treat this condition with surgery to stop the bleeding as well as blood transfusions. However, General Skywalker isn't nearly strong enough right now to even consider surgery. And without the surgery, there is nothing we can do. So you see, we are in a rather untenable situation. I wish I could offer you better news, but that's the way things stand. I'm very sorry."

Padmé listened to the doctor's prognosis, each word like a knife in her heart. She said nothing in response, and simply turned to the doorway where Obi-Wan was standing. He had heard the doctor's prognosis, and looked at Padmé, the tears standing out in his eyes. Padmé went to him and he held her, as they both wept.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Excuse me, Padme but the twins are awake," Ahsoka said as she stepped into the corridor.

Obi wan released Padmé, feeling rather uncomfortable with his emotional outburst. Padmé looked up at him with a sad smile and then left with Ahsoka to tend to the twins.

Obi wan turned back to the room where Anakin was. He put one hand on the window, feeling utterly defeated and completely exhausted. He closed his eyes as he fought to master his emotions but felt helpless against their onslaught.

"You ok?"

Obi Wan looked down to see Ventress standing beside him. "No," he replied, deciding there was no point in lying. "I'm pretty damn far from all right."

Ventress nodded and looked through the glass at Anakin. "There's nothing they can do for him?" She asked.

Obi wan shook his head. "To repair his injuries he needs surgery, but he's too weak to survive surgery. So there's nothing to be done but wait for him to die," he said putting his hand over his face and cried quietly.

Ventress was torn between her desire to comfort him and her outrage that the Jedi had allowed such a thing to happen. Now that she knew her a little better, she decided that Padmé did not deserve this heartache. Luke and Leia deserved to have their father as they grew up. As for Ahsoka, she had been a good friend, seeing the good in Ventress that she herself did not even know was there. Ahsoka loved Anakin like an older brother - losing him would crush her. And then there was Obi Wan...

"Excuse me," Obi Wan said, and left her to find a washroom where he could pull himself together.

Ventress watched him leave, her heart aching for him. Anakin Skywalker was Obi Wan's best friend, his brother. She had seen vestiges of darkness already in Obi Wan - what would losing Anakin do to him? Would he be driven irrevocably into the darkness? Would he even see it overtaking him? Ventress knew all too well what the dark side could do to a person, for she herself had fallen victim to its sinister embrace. _I can't let that happen to Obi Wan,_ she reflected as she looked back at Anakin. _He loves Anakin, and I love him._

Having decided on a course of action, Ventress entered the room where Anakin lay. The droid who was in attendance looked up at her. "Family only," it said.

Ventress ignored it and locked the door. Then she used the Force to shut the droid down. Then she walked over to where Anakin lay, still and quiet. She closed her eyes and reached out to connect to his life force, the way Mother Talzin had shown her. Ventress augmented her connection using the Force and was soon in touch with the life essence of the Chosen One. Even in Anakin's current state, his essence was brilliant and unlike anything she'd experienced. She used her skill, the healing powers she'd learnt to support him, to heal his broken body.

Ahsoka, who was changing Leia's diaper suddenly felt a stirring in the Force. She finished her task quickly and picked up the infant. Padmé looked over at her as she changed Luke.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Ahsoka said as she walked out of the room. She gasped when she saw Ventress. Padmé joined her at once, Luke still in her arms.

"What is she doing!? She's killing him!" Padmé screamed. "Help! Someone help!"

"Padmé look at the monitors," Ahsoka said. "She's not killing him, she's healing him!"

Padmé looked at the life support monitors connected to the capsule that contained Anakin and saw that they had changed.

"Oh my God!" she cried.

Obi-Wan came running down the hallway at this point. He, like Ahsoka, had sensed something and stopped when he reached Ahsoka and Padmé.

"What is happening?" he asked.

Ahsoka simply pointed to Ventress.

"What the devil," Obi-Wan said with a frown. He went at once to the door and frowned when he discovered that it was locked.

"Call for the doctor," he told Padmé as he closed his eyes and focused on unlocking the door. As he connected to the Force he was astonished to sense Anakin's aura growing stronger. He opened the door and rushed to Ventress who seemed ready to pass out. He looked at her, moved by her selfless act, and was close enough to her to catch her when she collapsed.

"What is going on?" The doctor demanded as he rushed into the room. He hurried to the capsule and was astonished to see that Anakin's vital signs had changed. Not only that, they were considerable stronger now. He looked up at Obi Wan. "How is this possible?"

Obi-Wan looked down at Ventress in his arms. "She did it," he said. "She used the Force to heal him."

The doctor looked at Ventress skeptically, and then back at the monitor. The numbers didn't lie- Anakin's vitals were a great deal stronger than they'd been the last time he'd been in to check on him.

"Is he okay now? Please, doctor, tell me what's going on," Padmé pleaded.

The doctor looked at her. "He's a great deal more stable," he said. "I …I can't explain it."

"Stable enough for the surgery?" Padmé asked hopefully.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, I'd say so," he said, looking back at Anakin. "We can repair the damage now that he is stabilizing," he said. "That will give him a fighting chance."

"Thank God!" Padmé said, tears filling her eyes. She looked at Ventress, utterly awed by the sacrifice she'd made to save Anakin. "I can't believe she did this for him," she said. And then she looked at Obi-Wan and smiled. "For us."

Obi-Wan nodded, seeing in her eyes something he hadn't seen in a long time: hope.

"Looks like that took a lot out of her," Ahsoka commented, looking at Ventress in Obi Wan's arms.

He looked down at her. "I would say so," he said. "Perhaps she could get some rest, I think she needs it."

"There's a sofa in the family lounge," Padmé said.

"I'll take her there now," Obi-Wan said. He brought Ventress across the hall, leaving Padmé, Ahsoka and the twins to speak to the doctor. Gently he placed her on the soft, and watched her face for a moment. He felt something stirring within him, something he had tried to subvert; but now, as he watched her sleep, he couldn't deny it. Pushing aside her silvery locks, he kissed her brow. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan looked over to the doorway to see Chancellor Organa standing there with one of his guards.

"Chancellor Organa, what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked.

Organa walked into the room. "I heard that Anakin had been injured," he said, glancing at Ventress as she slept on the sofa. "What happened? Is he all right?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "Someone didn't do their job, that's what happened," he replied. "Rune Haako managed to find his way to the surface of the planet and ambushed us. Anakin was seriously injured but, thanks to Ventress here, he's stabilizing. They're going to perform surgery on him now that he's strong enough."

Organa nodded, a scowl on his face. "I'd like to know who was responsible for this," he said. "I assume Windu and the rest of the Jedi are still at Geonosis?"

Obi-Wan nodded, running a hand tiredly through his hair. "Master Windu wasn't pleased with me for leaving, but Anakin's life was in jeopardy, I had no choice."

"You did the right thing," Organa said. "But what of Gunray and his man? Are the clones holding them?"

"They're both dead, Chancellor," Obi-Wan informed him. "I killed them. Both of them."

Organa didn't know how to respond, for it was so unlike Obi-Wan to kill prisoners. Still, if he had done so to protect Anakin…. "You killed them…to protect Anakin? I don't understand, then how was he hurt?"

"I killed them _after_ Anakin was hurt," Obi-Wan explained. "I suppose I did it in revenge, but I don't care. Anakin went on this mission because of the kind of man he is, a man of integrity, of honour. He didn't need to do this, but he did. And because of someone's…incompetence, he is lying in a medical capsule fighting for his life. His wife and children standing by, helpless to change it. So if I acted on emotion, you'll have to excuse me, Chancellor. Anakin deserved better."

"You're right, he did," Organa agreed. "I'm sorry I dragged him into this, truly I am. How is Padmé holding up?"

"I'm sure you can imagine," Obi-Wan said.

Organa considered this for a moment. "I'm going to find out who was responsible for this," he said. "I promise you."  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Good," he said. "And when you find out, tell me who it was. He and I need to have a conversation."

Organa wasn't certain that there would be much talking in such a conversation, but he didn't say so. After all, Obi-Wan was certainly justified in his desire for justice. "You have my word," he said simply.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Asajj Ventress awoke to find herself in the lounge. She was discombobulated for a moment, wondering how she'd got there, when she remembered: _Skywalker_. She sat up and looked around, finding the room empty. She got up from the soft, smoothing down her hair as she did so. Standing up, Ventress walked out of the room to find her comrades and see what was happening. She found Padmé in the room with Anakin, who appeared to still be in stasis.

"How is he?"  
Padmé started at the sound of Ventress's voice and turned to her. "He's much better, much more stable," she said. She smiled. "I don't have the words to thank you, Asajj," she said, walking over to her. "Thank you for saving my Ani," she said, hugging the astonished Ventress.

"You don't need to thank me," Ventress said, stepping away, uncomfortable with Padmé's display of gratitude. "So he's going to be all right, then?"

Padmé looked back at Anakin. "He needs surgery, but now that he's stable enough, he can have it. He's not out of danger yet, but he's far better off now."

Ventress nodded. "I'm glad to hear it," she said. "Where is everyone?"

"Ahsoka and Obi-Wan went to my home to get a change of clothes for all of us," Padmé said. "Luke and Leia are asleep," she said, nodding in the direction of the double pram nearby.

"Have you had any sleep, Padmé?" Ventress asked. "We've been here a couple of days now."

Padmé frowned as she walked over to look at the sleeping face of her beloved. "I …I can't sleep, Asajj, not until I know Ani will be okay."

"And when are they gonna operate on him?" Ventress asked. "Now that they can, did they tell you when?"

"Later today," Padmé told her. She sighed. "I'll just be glad when all of this is behind us," she said with a frown.

"That's great," Ventress said. She smiled. "He'll be up and about before you know it."

Padmé smiled. "I hope so," she replied softly.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Skywalker, but there are two Jedi Knights here to see you," a medi-droid told her.

Padmé looked at Ventress, her expression speaking volumes. "I don't want to talk to them," she said. "Send them away."

"Please, Senator Amidala, we won't take much of your time."

Padmé looked over to the doorway where Plo Koon stood with Yoda. She frowned. "I have nothing to say to you," she said, turning back to Anakin. "I blame you Jedi for what happened to Anakin."

Plo and Yoda exchanged a look, and took a step into the room. They were stopped by Ventress standing in their way. "The lady said beat it," she said. "So scram, got it?"

"We only want to know how Anakin is," Plo said. "We heard he'd been hurt."

Padmé turned around, anger in her eyes. "Hurt?" She said acrimoniously. "He nearly _died_! Do you know how it feels to stand by helplessly while the love of your life is in stasis, kept alive only by artificial means? Do you have any idea how it terrifying it is to consider that your infant children may never know their father's love?"

Yoda's ears drooped at her outburst. "Sorry we are, that this has happened," he said. "Concerned about Anakin, we are."

"If you were so concerned, why did you allow this to happen?"

Yoda and Plo turned to see Ahsoka and Obi-Wan standing in the doorway. Both Jedi were shaken by the hints of darkness they sensed in Obi-Wan.

"Why think you that we are responsible, Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked.

"Because it was your job to keep Haako off of the surface," Obi-Wan replied tersely. "And he bloody well got to the surface. And if he _hadn't_ got there, none of this would have happened. So perhaps you can see why we blame you Jedi for this catastrophe. However, there is something you could do, if you're willing," Obi-Wan said.

"What is it?" Plo asked.

"Find out whose assignment it was to keep tabs on Haako," Obi-Wan said. "I want to know who is responsible for letting Anakin be harmed."

Yoda looked up at Plo, and then back at Obi-Wan. "Find out, I will," he said. "If promise me that you will not let anger control your actions."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I cannot make such a promise, Master Yoda," he said. "I _am_ angry, and with just cause. Because someone didn't do their job, Anakin's life is in jeopardy. That is unacceptable."

"It was Tarkin," Plo said, not caring if he was going against the wishes of the Council. He felt angry too. "Admiral Tarkin had the assignment of keeping eyes on Haako."

Obi-Wan looked at Plo and nodded. "Thank you, Master Plo," he said. "You've been very helpful."

"So, the battle is over?" Ahsoka asked. "Gunray's fleet has been destroyed?"

Plo nodded. "Yes, it's over," he said. "Now all that remains is finding the last few droid ships scattered around the Republic."

Ahsoka nodded. "Imagine that, the war is nearly over."

Obi-Wan said nothing. He and Anakin had been heavily involved in the war since its commencement It was unimaginable to think that it could actually end. He looked at Padmé, who was watching the Jedi with undisguised mistrust in her eyes. "Now I believe Padmé asked you to leave," he said. "So please do so."

Plo and Yoda said no more, and simply left.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Padmé said.

"They have no business here," Obi-Wan said.

"Master Yoda _did_ give you and Anakin back your lightsabers," Ahsoka pointed out. "And Master Plo has been supportive too. I think they're genuinely concerned about Anakin."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Perhaps," he conceded. "Any word on when Anakin's surgery will take place?" he asked Padmé.

"Later today is all they've told me," she said. "I've been waiting for word all morning."

"Let's hope they don't keep you waiting much longer," Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Agreed," he said. He turned to Ventress, who'd watched the exchange. "You are well?" he asked.

Ventress nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "Just needed some sleep."

"I think we could all use some of that," Obi-Wan commented. And yet, he knew that neither he nor Padmé, nor even Ahsoka, would sleep until they knew that Anakin's life was no longer in jeopardy.

"Good morning, I'm Doctor Mondo," said a doctor who walked into the room. "I will be the head surgeon this afternoon. Which of you is General Skywalker's wife?"

"I'm Padmé Skywalker," Padmé spoke up.

"We will be prepping Anakin for surgery in another hour, and I just wanted to let you know what to expect," Mondo said. "We will remove him from stasis for the duration of the surgery, which can last anywhere from four to six hours," he explained. "We need to repair the damage to his lungs, and any other tissue damage he incurred as a result of the stabbing. Once we have finished the repairs, we will place him back in stasis, and in a bacta tank for a week, perhaps more to complete the healing process. After that, he will still have a long way to go. He'll need therapy and other treatment to help him regain his strength and stamina."

"So, you expect him to make a full recovery, then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I cannot make such a prediction, but I'm cautiously optimistic," Doctor Mondo said.

Padmé nodded her understanding. "Please do what you can to save him, Doctor," she said.

Mondo smiled. "I will do everything I can," he replied.

 _Jedi Temple - Council Chamber_

"There are reports from the Anoat System of a droid presence," Mace Windu reported. "I have sent a gunship there to take care of them. We have scouts spread throughout the galaxy," he continued. "We'll wipe them out one system at a time," he said, a pleased smile on his face.

Master Mundi nodded. "At last, we'll be able to put an end to this war."

"Thanks in large part to Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi," spoke up Plo Koon. All eyes turned to him.

"They played their part, no one can deny that," Windu replied. "But then they left before the battle was concluded."

"Left they did because Anakin was seriously hurt," Yoda pointed out. "Hurt he was because your admiral did not do his job."

Windu frowned. "What are you talking about, Master Yoda?"

"Admiral Tarkin was given the task of keeping eyes on Rune Haako, was he not?" Plo asked.

"Yes, so?"

"So he didn't, and Haako was able to slip past us and somehow make it to the planet surface," Plo explained. "And because he did, he ambushed Anakin and Obi-Wan, which was the reason Anakin was injured."

Plo's explanation was met with silence.

"Is…is Skywalker all right?" Mundi finally spoke up.

"In stasis, he is," Yoda informed them. "Uncertain he will survive, they are."

Windu frowned, not liking the uneasy feeling this news was creating within him. "The Chancellor never should have got him involved," he grumbled. "He's not even a Jedi anymore…"

"Do you hear yourself, Master Windu?" Plo Koon challenged. "Even when his life is hanging in the balance, you still find a way to denigrate him. You have never accepted him, nor even liked him. Perhaps you'll be happy if he dies and rids us of his annoying existence."

"Master Koon, that is hardly called for," Mundi spoke up with a frown. "Skywalker has always been a renegade, never conforming, never doing things by the book. You can't deny that."

"The Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker is," Yoda said. "Of that there is no doubt. Unique, unrivalled, unprecedented he is. Failed him, we have, used him we have. To him grateful we ought to be. Forgotten have you of Sidious? Of his plans to wipe out the Jedi? Anakin deserved better from us. Guilty I feel, owe him much, we do." He hopped off of his chair and left the chamber without another word.

Plo Koon watched him go and then turned to the shocked assembly. "I agree with Master Yoda one hundred percent," he said. "Anakin Skywalker deserved better than the shabby treatment this body has given him. So does Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm ashamed to call myself a Jedi after what I've heard in here today." And with that he left.

Silence fell upon the remaining members of the Council. It wasn't lost on anyone present the significance of Master Yoda's disapproval. His words carried a great deal of weight. Windu frowned, disturbed by the rift that seemed to be growing in the ranks of the Jedi. _Were we wrong to force Kenobi and Skywalker out?_ He reflected. He looked up at the others. "We have a serious problem on our hands, Masters. The question is, what are we going to do about it?"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 _Jedi Temple - Coruscant_

Yoda sat in his quarters, deep in meditation. The meeting of the Council had been very troubling, and had left Yoda feeling shaken. How was it that just as the war seemed to be drawing to a close, the Jedi Order seemed to be falling apart? Yoda had always been aware of Mace Windu's doubts where Anakin Skywalker was concerned; even when Anakin had been a boy, Windu had doubted him. _But so did I,_ Yoda reflected. _Wrong I was about him, narrow minded I was._ But Anakin wasn't the only one that Yoda was concerned about. Anakin would recover, Yoda had foreseen it. But Obi-Wan…the darkness he had sensed in his one-time pupil concerned Yoda. He had never sensed even a hint of darkness in Obi-Wan, but now…now there was more than a hint.

"Master Yoda, the Chancellor has summoned us," Mundi informed him as he stood in the doorway to Yoda's quarters. "Forgive the intrusion."

"Very well," Yoda said. "Come now, I will."

 _Medical hospital – Coruscant_

Anakin's surgery had begun shortly after 1300 hours, and Padmé had not stopped pacing ever since. Ahsoka kept Padmé company during her vigil, while Obi-Wan and Ventress took the twins for a stroll.

"Pushing that pram looks good on you, Obi-Wan," Ventress commented with a smirk as they pushed the babies through the corridors.

Obi-Wan looked at her with surprise. "Are you serious?"

Ventress laughed. "Is that such a crazy notion? You're not a Jedi anymore. And personally I think you'd be a pretty good father."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I highly doubt I'll ever find out," he said.

"You never know," she said. "I don't imagine Skywalker ever imagined he'd be a father either, did he?"

"Anakin has been married for more than three years," Obi-Wan pointed out. "And he's several years younger than me. That makes a difference."

"You know, you don't need to be married to have children," she pointed out. "Unless you're as old fashioned as I've always thought you to be."

"Perhaps I am," he replied. He looked down at Luke as slept in his pram. "Still, I'd be lying if I said there wasn't part of me that liked the idea of fatherhood," he said with a smile. "I've always had a soft spot for younglings."

Ventress smiled. "Imagine that."

The nearly seven hours that it took to repair Anakin's body were the longest Padmé had ever experienced. But finally, after the longest afternoon of her life, the surgeons came to tell her that the procedure was complete.

"We were able to repair the damage General Skywalker incurred on Geonosis, and have placed him back in stasis," one surgeon explained. "Now he's being placed in a bacta tank to finish the healing process."

"And how long will he need to stay in the bacta?" Padmé asked.

"Given the severity of his injuries, I would estimate a week," the surgeon continued. "But of course, nothing in certain. We'll have to take it a day at a time. We'll be monitoring him closely. We'll know when he's ready to be removed."

"Thank you, Doctor," Padmé replied. "Thank you for everything."

Mondo smiled. "Might I suggest that you go home and get some sleep, Milady?" he said. "I know you haven't slept much at all in the last few days. Anakin will be in stasis for several days. You're welcome to come back whenever you wish to check on him, but there isn't anything you can do now but wait for him to be removed from the bacta."

"I think that's a great idea," Ahsoka said, who was standing with Padmé. "You haven't slept more than a few minutes here and there for days, Padmé."

"I suppose some sleep would be a good idea," Padmé said. "Very well, let's get the twins ready and go home."

"I need to check in with the Chancellor," Obi-Wan told Padmé as she and Ahsoka readied the twins for their departure. "I will come to your home later, Padmé."  
Padmé nodded. "Very well," she said. "Until later, Obi-Wan."

As Padmé headed for her temporary home on the Great Sea with her twins, Ahsoka and Ventress, Obi-Wan made his way to the Senate chambers. He headed up to Chancellor Organa's office, stopping outside of the doorway as he sensed the presence of the Jedi within. He frowned, and headed inside, determined not to let the Jedi irritate him.

Organa looked up as Obi-Wan entered the office, and smiled. "Welcome back, Obi-Wan," he said. "It's good to see you. Anakin is doing better?"

Obi-Wan nodded as he took a seat, ignoring the three Jedi who were already seated. "The surgery to repair his injuries was successful," he said. "He'll need to spend some time in bacta, but I'm optimistic that he will be well in due time."

"Good to hear, that is," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan looked at him, sensing the Jedi Master's sincerity. "Yes it is," he said. He glanced up at Windu, who was watching him, and then looked away.

"Well, the Jedi Masters were just giving me their report on the battle," Organa said. "Seems things went as planned, for the most part."

"For the most part, I suppose they did," Obi-Wan agreed, "given that the foundries were obliterated as well as the fleet. What's next?"

"Next we do clean up," Windu said. "None of us believes that this is the end of the droid army. We have squadrons of clones ready to be deployed to find any stragglers."

"A sound plan," Chancellor replied. "There is still the matter of the failure of one of your admirals during the battle, however," he continued.

"Admiral Tarkin," Obi-Wan replied. "I'd like to know what you plan to do about him," he asked, looking at the Jedi pointedly.

"What we plan to do?" Mundi said. "Why would we do anything?"

"Because of his incompetence, Anakin was nearly killed," Obi-Wan retorted hotly.

Yoda frowned, once again sensing darkness within his old friend. "Demoted he should be," Yoda said. "Stripped of his command."

"At the very least," Obi-Wan said.

"Perhaps you'd like to deal with the Admiral, Obi-Wan," Organa suggested.

"I would, thank you Chancellor," he said. "I will summon him now," he said, standing up and heading into his own office.

"Do you think it's wise to let Kenobi deal with the admiral?" Windu asked once Kenobi had left. "After all, this is a Jedi matter."

Organa frowned. "I think it is fitting," he said. "And as for him not being a Jedi, he is more Jedi than most ever hope to be. This meeting is concluded. Keep Obi-Wan and I informed about the further eradication of the droid army." With that he looked down at the data pad on his desk, effectively dismissing the Jedi.

The Jedi took the hint and left the Chancellor's office. However Yoda did not join them as they made their way to the lift. Instead, he went to seek out Obi-Wan, who he found in the adjacent office.

"Yes, right away means right now, Admiral," Obi-Wan said into the comm. "I'll be expecting you." He looked up as Yoda entered his office. "Master Yoda, what can I do for you?"

Yoda walked over to Obi-Wan's desk and looked up at him. "Concerned I am about you, Obi-Wan," he said. "Darkness I sense in you."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Anger you sense, Master Yoda, not darkness," he said. "I've been angry for a long time now."

Yoda frowned. "Anger leads to hatred, hatred leads to…"

"Yes, yes I know the whole thing," Obi-Wan interrupted. "And yet, didn't the Council once say that there was too much anger in Anakin to become a Jedi? And yet, he become the greatest Jedi of all. That is, until you forced him to quit because of some out-dated, antiquated code. And for years Darth Sidious, a Dark Lord of the Sith was right under your nose, and you failed to see him for what he truly was. In fact, if it weren't for Anakin, that Dark Lord would have destroyed us all. So I'm not so sure that you are an expert when it comes to recognizing the Dark Side." He looked up at the doorway as Admiral Tarkin appeared. "Now if you'll excuse me, Master Yoda, I have a personnel matter to take care of."

Yoda looked back and saw Tarkin, and then looked at Obi-Wan again. "Do not give in to hate, Obi-Wan," he warned. "That leads to the Dark Side."

Obi-Wan frowned as Yoda left the room. "Come in Admiral," he said as a rather nervous looking Tarkin stepped into the office. "You and I need to have a little chat."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

 _Coruscant – Temporary Skywalker residence_

Evening had fallen, and everyone in the house was fast asleep. But for Asajj, sleep would not come. Perhaps it was because she'd had a good long nap at the hospital; she knew that wasn't the reason. She was worried about Obi-Wan. Knowing she wouldn't' sleep, Asajj got up and headed to the landing platform, where she borrowed the speeder Anakin had leased for their time on the capital. Heading to the Senate building, Asajj reached out her mind to Obi-Wan's, having sensed that he was in a bad place. She frowned when she touched his mind, startled by the darkness she sensed within. _Hold on, Obi-Wan_ , she thought. _Don't do anything stupid…_

 _Senate Chamber_

Obi-Wan's assistant was a very nice woman, but tended to be rather long winded. She felt completed to give him a blow-by-blow description of all the day to day minutiae of the office that he'd missed when he was away. It took all of his considerable patience to listen to her go on, annoyed that his conversation with Tarkin had been delayed.

"Thank you, Edna," Obi-Wan said, when he was finally able to get a word in. "You've been most thorough."

Edna smiled. "It's my pleasure to serve you, General Kenobi," she said. "I'm very relieved that you were unharmed at Geonosis. And I was very sorry to hear about General Skywalker. I do hope he's going to be all right."

"Yes, we all hope so," Obi-Wan replied. "Now, if…"

"Is it true that he's now a father?" Edna asked.

"Yes, it's true," Obi-Wan replied his patience wearing thing. "He has twins."

"Oh isn't that lovely," Edna gushed. "I couldn't believe it when I heard he'd been married to that lovely Senator Amidala. Those children must be gorgeous," she said.

"They certainly are," Obi-Wan said. "Now if you don't mind, I need to speak to Admiral Tarkin."

"Oh I'm sorry, listen to me going on," Edna said. She turned to Tarkin, who seemed rather happy to take her take her time with her monologue. "I'm so sorry, Admiral," she said. "Can I get you something?"

"A cup of coffee with cream would be nice," Tarkin replied.

"I'll get that right away," Edna said, walking to the door. She stopped and turned back. "Can I get _you_ anything, sir?" she asked Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled through gritted teeth. "No, thank you," he said.

"I'll be right back," she said.

When she'd finally left, Obi-Wan sat down at his desk, his hands folded on the desktop. He looked at Tarkin. "Do you know why I've called you here?" he asked.

"No sir, I'm afraid not," Tarkin asked innocently.

Obi-Wan frowned, but was prevented from responding to the admiral when Edna returned. "Here you are, Admiral," she said handing him a cup of coffee. "And you have a visitor, sir," she said to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked Ove at the doorway to see Asajj Ventress standing there. He was surprised and a little dismayed to see her.

"If there's nothing else, I'll be heading home then, sir," Edna said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Edna," Obi-Wan said, watching Ventress as she walked into his office and sat down.

"I was trying to speak to the admiral," he told her. "Please wait outside."

Ventress looked at him. "No," she said. "I'm not going anywhere.'

Obi-Wan frowned. "Excuse me?"

Ventress crossed her legs. "Don't mind me," she said. "I'll be quiet."

Obi-Wan gave her a withering look, to which she simply smiled.

"Perhaps I ought to come back later," Tarkin said, standing up.

"Oh I don't think so," Obi-Wan said. "Have a seat." Tarkin did so at once. "You're here because of the incompetence you demonstrated at the battle," he began. "To wit, allowing Nute Gunray's second in command to land on the planet. I understand from Master Plo that it was your responsibility to keep tabs on him, and that the tracker the clones put on his shuttle made his ship impossible to miss. So tell me, Admiral, how was it that he was able to get to the surface?"

Asajj watched the exchange, frowning as she sensed Obi-Wan's growing anger.

"I …I have no idea, sir," Tarkin replied with an innocent expression. "I must have been distracted by the battle. There was a lot going on, you know. Well I guess you _don't_ know, since you'd already fled the battle by then."

Obi-Wan's patience snapped, and he reached out to force choke Tarkin. Ventress stood up at once and pushed him back with the force breaking Obi-Wan's hold on Tarkin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Obi-Wan demanded angrily, looking at Ventress as Tarkin coughed and sputtered.

"I'm stopping you from doing something you'll regret," she said.

"I won't regret it," Obi-Wan said. "This man is responsible for almost killing Anakin! He deserves to die," he said, reaching out again to choke Tarkin. Ventress responded by pushing him once again. This angered Obi-Wan. "Asajj, please, this doesn't concern you. Leave before you see something you might not like."

Ventress frowned. "It _does_ concern me," she countered, standing her ground. "If you do this, you're taking another step towards the dark side. And I'm not going to let you do that."

Obi-Wan frowned deeply, and returned to his desk. "Security, I need you to put Admiral Tarkin in the brig," he said. "I will deal with you later," he said, looking at Tarkin.

"The brig? I hardly think my action deserve the brig, General Kenobi," Tarkin said tentatively.

Obi-Wan scowled. "No? I happen to know that you were in league with Palpatine," he said. "I happen to know that you resent Anakin Skywalker because he killed Palpatine," he said. "Given what happened to our dear departed Chancellor, you'll be lucky to see the light of day again, Admiral." He looked up at the security detail who'd appeared at the door. "Take him," he said. The two guards took Tarkin away. The door slid behind them, and for a few moments, the room fell silent.

"I sense you have something you want to say to me," Obi-Wan said as he sat down at his desk. "Go ahead, speak your mind."

Ventress walked over to the large desk, her eyes fixed on his. "You're right, I do," she said. She stood, her hands flat on the surface of his desk, her eyes boring into his. "You're showing all the signs of someone who is being seduced by the Dark Side."

Obi-Wan was startled. "I just had a similar conversation with Master Yoda," he said calmly. "You don't know what you're talking about, and neither does he."

"I agree, Yoda _doesn't_ know what he's talking about," Ventress replied. "I mean, Sidious was right in front of the Jedi, and they didn't know he was a Sith. Come on! But me, I'm a different story and you damn well know it Obi-Wan. I've _been_ to the dark side. I _was_ a sith, so I think I know a little something about it. And what I see in you scares me. It scares me a lot."

Obi-Wan said nothing for a few moments, for her words had given him pause. He looked away from her, needing to collect his thoughts before he replied to her. And yet, what could he say? It wasn't so very long ago that Asajj Ventress _was_ a sith. He and Anakin had fought her many times when she had been the personal assassin of Count Dooku. Of all people, she would know about the dark side. She'd been there, after all.

"It scares me too," Obi-Wan said at last, his eyes focused on the traffic outside his window. "And yet, I'm not sure how to stop myself." He turned to her. "I don't like feeling this way, Asajj," he said. "And yet…I can't seem to control my emotions. And it's a terrifying feeling."

Asajj saw the fear in his eyes, and she smiled. "I know," she said, coming around the desk to him. "I understand completely what you're feeling, Obi-Wan. And I want to help you through this. I _can_ help you through this. Will you let me?"

Obi-Wan looked up at her, sensing from her such warmth and affection that he felt a lump rise to his throat. He stood up, and wordlessly embraced her. "Yes, I will," he said.

 _Temporary Skywalker Residence_

Padmé and Ahsoka sat at the kitchen table having a late meal.

"I wonder if Asajj is hungry," Padmé said. "Maybe I should ask her."

Ahsoka looked at her. "She's not here, Padmé," she said. "I don't sense her presence in the house."

"Where do you think she is?" Padmé asked.

Ahsoka considered this for a moment. "I'm not sure, but I'd be willing to bet that it has something to do with Obi-Wan."

Padmé looked at her in surprise. "Obi-Wan? Really?"

Ahsoka nodded. "She's in love with him, I'm sure of it. Even if she doesn't want to admit it."

Padmé smiled. "I told Anakin that, and he didn't believe me," she said. "I suppose he couldn't imagine that Asajj could change from the enemy that gave him that scar over his eye."

"Well, when Anakin finds out what she did for him, he won't be able to deny that she's changed, will he?"

"I suppose not. I miss him so much, Ahsoka. It seems like forever since I've seen his smile, or heard his voice," Padmé said.

Ahsoka nodded. "I know it must," she said. "But he's on his way back, Padmé. A few more days and he'll be taken out of stasis."

"I know, but he'll have a long road ahead of him after that," Padmé said. "Anakin has never been a patient man. He's going to have a really difficult time with rehabilitation."

"I'm sure he will, you're right, he's never been patient that way," Ahsoka concurred. "But he's also incredibly stubborn, and if I know him, he won't let this keep him down. He'll fight like mad to get his strength back. You can be sure of that, Padmé."

Padmé nodded, as a smile spread across her face.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 _Coruscant – Military hospital – recovery ward_

Padmé stood outside of the bacta that held her husband. She'd arrived early, unable to sleep more than a few scant hours. Luke and Leia were with her; somehow she thought that Anakin would know that they were near. In truth, she had no idea how aware Anakin was at the moment, if at all. She didn't share his abilities, and wished she did. _I miss you so much,_ she thought sadly as she felt her tears pricking at her eyes. _I'm so sorry I treated you like I did…I never should have questioned you the way I did... if I could take back those few moments I'd do it.. I'd give anything to do it…_

"Good morning Mrs. Skywalker."

Padmé turned to see a nurse walking towards her.

"Good morning," Padmé replied.

The nurse walked over to the bacta tank where Anakin was and checked his vital signs on the monitor. Padmé watched her closely.

"Everything all right?" Padmé asked.

The nurse nodded. "Yes, his vitals are stable," she reported. "He's on his way."

Padmé nodded. "I know he is, I just… miss him."

"I'm sure you must. If you don't mind me saying so, your husband is a remarkable man," the nurse said, turning to Padmé. "My young boys have idolized him for years."

Padmé smiled. "He is pretty remarkable," she said, looking at Anakin. "A hero, that's my Ani."

"The Hero with No fear, isn't that what they call him?"

"Yes, when he was a Jedi they did," Padmé said.

"Well, Jedi or not, he's a hero in the eyes of the citizens of the Republic," the nurse said. "He didn't deserve the treatment he received, if you don't mind me saying so."

"No, he didn't," Padmé agreed. "But I suppose the Jedi feel strongly about their Code, and Anakin broke that code by marrying me."

"A foolish code if you ask me," the nurse muttered. "But, that's not my business. I'll be back later on."

"Thank you," Padmé said. She watched the nurse leave then walked over to the bacta tank. Placing a hand on the tank, she closed her eyes, wishing, once again, that Anakin could hear her thoughts. She smiled as a memory popped into her mind, of the day the twins were born…

 _Okay, now this part comes up first…no Ani, the big part..._

 _Like this?_

 _Yes, that's it. Then you bring the two side pieces on top…_

 _Which one first? Left or right?_

 _It doesn't matter Ani …got it? Now attach them one by one._

 _Like this?_

 _You've got it. How did I know you'd be a pro at this?_

 _Well, I wouldn't say a pro…looks a little crooked._

Padmé smiled as she recalled that special time, when she taught Anakin how to change his very first diaper. She knew he was uncomfortable, but he took to it easily. "You're a pro now, Ani," she told him softly. "Imagine all the diapers you've changed by now."

As if the twins knew that their mother was talking about them, Luke and Leia started to cry. She walked over to them to comfort them. "It's okay, little ones," she said, sitting down to nurse them. "Daddy will be home soon."

 _Coruscant- 500 Republica Boulevard_

Asajj awoke with a crick in her neck. She sat up rubbing her neck, looking around. She and Obi-Wan had talked well into the night, and had fallen asleep on the large sofa in the living room. Asajj stretched, and looked over to see that Obi-Wan was still asleep. She smiled, and the stood up to make breakfast.

Obi-Wan woke up a short time later, surprised to find himself on the sofa. The last thing he remembered was talking to Asajj. They had talked for hours, well into the night. Obi-Wan sat up as he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. He smoothed down his hair as best he could and stood up, dismayed to see how wrinkly his clothes were. Deciding he needed to get cleaned up first, he headed to the guest room that had been his home for the past several months.

"Good morning," Asajj said as Obi-Wan appeared in the kitchen a short time later. "Hungry?"

"Starved," Obi-Wan said. "This looks wonderful. Thank you, Asajj," he said.

She smiled. "No problem, have a seat. How did you sleep?"

"Not the greatest, to be honest," he said. "Guess I'm getting too old for pulling all-nighters, he quipped with a smile.

Asajj laughed. "You're not old, Obi-Wan. Not really…well, exactly how old are you?"

"I'm nearly 40," he said as he helped himself to breakfast. "39 next month. Pretty old, eh?"

Asajj nodded. "Ancient," she said with a smirk as she stirred her coffee.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Too old to hold your interest?" he asked, looking at her.

Asajj lifted her eyebrows. "Well, I wouldn't say that," she said. "That is, if you care about holding my interest."

Obi-Wan said nothing, and leaned over to kiss her softly on the mouth. "I care," he said.

Asajj smiled, and took his face in her hands and kissed him back.

 _Coruscant – Military Hospital_

It was nearly nightfall, and Padmé was getting ready to go home with Luke and Leia. Spending the day near Anakin had been a good plan, but the reality of it was not quite what Padmé had hoped for. Seeing him floating unconscious in the bacta tank had proven to be extremely frustrating. He was close, and yet, still so very far away. As she packed the last of the twins' things, Obi-Wan walked in the door.

"Hello Padmé, he said. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I've been here all day," she replied as she zipped up the diaper bag. "I'm tired."

Obi-Wan sensed that she was upset, and wasn't surprised by it. "How is Anakin today?"

Padmé sighed. "There's been no change," she told him. "He's stable, but still in stasis. It's so frustrating watching him just floating there, unable to talk to him, to touch him. I hate this."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm sure it's been very difficult for you," he said. He looked up at Anakin. "Perhaps …perhaps I can talk to him for you."

Padmé looked at him. "What do you mean? How could you do that? He's in stasis."

"Yes, but he's still connected to the Force," Obi-Wan explained, walking over to the bacta tank. "I can connect to him through the Force. Would you like me to try?" he asked, looking back at her. Padmé nodded in response.

Obi-Wan turned back to the tank, and placed a hand on it as he closed his eyes in concentration. He reached out to the Living Force, and was soon one with it, its energy and light filling and surrounding him.

 _Anakin… can you hear me? I'm here with Padmé…_

Obi-Wan's mind sought out the Force signature of the Chosen One, knowing it well, like the face of his brother. And then he found it. It was muted, subdued, which didn't surprise Obi-Wan given that Anakin was in stasis. He smiled as he connected to Anakin.

 _I've missed you, brother,_ he told him. _And so has Padmé…she's here with me now…she has been lost without you, Anakin…_

 _Obi-Wan? What happened? Where am I?_

 _The military hospital – you've been in stasis for days, Anakin…you were injured on Geonosis._

 _Am I dying?_

 _No, you're going to be fine…you're just healing now. It will take a few days, but you'll be fine. You're far too stubborn to die, Anakin._

 _You're right…is Padmé okay? The twins?_

 _They're all here right now, Anakin – can you sense them?_

 _Yes…yes I can…tell Padmé I'm coming back to her. And tell her I'm sorry that I've put her through this._

Obi-Wan felt his emotions threatening his control. _I will… rest now, my friend._

Padmé watched as Obi-Wan stood in silence before the bacta tank, wondering what was going on, wishing she could participate in this unusual exchange. Finally, Obi-Wan turned to face her. She was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Anakin wanted me to tell you that he's coming back to you, and that he's sorry that he put you through this."

This broke Padmé, and she covered her face and cried. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her, doing his best to comfort her. "It will be all right, Padmé," he said. "Anakin will be fine, you don't need to worry."

"I know he will," she said through her tears. "That's not why I'm crying."

"Then I'm afraid I don't understand," Obi-wan said, holding her by the shoulders. "What has you so distraught?"

"I can't stop thinking about the last time I saw him," she said, wiping the tears from her face. "I was so…cold, so unyielding. I couldn't accept that he felt compelled to go to Geonosis, I didn't support him, I didn't even wish him well on the mission! And yet, he's apologizing to me?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Anakin loves you more than anything, in the galaxy, Padmé," he said. "He hated to put you in a position where you were afraid, it pained him greatly to worry you after all that you've put up with over the last three years."  
Padmé nodded. "I know," she said softly. "But I'm the one who should be apologizing to him, Obi-Wan, don't you see?"

"Yes, I understand," Obi-Wan said. "And you'll have your chance, if you feel that it's necessary. I don't think Anakin will see it that way, though."

Padmé nodded, and looked back at Anakin. "No, he probably won't," she said. She looked back at Obi-Wan. "Do you want to join us for dinner?" she asked. "Ahsoka insisted on making something special tonight."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I'd be delighted."  
"Where is Asajj?" Padmé asked as they walked towards the elevator together. "She left the house last night and I haven't seen her since."

"She came to my office last evening, and then we retired at the apartment," Obi-Wan said, deciding to leave out the part about him trying to kill Admiral Tarkin.

Padme was surprised and looked at him as they stepped into the elevator. "You spent the night at the apartment? Together?"

"Well, yes, but it's not what you think," Obi-Wan said, the colour rising in his face. "We actually spent the night talking, if you must know."

"How you spent the night is not my business, Obi-Wan," she said with a smile. "I'm just glad you're finally owning up to your feelings about her."

Obi-Wan looked at her quickly, about to dispute her statement. But then he thought better of it and simply smiled without saying a word.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

 _Coruscant – Senate building – security section_

Wilhuff Tarkin had not risen to the rank of admiral because of luck. He was an intelligent man, who knew a good thing when he saw it. Palpatine had been that good thing, Tarkin's ticket to power. But Palpatine was dead, and now Tarkin had to rethink his plans. The fact that Obi-Wan Kenobi somehow knew of his dealings with the late Darth Sidious concerned Tarkin, and he wondered if Skywalker also knew. _Probably, the two of them are inseparable,_ he reflected with a frown.

"Admiral Tarkin, report to the hangar bay."

Tarkin was startled by the sound of his comlink. An idea formed in his mind, and he activated it at once.

"Tarkin here, General Windu," he said. "I unfortunately will be unable to join you in the hangar."

"Why the hell not?" Windu asked indignantly. "We're getting ready to deploy the fleet!"

"I'm afraid I've been incarcerated, sir," Tarkin replied. "I'm currently in the brig at the Senate building."

"What? Why? Who authorized this?"

"General Kenobi, sir. He had me locked up last night. I suspect he did so because of what happened to General Skywalker. I suppose he blames me for what befell him."

Windu was silent for a few moments as he considered this. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he said.

"Thank you sir," Tarkin replied. "Tarkin out." He closed the transmission. "We'll see who has the last laugh, Kenobi," he said with a smile.

 _Temporary Skywalker Residence_

Ahsoka entered the kitchen with a yawn. Padmé had, of course, already been up for a while and was sitting at the table with Luke and Leia nearby. She looked up at Ahsoka with a smile.

"Good morning. Didn't sleep well?" Padmé asked.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Not the best, no, she said. "I kept having weird dreams, disturbing dreams." "What about?" Padmé asked.

"Obi-Wan," Ahsoka replied. "I'm worried about him, Padmé."

Padmé frowned. "Why?"

"I've sensed…darkness in him, Padmé," she said. "And I know Anakin has too."

Padmé considered this. While she didn't completely understand the nuances of the Force, she knew enough about it to know that the dark side was dangerous. Palpatine had been the embodiment of it, and she knew all too well what he was capable of. "Have you spoken to him about it?"

"I haven't had a chance to talk to him much since Geonosis," Ahsoka replied.

"He came to the hospital last night," Padmé told her. "It seems that he's finally initiating a relationship with Asajj."

Ahsoka smiled. "That's wonderful," she said. "Was…that why they didn't come here last night?"

Padmé shrugged. "I didn't ask," she said.

Ahsoka smiled. "Well I'm happy for both of them. I just hope they don't kill each other. They've had more than their share of …conflict."

"Well a little tension makes a relationship exciting sometimes," Padmé said. "He said he was going to be resuming his duties at the Senate, he's probably there now. Why don't you go and see if you can talk to him?"

Ahsoka nodded. "I think I will," she said. "Ventress should be here soon to help you out with the twins. I spoke to her earlier. Funny, she didn't see anything about spending the night with Obi-Wan."

"Perhaps she's trying to protect his privacy," Padmé suggested, deciding not to divulge what he had told her. "You know how old-fashioned he can be."

"All too well," Ahsoka said. She finished her coffee. "I'm going to see him now."

"Good luck," Padmé said.

Ahsoka waved as she left the kitchen.

 _Coruscant – Senate building – security section_

Tarkin had begun to pace up and down in the small holding cell. It had been nearly an hour since he'd heard from Mace Windu, and had begun to grow nervous. What if Kenobi had spoken to the Council? What if he'd shared his fears? The sound of the force field lifting was heard, and Tarkin turned, relief filling him. That was, until he saw Obi-Wan standing there.

"Expecting someone else?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile.

"Whom would I be expecting?" Tarkin asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Still playing the innocent, are we? Well that's fine. I know how to see through that pretense. It's quite easy, actually, if you know what you're doing."

Tarkin's eyes widened. "I…I assure you, General, that I'm hiding nothing. I feel terribly about what happened to General Skywalker, truly I do, but I hardly think that I deserve such treatment."

Obi-Wan frowned. "You feel terribly about what happened to General Skywalker, oh please," he spat. "I can see your mind, Admiral," he said, walking toward Tarkin. "I see your lies, your deceit. Now, tell me Admiral, of the plans you made with our late Chancellor," he said, reaching out a hand to manipulate Tarkin's mind. "And understand that I will know if you are lying."

Tarkin, too shocked and terrified to respond, simply stood with his mouth agape as Obi-Wan sifted through his mind efficiently and aggressively. Judging by the look on Obi-Wan's face, he had found Tarkin's secret.

"That is…..monstrous," Obi-Wan said. "So I was right, you _were_ in league with the Sith Lord!"

"Obi-Wan what are you doing here?"

Obi-Wan turned to see Mace Windu standing at the entrance to the cell. "I'm going what you haven't got the stones to do, Master Windu," he said. "What should have been done as soon as Anakin fell on Geonosis."

Windu frowned, and he moved a hand to the hilt of his weapon. The darkness he sensed in Obi-Wan startled him. "Step away, Obi-Wan," he said. "Don't make me fight you."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I would love that, actually," he said. "Your arrogant condescension has been an irritant for many years, Master Windu, and your jealousy and dislike of Anakin even more so. Perhaps it is time someone put you in your place," he said, pulling his lightsaber off of his belt.

Windu was surprised. "What are you doing with that?" he demanded and pulled his own weapon from his belt. "You're no Jedi."

"No, I'm not," Obi-Wan said, igniting his lightsaber. "Thanks to you," he said thrusting his weapon in Windu's direction.

Windu was shocked by Obi-Wan's aggressive posture, and took a step back. "Think about what you're doing," he said. "This isn't like you, Obi-Wan. You're better than this."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I'm surprised to hear you say that," he said.

"He's right, you _are_ better than this, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan turned sharply to see Ahsoka standing there. Not finding him in his office, she'd been able the sense his presence in the security wing, and the darkness in his aura alarmed her.

"Please, Obi-Wan," Ahsoka said, walking towards him. "Put your weapon down, I'm begging you."

Obi-Wan looked at her, and then back at Windu, and then shut down his weapon. "If you're here to release Tarkin, I'm afraid that isn't going to happen," he said, as though nothing had happened. "I've good reason to believe that he was in league with Sidious. He's admitted to it."

Windu, though relieved that Obi-Wan had backed down, was nonetheless shocked by his disclosure. He looked at Tarkin, who'd been watching the goings on with the same shocked expression. "What nonsense is this, Tarkin?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what he is talking about, sir," Tarkin replied. "I have admitted nothing."

"You filthy liar," Obi-Wan snapped, turning on Tarkin. "I have seen your mind, Tarkin. You cannot deny what it there, your grandiose plans to rule that abomination the geonosians conceived! Palpatine promised you power, didn't he? Power and money in exchange for your unquestioning loyally. But then Anakin threw a wrench in your grandiose plans when he revealed Palpatine's true colours to the galaxy, and then killed him for the monster that he was."

Windu listened in growing alarm. "Is this true?" he asked Tarkin. "Were you in league with Palpatine?"

Tarkin's eyes darted nervously from one force sensitive being to the next, knowing that any one of them could his mind easily. "I…I'd like to have a lawyer present before I say anything else," he said at last.

"That's the first smart choice you've made," Ahsoka said. "But if what Obi-Wan says is true, no lawyer in the galaxy will be able to keep you out of the spice mines."

Obi-Wan smirked.

Windu, however, wasn't amused, and as they left the cell block, he found himself deeply troubled. If Obi-Wan Kenobi had decided to become the enemy of the Jedi, then the Republic had bigger problems than a few squadrons of separatist droids scattered across the galaxy.

As for Ahsoka, she too was troubled. She said nothing to Obi-Wan until Mace Windu had taken his leave of them. Once she and Obi-Wan had stepped into the lift, she spoke up.

"What was _that?_ " she asked, stopping the lift.

Obi-Wan looked at her. "I would think that you of all people would have wanted Tarkin to pay," he said. "After all, it was he that led the investigation against you after that incident at the temple. Or have you forgotten that?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten! That drove me from the Order!"

Obi-Wan frowned. "Then why do you object to me dealing with Tarkin?"  
"I agree, he needs to pay for what he did, for what he was planning to do," Ahsoka conceded. "But the way you are dealing with him…Obi-Wan, you're acting more like a Sith than a Jedi."

"I am _not_ a Jedi," Obi-Wan reminded her.

"You are a Jedi in every way that really matters," she said. "You were raised a Jedi, you've been one your whole life. It's who you are, Obi-Wan, no matter if the Council calls you a Jedi or not. To see you using the Force the way Count Dooku did, the way Sidious did…it makes me worry that you're becoming like one of them!"

Obi-Wan stared at her, her words unnerving him. He looked away. "I…I don't want to be like one of them," he said quietly. "I'm fighting not to be. But sometimes…" he looked back at her. "Asajj is helping me, she…she wants to help me."

Ahsoka nodded. "Of course she does, she loves you," she said. "And I hope you let her help you, Obi-Wan. She knows what you're feeling, after all."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Indeed she does," he agreed. "I just wish Anakin was awake. I …I miss him, Ahsoka." _I need him…_

Ahsoka smiled. "He'll be awake before you know it, and will be only too happy to give you all kinds of advice, whether you want it or not."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "You're right."

 _Jedi Temple_

Mace Windu went immediately to his private quarters as soon as he'd returned to the temple. His encounter with Obi-Wan had shaken him deeply. Windu had known Obi-Wan for many years, and had always known him to be humble, calm, and deeply committed to the teachings of the Order. How was it that all that had changed in just a few short months? Mace Windu was not a man who liked to admit when he was wrong, but he could not avoid the truth of it as he sat in silent meditation. _I was wrong to censure him, I was wrong to push him out…and now he's changing into someone dangerous, someone who could become a serious problem for us…_ Windu frowned, frustrated with a situation he had no real idea how to resolve.

 _Military Hospital – Later that night_

It was quiet in the ward when Obi-Wan arrived. They knew him well, the nurses and medical personnel, and nodded respectfully in his direction as he made his way to Anakin's room. As he approached the room, he was surprised to see Captain Rex exiting it.

"Rex, it's good to see you," Obi-Wan said, shaking hands with the clone captain.

"You too, sir," Rex replied. "I wanted to check in on General Skywalker," he said. "Me and the boys have been worried about him."

"We're all worried about him, but the doctors tell me they expect him to make a full recovery," Obi-Wan said.

"Great, that's just great," Rex said with a smile. "The lads feel bad about what happened to him down there, feel like it's their fault."

"It was not their fault, Rex, it was the fault of Admiral Tarkin, who allowed Haako to get to the planet surface," he said.

Rex nodded. "Yeah, how did that happen? I know my boys put that tracker on the shuttle- there was no way they could have lost track of him."

Obi-Wan frowned. "No, there wasn't," he replied. "Tarkin is being investigated for a number of crimes, actually. He won't be in charge of any more missions as a soldier of the Republic, I promise you that."

"That's good to hear," Rex said. "I know General Skywalker will be glad too. And Ahsoka – he gave her a really raw deal, that Tarkin."

"Yes he did. And I promise you, she is delighted."

Rex smiled. "Have a good night sir."

"Same to you, Rex," Obi-Wan replied, and then the two parted ways.

Obi-Wan stepped into the room, his eyes immediately seeking out his friend. As always, Anakin was still and unresponsive, floating peacefully in the bacta tank. Obi-Wan walked over to the tank, wishing, not for the first time, that he could speak with Anakin face to face. Yes, he could connect to him through the Force, but it wasn't the same. He missed Anakin's jokes, his teasing jabs, his crazy plans that almost always worked. He missed his best friend.

 _So, Tarkin has been arrested. I read his mind, Anakin, we were right about his involvement with Sidious. Master Windu has been told. I'm not sure what he will do with the information, or even if he believes me. But at least he knows now….I do wish you would wake up, Anakin…I…I need you… I pulled my weapon on Windu today, it was…surreal…Asajj has decided she will be my mentor…yes I can almost see your smirk…but truth be told, it's you I need, Anakin. I helped you resist Palpatine's attempts to lure you to the Dark Side, now I need you to help me…my own anger, my own frustration…they are leading me to a dark place, and I need my brother to show me the way out of it…_

Obi-Wan stood in silence, waiting, hoping for a response. He smiled when he finally received one.

 _Be strong, Obi-Wan…I'll be back soon…_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

 _500 Republica Boulevard_

It was very late when Obi-Wan finally returned to the place he was calling home. The apartment was dark when he arrived, and he assumed that Ventress was still with Padmé. _Its better at I'm alone right now,_ he reflected. _I'm not fit for company tonight._

"Does that include your old master?"

Obi-Wan was startled to see Qui-Gon Jinn appear before him. He stared at him, wondering if he was hallucinating. "Master? Master Qui-Gon? How can this be?"

Qui-Gon smiled indulgently. "The Force works in ways we don't always understand, my old padawan," he replied.

"Clearly…it's good to see you, Master," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Your timing couldn't be better."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I know what you've been going through, Obi-Wan. I'm here to help, if I can," he said, sitting down.

Obi-Wan sat across from him, still having difficulty believing his eyes. "I'm feeling lost, Master," he said. "Utterly lost."

Qui-Gon watched Obi-wan for a moment, sensing his former pupil's anguish. "Much has happened since we last saw each other," he said.

"Yes, a great deal," he said. "Anakin has proven himself to be the Chosen One, as you had foreseen. He destroyed the Sith, just as the prophecy said."

"And yet, the Jedi have rejected him," Qui-Gon said, watching Obi-Wan closely for a reaction. "And you."

Obi-Wan frowned. "They pushed Anakin out because he'd broken the Code. He married Senator Amidala and to the Council that was unforgiveable. The fact that he sussed out the Sith Lord whom the Jedi had been searching for meant nothing to them."

"And this angers you."

"Yes, yes of course it does!" Obi-Wan replied hotly. "Anakin is the greatest Jedi the galaxy has ever seen. He is the greatest warrior ….he has fought for the Republic, putting his life on the line for three years, and the council just tosses him aside. He deserves better, Master Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, he does," he agreed. "And so do you, Obi-Wan. You were also pushed out of the Order."

"I left the Order," Obi-Wan replied. "They wanted to strip me of my position on the council because I'd kept Anakin's confidence. And for that, they censured me. I decided I didn't want any part of them after that."

"Are you sure? Or is it your pride speaking?"

"I beg your pardon, Master, but what does pride have to do with anything?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "You lost your status, you lost your place on the council; that must have been hard to take. Even for you."

"I suppose it was, but not in the way you think," Obi-Wan said. "I devoted my life to the Jedi, Master. I know no other way of life. I feel at odds with myself, like I don't belong, I don't fit in anywhere."

"I am sorry, Obi-Wan, truly I am," Qui-Gon said. "But you must rely on your teachings to find your way out of this."

"I'm trying, Master, truly I am. I suppose I've lost faith in the Jedi," he said, admitting for the first time.

Qui-Gon smiled indulgently. "Imagine that," he said. "I lost faith in them years ago, and from my point of view, this war has driven the Jedi even further away from the ideals they are supposed to uphold. Rather than serving the Force, they are serving the government, using their powers to kill and cause destruction rather than bring peace and justice. The very fact that they did not see Sidious for what he truly was underscores just how far off of the path they've strayed."

Obi-Wan was surprised to hear his master say this; but then again, Qui-Gon Jinn had never been a conventional Jedi. Always butting heads with the Council, always doing things his own way. He'd even turned down a seat on the Council because his ideals and vision differed from theirs.

"So what am I to do, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You need to make the Jedi see the error of their ways. You and Anakin must before the Order falls into chaos. Even now, Master Windu has begun to see the trouble the Order is in. And yes, I know you have issues with him, as does Anakin; but for the sake of the future of the Order, you both must put aside your personal issues with him and help heal the wounds that his war has created. If not, the Jedi Order will never be what it was, what is was supposed to be from the beginning. And you will never find peace."

"Master Windu will not listen to me, nor to Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Perhaps not, but others on the Council will," Qui-Gon pointed out. "Master Yoda for one. His opinion holds a great deal of weight. You know that yourself."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, it certainly does." He considered this, considered what Qui-Gon was suggesting; it made him uneasy and anxious. "Still, I don't know..."  
"Obi-Wan, you've always been a very wise man," Qui-Gon said. "I know that there are many in the Council who opposed your treatment, Anakin's treatment. Have faith that they will do the right thing now and listen to you."

"The thing is, Master, I'm not entirely sure I want to be a Jedi any more. I'm not sure I can adhere to their Code. You see, there is a woman in my life, and…well…"

Qui-Gon smiled. "Do you think you're the only Jedi who's broken his vow of chastity?" he laughed. "Please, don't be so naïve, Obi-Wan. Besides, those outdated notions need to change, don't you think?"  
"I think so yes, but will they?"

"I guess there is only way to find out," Qui-Gon replied with a smile and then disappeared.

"Obi-Wan? Are you home?"

Obi-Wan stood up to greet Asajj as she entered the apartment. He gave her a smile. "Hello my dear, it's good to see you," he said, giving a kiss on the cheek.

Asajj watched him closely. "You okay?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I think so," he said. "Let me tell you about the most remarkable thing that just happened."

 _Military Hospital – the next morning_

"Ahsoka, could I speak to you, please?"

Ahsoka, who had just arrived with Padmé and the twins, stopped in the corridor to allow Obi-Wan to reach her. "Of course," she said.

Padmé, was mildly curious, but was eager to see Anakin so she went on her way.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?"

"Let's go into the lounge, we can speak privately there," Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka was intrigued, and followed Obi-Wan down the hallway to a small lounge. It was empty, luckily. She sat down, and waited for Obi-wan to join her. He did so directly.

"What's on your mind?" Ahsoka said.

"I had a visit from my former master last night," Obi-wan began. "Qui-Gon Jinn."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Qui-Gon Jinn? But…but he died!"

Obi-Wan nodded. "He did, he died in my arms 14 years ago. But last night he appeared to me, a…spectral, phantasmal version of him. I know it sounds insane, but he told me that he has found a way to return from death, to cross the barrier."

"That's incredible! I've heard of the possibility of such a thing, but never imagined that it was possible."

"Well it is, and believe me, I was very surprised. It wasn't a coincidence that he appeared to me, Ahsoka, he told me that he was aware of the…crisis I was going through, and how it was up to me and Anakin to set the Jedi Order back on the right path."

"What does that mean? Does he believe they're _not_ on the right path?"  
"I confessed to Master Qui-Gon that I have lost faith in the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan said. "I'm sure it doesn't surprise you that I have."  
"Not at all," she said. "I feel the same way."

"I know you do," Obi-Wan continued. "And so has he, Master Qui-Gon. He feels that the Jedi have fallen away from what should be their true purpose, to serve the Force. Because of the war, they have become soldiers and servants of the government. And Master Qui-Gon feels that this will eventually lead to their implosion. I have to agree with him."

Ahsoka considered this for a moment. It had been years since she'd left the Order, and had stopped caring about them, except for her friends. Why should she care if they self-destructed? And, more importantly, why would Obi-Wan?

"Okay…so what are you and Anakin supposed to do about it? And why _should_ you do anything? They pushed you out, they pushed Anakin out; why is it up to you to save them? I don't get it."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I suppose it's because the Jedi represent something bigger than me, or you or even Anakin. They have been protectors of the galaxy for centuries, and should be considered as paragons of morality and justice. I suppose Master Qui-Gon feels that I ought to do what I can to preserve this institution, despite how the current members of the Council have treated me. I have to admit that I'm rather…perplexed by it. But if the galaxy needs the Jedi, and I believe they do, then perhaps they're worth saving."

Ahsoka nodded, amazed by his wisdom. This was the Obi-Wan she had always known and admired. And perhaps if the darkness that he had be wrestling with lately was to be truly conquered, this was a way to do it. "You're right," she said finally. "Mace Windu is the not the Jedi, and we have to remember that. What do you think Anakin will say, though?"

"Well, I don't believe anyone can predict what Anakin will say, but from what I understand we won't have to wait much longer to ask him," Obi-Wan said. "I understand they will be bringing him out of the bacta today."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thank God for that," she said. "Poor Padmé has been a wreck."

"I know. I've missed him too."

"Good morning Padmé," Doctor Mondo said as he entered Anakin's room. "Are you ready for this?"

Padmé smiled. "I've been ready for days," she said. "How long do you think it will be before he wakes up?"

"We would shock his system if we brought him out of it too quickly; remember, he's been in stasis for more than a week," Mondo explained.

"I understand," Padmé replied. "Are they bringing him here?"

"Yes, he's on his way right now," Mondo said.

Padmé smiled. She could hardly believe that soon Anakin would be awake again. It seemed like forever since she'd heard his voice.

"Bring him in here," Dr. Mondo instructed as the door opened. Padmé turned to watch as two medical droids guided the diagnostic bed bearing Anakin into the room. A lump rose to her throat as she watched his face, so still, so quiet. _Not for much longer,_ she told herself. _Soon I will see that smile I love again…soon I will see his beautiful eyes open._

"His vitals are strong," Dr. Mondo reported. "I expect him to make a full recovery, Padmé. He will no doubt have some pain around the wound, for it was quite deep, and the weapon was, quite frankly, barbaric. But the damage has been repaired, so we have every reason to believe that he'll be just fine."

Padmé nodded. "He will need rehabilitation, though, won't he?"

"Yes, he will need some therapy to regain his strength, no doubt," Mondo replied. "But given the fact that he's young and in great shape, I don't anticipate any issues."

"That's wonderful," Padmé said, standing beside Anakin's bed. She picked up his hand. "I'm here, Ani," she said. "Luke and Leia are here too. We've missed you so much."


	44. Chapter 44

_Chapter 44_

 _Military hospital – refectory_

"Good Lord, is this supposed to be coffee?"

Ventress smirked at the sour expression on Obi-Wan's face. "You've been spoiled by my cooking, that's your problem."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Perhaps I am," he said, glancing at his wrist chrono.

"So when is Anakin supposed to wake up?" she asked as she poured more sugar into her cup.

"They removed him from the bacta a couple of hours ago," Obi-Wan replied. "So I would imagine sometime soon. Padmé and Ahsoka are with him now."

"Why don't you go and check on him? I know how anxious you are," she suggested.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I'll be back," he said, standing up. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Enjoy your coffee," he added.

Ventress laughed. "Yeah, that's likely." She watched Obi-Wan leave, sensing within him how much he was worried about Anakin. She almost envied him the bond he so clearly had with his best friend. Until recently, Asajj had no one she could call friend; that is, until Ahsoka Tano had made her realize that she was worthy of her friendship. It had been years since she had lost the only family she'd ever known, when Count Dooku wiped out the Night Sisters. It had been years since she'd felt close to anyone. _I only hope they don't leave me like my sisters did…I only hope they don't grow tired of me, like Dooku did…_

"Any change?"

Padmé and Ahsoka turned to see Obi-Wan in the doorway.

"He's becoming aware of our presence," Ahsoka told him as Obi-Wan walked over to Anakin's bedside. "He can hear us, but so far he's been unable to respond."

Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes focused on Anakin's face. "How long since they brought him out of the bacta?"

"Close to three hours," Padmé said. "Dr. Mondo said it could take a while. Anakin was in stasis for several days."

"Where is Asajj?" Ahsoka asked. "Did she come with you?"

"I left her nursing a terrible cup of coffee in the refectory," Obi-Wan said.

"Why don't you take a break, Ahsoka?" Padmé suggested. "You've been waiting here with me for hours."

"All right," Ahsoka replied. "I'll go keep Asajj company."

Ahsoka left them, and Padmé returned her attention to Anakin. She looked at Obi-Wan. "What do you sense?" she asked him.

"He's close, so very close," Obi-Wan told her.

"Ani, can you hear me?" Padmé asked, holding Anakin's hand. "Please wake up, Ani. Luke and Leia are here, Obi-Wan is here – we all miss you so much."

And then, finally, Anakin's eyes started to move. Padmé watched with breath held as slowly, agonizingly slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Ani! Thank God!"

Anakin recognized that it was Padmé speaking, but his vision was still too blurred to see her face. He turned to her, and focused all the energy he had on her face. And his efforts were rewarded when he saw her face coalesce. He smiled. "Hi," he said, his voice weak.

"Hi," she said, framing his face in her hands.

"Are…are you still mad at me?"

"Oh my God, no!" she cried. "I've missed you so much!" she said, kissing him.

Obi-Wan smiled. "It's good to see you, my friend," he said.

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan, smiling at him, and yet sensing that his friend was deeply conflicted. "You too," Anakin said.

"How are you feeling, Ani?" Padmé asked.

"Weak, tired," Anakin said. "Kinda sore…how long have I been here?"

"You've been in stasis for more than a week," she told him.

Anakin's eyes widened. "A week? Why? What…what happened?" he asked, sitting up in the bed with his wife's help.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin thought for a moment. "Battle droids shooting at us," he said. He frowned. "Haako," he added.

"Nute Gunray attacked you," Obi-Wan said. "He stabbed you, Anakin."

"We almost lost you, Ani," Padmé said, giving his hand a squeeze. "If Asajj hadn't helped …"

"Asajj? You mean Ventress?" Anakin asked. "What did she do?"

"She healed you," Obi-Wan said. "At least, to the extent where you could survive surgery. Without her actions, you wouldn't have survived any manner of medical intervention."

Anakin was stunned. "I …I don't know what to say," he said. "I'm ...shocked."

From across the room, one of the babies started to cry. "Looks like someone is hungry," Padmé said. She left Anakin's bedside to tend to the babies.

"Asajj has changed, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded, sensing something unexpected in his friend. "And so have your feelings for her, I sense," he said.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I'm not going to deny it. Do you disapprove?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
Anakin smiled. "Not at all. I'm glad you've found a woman to keep you warm at night," he added with a smirk.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Seems your injury hasn't damaged your wit," he remarked.

Anakin chuckled.

"Well, nice to see you awake, General Skywalker," Dr. Mondo said as he entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty tired," Anakin answered.

Mondo nodded. "Not surprising," he said, checking Anakin's vital signs. "I'm going to get the droid to bring you something to eat," he said. "You'll have to start on a liquid only diet."

"How long until I can get out of bed, Doctor?" Anakin asked.

"Well, you're going to be quite weak initially, but I would imagine that we could get you on your feet later today," he said. "I'll send a droid in with some lunch."

Anakin nodded, the thought of being confined to a hospital bed very depressing to him. Still, he was lucky to be alive, as Obi-Wan had pointed out.

"Someone wants to see Daddy," Padmé said as she returned to Anakin's side carrying Leia.

Anakin smiled. "My princess," he said, holding his arms out to hold the baby. Leia gave her father a smile as he held her in his arms and kissed her. "She looks bigger," he said, looking up at Padmé.

"I'm sure," she said. She walked over to pick up Luke. "I'm sure Luke does too."

Anakin looked up at his son in his wife's arms. "He does," he said with a smile. "You've had your hands full looking after them alone while I've been here."

"Ahsoka has been staying with us," Padmé told him. "She's been a wonderful help."

"Speaking of Ahsoka, she will want to see you as well," Obi-Wan said. "I'll let her know you're awake."

Obi-Wan left them as a medical droid entered the room carrying a tray. It activated the bedside table and placed the tray on it without saying a word, and then left.

"Nice bedside manner," Anakin commented. He looked down at the meal, making a face. "Is this supposed to be food?"

Padmé smiled. "For now," she said. "Give me Leia so you can eat."

Anakin kissed his daughter and handed her up to Padmé. He smiled as the two babies in Padmé's arms interacted with each other, the bond between them already strong.

"This reminds me of government rations," Anakin said as he tasted the broth. "Same exciting flavour."

Padmé laughed. "Well when you're able, I'll fix you a big meal, all your favourites," she said.

Anakin smiled. "Sounds great," he said, doing his best to eat the bland meal.

"Anakin!"

Anakin and Padmé turned to see Ahsoka in the doorway, a huge smile on her face. She ran to Anakin's side and gave him a huge hug. "Don't you _dare_ scare me like that again, do you hear me?"

Anakin smiled. "I'll do my best, Snips."

"Uh oh, someone needs a diaper change," Padmé said.

"I'll help," Ahsoka offered.

"It's all right, you have a visit with Ani," Padmé said, and went to the other side of the room to change the baby's diaper.

Anakin looked back up at Ahsoka. "So tell me what's been going on with Obi-Wan, and why I sense such conflict in him."

Ahsoka sighed. "Probably because he _is_ conflicted," she said. "You know what happened after you were stabbed, don't you?"

Anakin shook his head, a frown forming on his face.

"Rex told me. One of his squad was with Obi-Wan, and when you were stabbed, Obi-Wan killed Gunray, then Haako."

"I'd probably have done the same," Anakin said.

"No, you don't get it, Anakin; he _force choked_ Gunray, and slashed Haako to pieces after pulling him down onto the same level as you were. It was violent and so unlike him, the clones were shocked."

Anakin said nothing, his disquiet growing. He himself had used Force choke before – more than once. He'd even killed using it. _But Obi-Wan?_

"And then he went after Tarkin after he'd been incarcerated…"

"Why was Tarkin incarcerated?" Anakin asked.

"It was his job to make sure the Haako didn't land on Geonosis," Ahsoka explained. "Obi-Wan blames him for letting Haako get to the planet, and ambushing you. If Ventress hadn't shown up when she did, he might have killed him. And then he pulled his lightsaber on Master Windu…"

"What?" Anakin cried. "You can't be serious! Obi-Wan would _never_ draw a weapon on a Jedi!"

"He did, Anakin, I was there, I was the one to talk him down," she told him. "He's a mess. I just hope now that you're awake you can help him."

Anakin sat in silent shock, digesting what Ahsoka had just told him. Obi-Wan had confessed to Anakin that he'd used the Dark Side to kill Maul; but it seems that the hint of darkness had grown during Anakin's stasis.

"I'll do whatever I can, you know that," Anakin said. "I won't let the dark side claim my brother. He pulled me back when Palpatine was trying to lure me in; I owe him, Ahsoka. I won't let him fall to the dark side, I swear it."

Ahsoka smiled. "It's good to have you back, Anakin."

Anakin nodded. "It seems my timing is perfect," he said.

"I think so too."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

 _Coruscant -Military Hospital_

Padmé had taken the twins home, and it was quiet in the hospital ward. Anakin was just starting to doze off when he heard the door to his room slide open. He opened his eyes and was quite surprised to see Chancellor Organa enter the room.

"Hello Anakin," Organa said. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, not at all," Anakin replied, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Organa nodded. "It's good to see you looking so well. When I read the report from Geonosis, I was greatly worried."  
Anakin smiled. "Well, I guess they exaggerated," he said. "I'm feeling fine, ready to go home."

"Fine, that's fine," Organa said. "I'm …sorry I talked you into this, Anakin," he said. "You're a new father, I had no business dragging you into this mess."

"It was my choice, sir," Anakin said. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Organa smiled, feeling once again a great deal of admiration for the young man. "At any rate, I'm just happy you're going to be all right. Have you give any thought to what comes now?"

"Now? Well, the way I see it I go back to being a father and husband, and leave the …adventures to the Jedi from now on," Anakin said. "It's not like they need me, after all."

Organa smirked. "No, they don't need you at all," he said with a shake of his head. "I tell you Anakin, I'm very concerned about the direction the Order is taking," he said. "Very concerned."

Anakin nodded. "So is Obi-Wan," he said. "He's pretty disillusioned. So am I, to be honest. I felt it before I left the Oder, that the principles the Jedi are supposed to stand for have been lost in the war."

"Well the war is all but over," Organa told him. "We have clone squadrons tracking down what's left of the droid army. It won't be long before we can breathe a lot easier."

"That is good news," Anakin said, stifling a yawn.

Organa noticed it and smiled. "You need your rest, I'm going to leave."

Anakin didn't argue.

"When you're able, please come see me," Organa said. "I promise, I'm not going to talk you into another dangerous mission."

Anakin smiled. "Very well, I'll see you soon, Chancellor."

Organa left him at this point. Anakin was asleep in a matter of moments.

Obi-Wan was in his office when the chancellor arrived.

"Good evening, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said, looking up from the rather dull paperwork he was doing.

"Good evening," Organa said, sitting down in front of Obi-Wan's desk. "I've just been to see Anakin."

"Indeed, and how was he?"

"Tired, but he looks well," Organa said. "I didn't stay long, but we did have a rather interesting conversation," he said.

"Oh? May I ask what it was about?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Anakin told me that he feels disillusioned with the Jedi, a feeling that you share," Organa said.

"I don't think that should come as any surprise to you," Obi-Wan said.

"No, it didn't," Organa said. "But I think perhaps it's time you both brought your concerns to the Jedi Council."

Obi-Wan smiled, the conversation he'd had with Qui-Gon Jinn, who had suggested the very thing. "I have considered it," he said. "But I'm not sure how Anakin would feel about doing so."

"Perhaps you could suggest it to him," Organa said.

Obi-Wan said nothing for a moment, remembering back to the last time the Chancellor had asked him to involve Anakin in something. "I shall give the matter some thought," he said.

"Good enough," Organa said, standing up. "Well, good night, Obi-Wan."

"Good night sir," Obi-Wan said. After the Chancellor had departed, Obi-Wan remained at his desk for a long time, meditating on the situation with the Jedi.

 _The next morning - Military Hospital_

Padmé arrived the next morning alone, having left the twins with Ahsoka. She stepped off of the lift and headed in the direction of Anakin's room, stopping as she did so when she noticed a small group of reporters hanging about. _Who told them he was here? How did they get in?_

"Senator Amidala! Senator Amidala! Could we get a statement from you please?"

"Senator Amidala, is General Skywalker going to return to the Order?"

"Was General Skywalker injured by the negligence of the Jedi?"

"You are not authorized to be here," Dr. Mondo said, appearing just in the nick of time. "This floor requires a security clearance which I _know_ none of you have. Now get out! Security!" he called into his wrist com.

At once a pair of security droids appeared and surrounded the small band of intrepid reports. The reporters grumbled amongst themselves, and started on their way, escorted closely by the security droids. Padmé ignored them as they tried to take holos of her and hurried down to Anakin's room.

"Thank you Doctor," she said when she'd reached him. "How did they get up here?"

Mondo shook his head with a frown. "I don't know, but I mean to find out," he said.

"Is Anakin awake?" she asked as they proceeded to his room together.

Mondo smiled. "Come and see," he said.

The door slid open and Padmé looked over to see Anakin walking across the room with a medi-droid beside him. She smiled.

Anakin, sensing his wife's presence, turned to her with a smile. "Pretty good, eh?" he said.

Padmé nodded as she walked over to him. "Very good," she said.

"I told them I didn't need this thing, but they didn't believe me," he said, indicating the droid at his side.

"Just a precaution, Anakin," Dr. Mondo said. "You're doing very well. How are you feeling? Any dizziness? Pain?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, none," he said. "You give the word Doc, and I'll walk out of here right now."

Mondo smiled. "Well, let's not rush things," he said. "You've only just started walking around. Let's see how you're feeling this evening."

Anakin sighed, disappointed. "I suppose I'll just have to be patient."

Padmé wrapped her arms around him. "Something you're _very_ good at," she teased.

Anakin returned her hug. "You know it."

"I'll be back to check on you later," Mondo said and left them.

"Alone at last," Anakin said, pulling Padmé closer and kissing her. "Where are the babies?" he asked between kisses.

"Ahsoka is watching them," Padmé replied.

"Let's hope she's up to the challenge," he said with a smile.

"Asajj is helping, she came over before I left."

Anakin pulled back and looked down at her. "Ventress? She's looking after Luke and Leia?"

"Yes she is," Padmé said. She frowned. "Anakin, the woman saved your life! Don't tell me you still mistrust her!"

Anakin frowned, and released her. "I suppose that makes me something of a hypocrite, doesn't it?"

"Not a hypocrite, maybe an ingrate, but not a hypocrite," she replied with a smile.

Anakin was surprised by her comment, but then laughed. "You're right," he said. "Besides, if Obi-Wan can see good in her, then who am I to doubt it?"

"Exactly," she said, wrapping her arms around him again. "I think it's wonderful that she and Obi-Wan are growing close."

"It's weird that's what it is," Anakin replied. He kissed her once more and then released her as a medi-droid brought in a tray of food. "Finally, solid food," he said as the droid sat down the tray. Anakin looked at it with a frown. "Doesn't look great, but I guess it's better than the swill they gave me yesterday."

Padmé smiled as they sat down at the small table so Anakin could eat. The fact that he was complaining about the food made her realize that he was back to his old self again. She laughed at the face he made when he took a spoonful of the oatmeal. "Good, is it?"

Anakin shook his head. "Not good," he said. "Not good at all."

"There were reporters out in the corridor earlier," Padmé told him. "Dr. Mondo called security on them."

Anakin frowned and shook his head. "Must be a slow news day," he commented.

Padmé smiled. "Hardly. The Hero with No Fear is always news, whether he's a Jedi or not."

Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "Guess so," he said, taking a spoon of the eggs next. It was sadly no better than the oatmeal.

The door to Anakin's room, and to the surprise of both Anakin and Padmé, Plo Koon stepped into the room.

"Master Plo!" Anakin said with a smile. "It's good to see you."

Plo nodded as he walked over to him. "And it is very good to see you, Anakin," he said. "And you, Senator."

Padmé smiled at him. "Please, I'm not a senator anymore. Call me Padmé."

"Very well," Plo replied. "How are you feeling, Anakin?"

"I'm well, Master Plo, very well, thanks," Anakin said. "What brings you by?"

"I wanted to see how you are," Plo replied. "And apologize for what happened to you."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Anakin said. "It wasn't you who was in charge of keeping Haako off of the planet."  
"No, but I feel like we have let you down nonetheless," Plo replied. "I have to admit, I am becoming increasingly discontented with the Order. Your treatment, Obi-Wan's treatment…both have left me feeling uneasy, but my voice isn't being heard."

"I understand," Anakin said. "How is the search for the remaining droids going?"

"It's going well," Plo replied. "We should have them all neutralized within the month."

"That's wonderful," Padmé said. "Imagine, a galaxy without war. It's hard to believe."

"It is hard to believe," Plo agreed. "It is my hope that once the war is over that the Jedi Order can return to its original mission. We were never meant to be…soldiers."

Koon's words surprised Anakin. He had served alongside the Kel Dor many times, and Anakin had always found him to be the ultimate professional, the quintessential Jedi. To learn that he, like Obi-Wan, like Anakin himself, was disenchanted with the Jedi surprised him.

"You're right," Anakin said. "Perhaps it was part of Palpatine's plan, to erode away the principles of the Jedi Order by forcing us into the role of soldier. It was, after all, his ultimate plan to destroy the Order completely."

Koon nodded. "You're probably right," he said. "It seems that he would have done anything to achieve his ultimate goal."

"Including turning Anakin to the Dark Side."

Plo Koon, Anakin and Padmé turned to see Obi-Wan in the doorway.

Plo looked back at Anakin. "Is this true? He tried to turn you to the Dark Side?"

"Yes it is, he tried to tell me that turning to the Dark Side was the only way to save my wife from dying in childbirth," Anakin said bitterly.

Plo shook his head in disbelief. "Seems his depravity knew no bounds," he said.

"No, they didn't," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Master Plo shares our feelings about the Jedi Order," Anakin said. "He believes that the Jedi have strayed; sound familiar?"

"Indeed it does," Obi-Wan says. "It seems our numbers are growing. And perhaps it is time we did something about it."

"What are you suggesting, Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked.

"I'm suggesting that we go to the Council and tell them our concerns," Obi-Wan said. "We owe it to the future of the Order to ensure that it does not collapse in upon itself."

"An apt description," Plo observed. "And I have to agree. The council is in a state of disharmony, and that cannot continue."

Anakin nodded. "No, it cannot," he agreed. He looked at Padmé. "Of course, I'll need to make sure that my family is okay with me sticking my nose in Jedi business again," he said.

Padmé smiled. "Your family is behind you all the way, Ani."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"General Skywalker – will you be returning to the Order?"

"General Skywalker – is it true you nearly died?"

"Senator Amidala! Could we get a holo please?"

Anakin and Padmé left the hospital amidst a media frenzy. Holo cameras flashed furiously as the couple made their way to the landing platform.

"Well that was fun," Anakin said as he and Padmé finally reached the speeder.

Padmé shook her head. "They've been hovering for days," she said. "I guess we should have expected this."

"I'm so happy to be getting out of there I don't even care," Anakin said with a smile as they lifted off.

Padmé smiled. "There's a surprise waiting for you at home," she told him. "I hope you're okay with it."

Anakin's smile grew. "Is it black and silky?" he asked. "I can promise you that I'll be more than okay with it."

"Well…"

The surprise that was waiting for Anakin was neither black nor silky; it was a parlour full of Jedi and the Chancellor. He swallowed his disappointment and greeted them with a smile he hoped looked genuine.

"Welcome home, Anakin," Ahsoka said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks," Anakin said.

"I hope you don't mind us congregating here, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "But we all felt it was time we spoke, and it seemed more appropriate for us to come to you, given that you've just been released from the hospital."

"That's very considerate of you," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan sensed that he was less than happy about them being here, but didn't have time to worry about that.

"Please join us, Anakin, Padmé," Organa said.

"Where are the twins?" Anakin asked as he and Padmé sat down.

"They're asleep, R2 will let us know if they wake up," Padmé assured him.

"And Asajj is here too," Ahsoka told him as she sat down as well. "She's making dinner."

Anakin was sure he would wake up at any moment and realize that he had been dreaming. Asajj Ventress was in his kitchen making dinner, and his parlour was full of members of the Jedi Council. Master Yoda looked up at him from the pillow he was perched upon with his large eyes. _This is no dream._

"Well, I'm sure you must be wondering why we're here," Organa began.

"No, not really," Anakin said. "Master Plo alluded to the need for such a meeting."

Plo Koon nodded. "We have a crisis, all of us here know it. The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

"The way I see it, we need to go to the Council and lay out our concerns," Obi-Wan said. "We need to tell them what we see as a rift that has been growing, and that shall continue to grow without drastic actions."

Organa nodded. "I agree," he said. "I understand that the Council does not appreciate what it considers interference, but in this case, I think interference is called for. What do you say, Master Yoda?"

Yoda looked up at the Chancellor, a thoughtful look on his face. "Doing nothing would be a mistake," he said. "Action we must take to ensure the future of the Order."

Obi-Wan nodded. "The way I see it, the near disaster we averted with the Sith simply cannot be brushed under the proverbial carpet. It showed just how complacent the Order has become, to think that such a thing was impossible. The fact that Palpatine's plan reached the point that it did is alarming, and should have sent off shock waves to the very core of the Order. But clearly it did not. To me that is either arrogance or ignorance – perhaps both. But clearly that cavalier attitude cannot continue, it is not the way the Jedi were intended to be. Master Qui-Gon was a humble man, and was the finest Jedi I've ever known." He turned and looked at Anakin. "Well, perhaps the second finest," he said with a smile.

"Master Qui-Gon would have been a valuable asset to our cause," Plo Koon commented. "He was never afraid to speak his mind, even when it meant disagreeing with the Council."

"If he hadn't, I never would have become a Jedi," Anakin said.

"And if Anakin had never become a Jedi, Palpatine would have realized his plan," Ahsoka spoke up.

"Indeed," Organa said. "And none of you fine people would be alive right now," he said, addressing the Jedi.

"Quite a sobering thought," Obi-Wan commented. "And one that only underscores the sense of urgency." He looked at Organa. "What do you say, Chancellor? Would you be so kind as to request a meeting?"

Organa nodded. "I shall do so as soon as I return to my office," he said. "And I will strongly suggest that we have it as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but dinner is served," Threepio announced.

"Shall we?" Anakin said, holding a hand to his wife.

The mood over the dinner table was hopeful. It was a fine meal, for Asajj had pulled out all the stops given the importance of their guests.

Anakin couldn't help but notice how connected Obi-Wan and Asajj seemed to be; it seemed that the feelings between them were genuine. Anakin wasn't sure how he felt about it, for it still seemed strange to him that their former enemy was now Obi-Wan's paramour.

"A toast," Organa said, standing up. "To the future of the Jedi Order, and to the chef behind this wonderful meal."

Everyone lifted their glasses as Threepio entered the room pushing the twins in their pram.

"Well, who have we here?" Plo Koon said.

"Luke and Leia, our twins," Anakin said as he and Padmé stood up. They each picked up a twin to show them to their guests.

Yoda smiled. "Strong with the Force, they are," said as he looked up at the Skywalker babies. "Fine Jedi they will make."

Anakin and Padmé looked at one another.

"I suppose that will depend on how things go tomorrow," Anakin said. "I don't think either of us would commit our children to the Order unless things change."

Plo Koon nodded. "Wise, Anakin, very wise," he said. "Let us hope that things do indeed change."

It was quite late when the dinner guests departed. With the twins fed, bathed and asleep, Anakin and Padmé were finally alone.

"Well, that was …unexpected," Anakin said as they entered their bedroom together.

"I think it went very well," Padmé said. "I'm so pleased that so many of the Jedi are on your side, Ani."

Anakin nodded as he sat down on the edge of their bed with a yawn. "Let's hope it makes a difference" he said.

"Tired?"

He looked up at Padmé. "A little, yeah," he said as he started getting undressed.

Padmé smiled and went into the fresher. Anakin continued getting undressed, kicking his tall boots into one of the closets. He yawned as he put his clothes into the laundry shoot and then walked back to the bedroom.

"Ani."

Anakin turned at the sound of her voice and smiled when he saw her. She wore a long black negligee and a smile.

"Wow," he said, as she walked over to her. "You look…gorgeous."

"I'm glad you think so," she said, as he gathered her into his arms. "You're not too tired are you?"

Anakin shook his head as he grazed her neck with his lips. "Not tired at all, now," he said.

Padmé closed her eyes and let him take control.

Anakin slowly moved his hands down the contours of her body, as his lips moved to her earlobe. "I was right," he whispered into her ear between kisses. "It _is_ silky and black."

Padmé laughed. "You're always right, Ani," she said.

Anakin looked at her and smiled. "Is that a bad thing?"

She shook her head. "Not at all."  
"Of course, you'd look much better without it," he said, bunching the fabric up in his hands and pulling it over her head. He took a moment to feast his eyes on her. "Now, even better," he said, and pulled her to him again.

 _The next morning – office of the Chancellor_

"Good morning your excellency," Obi-Wan said as he walked into Organa's office.

"And to you, Obi-Wan," Bail replied. "That was a lovely get together last night. I had no idea you and Asajj Ventress had become close."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, it's still rather new," he said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "And rather …surreal."

Bail chuckled. "I'm sure it must be. She seems quite changed."  
Obi-Wan nodded. "She is, I promise you. Have you been in contact with Master Windu? Or would you like me to do the honours?"

Bail smiled, and stood up to refresh his own coffee. "I've asked him to contact me immediately," he said. "So we'll see when I actually hear from him."

Obi-Wan frowned. "You're the chancellor, he shouldn't keep you waiting."

"Oh I'm sure there is a good reason for the delay, at least that's what I keep telling myself," he said. "I'm sure he'll be pleased to know I want a meeting today."

"Oh no doubt of it," Obi-Wan agreed. "Do tell me when you hear back from him. I'm looking forward to our meeting most eagerly."

Organa smiled. "I'm sure," he said. "Anakin seems quite well, he said.

"Thank God for that," Obi-Wan said. "It was touch and go there for a while."

"It was, yes. How do you think he feels about this meeting with the Council?" Bail asked. "I'm not sure, but I got the impression that he's uneasy about the whole thing."

"Anakin has very strong details about the Order, there's no doubt," Obi-Wan said. "I sense that he is rather conflicted. He is deeply committed to his wife and children, but his life as a Jedi has been such an important part of his identity. He wants the Order to survive, I feel sure of that. But how large a role he wants in this …insurgence, I'm not sure."

Organa nodded. "Well, given how he's been treated by them lately, and given the way the mission to Geonosis ended, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to get involved at all."

"But knowing Anakin, he will," Obi-Wan said. "He's never been one to back down from a fight."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

 _Coruscant – Temporary Skywalker Residence_

Anakin and Padmé stood side by side changing the twins' diapers. Padmé was amused how Anakin liked to turn it into a contest, to see who could do it faster.

"I'm gonna win," he told her, glancing at her as she changed Leia's diaper. "Give it up, Padmé, it's all over."

Padmé laughed. "You're pretty confident, aren't you?"

"Yup," Anakin said as he picked up Luke. "Done."

"Maybe if you didn't use the Force to help you it would actually be fair," she said.

This time Anakin laughed. "Exactly how do I do that?"

"I don't know, I'm just sure that somehow you do."

"You mean I cheat. Go ahead, say it. Call me a cheater."

"Okay, you're a cheater."

Anakin laughed again. "You hear that, Luke? You hear the abuse I take from your mother?"

Padmé shook her head as she picked Leia up. "Do you hear what a big baby your father is, Leia?"

"Excuse me, Master Ani, but General Kenobi is on the comm," Threepio announced.

Anakin headed to the computer in their bedroom and smiled as he sat down with Luke. "Good morning,"" he said.

Obi-Wan smiled when he saw the baby in Anakin's arms. "Good morning, how is young Luke this morning?"

"He's got a full belly and a clean diaper," Anakin said. "Life is good."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I hate to tear you away from your beautiful children, but the Chancellor has arranged for a meeting with the Jedi Council at noon. I was hoping, as was he, that you would attend."

Anakin nodded. "I'll be there," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Splendid. It's here, at the Chancellor's office."

Anakin was surprised. "Oh? Not at the temple?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "The Chancellor wanted it to be in his office. He is hoping this will give him the upper hand, so to speak."

"Well, it couldn't hurt," Anakin replied. "Should I ask Ahsoka to come?"

"Yes, I think she should be there," Obi-Wan replied. "She has her own experiences with the Jedi to add to the conversation."  
"She does. Very well, we'll be there at noon," Anakin said.

"See you later."

"So the meeting is today?"

Anakin turned to see his wife in the doorway with Leia in her arms. "Yes," he said as he stood up. "At noon."

Padmé nodded. "You should eat before you go," she said. "Come on. Let's have breakfast."

Anakin and Ahsoka arrived at the Chancllor's office shortly before noon. Obi-Wan, Yoda and Plo Koon were already there, as well as the chancellor, of course.

"Hello and welcome," Organa said as he stood up to greet them. "I'm glad you're both here."

"Thank you Chancellor," Anakin said as he and Ahsoka took a seat. "Has everyone arrived?"

"Not yet," Organa said. "We're waiting for the Jedi masters, that is, the rest of them," he said.

It wasn't a long wait. At precisely noon, Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi, and Shaak Ti arrived at the Chancellor's office. It didn't take a Force sensitive to note the increased tension in the room as the three Jedi took their seat amidst the others. Polite nods of acknowledgement were exchanged, but nothing more.

"Thank you for coming," Organa said, looking at the three newcomers. "Shall we get started?"

"Proceed, Chancellor, if you please," Obi-Wan said.

"Very well. I have called this meeting in order to address a problem that has been permitted to go on for far too long," Organa began. "I'm sure it cannot come as any surprise to anyone present that the Jedi Order is in trouble."

"In trouble, Your Excellency?" Mundi asked, an air of superciliousness in his voice. "Would you please explain what you mean by this?"

"Allow me, please," Obi-Wan spoke up. He looked at Mundi, his arrogance grating on his nerves. "The war has changed the Jedi, to put it plainly. The mission of the Jedi has always been one of peace keepers; and yet, for the past three years, we have been soldiers, generals, using our enormous powers to destroy."

"We were at war," Mundi interjected. "Of course we have been soldiers! What else could we do?"

"No one is arguing that we had no choice in the matter, Master Mundi," Plo Koon spoke up. "But the fact of the matter is, it has changed us."

"Our mission as Jedi has been compromised by a situation that we were thrust into," Obi-Wan said,  
"a situation created by a Sith Lord, whose intention was to eradicate the Jedi completely."

"I find it hard to listen to your criticisms, Kenobi, when you yourself have acted like a Sith recently," Windu spoke up finally. "Or have you forgotten how you pulled your weapon on me?"

"And your actions on Geonosis," Mundi jumped in, "I have heard the report, Kenobi. Force choking, wasn't it?"

"You are deflecting attention from the matters at hand," Plo Koon said. "We have all done things in the line of duty that we are not particularly proud of, I'm sure. We are not infallible, after all. But to question Obi-Wan's integrity is uncalled for. He has been loyal to the Republic, and has served with distinction in the Grand Republican Army. Your treatment of him recently is disgusting, and makes me ashamed to be part of this council."

"Obi-Wan is no sith!" Anakin added angrily. "How dare you imply such a thing!"

"You're no better, Skywalker," Windu said. "I know how you killed Dooku, how you killed Trench. Hardly the actions of an honourable Jedi Knight."

"You just hate me, Windu, admit it," Anakin snapped back. "You've resented me from the first day I stepped into the council chambers when I was a boy of nine. You've been wanting to get rid of me for years."

"You're right, I've never liked you, Skywalker. You're arrogant, you feel like the rules don't apply to you. You're reckless and headstrong, and you had no business being a Jedi," Windu said calmly.

"Anakin is the greatest Jedi who's ever lived!" Ahsoka said at this point. "He is the Chosen one, and you resent him because you're jealous of his abilities. All of you!"

"See you all, what is going on? Fighting, arguing, judging each other... this is not the Jedi way," Yoda spoke up finally. "Agree with Master Plo, I do. Fallen from our mission, from our true purpose, we have. A situation was designed to divide us, designed by the Sith. If we cannot resolve this conflict, then wins, the Sith does after all."

"Yoda is right."

All eyes turned to the sound of a voice not heard in many years, the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn.

Anakin looked at his long dead master with wide eyes. "How is this possible?" he asked.

Qui-Gon smiled. "I have spent much time learning since my death," he said. "Many things are possible, Anakin. Even mending this rift that has grown between members of the Order."

Organa, not being a Force sensitive, had no idea who they were looking at, or who they were speaking to; but he stopped trying to understand the ways of the Jedi years ago.

Mace Windu was a man who needed proof, a man of logic and reasoning. Seeing Qui-Gon Jinn in their midst shook him deeply, for he had felt his death keenly. "I …I agree, Master Qui-Gon," he said. "There _is_ a rift growing between us, and perhaps that was Sidious's plan all along." He looked at Obi-Wan.

"Sidious orchestrated the war, we know that," Obi-Wan said. "He was behind the creation of the Clone Army, we know that too. He was pulling the strings of Count Dooku and the Separatists. All of this points to the undeniable truth that Sidious intended on destroying the Order. And I believe the Clones were bred to do just that."

"You mean the inhibitor chip," Shaak Ti commented.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "I don't buy the kaminoans explanation, that it was there to prevent the clones from becoming too aggressive. I believe that it was put there for a darker, more sinister purpose. The destruction of the Jedi."

"You remember how Tups killed Tiplar," Anakin said. "He killed her as though he had not control over himself. Remember? And he kept saying kill the Jedi and a good soldier follows orders."

Organa was startled by this. "What are you implying, Anakin? That this inhibitor chip was put there as part of a plan to kill the Jedi?"  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Anakin said. "Just before I killed him, Sidious was trying to send a message. And remember what he said, Obi-Wan? _I don't need you to destroy the Jedi_."

Qui-Gon nodded, a frown on his face. "Very disturbing, Anakin. Perhaps it is time to have a conversation with the Prime Minister of Kamino. He would know the truth about the inhibitor chip."

"If he tells the truth," Shaak Ti said. "They told me that the chip was there to keep the clones docile. If they were in league with Sidious, then the Prime Minister would not disclose the truth to you now, Chancellor, for fear of the repercussions."

Organa finally spoke up. "Then, perhaps it is time to go to Kamino and learn the truth," he said. He turned to Yoda. "It seems the council has some talking to do, some things to settle" he said.

"To Kamino you must go," Yoda said, looking at Obi-Wan. "Learn the truth you must."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I will bring Ahsoka with me," he said. He looked at Anakin. "We cannot ask you to leave your family again, Anakin. And you are still recovering."

Anakin nodded. "Bring Asajj too," he said. "She's pretty formidable when she needs to be," he added with a smirk.

Obi-Wan smiled. "She is indeed," he agreed.

"Then it's settled," Organa said. "I would like to meet again in a few days' time to learn what progress has been made. Is that enough time?"

"I believe so," Windu said.

"I shall join you at your meeting," Qui-Gon told Windu.

Windu nodded his understanding, anxious to speak to his old friend. "Until then, Chancellor," he said, standing up.

Once the council members had left, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka remained behind.

"Who were you talking to, Anakin?" Organa asked. "I thought I heard the name Qui-Gon Jinn. How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure myself," Anakin replied. "But he's appeared to Obi-Wan before, hasn't he?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "A strong ally to have in these difficult times," he said. "If anyone can get the council to see reason, it's Qui-Gon Jinn."

Organa nodded. "Then let's hope he does the trick," he said.

"Do you really think Lama Su will cooperate?" Anakin said as he, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan walked away from the chancellor's office.

"We will have you work cut out for us, no doubt of it," Obi-Wan said. "But we're determined."

Anakin smiled. "Well good luck, both of you. I feel like I should be coming with you."

"Padmé would kill you and you know it," Ahsoka said.

Anakin laughed. "Yeah, she probably would."

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan headed to the apartment on Republica to put together their plan, while Anakin returned home. It still felt strange to him not to be involved in a mission with the two of them, for it hadn't been that long since the three of them had been inseparable. But his life was different now, and his place was at home, with his wife, with his two beautiful infants.

Anakin was met with the smell of baking as he opened the front door. He smiled, still amazed that Padmé had managed to learn how to cook. How often would he tease her about her valiant yet futile attempts to cook for him? It didn't surprise him though; Padmé had always been a quick study.

"What is that amazing aroma?" Anakin asked as Padmé met him in the front hall with a kiss.

"I just made cookies," she said. "Want some?"

"Love some," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'll tell you all about the meeting."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

 _Coruscant – Republica Boulevard_

"Well? How did it go?"

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka exchanged a look before either of them attempted to answer Ventress's question.

"It was productive, I think," Obi-Wan said.

"I think so too," Ahsoka agreed as they sat down together.

Ventress looked from one to the other. "Well? Do I get any details?"

"We cleared the air, something that was long overdue," Obi-Wan said. "The Chancellor has ordered Ahsoka and I to Kamino, and I was hoping that you'd come with us."

"Kamino? Why?" she asked.

"We're going to try and get the Prime Minister to tell us the truth about the inhibitor chip," Ahsoka explained.

"Inhibitor chip?"

Obi-Wan explained to Asajj what it was, and their theory on its true purpose.

"And you think this Kaminoan will come clean?" Asajj asked.

"I think we can connive him," Obi-Wan said. "After all, the jig is up, as they say. Sidious is dead, Dooku is dead, the threat of the sith is gone. The ones funding their production line are gone. Chancellor Organa shut down production of the clones weeks ago."

"That still doesn't mean he'll admit it," Asajj said. "I mean, what does he have to gain by it?"

"Oh, well get him to admit it," Ahsoka said. "I guarantee it."

Ventress smirked. "I think I have an idea about that," she said. "But I'm going to need a lightsaber to do it."

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka exchanged a look.

"I think that could be arranged," Obi-Wan said.

 _Temporary Skywalker Residence_

"Sounds like some aggressive negotiations," Padmé commented as she and Anakin sat together in the parlour.

Anakin smiled. "Well, it was intense," he said. "It felt good to say things I've wanted to say for years."

"I'm sure. So what's next?" she asked.

"Now Obi-Wan, Ashoka and Ventress go to Kamino and attempt to get the Prime Minister to admit to the truth about the inhibitor chip placed in the clones. Obi-Wan and I believe that Palpatine had it put there as part of his master plan to destroy the Jedi."  
"They may have a hard time getting him to admit that," Padmé pointed out. "The Chancellor will undoubtedly charge him with treason."

"He deserves it," Anakin said. "What he had a part in was monstrous. And I won't believe that they did it unknowingly. I'm sure Sidious paid them very handsomely for that little piece of technology."

Padmé nodded. "Money is a powerful persuasive agent."

"It is," he said. "And while they are on Kamino, the Jedi Council will meet and discuss the issues that were raised today."

"There aren't many members left, are there?"

"Only five," Anakin said. "The rest were killed in the war, or killed by Sidious. Except for Obi-Wan of course, who resigned."

"Perhaps the Jedi ought to consider allowing families," she suggested. "Think of how many Jedi were killed over the past three years."

"Hundreds," Anakin said. "No doubt, our…I mean _their_ numbers have been reduced significantly."

Padmé was thoughtful for a moment. "Ani, if they decide to let Jedi have families, would you want to rejoin the Order?"

Her question took him by surprise, and he didn't answer immediately. "I…I don't know, Padmé," he said. "I tried being a Jedi with a wife, and it was very difficult. I can't imagine having a wife and children and being one."

"But you were fighting a war," she pointed out. "Things are different now."

"You almost sound as if you'd want me to rejoin," he said. "Do you?"

Padmé smiled. "I want you to be happy, Ani," she said, taking his hand. "And I know how important being a Jedi has always been to you. It's who you are. I just don't want you to be …unfulfilled."

Anakin took her face in his hands. "Unfulfilled? Is that what you think? Angel, you and the twins have given my life such joy, such…fullness; I could never be unfulfilled. Do you understand?"

Padmé smiled, and nodded, and then moved to him to kiss him.

 _The next morning – Jedi Council Chamber_

Master Yoda sat in deep meditation. He was alone in the chamber, having arrived early in order to have some time to prepare. The sun was just rising, glinting off the enormous metropolis of glass and steel that surrounded the ancient temple. It was Yoda's favourite time of day, full of such potential, like a blank canvas. Yoda had not slept well the previous night, for he was anxious about today's meeting. It was an unfamiliar feeling for him, for at over 800 years of age, he'd mastered such feelings. But today his body was full of it. He hated the thought of what was happening among the Jedi, and feared that the divisions were too great to mend.

 _Trust in the Force, my friend, and it will guide you._ Yoda's ears twitched at the sound of Qui-Gon's voice, and he opened his eyes to see him standing before him.

"Divided, the Jedi are," Yoda said sadly. "Unsure how to mend the rifts."

 _You were divided by Sidious, and he is gone – the Sith is gone. Now it is time to return to the true path._

Yoda nodded. "Believe this, I do," he said. "Unsure, though, I am."

 _You are not alone in your beliefs, Yoda – even Master Windu sees that things need to change._

As if on cue, the door slid open, and Mace Windu appeared. He walked over to where Yoda sat in conversation with Qui-Gon.

"It's good to see you again, Master Qui-Gon," Windu said. "I hope you can help us mend the brokenness that has pervaded the Order."

Qui-Gon smiled. _I plan to do everything I can, he_ replied.

Soon the other members of the Council arrived, and each took a seat. They looked around, the emptiness of the room striking each of them. When once there had been 12 masters, now there were but 5.

"Well, it seems that we have some problems that we need to discuss," Mace Windu began. "I have to admit, I was angry yesterday. Some of the things that were said angered me; but when I meditated upon them, I realized that nothing that was said was untrue. We _have_ fallen away from the path we were intended to follow. The war _has_ changed us. There is no denying that."

Yoda nodded. "By design, this rift was created," he said. "Obi-Wan was right: Sidious was to blame. Our destruction he planned."

"I shudder to think of how close he came to realizing his plan," Plo Koon said. "If it were not for Obi-Wan and Anakin, he may have done so. We owe them our very existence, Masters."

"And yet, look at how they were treated by this council," Shaak Ti commented with a shake of her heard. "We pushed them away, when we should have been thanking them."  
"The fact remains that the Code was violated by both Skywalker and Kenobi," Ki-Adi Mundi spoke up. "If we start to allow infractions of the Code, then we begin to erode the very foundations of this Order."

 _The foundations of the Order are already eroded, Qui_ -Gon pointed out. _You cannot deny, Master Mund,i that the Order is in trouble._

"No one is denying that," Mundi said. "But how far do we allow this to go? Skywalker blatantly broke the rule of no attachments."

"Deny that we do not," Yoda said. "But his very existence has broken the rules, has it not? The Chosen One he has proven to be. Destroyed the Sith he has. Exceptions should be made, should they not?"

No one said anything as they considered this. _Should_ Anakin Skywalker be allowed to break the rules? Did his uniqueness merit special treatment?

"I believe so," Plo Koon spoke up finally. "The discord we are experiencing centres on him, Masters. There are other issues, to be sure; but in my opinion, Skywalker is the crux. We must acknowledge that he has been a galvanizing figure since he first walked into this room. Many of this council were against his training, and yet he was trained. He was a child prodigy, and has proven to be the greatest Jedi of us all. Your belief in him has been justified, Master Qui-Gon. And for my part, I believe he deserves to be treated with greater respect than we have accorded him."

"Perhaps he does, but he isn't the only issue is he?" Windu said. "Kenobi has been demonstrating actions most unlike a Jedi. In fact, I sensed darkness in him. Can we trust him now? Or has our dismissal of him turned him into a dangerous enemy?"

 _Do you hear yourself, Master Windu?_ Qui-Gon spoke up. _Obi-Wan Kenobi has dedicated his life to the precepts of the living Force. You punished him for his loyalty; is that really an action befitting a Jedi? Are we not brothers? Do we not protect each other?_

"Of course we do," Mundi replied. "But you cannot deny that he has acted like a Sith, Master Qui-Gon."

"Obi-Wan has struggled a great deal lately," Plo spoke up. "He has been put into a situation that any of us would struggle with. And given that, is it surprising that he has acted in anger? In frustration? Wouldn't any of us act in a similar manner?"

"Humbler than any other Jedi, Obi-Wan has been," Yoda said. "Wiser than many gathered here today. No finer example of a Jedi will you find, than Obi-Wan Kenobi. Agree with Master Plo, I do. Abandoned him, we did. No other life he knows. His actions have been unlike him, agreed. But into a dire situation we have pushed him. Judge him we cannot."

Silence followed Yoda's statement, as each member of the Council reflected on his words. Yoda was the oldest and wisest of Jedi; shouldn't his opinion be held in the highest esteem?

 _Might I suggest that you meditate on this?_ Qui-Gon said. _Clearly you have a lot to consider._

"Yes, you're right Master Qui-Gon," Mace said. He looked around at his companions. "Let us reconvene in three hours and spend the time meditating on all we have discussed."

"Agreed," Yoda said. "And may the Force guide us."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

 _En route to Kamino_

"That is good news, Master Plo," Obi-Wan said. "Sounds like your meeting yesterday was successful."

"I believe it was," Plo Koon replied. "We are reconvening soon, and I am hopeful that we will be able to make some good choices."

"Excellent," Obi-Wan replied. "I want to thank you for your support, Master Plo. It has made this strange transition a little easier."

"It has been my honour to do so, Obi-Wan," Plo said. "I regret the council's treatment of you, and hope that the errors made will soon be corrected."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning I plan to put forth a notion to allow Jedi to have families, like they did in days of old," Plo Koon said.

This surprised Obi-Wan. "I wish you luck, Master Plo," he said with a smile. "I have a hard time believing that will happen."

"We shall see," Plo Koon. "I wish you well in your mission as well, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you. See you soon."

Obi-Wan closed the transmission as Ventress joined him. "We've just made the reversion to sub light," she told him.

"Very good," Obi-Wan said. "I just had a rather hopeful conversation with Master Plo. It seems the meeting of the Council went very well this morning."  
"Good to hear," she said, sitting with him. "It's about time those stuffed shirts learned to relax."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "A colourful way to put it, but yes, I agree. Master Plo is going to put forth a motion to allow families. Isn't that extraordinary?"  
"I suppose so," she said. "That would help your friend out wouldn't it? He could be a Jedi and have a family too."  
"It wasn't him I was thinking of, actually," he said.

Asajj raised her eyebrows. "And who were you thinking of, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan smiled and then he kissed her.

 _Kamino_

"General Kenobi, what a pleasant surprise," Taun We said as he, Ahsoka and Asajj arrived at the cloning facility. "What brings you here? Has the Chancellor changed his mind about the clones?"

"He is considering the matter carefully," Obi-Wan replied. "But there is something we need to discuss with the prime minister before that decision can be made."

"I see," Taun We replied. "Right this way."

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Asajj followed Taun We through the brightly lit hallways of the facility. It was quiet now, quieter than the last time Obi-Wan had been here. With the shutdown of clone production, the vast complex was almost empty, with only a few personal left to care for the few remaining clones who had not yet reached maturation.

"Please wait in here, the Prime Minister will be with you shortly," Taun We informed them as they entered the Prime Minister's office.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said.

Once Taun We had left, Asajj looked around the sterile room. "Is there a computer console in here?" she asked.

"There's no time for that," Ahsoka cautioned. "He'll be here any moment."

Asajj frowned, and took her seat.

"General Kenobi, sorry to keep you waiting," Lama Su said as he entered the room. "And who have we here?"

"May I present Ahsoka Tano and Asajj Ventress," Obi-Wan said. "Representatives of the Chancellor."

"Welcome," Lama Su said. "What brings you to our facility?"

"We have come in search of answers, Prime Minister," Obi-Wan said. "The Chancellor is seeking them, and we have come on his behalf."

"Answers? Answers about what? I don't understand."

"The inhibitor chip, Prime Minister," Obi-Wan said. "We need to know its true intent. And know that we are all Force sensitive, sir; we will know if you if you are telling us the truth."

Lama Su said nothing for a moment, and each of the three Force sensitives sensed his heightened anxiety. "I believe your Jedi Master Shaak Ti was told all about the chip over a year ago," he said. "Perhaps you've forgotten that unfortunate incident when one of the clones killed a Jedi when his chip malfunctioned."

"We remember," Obi-Wan said. "And I suppose we're…dubious about the explanation that Master Shaak Ti was given, particularly in light of the recent revelations about Chancellor Palpatine."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Lama Su said.

Ahsoka frowned. "Palpatine was proven to be a Sith Lord, as I'm sure you're aware," she said. "And we have very compelling evidence to point to a plot conceived by Palpatine to destroy the Jedi."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Lama Su asked, starting to get agitated. "Surely you are not suggesting that we had a part in such a plot?"

"That's exactly what we're suggesting, actually," Obi-Wan said. "We know for a fact that Palpatine was attempting to issue an executive order just before he died," he said. "And among his last words was the statement _I don't need you to destroy the Jedi._ Rather...incriminating, wouldn't you say?"

"For him, absolutely," Lama Su replied. "I still don't see the connection to Kamino."

"You put the chip in the clones, the chip that would order the clones to kill the Jedi, admit it," Ahsoka said. "It's clear to all of us that you're trying very hard to hide something."

Lama Su smiled. "You have no proof of anything," he said. "And if you've come here to get proof of your ridiculous allegations, you have come a long way for nothing. I think it's time for you to leave."

Obi-Wan glanced at Asajj. "Well, if that's the way it's going to be," he said.

Asajj leapt to her feet, lightsaber in her hand. She was behind the astonished PM in seconds, holding the blade of the lightsaber to his throat.

"Tell us what you know, admit it or I'll slice you open, I swear it!" she growled in his ear.

Lama Su was terrified. "I…I've told you everything I know!"

"Liar!"

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka jumped to their feet. "Ventress, put the weapon down!" Obi-Wan admonished.

"Like hell," she smiled.

"We're so sorry, Prime Minister," Ahsoka said. "She can be very unpredictable."

"No doubt due to her time as a Sith assassin," Obi-Wan said.

"Don't forget her time as a bounty hunter," Ahsoka said.

"Ah yes, good point," Obi-Wan said.

Lama Su listened to them, his eyes shifting nervously from one to the other. _Sith assassin? Bounty hunter? Either of those would make her more than capable of killing me…but both?_

"All right, I'll tell you," Lama Su said finally. "It was all Lord Tyrannus's idea. I can provide you with the original message, all the details are here," he said, his hands trembling as he activated his computer. In a few moments he produced a data disc which he handed to Obi-Wan. "We had no choice! I didn't want to do it, I swear!"

Obi-Wan smiled. "You can tell the Chancellor that," he said, tossing a pair of binders to Asajj. She deactivated the lightsaber and pulled the PM to his feet.

"You've been most cooperative," she told him derisively as she yanked his arms behind his back. "Let's go."

"Captain Rex, send your men down here, arrest the doctors that are still in the facility," Ahsoka said into the comlink.

"Right away, Commander!"

Rex was standing at the doorway of the facility, his helmet under his arm, when Asajj and the others arrived with Lama Su in custody. He stared at the PM, hating him for what he had done to him, to his brothers.

"How could you do it?" he asked, a deep frown on his face. "How could you try and turn us against our leaders? Our friends?"

"Money, that's why, isn't that right Prime Minister?" Asajj answered for him. "Money will make people do anything."

Rex said no more as they escorted Lama Su to the shuttle. He looked around the now nearly vacant facility, hating to think of what could have happened if Anakin Skywalker hadn't killed Palpatine. It seemed inconceivable to him that he or any of his brothers could have turned on their Jedi leaders. But he remembered what happened to Tup – how he had killed without any control over his actions, how he'd seemed driven by some unstoppable internal force to do so. And to know that each clone was capable of doing the same was something Rex didn't want to consider.

Rex turned as the sound of footsteps was heard behind him.

"Orders sir?" Kix asked.

"Arrest every Kaminoan you find," Rex said. "And give me a number of how many clones are still here."

"Right away sir."

With the prisoner safely in the custody of two clone troopers, Asajj joined Obi-Wan and Ahsoka in the cockpit. She sat down with a smile.

"Not bad, eh?"

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan exchanged a smile.

"Vintage Ventress," Ahsoka said.

"Yes, very well done my dear," Obi-Wan said. "I'd almost forgotten how deadly you can be."

Asajj leaned forward and ran a finger down the side of his face. "Only when I need to be, my darling," she said, giving him a kiss.

"It was a brilliant plan, Asajj," Ahsoka said as she piloted the shuttle off of the landing platform. "And it worked like a charm."

Asajj sat back in her seat with a smirk. "Kaminoans are cowards," she said. "I knew he'd do anything rather than die. Piece of cake."

 _Coruscant – Temporary Skywalker Residence_

"Master Ani. Master Ani. Master Ani. Master Ani."

Anakin opened one eye and looked at the persistent droid. "Ever hear of a nap, Threepio?"

"Of course sir! The twins are napping right now as a matter of fact."

"Yes, that's why _we're_ trying to nap," Anakin snapped.

"Oh, well I thought you'd want to know that General Kenobi is on the comm. He'd like to speak to you."

Anakin groaned and got off the bed. Padmé simply rolled over and kept sleeping.

Staggering down the hall with a yawn, Anakin ran his hands through his tousled hair and sat down at the computer.

"Did I wake you up?" were Obi-Wan's first words, a bemused smile on his face.

"Yup."  
"But it's the middle of the afternoon," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"When you have two babies who are awake most of the night, time is meaningless," Anakin remarked. "How's the mission?"

"Completed. We have the Prime Minister in our custody and are on our way back to Coruscant."

Anakin nodded. "Good. Did he admit to everything?"

"He did, with a little coercion from a lightsaber," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin frowned. "Please tell me you didn't go dark on him," he said.

"No, it was a well-executed ploy by Asajj. It was her idea, actually."

"Well, that's good to hear," Anakin said. "So what's next, then?"

"Rex has stayed behind with his squadron to arrest any remaining personnel who had a part in this insidious plot, and will take an inventory of any remaining clones," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin nodded. "That could be a lot of clones," he said. "Probably a lot not even fully matured yet."

"I'm sure of it," Obi-Wan replied. "That's the Chancellor's problem, however. Although I'm sure at some point he'll be asking for some input from me."

"Well that is your job now," Anakin said with a smile.

"I know it is," Obi-Wan replied. "Oh, something that may interest you – Master Plo was planning on proposing that the Jedi be allowed to have families going forward."

Anakin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh really?" he said. "Imagine that."

"Indeed," he said.

"Padmé asked me the other day if I would consider rejoining the Order if they allowed families," Anakin said.

"Really? How surprising."

"No kidding."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that it was hard enough having a wife and being a Jedi," Anakin replied, "and that having a wife _and_ children would make it even harder."

"But you were trying to keep your marriage secret," Obi-Wan pointed out. "And you were fighting a war. Neither of those things will be an issue anymore."

"I know, she said that too," Anakin said. "I'd have to give it some serious thought, Obi-Wan. I'm not sure I'm in a hurry to return, to be honest."

"I know what you mean, I feel the same way. Well, I'll let you get back to your nap," he said with a smile. "The Council was meeting today, so they will no doubt have some news for us soon. I'll keep you informed."

"Thanks," Anakin said. "Talk to you soon."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

 _Coruscant – Senate Building_

Bail Organa was pleased to see Obi-Wan return to Coruscant with the Kaminoan Prime Minister in custody. It was another step closer to closing the door on a terrible and potentially disaster chapter in the Republic's history.

"Captain Rex has remained on Kamino with his squadron to clean up," Obi-Wan reported as he sat in the Chancellor's office. "We're not sure how many clones are left in the facility, but they will have to be dealt with at some point, Chancellor. Any thoughts about what we're going to do?"

"That depends on the age of them, I suppose," Organa replied. "If they are not yet matured, they will need to be cared for, obviously."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Have you considered giving the clones some level of autonomy? After all, with the war all but over, they will not all be needed in a military capacity."

"I have," Organa replied. "And I think I will give them a choice, actually. No doubt many of them will remain in the militia, for that is all that they know. But there are also some who might like having a life outside of it, what do you think? You know these men better than me."

"I think giving them a choice is a good idea," Obi-Wan said. "It will give them control over their own lives. I think they'll appreciate that."

"Then that is what we will do. And once we know what we're dealing with on Kamino, we will make decisions based on what Rex reports."

"Excellent."

"Well done, Obi-Wan," Organa said. "Where are your comrades?"

"They went to Anakin and Padme's home, which is where I'll be going soon," Obi-Wan said.

Organa nodded. "I understand that the Jedi Council will be reporting in soon," he said. "Perhaps you and Anakin ought to be there for that."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Perhaps," he said. "But I'm not going to assume that they want us there. I've learned not to assume much where the Jedi are concerned."

"Fair enough," Organa said. "I will keep you abreast, nonetheless."

"I would appreciate that, sir,"

News of the arrest Lama Su spread quickly, and soon became the talk around the capital. Those senators who had long been against the Republic's use of clones, not to mention the vast spending associated with the purchase of the clones, were gratified to see him arrested. Not all the senators, however, shared that sentiment.

Halle Burtoni, the senator representing Kamino, had been greatly disturbed by the news. Burtoni's primary goal as Kamino's representative was the continued production of clones. The Republic had made Kamino very wealthy over the course of the war, spending an enormous amount of money on the millions of clones the Kaminoans were only too happy to supply.

The fact that Lama Su had been taken into custody was deeply troubling to Burtoni. More than that, it made her think that perhaps the Jedi had found out the truth about the inhibitor chip. _If they have, then I need to get off of the capital… in need to disappear…_

Burtoni sat for a moment as panic beset her. _The Jedi are on their way now…they'll throw me into prison too…or maybe execute me for being a traitor…and that sickening bleeding heart Padmé Amidala will have the last laugh…._

"Excuse us Senator Burtoni. May we have a word with you?"

Burtoni looked up, startled by the sound of the voice. Standing in her doorway were two senate guards.

"I don't have time," she replied brusquely, jumping to her feet. "I have a lot of work to do."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," one of the guards said. "You're under investigation for crimes against the Republic. Come with us please."

"Like Hell I will," she grumbled, backing up. "I want my lawyer! I'm a senator of the republic! You can't do this to me!"

"We can and we are," said one of the guards, approaching her as the other one produced his weapon. "Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be."

Burtoni had no choice but to go along quietly.

 _Temporary Skywalker Residence_

"Now what," Anakin said, wiping his hands on a towel.

"Chop this," Padmé said, handing him a tomato. He'd just commence chopping when the doorbell sounded.

"Ani can you get that?" Padmé asked. "Threepio is outside cutting the grass."

"Sure," he said and headed to the door. Activating the door, he smiled with he saw Ahsoka and Asajj. "Come in," he said. "Great timing. We're making dinner."

"You're helping? _You_?" Ahsoka teased.

"I can chop stuff," Anakin said defensively.

Ahsoka and Asajj laughed.

"Where's Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked as they joined Padmé in the kitchen.

"He went to report to the Chancellor," Asajj replied. "He's coming over here after."

"We came early because we wanted to talk to you, well, Asajj does," Ahsoka said.

Anakin looked at Asajj. "Oh? What about?"

"Obi-Wan," Asajj said.

Anakin nodded. "Okay, Ahsoka can you take over my duties in here?" handing her the tomato and knife he still had in his hands.

"Sure," she said.

Anakin and Asajj went into the parlour while Ahsoka picked up where Anakin had left off.

"What's on your mind?" Anakin asked as he and Asajj sat down.

"I'm worried about Obi-Wan," she said.

"So I gathered," Anakin said. "Why? Did something happen?"

"No, it's not that," she said. "I'm worried about the dark tendencies he's been showing lately, as I'm sure you are too."

"Yes, of course I am," Anakin said. "He and I have talked a lot about how he's been feeling and acting. I told him I would help him, and I will."

Asajj nodded. "Good, he will need it," she said. "But there is something that you can do to ensure that he doesn't slip to the dark side."

Anakin frowned. "What?"

"Rejoin the Order."

Her answer was not at all what Anakin expected, and for a moment he just stared at her. Finally he found his voice.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, and I know you're aware that Master Plo is putting forth a motion to allow the Jedi to have families," she said.

"Yes, I've heard," he said.

"So you will be able to be a Jedi again, even though you have a family," she said. "And if you are a Jedi, Obi-Wan will rejoin too. And the only what to keep him from slipping is for him to be a Jedi again."

Anakin frowned. "How do you figure that?"

"He needs the discipline of the Order," she explained. "It's all he's ever known, you know that. He can't handle these…darker feelings he's been experiencing. Being a Jedi will enable him to do that."

"Those feeling won't go away just because he's a Jedi," Anakin pointed out. "Believe me, I know."

"I know that," she said. "But it will give him the structure to his life that he needs."

Anakin nodded, what she was saying made sense. "But you don't know that the Order will even permit families, despite Master Plo's suggestion."

"No, but they have to make changes to the Code," she countered. "Clearly things aren't working, and they are smart enough to see that. I have to believe that they're smart enough to see how much they need you and Obi-Wan in the Order."

Anakin considered her words. She presented a strong argument; and he himself felt compelled to do whatever he could to ensure that Obi-Wan did not slip any further. Obi-Wan had kept his confidence and was censured because of it. Not only that, he had pulled Anakin back with he had felt the lure of the darkness, when Sidious tempted him and tried to seduce him to the dark side. _I owe him,_ Anakin said. _I owe him everything._

"If Master Plo's motion is accepted, then I will rejoin, if it means saving Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "He's my brother, my best friend; there's nothing I won't do for him."

Asajj smiled.

Within the hour, Obi-Wan had joined them and they were all seated around the dining room table enjoying dinner. Luke and Leia were nearby in the pram, watching the adults. As the weeks passed, the twins were becoming more and more alert and aware of their surroundings. Their parents were amazed by their development, each day bringing something new.

"Sounds like you're a handy person to have on a mission," Anakin said to Asajj after Ahsoka had told them all about the mission on Kamino. "Worthy of a Jedi."

Asajj raised her eyebrows. "I kind of doubt the Jedi would approve to my methods," she commented.

"Oh, well Anakin has been known to use…aggressive negotiations now and then," Padmé said, looking at Anakin with a smile.

Anakin laughed. "Well, on occasions, maybe," he said. He looked back at Asajj. "Still, I think you should consider rejoining the Order as well, if it comes down to it."

Obi-Wan got the distinct impression that he'd missed something, but said nothing.

"Speaking of the Order, shouldn't the Council be finished with its deliberations?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Chancellor was expecting to hear from them sometime today," Obi-Wan said. "But we all know how long it takes the Council to come to any decisions."

Anakin frowned. "Yes, we do," he said. He glanced at Asajj. "Let's just hope they do the right thing, and are quick about it."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, and then at Asajj. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I have the distinct feeling that something is," he said.

Anakin nodded. "We were talking about the possibility of the Council allowing families in the Order," he said. "And how that might make rejoining more appealing for us, you and me."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said. "I was not aware that you were considering becoming a Jedi again, Anakin," he said. "Nor was I aware that you thought that I ought to rejoin."

Asajj sensed that Obi-Wan was upset, and she was not the only one. "We just want what best for you, Obi-Wan," she said, putting her hand on his.

"And you think rejoining the Order is the best thing for me?" he challenged.

"Calm down," Anakin said. "No one is trying to tell you what to do, Obi-Wan."

"Are you sure about that? It certainly sounds like it to me," Obi-Wan said, the anger clear in his voice.

"So what if we are? We're only thinking of your best interest," Asajj said.

"The Jedi are _not_ in my best interest," Obi-Wan said. "Forgive me, Padmé, and thank you for dinner," he said standing up. "But I think I ought to leave." He left the table. Anakin followed him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Anakin asked, taking Obi-Wan by the arm and turning him to face him.

Obi-Wan frowned. "I don't like being told what to do," he retorted.

"Who it telling you what to do?" Anakin asked in exasperation. "We're just trying to help you!"

"If I needed help I would ask for it," Obi-Wan replied. He turned to leave again, and Anakin took him by the arm.

"Leave me alone!" Obi-Wan said, Force pushing Anakin hard. He landed against a table in the front hall, and it smashed under his weight.

"What's going on? Ani!" Padmé cried when she saw him on the floor surrounded by the remains of the table.

Ahsoka and Asajj ran into the front hall, and helped Anakin to his feet. Obi-Wan watched as though in a fog, unable to believe what he had just done.

"Are you out of your mind?" Asajj asked him hotly. "He's trying to help! We're all trying to help! We love you, can't you see that?"

"Anakin I…" Obi-wan stammered. "I'm so sorry. I ….I don't know what came over me."

Anakin stood up, ignoring the pain in his back from the impact on the table. "The dark side came over you, Obi-Wan," he said. "You need help controlling it, and becoming a Jedi is the way to do it. You need the Order, Obi-Wan. You need the structure and the discipline of the Order. We are not trying to tell you what to do; like Asajj said, we love you and we want what's best for you. Can't you see that?"

Obi-Wan nodded, his emotions rising too quickly for him to control. "I…I do need help, you're right," he said. "I'm sorry," he said, looking at Anakin, then at Asajj. "So sorry."

Asajj nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. She went to him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay," she told him, holding him tightly. "We'll get through this together."

Obi-wan embraced her, and looked at Anakin, who gave him a smile. "Yes, we will," he said softly. "Thank you."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

 _Temporary Skywalker Residence_

The rest of the evening passed without incident, but with a definite feeling of tension. Obi-Wan remained rather quiet, for he was struggling with guilt. Attacking Anakin had been the lowest point of his life, and he could scarcely believe that he had actually done it. And yet, he had. Once again, his actions seemed to be beyond his control, and that was terrifying to him.

"When is the Council expected to report to the Chancellor?" Ahsoka asked.

"I would imagine tomorrow some time, given the lateness of the hour," Anakin said. "Do you know, Obi-Wan?"

"I beg your pardon?" Obi-Wan asked, his mind having wandered.

"He's talking about the Council," Asajj told him. "When they're reporting to the Chancellor."

"Oh, well I really don't know," Obi-Wan said. "They like to take their time, particularly on matters of policy."

"That's certainly true," Anakin said.

"It could be quite early in the morning when they do so, so perhaps we ought to get going," Obi-Wan said to Asajj. "I have a feeling I'll be summoned to attend this meeting."

"Well you are Organa's right hand man," she reminded him with a smile.

"So I am," Obi-Wan said. "Thank you or a lovely evening," he said looking at Padmé.

"You're very welcome," Padmé replied.

"I'll walk you out," Anakin said.

 _Senate security wing_

"Good evening, Senator. I hope you haven't been too uncomfortable."

Halle Burtoni glared at the Jedi who stood in the doorway to her cell. "Somehow I don't think you'd care if I said I was," she snapped.

Depa Billaba smiled, and looked down at her padawan. "Go ahead," she said.

"We're here to have a serious conversation with you," Caleb Dume said, "about your part in the plot to destroy the Jedi."

Burtoni looked with widened eyes at Caleb, and then at Depa. "How would I have anything to do with such a plot? I've been busy carrying out my duties as a Republican senator!"

"Come now, Senator, you must know that your prime minister has confessed to the crime," Depa said, folding her arms. "Your push in the senate for the creation of clones is well known."

"Well of course," Burtoni replied in exasperation. "My planet has made a great deal of money thanks to the clone army. Why wouldn't I push for the creation of them?"

"We know that there is more to the clones than has previously been revealed," Depa said. "We know all about the inhibitor chip. And we know what its true purpose is; what we want to know is how involved with this you have been."

"I didn't know anything about Order 66," Burtoni said. "I swear it!"

Depa exchanged a look with her padawan. "Order 66? No one has mentioned Order 66, Senator," she said calmly.

Burtoni realized that she'd put her foot in it and cursed.

"Don't worry, Senator," Caleb said. "We'll make sure you have a nice comfy cell."

 _500 Republica Boulevard_

"Talk to me, Obi-Wan," Asajj said as they rode the elevator up to the apartment.

Obi-Wan looked at her. "I'm not even sure what to say."

Asajj nodded. "I get it. It's scary feeling like you have no control over your actions. I've been there."

"I know," he said. "Do you agree with Anakin? Do you think becoming a Jedi again would help me overcome these feelings?"

She smiled. "Where do you think he got the idea from?"

"Ah," Obi-Wan said. "So I guess that answers my question. I hope your theory is correct."

"Does that mean you'd consider rejoining the Order?" she asked as they stepped of the lift.

"I'm not sure, it depends on a number of things," he said.

"Like?"

"Like will Anakin be permitted to rejoin," Obi-Wan said as they sat down together. "Like will they permit attachment and families."

"Really? That is a serious issue for you?" she asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course, why does that surprise you?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't, I guess," she said.

He smiled. "You're very important to me, my dear, I hope you know that," he said, taking her hand. "And I hope you will consider making a future with me, as my wife."

Asajj's eyes widened. "Are you proposing to me, Kenobi?"

"I suppose I am, Ventress," he replied with a smile. "What do you say?"

She smiled. "Well, I suppose I could," she said. "Even if you aren't much to look at," she teased.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Yes, you've told me that before," he said. "I love you, Ventress," he said.

She took his face in her hands. "I love you too, Kenobi," she said, and kissed him.

 _The next morning – temporary Skywalker residence_

Anakin yawned as he changed Luke's diaper. He hadn't slept well the previous night, and was restless most of the night. The sight of his best friend's face twisted in anger was one he knew he'd not soon forget.

"Are you ready to switch?"

Anakin turned to his wife who was burping their daughter. "Yep," he said, picking up his son. He gave Luke a kiss before placing him in his mother's arms. "Let's go princess," he said, picking up Leia.

Padmé knew that Anakin was preoccupied, and had known that his night had been restless. "You okay?" she sked.

Anakin frowned as he set Leia down on the change table. "I'm not sure how I feel, to be honest," he said. "If you'd have told me that Obi-Wan would turn on me the way he did, I'd have called you crazy." He shook his head. "I still can't believe it actually happened."

"Do you think returning to the Order will help him?" Padmé sked.

"I hope so," he replied as he began changing Leia's diaper. "That is, if they will take him back. If he even _wants_ to go back. Asajj seems to think that the only way he'll rejoin is if I do."

"And how do you feel about that?"

Anakin sighed. "I feel like I ought to do whatever I can to help Obi-Wan," he replied. "And if that means rejoining the Order, I'll do it. Of course, they need to change things first. I'm not sure how likely that is to happen."

"Well know that whatever you decide, I'm behind you, Ani," she said.

He turned to her and smiled. "Thanks Angel, that means a lot," he said. "I wonder if Obi-Wan has heard anything yet," he mused.

"Why don't you contact him and see?" she suggested.

"I think I will," he said, picking up Leia. He headed to the computer and sat down to key in Obi-Wan's frequency code. He waited for a response as Leia played with his nose. Finally, Obi-Wan appeared. His hair was askew, as if he'd just woken up.

"Well well well," Anakin said with a smirk, "looks like the shoe is on the other foot."

Obi-Wan laughed as he ran his hands through his tousled hair. "All right, all right," he said. "You've been waiting a long time for this, haven't you?"

"Oh yeah."  
"Enjoying yourself?"

"You know it."

Obi-Wan laughed again. "Well, truth be told, I didn't sleep worth a damn."

"Neither did I," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan nodded. "The Chancellor left a message last night. The meeting with the Council is this morning at 9:30, and you and I are invited to attend."

"Really?"

"I was as surprised as you," Obi-Wan replied. "I suppose I should get cleaned up."

"Good idea," Anakin said, rubbing his bristly chin. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yes, see you later."

Padmé looked up when Anakin returned to the nursery. "Well?"

"The meeting is at 9:30," he told her as he placed his sleeping daughter in her crib. "And he and I are invited to attend."

"That's wonderful, Ani, don't you think?"

Anakin turned to her and watched her as she placed their son in his crib. "I'm not sure," he said.

"Well I think they're asking you there because they want you back," she said. "Of course, I'm not gifted with prescience like you," she added with a smile.

Anakin smiled. "Are you sure about that? Come on, you can help me figure out what to wear. Somehow I don't think the same casual look I've been enjoying lately will go over with Master Yoda."

"A shave wouldn't hurt either," she said as they left the nursery.

Anakin rubbed at the growth on his chin. "Are you sure? You told me you liked me scruffy."

Padmé laughed. "I do," she told him. "But perhaps clean shaven is more appropriate in this case."

"Whatever you say."

After helping Anakin choose a fitting outfit, Padmé stood looking up at him as he buttoned up his tunic. She could see how anxious he was, and took his face in her hands.

"Relax," she told him.

"I'm relaxed," he told her.

She smiled. "Anakin, it's me you're talking to here. I know you're anxious."

Anakin sighed, and took her hands. "Stupid, eh? It's not like I'm a padawan going before the Council."

"Not stupid," she said. "It's natural. Remember, no matter what, I'm in your corner. I always will be."

Anakin smiled, and pulled her close. "I know," he said. "I'm the luckiest man in the universe, you know that?"

She smiled. "I know," she said, and then kissed him.

 _Chancellor Organa's office_

Anakin arrived shortly after 9:30, and was admitted immediately into the Chancellor's office.

"Good morning, Anakin," Organa said, standing up and extending a hand to him. "Thank you for coming."

"Good morning," Anakin said as he shook Organa's hand. "Thanks for inviting me," he said. He looked around at the others already present, nodding respectfully at them.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's get down to it," Organa said. He looked at Mace Windu. "As head of the Council, Master Windu, I leave it to you."

Windu nodded, and then began. He looked right at Anakin and Obi-Wan as he spoke. "First of all, on behalf of the Council, I want to apologize to you both. I have spent a lot of time reflecting upon what happened, and how we reacted, how _I_ reacted. Yes, you went against the Code when you married Senator Amidala; but given the magnitude of your actions in destroying the Sith, that infraction seems minor. And you, Obi-Wan, you were loyal to a friend, a brother; you kept Anakin's confidence, even at the risk of your own position on this council. The two of you were responsible for destroying the SIth, and putting a stop to Sidious's wicked plan to rule the galaxy. We know now that the inhibitor chip was indeed part of this sinister plot, a plot which, if realized, would have destroyed us all. We are indebted to you both."

With that, the entire Council stood up and bowed in the direction of Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"We have also taken into consideration your suggestion about the clones, Obi-Wan," Shaak Ti continued. "And have determined that we should give them autonomy and the freedom to choose their own life path. We are confident than many of them will remain in the military; but for those who do not, their lives are their own. They will not be held beholden to the Jedi or the Republic, unless they decide to commit their lives to service."

"I think that is an excellent decision," Obi-Wan replied.

"The war is over," Ki-Adi Mundi spoke up. "And we no longer need a vast military. It seemed the logical thing to do."

"Agreed," Anakin said.

"We have also spent much time meditating on the Code," Plo Koon said. "And have decided that changes needed to be made. Our duty to the Republic and the Force should be our primary function. We were never meant to be soldiers, but to uphold self-discipline, responsibility, and public service. Being soldiers has changed us, no one here can deny it. Henceforth, the Jedi will no longer be used as soldiers in future conflicts; but rather advisors, tacticians and, above all, peacekeepers. In addition, we have decided that we will return to the day before the Sith Conflict, when the Jedi were permitted attachments, families."

Anakin smiled, and looked at Obi-Wan, who seemed as pleased as Anakin by this disclosure.

"Lastly, we come back to you," Yoda said. "Needs you, the Order does. Ask you to return, we do, as members of this Council, as Jedi Masters."

This last piece was unexpected by both Anakin and Obi-Wan, and for a few moments, all they could do was look at each other.

"No Jedi Master has ever been as young as you are, Anakin," Ki-Adi said. "But we are confident that you are mature and wise enough to hold the position. The question is, do you want it? Do either of you want is?" he asked, looking at Anakin and then Obi-Wan.

"I…I'm quite overwhelmed," Anakin said finally. "And I think I can speak on Obi-Wan's behalf when I say how …honoured we are."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Indeed," he said. "Perhaps you could give us some time to consider this."

"Of course," Windu said. "Could you let us know by the end of today? Is that enough time?"

Anakin nodded. "I think so," he said. "I would like to discuss this with my wife, of course."

"Understandable," Plo Koon said. "Go home and talk to her, we can wait."

"May I make a request?" Obi-Wan said.

"Of course," Windu said.

"Would you consider extending an invitation to Ahsoka Tano and Asajj Ventress to rejoin the Order?" Obi-Wan said. "Both have demonstrated tremendous skill and were strong padawans in the past."

Yoda nodded. "An invitation we shall extend," he said. "Wronged Ahsoka, we have; Ventress deserves a second start."

"Excellent," Obi-Wan said. "I will contact them at once and ask them to come here."

"And I will go home and talk to Padmé," Anakin said. They both stood up and, after saying their goodbyes, left the chancellor's office together.

"So? What do you think?" Anakin asked as they stepped onto the lift.

"Quite a turn of events," Obi-Wan said.

"How do you feel about it?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan turned to him. "I don't know that I have any choice, Anakin. Master Yoda said that the Order needs me, but I need it just as much. The past few months had demonstrated that to me quite clearly."

Anakin nodded. "So that means you're accepting their offer," he said.

"Yes, but only if you are," Obi-Wan said. "I need you as much as I need the Order, Anakin."

Anakin smiled. "Well I think you know my answer," he said. "You and me, we're a team, right?"

"Absolutely," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"I'd better let Padmé know what's going on," Anakin said. "I'm sure she's pretty anxious."

"No doubt."

Anakin activated his comlink, and at once Padmé's image appeared.

"Well?" she asked.

"You're talking to the youngest Jedi to ever be made Master," Anakin said with a smile.

Padmé smiled as tears filled her eyes. "Oh Ani, I'm so proud!"

"I'll tell you all about it," he told her as he and Obi-Wan stepped off of the lift. "I'll be home soon."

"Let's meet up at the temple later," Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan reached the landing platform.

"Good enough," Obi-Wan said. "See you later."

Anakin headed home, his mind full of all that had just transpired. He smiled when he thought of Padmé's reaction. _It will be different now_ , he thought. _No more hiding, not more lying._ He knew how difficult their secret marriage had been on Padmé, how the lies and deception had worn her down. _But this will be different – our lives will be so different now._

Anakin opened the front door, and the house was quiet. _Nap time_ , he realized, checking the time.

"Ani? Are you alone?"

Anakin looked up to where Padmé stood hidden from his view. "Yeah, why?"

Padmé appeared, and Anakin stood riveted to the floor as he watched her walk down the stairs wearing a diaphanous robe that left nothing to the imagination.

"Hello, Master Jedi," she said as she walked down the stairs slowly.

Anakin smiled, and walked up to meet her. "Is there something I can do for you, Milady?"

"As a matter of fact, there is," she said, leaning to him and whispering in his ear. Anakin was shocked and totally turned on by her request. He pulled her to him and kissed her, as Padmé wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her up the stairs to the bedroom, laying her on the bed.

"You never cease to amaze me," he said as he disrobed quicker than he'd known possible.

Padmé smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved into her at last.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

 _Temporary Skywalker Residence_

Padmé smiled dreamily as she lay in Anakin's arms. "That was amazing," she sighed. She looked up at Anakin. "You're amazing."

Anakin smiled as he stroked her bare shoulder slowly. "Me? What about you? You're so full of surprises."

Padmé rolled over to face him. "You liked that, did you?"

"I think I demonstrated my appreciation pretty thoroughly," he said with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "I'd say so. So, they made you a master. It's about time."

"I was quite surprised, actually," he said. "So was Obi-Wan."

"He was made a Master too?"

"Uh huh," Anakin said through a yawn. "They're also inviting Ahsoka and Asajj to rejoin the Order as well."

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"Yes," he said. "I'm not sure if Ahsoka will accept," he said. "She left the Order for good reasons."

"I know," she said. "But clearly things have changed in the Order if they're allowing you to have a family."

"They've made a number of changes, actually," he said. "Not only are families and attachments are permitted, but they have decided that in any future conflict the Jedi will not be soldiers," he told her. "We will act as tactician, advisors and peacekeepers, but not soldiers, not actively fighting."

"Wonderful," she said. "The Clone Army is huge enough to take care of any conflicts that may arise."

"Well actually, they're giving the clones autonomy," he said. "So if they don't want to be in the army they don't have to. They can have families too, if they choose to."

Padmé smiled. "Interesting," she said. "Ahsoka will be thrilled."

Anakin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Ani, surely you know how she feels about Rex," Padmé said.

Anakin's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Padmé laughed. "For a Force sensitive being, you are very unobservant," she said.

"No, you're way off on this, sorry sweetheart," he said with a smile.

"Hmmm, isn't' that what you said about Obi-Wan and Asajj?" she pointed out. "And look at them now, engaged to be married."

"Engaged? Since when?"

"Since last night, didn't Obi-Wan tell you?"

Anakin shook his head. "Guess there was no time," he said. "Wow. Who'd have thought it?"

"Me," she teased, poking his bare chest.

Anakin laughed, and grabbed her hand. "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Not a chance."

 _Jedi Temple_

"Excuse me? You want me to rejoin the Order?" Ahsoka asked. Asajj was equally shocked by the invitation, but decided to let Ahsoka do the talking for once.

"Your treatment was regrettable, Soka," Plo Koon said. "And you know many of us were against it."

"I know you were on my side, Master Plo," Ahsoka said. "But the same cannot be said for the entire council. I felt betrayed, persecuted. It's not a feeling I'd ever want to relive."

"Changes we have made," Yoda said. "Changes long overdue. Valued member of the Order you were, Ahsoka. Your place is here. And yours, Asajj Ventress."

"Is it?" Asajj finally spoke up. " _Is_ my place here? I'm not sure where my place is anymore, to tell you the truth."

"Sounds like you need some guidance, some structure in your life," Windu spoke up. "The Order would give you that, Ventress. And you're strong with the Force; you'd be a valuable asset to us."

Asajj sighed, and looked at Ahsoka. Obi-Wan had already agreed to rejoin the Order, as well as Anakin. And yet…

"Why don't you take some time to think about it," Plo Koon suggested. "We're expecting to hear from Anakin and Obi-Wan sometime today. We'd be willing to wait for your decision as well."

Ahsoka nodded. "Very well," she said. "We will consider your offer and return later with Obi-Wan and Anakin to give you our answer."

"Very well," Windu said. "Until later."

 _Temporary Skywalker Residence_

"I didn't think I'd be wearing this again," Anakin said as he stood in front of the mirror. Padmé stood at his side.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't burn them like you wanted to, isn't it?" she asked.

Anakin laughed. "Did I want to do that?"

"Yes, you nearly threw them in the fireplace, don't you remember?"

"Maybe," he said with a small smile. "Well? Do I look like a Jedi Master?" he asked, turning to her.

Padmé nodded. "Absolutely," she said.

"I'd better get going, Ani, Obi-Wan will be waiting for me."

"All right. Why don't you invite everyone back here for dinner?" she said as she walked him to the stairs. "We have a lot to celebrate, after all."

"Good idea, I'll do that," he said and gave her a kiss.

"Invite Rex too," she added as he walked down the stairs.

He turned and looked up at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Trust me," she said with a smile.

Anakin laughed. "Okay, I'll invite Rex too. See you later, Angel."

"Bye Ani."

 _Jedi Temple_

"Welcome, please, come in," Shaak Ti said as Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Asajj arrived at the Council chamber.

Yoda and Windu exchanged a look when they noticed how both Obi-Wan and Anakin were dressed: in their Jedi robes.

"A decision you have made?" Yoda asked, addressing the four as they stood in the middle of the large circular room.

"We have, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said. He looked at Anakin, who nodded. "Speaking on behalf of Anakin, we accept your invitation to join this Council."

"Excellent," Windu said. He smiled. "Have a seat, Masters," he said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a smile, and then took their seat, side-by-side, on the Council.

"And your decision?" Plo Koon said, looking at Ahsoka and Asajj.

"Well, we talked about it for a long time," Ahsoka said, looking at Asajj. "Each of us have had rather…negative experiences in the past connected to the Jedi," she said, deciding to be brutally honest.

"Changes we have made," Yoda said.

"Yes, we know that, Master Yoda," Ahsoka said. "And it's why we have decided to accept your invitation." She looked at Anakin. "Master Skywalker helped me to get over the past, and look towards the future."

"That is wonderful, Soka," Plo Koon said.

"Learned we have from our past," Yoda said. "Welcome you both are to continue your training as full Jedi Knights."

Asajj smiled. "Jedi Knights, eh?" she asked, looking at Ahsoka. "I guess we expected to both be padawans, but Jedi Knight sounds pretty good to me. What do you think?" she asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka nodded. "Sound wonderful to me," she said. She turned to the Council. "Thank you, Masters," she said, bowing.

 _Later, Jedi Hangar_

"Well look who's here," Rex said with a smile as Ahsoka approached him in the hangar.

"Hi," she said, suddenly feeling nervous. Ahsoka had had a crush on Rex since she was a young padawan at the tender age of 14. But now she was 18, and felt it was time to take the initiative. Now that the clones had been given autonomy, it was possible for them to have relationships. Of course, Ahsoka had no idea whether he would feel the same way. He was older than her – well, not biologically of course, given the fact that he was a clone. Chronologically, Rex was thirteen years old. Biologically, however, Rex was twenty-six years old. _Nothing ventured, nothing gained,_ she thought, and summoned her nerve. "How are you, Rex? I haven't talked to you since the chancellor decided to give the clones autonomy."

"Pretty surprising wasn't it?" He asked with a smile. "But I hear that's not the only big decisions that have been made lately."

"You mean the Jedi," Ahsoka said. "Pretty crazy, eh? Allowing families, allowing attachments. And, most crazy of all, inviting me and Asajj to be Jedi Knights."

"That's not crazy," Rex said. "You deserve it, Ahsoka. I always felt like you'd been given a raw deal. You'll make a hell of a Jedi. Congratulations."

She smiled. "Thanks, Rex," she said. "Did you also hear that Anakin and Obi-Wan are now Jedi Masters?"

"No, but that's not surprising," he said. "The Jedi need those two. It was only a matter of time before they asked them back."

"I know," she said. "As a matter of fact, there's a party at Anakin's place tonight to celebrate. He asked me to invite you."

Rex's eyebrows shot up. "Really? General Skywalker invited me?"

Ahsoka nodded. "You two got to be good friends during the War. I'm not surprised at all by the invitation. What do you think?"

"I've never said no to a party," he said with a smile. "What are the coordinates?"

"Why don't we go together?" she suggested.

Rex was surprised, but pleased. "Sounds great," he said. "Guess I should get into civvies," he said.

She nodded. "You'll have to go shopping," she said with a smile.

Rex laughed. "Well, I'm staying in the military, but yeah, I guess since I'll have a life _outside_ the military that might be a good idea. Maybe you could gimme a hand with that."

Ahsoka smiled. "Sounds like fun."

 _Skywalker Residence_

"So there we were, the _Defender_ was heavily damaged, half the squadron gone," Rex said, "and the blockade was still a problem. So what did General Skywalker do? He ordered the _Defender_ emptied, and piloted the damn thing, by himself, into the blockade! It was brilliant and crazy at the same time."

Anakin smiled, and glanced at his wife who seemed rather unnerved. "Crazy? I knew what I was doing, Rex. Besides, I knew Ahsoka wouldn't let me down."

"Even though I'd screwed up big time during that mission already," Ahsoka said. "What about the time he used the prototype to destroy Trench's ship?"

"Classic Anakin, doing things completely contrary to the orders he's been given," Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Anakin said, starting to feel ganged up on.

"It worked like a charm," Ahsoka assured him. "Your schemes always did."

"Schemes, do you hear this?" Anakin asked his wife. "No respect."

Padmé smiled. "I'm just happy I didn't know all these details when you were still fighting in the war" she remarked.

Anakin laughed, and put his arm around her. "Why do you think I never told you?" he asked.

Padmé shook her head.

"Excuse me, Miss Padmé, but the twins are awake," Threepio said as he pushed the twins' double stroller out onto the deck.

"Well, look who's here," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Babies!" Ahsoka said, standing up to pick up Leia.

"You like babies, eh?" Rex said.

"I _love_ babies," Ahsoka said, kissing Leia as Anakin picked up Luke.

"What's not to love, eh?" Rex said, offering Leia a finger to grab.

Padmé just looked at Anakin and smiled.


	53. Epilogue

_Epilogue – 5 years later_

 _Jedi Temple_

"Look! It's Uncle Obi!" Luke cried.

At once, he and Leia ran off to greet their favourite uncle.

Obi-Wan smiled, and opened his arms to hug the Skywalker twins. "Good morning," he said. "Are you both ready for your lessons?"

"Oh yes, Uncle Obi," Leia said, her dark eyes full of excitement. "We're ready!"

Obi-Wan smiled, and looked up as Anakin walked in their direction. At his side toddled his youngest child, 2 year old Shmi.

"Good morning," Anakin said. He looked down at Shmi, who had hidden her face against her father's leg. "Say good morning, Shmi." The child shook her head and wrapped her arms around Anakin's leg. He looked up at his friend with a shrug. "Still shy of you," he said. "I think it's the beard."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "That's all right," he said. "We'll get there eventually."

"Where's Lira?" Anakin asked.

"She's with Master Yoda," he said. "He's expecting little Shmi, as a matter of fact."

Anakin looked down at the toddler wrapped around his left leg. "Did you hear that? Master Yoda is looking for you."

Shmi looked up at her father, and then over her shoulder at Obi-Wan.

"We'll take her, Daddy," Leia said. She released Obi-Wan's hand and went to her sister. "C'mon, Shmi, we can't keep Master Yoda waiting."

Shmi finally released her father's leg and let Leia take her by the hand. She went along with Leia, as Luke remained with his father and favourite uncle.

"How's the baby?" Anakin asked as they walked along together.

"Getting bigger every day," Obi-Wan said. "He rolled over yesterday."

Anakin smiled. "That first year is amazing," he said. "They change so much. And it goes so fast; look at the twins, 5 already."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know. And what an eventful 5 years it's been."

Anakin considered this, reflecting over all that had transpired in the past 5 years. He had discovered that a Sith Lord was running the galaxy, and had come dangerously close to succumbing to his lies. He'd resigned the Jedi Order, and had become a father. He'd come close to death, and had been made a Jedi Master. And now he was a father of 3, with a fourth child on the way in a few weeks. And then there was Obi-Wan. His best friend had stood by his side and kept his confidence, even when it cost him his place on the Council. He too had felt the lure of the Dark Side, and had defeated it thanks to his wife and his friends. Obi-Wan was now a father of 2, and happier than Anakin had ever seen him. Even Ahsoka had married and was now about to become a mother herself. Yes, it had been an eventual five years.

"Come along now, Luke," Obi-Wan said as they reached the room with the other younglings in his age group. "Say goodbye to your father for now."

Luke looked up at Anakin, adoration and hero worship clear in his blue eyes. "Bye Daddy," Luke said.

"Have a good morning, Luke," Anakin replied, picking up his son and giving him a hug. "See you at lunch time." He set the boy down and Luke went off with Obi-Wan, leaving Anakin alone. He headed to the Council chamber, where he was greeted by Mace Windu. It hardly seemed possible that at one time the two men disliked and mistrusted the other, for they had become good friends over the past 5 years.

"Good morning Anakin," Mace said. "You're on time today," he added with a smile.

Anakin chuckled. "We're getting there," he said. "But things will undoubtedly get a little crazier when the new baby comes in a few weeks."

Windu nodded. "I'm sure," he said. "Babies have a way of doing that."

"So what's on our agenda today?"

 _That evening – Skywalker residence_

Padmé had thrown a baby shower for Ahsoka, and the house was full of Jedi and their families. With Force sensitive children running here and there, Threepio was kept hopping.

"Have you told Rex what the gender is yet?" Asajj asked.

Ahsoka shook her head. "He said he doesn't want to know," she said. "So that means I can't do any decorating. It's driving me nuts."

Padmé laughed. "I agree with Rex," she said. "Anakin wants to tell me what this new baby is but I won't let him."

"He's not the only one who wants to tell you," Asajj remarked with a smirk.

"Speaking of Anakin, where did he go?" Padmé asked, looking around.

"I think the guys went downstairs to get away from all the baby talk," Ahsoka said.

"Of course," Padmé said. "They'll be back when the food comes out. Speaking of which, I'm starving," she said, pushing herself out of her chair. "Anyone else hungry?"

 _Two months later_

Anakin Skywalker Junior gazed up at his father's face as he was rocked to sleep. Padmé was asleep, enjoying the peace and quiet the brief stay in the hospital was affording her. The door to the room opened and Obi-Wan walked in, bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Hi," Anakin said, looking up at his friend with a smile. "Meet Anakin Junior."

Obi-Wan smiled. "He's a fine looking lad," he said, looking down at the baby. He looked over at Padmé. "Padmé is well?"

"Yes, tired, but well," Anakin said. "I'm hoping the doctor will let her stay an extra day or two."

Obi-Wan frowned. "But why?"

"Because she's a mother of four and this is the most sleep she'll get for a while," Anakin replied.

"Ah, of course," Obi-Wan said. "Well, I'm sure Padmé's parents are up to the challenge."

Anakin scoffed. "I'm not so sure," he said. "Three Force sensitive children can be…challenging."

Obi-Wan smiled. "So? Is young Anakin the last one? Or do you plan on continuing to extend your family?"

"I think he'll be the last one," Anakin said, looking down at his son as he slept in his arms. "Two of each, perfect family don't you think?"

"One of each is just as perfect," he remarked with a smile.

Anakin smiled. He watched Anakin Junior sleep, marvelling at his perfect tiny features. "It's an amazing thing though, isn't it? Being a father?"

"There's nothing like it," Obi-Wan said. "I can't imagine my life without Lira and Qui-Gon now. To think that at one point I was utterly alone, after I left the Order. It was the lowest, darkest point of my life."

Anakin looked up at him. "You were never alone, Obi-Wan," he said. "We're brothers, you'd never be alone."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I know," he said. "I don't know what I would have done without you, Anakin," he said. "Truly."

"You kept my secret, remember?" Anakin said. "You were my confidante, even when it cost you everything. I think, at last, we're even."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up. "Even? Really?"

Anakin laughed. "Yes, really. Well, except for Cato Nemoidia."

Obi-Wan simply laughed in response.


End file.
